Berło i korona
by euphoria814
Summary: Bajkowa opowieść o królach i książętach oraz małżeństwach z przymusu okraszona wilkołactwem oraz polityką. To miało być 12, ale scen jest o wiele za wiele. STEREK SLASH/ostrzeżenia/spojler: mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Berło i korona  
Autor: euphoria  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Lydia/Jackson  
Rating: +18  
Seria Przetartych Kliszy  
Info: och, zawsze chciałam napisać bajkową naiwną opowieść o królach i tak dalej xD sporo wilkołaczych i ludzkich praw… takie tam… małżeństwo z rozsądku!

* * *

\- No, Stiles, powiedz coś ty sobie myślał?! 'Pokój na świecie, stabilność kraju najważniejsza' – mówił do siebie osiemnastolatek, patrząc w lustro.  
\- Przestań się nad sobą użalać. Słyszałam, że jest diabelnie przystojny. Heather mówiła o tym kucharce. Podobno cała delegacja natknęła się na jeden z naszych patroli, gdy tylko przekroczyli granicę – poinformowała go Lydia, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk koszuli.  
Stiles sterczał przed lustrem dobre dwadzieścia minut, ale prawdę powiedziawszy najchętniej zostałby przed nim do końca życia.  
\- Boję się – przyznał w końcu.  
\- Ja też – odparła kobieta. – Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Czy to coś zmienia? – spytała, kierując rozmowę na trochę inny tor.  
\- Nie. Już nie mogę się wycofać, ale możemy uciec! Gdzieś daleko. Może nawet za ocean… - myślał na głos. – W końcu jesteśmy już oboje spakowani.  
\- Właśnie dlatego twój ojciec wysyła nas razem. Mam pilnować, żebyś nie wpakował się w kłopoty – westchnęła Lydia cierpiętniczo.  
Stiles wydął wargi i odpiął kilka guzików koszuli. Chwilami cieszył się, że jego ojciec, który przez lata dowodził armią zrezygnował z części dworskich zwyczajów. Przy lipcowym słońcu noszenie czerwonego płaszcza, korony i berła jako oznak ich władzy byłoby męką. Teraz jedynie sygnet na palcu informował o ich statusie.  
\- Jestem dorosły i potrafię dorośle się zachowywać – warknął zirytowany.  
\- Wiem, skarbie. Twoje mowy motywacyjne są jednak zbyt niebezpieczne dla niepowołanych uszu. Ani ja, ani twój ojciec nie chcemy wysyłać cię tam w samotności. Być może Hale'owie to stara rodzina z zasadami, i być może są bardziej cywilizowani niż reszta, ale to wciąż wilkołaki – poinformowała go odrobinę już znudzona.  
Ta rozmowa powracała już kilkukrotnie odkąd Peter Hale wyszedł z propozycją przypieczętowania paktu przez małżeństwo. To oczywiście byłoby najtrwalsze, ale niosło z sobą pewne reperkusje. Siostrzeniec Petera, a przyszły mąż Stilesa – Derek w przyszłości miałby zarządzać też jego królestwem. Swój czas musieli podzielić pomiędzy terytorium klanu Hale'ów, a Beacon Hills.  
\- Nie okazuj strachu. Nie spuszczaj wzroku. Nie odwracaj się plecami. I przede wszystkim; nie uciekaj – wymruczał pod nosem mantrę.  
\- Dokładnie, skarbie – westchnęła Lydia.  
Stiles pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Jak możesz być taka spokojna? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jutro będziemy w drodze do cholernego zamku, cholernych wilkołaków, żeby spędzić tam kilka…  
\- Cholernych miesięcy – dopowiedziała kobieta, spoglądając na niego badawczo. – Jeśli ja nie będę spokojna, to kto? – spytała w zamian i Stiles nie mógł nic na to powiedzieć. – Chodź, skarbie, twój przyszły mąż czeka – wyszeptała otwierając przed nim drzwi.

Derek Hale był cholernie, diabelnie i nieziemsko przystojny. To był fakt niezaprzeczalny. Stiles kilka godzin wcześniej wyglądał przez okno, gdy delegacja przybyła na zamek, ale z wieży nie mógł przyjrzeć się dokładnie mężczyźnie.  
Teraz, gdy siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie Stiles miał dostatecznie wiele czasu, żeby poznać wszystkie szczegóły jego twarzy. Derek Hale wyglądał na swoje dwadzieścia cztery lata i to nie w złym tych słów znaczeniu. Nie było w nim nic z nieporadnego dzieciaka. Jego oczy o dziwnej barwie skupiały się na mówcach, którzy prawdę powiedziawszy zaczynali już przynudzać. Stiles był pewien, że przywitano się już nawet z końmi, na których przyjechała delegacja.  
Derek o dziwo nie wyglądał na znudzonego, aczkolwiek generalnie z jego twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać, więc Stilinski wolał nie zakładać tego z góry. Starał się jak mógł nie denerwować, bo Hale okazał się górą mięśni, ukrytą pod opiętą koszulą. Jeśli mężczyzna chciał się zaprezentować z jak najlepszej strony, na pewno mu się to udało.  
Nie zdążyli zamienić ze sobą jeszcze ani słowa, aczkolwiek Peter Hale gawędził w najlepsze z kilkoma dygnitarzami. Pozostali członkowie świty wilkołaka stali sztywno, obserwując wszystko uważnie.  
Stiles zerknął jeszcze raz na Dereka, który w końcu oderwał wzrok od przemawiającego dworzanina i ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Nie czuł strachu, chociaż mężczyzna patrzył na niego obojętnie. Być może powinien, biorąc pod uwagę, że według posiadanych przez niego informacji Derek był nie tylko wilkołakiem, ale i rodzonym alfą, co stawiało go na równi z wujem. Już teraz mógł wyczuć siłę, moc mężczyzny, chociaż ten w zasadzie nic nie robił. Nie oceniał go wzrokiem. Jedynie patrzył i nie oddychał – jak zauważył ze zdziwieniem Stiles, nie dostrzegając charakterystycznego ruchu klatki piersiowej.  
I dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło. Derek Hale właśnie w tej chwili wsłuchiwał się w jego serce.  
Stiles nie byłby sobą, gdyby lekki wyzywający uśmieszek nie wypełzł na jego usta. Lydia spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem z rogu sali, ale była zbyt daleko, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować.  
Stiles wziął głębszy oddech i skierował swoje myśli w stronę ojca, który siedział zmartwiony u szczytu stołu. Wiedział, że jego serce przyspieszyło, bo brwi Dereka drgnęły. Potem pomyślał o Lydii, o Beacon Hills, o zamku i swoim pokoju. A na koniec o swojej matce. Każde ze wspomnień wywoływało w nim inne emocje, więc Derek patrzył na niego teraz mniej pewnie, zdezorientowany sprzecznymi bodźcami.  
Stiles właśnie zastanawiał się nad tym czy do tego galimatiasu dodać kilka wizji tego, co chciałby w swojej wyobraźni zrobić z tym umięśnionym ciałem przed sobą, ale Peter Hale odchrząknął znacząco. Mężczyzna wyszeptał coś do Dereka, który zagryzł usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział młodszy z Hale'ów, nawiązując ponownie kontakt wzrokowy ze Stilesem. Jego głos był niski, ale nie chropowaty. Przyjemnie czysty i tak różny od głosów dworzan. Wydawał się bardziej prawdziwy, bo pozbawiony maniery, która stała się ostatnimi czasy modna w Beacon Hills.  
Stiles z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że dworzanie uznają Dereka za prostaka już w chwili, gdy na jutrzejszym balu otworzy usta.  
\- Chciałem tylko poznać rytm, w którym bije twoje serce, żeby go zapamiętać – wytłumaczył Derek i Stiles poczuł, że jego usta otwierają się szerzej.  
To byłaby najbardziej romantyczna rzecz jaką w życiu usłyszał, gdyby nie okoliczności. Na domiar tego wiedział, że Derek mówi szczerze.  
\- To ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem igrać z twoim instynktem – odparł siląc się na spokój.  
Kątem oka zauważył delikatny uśmiech błądzący na ustach swojego ojca. Henry Stilinski był może prostym żołnierzem, ale przez ostatnie lata dowiedział się dostatecznie wiele na temat dyplomacji, żeby dostrzec iskierkę nadziei w przypadkowym porozumieniu. Spokojny ton Dereka dobrze rokował na przyszłość.  
Stiles oczywiście nie wierzył w plotki rozsiewane wokół na temat morderczych zapędów wilkołaków, ale brał udział w negocjacjach oficjalnie jako obserwator i zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich dwoistej natury. Nie miał w zwyczaju niedoceniać przeciwnika i bynajmniej nie zamierzał tego robić z własnym mężem. Derek Hale miał u niego czystą kartę i właśnie w tej chwili zapisał na niej nieświadomie pierwsze informacje; polegał na zdaniu wuja oraz był nienajgorszym dyplomatą. Stiles nie łudził się ani przez chwilę, że szczerość przeprosin wynikała faktycznie z poczucia winy. Sam takiego nie miał. Jeśli jednak zawsze spotkają się w połowie, osiągną kompromis to małżeństwo miało przed sobą piękną polityczną przyszłość.  
\- Żałuję, że nie mogłem obserwować negocjacji, które przywiodły nas do tego punktu – podjął po chwili Peter.  
Stiles już miał otworzyć usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hale nie kierował tych słów do niego.  
\- Byliśmy zaskoczeni, że doprowadziły nas one tutaj – odparł Henry Stilinski, zerkając na niego i Dereka.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Wierzę, że Stiles zapewne inaczej poprowadziłby rozmowy, gdyby wiedział, że omawia też warunki własnego małżeństwa – parsknął Hale.  
\- Na pewno nie narobiłby sobie tak wielu wrogów – przyznał otwarcie Henry, lustrując twarz wilkołaka bez skrępowania.  
Stiles poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, gdy przez twarz Petera przebiegł cień. Mężczyzna jednak szybko się opanował i ponownie uśmiechnął.  
\- To powód dla którego zdecydowaliśmy się zaproponować ten szczególny rodzaj więzi. Dereka w Beacon Hills będą chronić umowy oraz małżeństwo. Stilesa na terenie naszego klanu bezpośredni związek z rodziną i wieczna więź – wyjaśnił Hale.  
\- Cieszy mnie to, ponieważ mój syn nigdy nie był typem wojownika – przyznał Stilinski. – Byłby w stanie zagadać zapewne rzesze, ale potrzebowałby do tego czasu, a jak wiemy; przeważnie najpierw działacie, a potem myślicie – dodał mężczyzna bez skrępowania.  
Stiles usłyszał jak jego serce wyrywa się z piersi i zapewne każdy wilkołak w promieniu kilometra mógł wychwycić galopujące tony. Nie wierzył, że jego ojciec od tak rzucił coś takiego przy stole pełnym wilkołaków w dwa miesiące po trwających prawie dwa lata negocjacjach.  
\- Podejrzewam, że to domena każdego… Jak się ładnie wyraziłeś 'wojownika' – podjął Stiles, uspokajając się odrobinę, gdy napięcie przy stole zelżało. – Dlatego zostawcie sprawy dyplomacji tym, którzy się na tym znają – poradził zduszonym tonem.  
Peter roześmiał się nie całkiem szczerze, ale to był już dobry znak.  
\- Zatańczysz? – spytał Derek pospiesznie, wstając ze swojego miejsca.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, bo to była ostatnia rzeczy, która przyszłaby mu do głowy w tej chwili. Muzyka co prawda towarzyszyła im od początku kolacji, ale w Beacon Hills tańczono wyłącznie na balach. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na wyciągniętą rękę Dereka i westchnął, kładąc na niej swoją.  
Wstali odprowadzani wzrokiem aż na środek sali, gdzie Hale zawahał się po raz pierwszy najwyraźniej nie mogąc zdecydować, który z nich powinien prowadzić. Ta kurtuazja była aż zabawna biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystko zapewne zmieni się już jutro. Peter podobnie jak pozostali z jego świty starali się za wszelką cenę stosować do zwyczajów panujących na terenie królestwa, ale umowa zakładała też, że na terytorium klanu każdy człowiek zachowa prawa wilkołaków. A wyjechać mieli już jutro.  
Stiles zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu i skinął lekko głową, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Derek z westchnieniem ulgi obją go jedną ręką w pasie i ruszyli niespiesznie, przyzwyczajając się do długości kroków partnera.  
Obaj byli jednego wzrostu, ale jakimś cudem Stiles czuł się przy nim kruchy i delikatny. Nie chodziło tylko o masę mężczyzny, ale też o pewność siebie z jaką prowadził ich po parkiecie.  
Po chwili dołączyła do nich kolejna para i Stiles ze zdumieniem obserwował jak Lydia wiruje przytrzymując rąbek swojej sukni.  
\- Jackson Whittemore – przedstawił wilkołaka tańczącego z Lydią Derek. – Mój przyboczny i prawa ręka. Kobieta pachniała tobą, dlatego wybrał ją – wyjaśnił.  
\- Czy Peter zatańczy z moim ojcem? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się opanować i Derek parsknął najwyraźniej rozbawiony. – Przeważnie tańczymy wyłącznie na balach – poinformował go.  
\- My też, ale twoi dworzanie obawiają się, że taki prymityw jak ja jutro porwie cię do dzikiego kraju i zapewne pożre na kolacje. Do tego na surowo – wyjaśnił chłodno Hale. Stiles przypomniał sobie z przerażeniem, że wilkołaki posiadały wyjątkowo wyczulony słuch. Najwyraźniej nie wiadomo jak często powstarzało się to służbie, i tak nie do końca to do wszystkich dotarło. Derek nie wyglądał na urażonego jakoś szczególnie, ale słuchanie takich rzeczy o sobie nie mogło być przyjemne.  
\- Plotki chodzą o wiele gorsze – przyznał Stiles. – Tańcem udowadniasz, że się mylą? – spytał ciekawie.  
Symbolizm w kulturze wilkołaków był naprawdę ważny. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem rozmów Stiles spędził tygodnie rozprawiając tylko o tym. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o to, żeby przez pomyłkę nie obrazić dyplomatów, ale przede wszystkim, żeby wiedzieć kiedy obrażają oni ciebie.  
\- Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje – poinformował go Derek, robiąc ostrożny obrót.  
Dołączyły do nich kolejne pary. Peter tańczył z olśniewająco piękną blondynką, która przyjechała wraz z nimi z terytorium klanu, a Henry Stilinski wybrał jedną ze starszych dam dworu.  
\- Jakie plotki krążą wśród członków waszego dworu? – spytał ciekawie Stiles.  
Derek zesztywniał wyjaźnie pod jego dłońmi, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpowiadać.  
\- Liczę na szczerość, a odpłacę ci zawsze tym samym – obiecał szeptem Stilinski.  
Hale spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem i mimowolnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Na zamku nie mamy dworu – zaczął cicho. – Nie mamy hierarchii, która odpowiadałaby tej tutaj. W otoczeniu alfy znajdują się ci członkowie watahy, którzy jednocześnie są głównodowodzącymi wojskiem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Wiem – przyznał Stiles. – Co oni mówią? – spytał nie pozwalając się zbyć.  
Derek zgubił na chwilę rytm, ale szybko nadrobił pół kroku.  
\- Zastanawiają się głównie nad tym czy powinni ubrać swoich parnerów we frywolne wdzianka i w ten sposób stworzyć ci dwór, do którego jesteś przyzwyczajony – powiedział głucho Hale.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Nie jestem wojownikiem – powtórzył słowa swojego ojca. – Jestem myślicielem. Dwór nie jest mi potrzebny. Wyjedzie ze mną Lydia, jeśli będę potrzebował rozmowy z kimś, kto nie jest w stanie wywąchać moich emocji – odparł.  
Derek się nie patrzeć mu w oczy i Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Musiało być coś jeszcze albo nie do końca zrozumiał słowa mężczyzny.  
\- Nie chodzi o to – podjął lustrując twarz Hale'a. – Frywolne wdzianka – powtórzył głucho. – Jestem niemal pewien, że to eufemizm, więc albo twój… twoja wataha obraża modę panującą w Beacon Hills, albo… - urwał nie chcąc kończyć. – To w zasadzie zabawne – zaczął ponownie z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ty jesteś zbyt niecywilizowany, a ja aż nazbyt cywilizowany. Co dokładnie ich trapi? – spytał ciekawie.  
Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Derek nie odpowie, ale mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu i musnął nosem jego szyję. Dotyk nie był przypadkowy, ale nagły i krótki.  
\- Ubierając się w krzyliwe kolory jesteś łatwiejszy do wytropienia – poinformował go Hale. – To samo tyczy się zapachu, ale jestem spokojny.  
\- Dlatego, że już nie polujecie? – spytał Stilinski.  
\- Nie. Dlatego, że pachniesz ziołami – odparł Hale, wciągając do płuc więcej powietrza.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, spoglądając na swoją koszulę, która na szczęście była ciemnozielona. Miał kilka podobnych, ale w odcieniu czerwieni, więc musieli je wypakować jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie było sensu zabierać czegokolwiek, w czym nie zamierzał pokazać się publicznie.  
\- Poinformuję Lydię, żeby przemyślała swoje stroje. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, czy jej perfumy są drażniące? – spytał cicho.  
\- Nie musisz się tym kłopotać. Masz prawo nosić cokolwiek zechcesz. W świetle prawa będziemy równi – wyjaśnił mu zaskoczony Derek. – Nikt nie powie ci złego słowa – zapewnił go.  
\- Wyświadczyłeś mi przysługę tym tańcem – zaczął, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej. – Dlaczego nie miałbym zrobić czegoś podobnego tak mały kosztem jak dwie czy trzy koszule? – spytał retorycznie i kąciki ust Dereka drgnęły. – Pomijam, że nie jestem samobójcą i na pewno nie mam w planach włóczenia się po lesie na terytorium klanu w jasnopomarańczonych strojach pachnąc jak wsiowa dziewka. Chcemy się z Lydią zaaklimatyzować – dodał.  
Derek kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Wiem wiele o was i waszych prawach, ale są jeszcze pewne szczegóły, które mi umykają. Nauczę cię jak poruszać się po naszym świecie, jeśli i ty uchronisz mnie przed faux pas w twoim – rzucił jeszcze, patrząc Hale'owi prosto w oczy.  
Derek skierował ich tak, by przecięli drogę Lydii i Jacksona. Starał się być dyskretnym, ale Stiles i tak dostrzegł, gdy wilkołak wciągnął do płuc odrobinę więcej powietrza, chłonąc zapach kobiety.  
\- Powinna unikać werbeny – powiedział wilkołak.  
\- Myślałem, że działa tylko na wampiry – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Nie jest dla nas szkodliwa, ale jej zapach jest zbyt rzadko spotykany i zbyt charakterystyczny. Staramy się raczej upodabniać do aromatów otoczenia, żeby trudniej nas było wytropić – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Derek.  
Stiles pokiwał głową, że w pełni rozumie.  
\- Niestety u nas upodabniamy się do siebie wzajemnie poprzez śmierdzenie na kilometr i krzykliwe stroje – dodał z humorem.  
Derek skrzywił się marszcząc nos. Stiles od kilku miesięcy narzekał na nową modę, która przyszła do nich zza oceanu. Kobiety i, o zgrozo, mężczyźni perfumowali się tak bardzo, że czasami z trudem można było wytrzymać z nimi na małej powierzchni. Dodatkowo jaskrawe kolory ich ubrań raziły jego oczy, nawykłe do czytania i pastelowych barw starych tomów.  
Muzyka ucichła i Derek skłonił się lekko, gdy przestali tańczyć. Lydia sztywno wróciła na swoje miejsce pod ścianą i rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, więc uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze, które przewijały mu się przed oczami przez ostatnie tygodnie, obecna sytuacja była znakomita. Niemal bliska ideału.  
\- Kiedy dzisiaj przyjechaliśmy, dostrzegłem ogrody wokół zamku. Czy zechciałbyś mi towarzyszyć na małym spacerze? – spytał Derek, gdy wracali na swoje miejsce.  
\- Teraz? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Tak. Mógłbym odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania, a zapewne masz takich sporo – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stilinski zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Dereka, ale znowu mieli do czynienia z pewnym nieporozumieniem albo niezrozumieniem zwyczajów, bo Hale wyglądał neutralnie i niewinnie.  
\- Każdy z zebranych tutaj wie, że jutro odbędzie się podwójna ceremonia. Nie mogę towarzyszyć ci samotnie w nocnym spacerze, ponieważ to byłby dostateczny powód do unieważnienia umów – wyjaśnił, starając się nie czerwienić, ale cholerny podstępny rumieniec i tak wkradł się na jego policzki.  
Cały wieczór udawało mu się unikać tego jednego, jedynego tematu, w którym nie czuł się pewnie i Hale oczywiście musiał wszystko zepsuć. Stiles wiedział, że wilkołak zapewne ma dość przyciężkiej atmosfery. Pozostali z jego świty też kręcili się niespokojnie na swoich miejscach, najwyraźniej wypatrując końca kolacji.  
\- Nie rozumiem – odparł Derek zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Szybko jednak rumieniec Stilesa naprowadził go na odpowiedni tok rozumowania, bo skrzywił się zniesmaczony. – Nie zamierzam ci się narzucać – warknął, błyskając nagle czerwienią.  
\- Uspokój się. Wiem to – mruknął Stiles. – Też uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać, ale w takim bądź razie musimy zabrać ze sobą Lydię – poinformował go.  
\- Jackson pójdzie z nami także – zarządził Hale.  
Stiles rzucił okiem na wilkołaka, który tańczył z Lyds i skinął głową.

Wieczór okazał się chłodny, ale Derek i Whittemore z nieskrywaną radością wciągnęli do ust nocne czyste powietrze. Stiles nie wiedział jak sytuacja przedstawia się na ich zamku, ale tutejsza atmosfera najwyraźniej im nie służyła. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie był zaskoczony. Beacon Hills zawsze było gwarnym i głośnym miejscem, a jeśli wiedział coś na pewno o wilkołakach to było ich przywiązanie do natury. Co jednocześnie oznaczało uwielbienie spokoju i neutralnych zapachów.  
Lydia nie była zadowolona ze spaceru, ale nie protestowała też zbytnio. Otuliła się tylko mocniej płaszczem i szła kilka kroków za nimi w milczeniu, ignorując mówiącego coś do niej Jacksona.  
\- Co zatrzymuje cię przed staniem się włochatą krwiożerczą bestią? – spytał Stiles, gdy weszli między krzewy.  
Derek przystaną kompletnie zszokowany i błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami ostrzegawczo.  
\- Wiem, że macie coś takiego, co stanowi pomost pomiędzy waszą ludzką i bardziej pierwotną częścią – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Mam prawo wiedzieć, skoro błyskasz w moją stronę czerwonymi ślepiami – dodał. – Powiedz mi co powinienem powiedzieć, żeby cię powstrzymać. Inaczej kiedy stracisz kontrolę w mojej obecności może dojść do zerwania paktu. Nie będzie ważne kto kogo zabije – przypomniał głucho.  
Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło do niego parsknięcie Jacksona.  
Derek w końcu zrównał z nim krok i wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni. Obaj z Whittemorem zrezygnowali z okryć, ale nie wydawali się marznąć, chociaż noce w Beacon Hills były dokładnie tak samo zimne jak dnie ciepłe.  
\- Moja rodzina. Moja siostra i wuj – przyznał po chwili ciszy Hale. – Ale niezależnie od tego jak wysoko będziesz w naszej hierarchii, posiadanie tojadu jest karane śmiercią – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.  
\- Wiem – przyznał Stiles. Przeanalizował prawo pod tym kątem, gdy okazało się, że będzie spędzał każde pół roku na terytorium klanu. – Nie potrzebuję tojadu, żeby czuć się bezpiecznie – odparł i Jackson ponownie parsknął. – Wystarczy ogień, panie Whittemore. Jesteście silni, ale nie nieśmiertelni – przypomniał mu niekłopocząc się nawet, żeby się obrócić.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo z satysfakcją, gdy wilkołak za nimi wymamrotał coś na kształt nieszczerych przeprosin.  
\- Skoro też go nie lubisz, dlaczego trzymasz go przy sobie? – spytał rozbawiony Stiles prawidłowo odczytując reakcję Hale'a.  
\- Sympatie i antypatie nie mają tutaj znaczenia – odparł Derek. – Nie kierujemy się emocjami, gdy w grę wchodzą ważne kwestie – dodał.  
Stiles skinął głową w zamyśleniu.  
\- Co zatem ja mam zrobić, gdy zamienisz się we włochatą krwiożerczą bestię? – spytał ciekawie Derek.  
Stiles prawie potknął się, ale w ostatniej chwili chwycił równowagę bez pomocy wilkołaka i spojrzał na niego najbardziej morderczą miną z całego swojego ubogiego repertuaru. Mógł przysiąc, że Derek z niego kpi, jednak nie miał pewności po całkowicie neutralnej twarzy wilkołaka.  
\- Cóż, przyznaję, że czasem się to zdarza, ale przeważnie mam dobry powód – zaczął mrużąc oczy. – Myślę, że jakaś stara, rzadka księga dotycząca zielarstwa albo magii zdziałałaby cuda – przyznał zerkając na mężczyznę.  
Nie zdążył jednak przyjrzeć się bliżej reakcji Dereka, bo z tyłu dobiegł do niego wściekły pisk Lydii. Odgłos uderzenia rozniósł się echem po pustym ogrodzie.  
Stiles zawrócił na pięcie podchodząc niemal natychmiast do zdenerwowanej kobiety i spojrzał na Jacksona, który trzymał się za policzek z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
\- Co się stało? – chciał spytać, ale Derek uprzedził go, patrząc na swojego podwładnego.  
Lydia przesunęła się bliżej Stilesa, obejmując się mocniej płaszczem.  
\- Spytał mnie kiedy następnym razem zmienię się we włochatą krwiożerczą bestię – odparła bez wahania, zasłaniając się.  
Stiles spojrzał zszokowany na Whittemore'a, a potem na Lydię, która nawet nie rozmasowywała na pewno obolałej ręki.  
\- Nie wiem jakie macie barbarzyńskie zwyczaje na waszym terytorium, ale dopóki znajdujecie się tutaj masz obowiązek przeprosić ją. Nie zwracamy się do kobiet w ten sposób – warknął Stilinski. Whittemore spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną nienawiścią i zanim Derek zdążył zreagować Stiles podniósł rękę uciszając go. – Dobrze. Lydia dała ci wybór, ponieważ nie chciała, żeby to rozniosło się dalej. Jeśli nie przeprosisz jej w tej chwili, jutro jeden z giermków mojego ojca przyniesie ci jego rękawicę, ponieważ mój ojciec przysiągł matce Lydii, że zaopiekuje się nią dopóki nie znajdzie godnego niej męża. Wyjaśnię ci zatem co będzie dalej – ciągnął dalej niezrażony tym, że Derek przygląda mu się ze skupieniem. – Jeśli wygrasz, pakt zostanie złamany, ponieważ zabijesz mojego ojca, a ja nie jestem najbardziej wybaczającą zniewagi osobą. Jest was tutaj garstka i nie macie szans. Pozbawieni twardego przywództwa pozostali członkowie waszej watahy będą łatwym łupem dla naszych ludzi. Istnieje też spora szansa, że nie wygrasz. I scenariusz będzie dokładnie taki sam – dodał głucho.  
Whittemore spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale na razie nie drgnął ani na milimetr.  
\- Jest jeszcze trzecia opcja. Mogę zabić cię tu i teraz, ponieważ tak się składa, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wyszedłby z dwoma wilkołakami nieuzbrojony w coś zawierającego tojad – dodał, uśmiechając się, gdy z rękawa wysunął mu się niewielki sztylet.  
Lydia zesztywniała tuż obok, gdy Jackoson klękął na kolano i spuścił nisko głowę przekrzywiając ją w ten sposób, by widać było kark.  
\- Przepraszam – wycharczał bardzo nisko Whittemore i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba po raz pierwszy słyszy przemawiającego wilka.  
Lydia skinęła głową, że przyjmuje jego słowa, ale nie przyjęła oferowanej jej przez Jackosona pomocy, gdy schodzili po schodach.  
\- Nie drgnął ci głos – zauważył Derek cicho.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ponieważ Lydia jest pod opieką mojego ojca od urodzenia – przyznał szczerze, nie widząc powodu dla którego miałby ukrywać tę informację. – I nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki Jackson na nią patrzy – dodał, zerkając z ukosa na Whittemore'a.  
Derek przez chwilę milczał, więc Stiles westchnął zmęczony.  
\- Wasze prawa i zwyczaje są bardziej restrykcyjne. Bardziej… pierwotne. Podstawowe. Sięgacie po to, co wydaje wam się wasze i bronicie tego, co wydaje wam się waszą własnością – wyjaśnił Stilinski cicho. – Twój instynkt będzie nakazywał ci chronić partnera, z którym będziesz połączony więzią – zawahał się, bo nie był do końca pewien dynamiki. Derek jednak skinął twierdząco głową. – Więc będę bezpieczny, ale Lydia była jedyną osobą, która zgodziła się towarzyszyć mi na waszym terytorium. Nie będzie chroniona przez żadną więź. Jeśli to nie jest powód do szacunku to nigdy się nie porozumiemy na tym podłożu – dodał.  
Derek zesztywniał, jakby dopiero teraz dotarł do niego sens wcześniejszego przedstawienia.  
\- Czy doszłoby do pojedynku pomiędzy Jacksonem a twoim ojcem? – spytał głucho.  
\- Nie – przyznał Stiles. – Mogłoby dojść, gdybym nie miał w planach trzeciej opcji – wyjaśnił, instynktownie gładząc dźwignię na ramieniu dzięki której wysunął się wcześniej sztylet. – Odeślij Jacksona na taką odległość, żeby nie mógł nas słyszeć – poprosił, decydując nagle, że rozmowa okazała się o wiele bardziej edukacyjna niż przypuszczał.  
Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej z ojcem. Omawiali szczegóły cholernego układu i, gdy zdecydowali się na przypieczętowanie paktów małżeństwem, musieli zastanowić się jak bardzo ważna jest to umowa. Więź, którą zaproponował Peter, była permanentna. Nie mogli jej zerwać, więc pakty byłyby ważne przez cały okres ich życia. Co prawda nie chroniła ich w przypadku jakichkolwiek zamachów. Derek nie umarłby, gdyby ktoś chciał pozbyć się Stilesa, ale i tak dawała mu spore poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiązała wilka w ten sposób, że nie byłby w stanie skrzywdzić Stilinskiego, przynajmniej trwale.  
Derek odesłał Jacksona prawie na drugi koniec ogrodu, a Lydia przysiadła na jednej z ławeczek, z której miała doskonały podgląd na obu mężczyzn.  
\- Czy będzie problemem, że jedyną osobą towarzyszącą mi jest kobieta? – spytał wprost Stiles.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Inaczej; czy będą mnie lub ciebie mniej szanować, jeśli pojawię się z Lydią i kilkoma skrzyniami ksiąg?  
\- To nie kwestia ubioru, kobiety czy zamiłowania do literatury – warknął w końcu Hale.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem – wyjaśnił Derek. – Możesz przestrzegać naszych zwyczajów, ale instynktownie będą cię odrzucać, ponieważ jesteś słabszy.  
\- Peter popełnił błąd stawiając mnie u twojego boku? Czyniąc nas równymi? To cię osłabi? – zaniepokoił się Stiles.  
Częściowo stabilność paktu zależała od pozycji Dereka w hierarchii watahy. W chwili obecnej był pierwszym po alfie, ale dynamika mogła się zmienić. To był jedyny słaby punkt planu. Klan nie posiadał pewnego i stałego dowództwa. Dereka podobnie jak i Petera każdy mógł wyzwać do pojedynku jak za starych czasów i pokonać. Co prawda było to mało prawdopodobne, ale wcześniej była wojna i obaj się wsławili w zarządzaniu. Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła i zamiast oręża potrzebne było słowo. Peter odnajdywał się jakoś pośród polityków, ale to Derek był słabszym ogniwem.  
\- Z tym sobie poradzę – warknął Hale, znowu błyskając tęczówkami.  
\- Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu obu nam zależy na tym, żebyś miał decydujący głos – zaczął.  
\- Zanim wyjechaliśmy tutaj dwukrotnie wyzwano mnie na pojedynek. Żaden z moich oponentów nie wyszedł z tego bez szwanku – wyjaśnił łypiąc na niego błyszczącymi karminem oczami.  
\- Czy ktoś mógłby spróbować wyzwać mnie? – spytał zaniepokojony, gdy tylko ta myśl zagościła w jego głowie.  
Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleli, ale teraz wydawało się to całkiem realne.  
\- Tak, ale nie zmieniłoby to faktu, że odpowiadam za ciebie. Będziemy związani, więc niezależnie od tego który z nas zostanie sprowokowany ja będę tym, który…  
\- Moment – przerwał mu pospiesznie. – Więc więź zmusi cię do bronienia mnie? – zdziwił się.  
\- Jestem alfą – poinformował go Derek.  
\- Wiem. Nie uszło to mojej uwagi. Pytam czy przez więź ty będziesz tym, który będzie walczył. Czy to po prostu kwestia ambicji – odparł i Hale zwinął dłonie w pięści. – Ambicji – odpowiedział za niego. – Czyli normalnie w przypadku takiej więzi byłbyś dwa razy silniejszy, bo twój partner mógłby wziąć na siebie dowolny pojedynek. Jednak przez to, że jestem człowiekiem jesteś o połowe słabszy, bo nie zamierzasz mi pozwolić odpowiadać za siebie – wyjaśnił Stiles.  
Derek zesztywniał i nie rozluźnił się dopóki Stilinski nie spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem – powiedział Hale całkiem niepotrzebnie mu o tym przypominając.  
\- Wiem. Po prostu myślę na głos i lubię dokładnie wszystko wiedzieć. Niedopowiedzenia nie są bezpieczne w przypadku, gdy jedyne co wiem o tej cholernej więzi to to, że na pewno się nie rozwiedziemy – odparł głucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles nie był pewien czego dokładnie spodziewał się po samej ceremonii. Matka opowiadała mu o swoim ślubie pełnym miłości i delikatności. Goście ubrani byli w pastelowe barwy, które wybrali państwo młodzi, a Lydia trzymała ich obrączki na niewielkiej poduszeczce.  
Jego ślub był gwarny. To była pierwsza rzecz, na którą zwrócił uwagę. Ręce Dereka były nieprzyjemnie ciepłe, chociaż mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Najpierw pobłogosławił ich Henry Stilinski na mocy ludzkiego prawa, wiążąc ich trwale, a potem Peter Hale w obecności członków swojej watahy wymruczał kilka niezrozumiałych słów. W połowie Stiles był pewien, że mężczyzna zawyje do księżyca i każde Derekowi ugryźć go w szyję, ale najwyraźniej mokry pocałunek na dłoni wystarczył.  
Wymienili się obrączkami i Hale nawet pochylił się cmokając go krótko w kącik ust, a potem po prostu poprowadził do sali obok, gdzie odbyła się kolacja. Lydia bez mrugnięcia okiem odbierała od niego prezenty, a jego zaczynała już boleć głowa od nieszczerych życzeń szczęśliwej drogi życia. Prawie cieszył się, że pobierają się w dość dużym pośpiechu jak na rangę imprezy i tylko okoliczni możnowładcy zdążyli wysłać swoje delegacje. Nie chciał nawet myśleć jak długo trwałoby to wszystko, gdyby planowali ślub tak jak jego rodzice – prawie rok.  
Derek w pewnej chwili złapał go za nadgarstek tą swoją anormalnie gorącą ręką i przyjemny prąd przeszył jego ciało, kompletnie rozprawiając się z migreną. Nim ktokolwiek zauważył dłoń zniknęła i nie stykali się już więcej, chociaż Stiles wciąż mógł poczuć delikatny dotyk na skórze.  
\- Dziękuję – wymruczał cicho do pachnącego dzikimi ziołami mężczyzny.  
Wiedział, że Derek usłyszał go nawet przy tym hałasie.  
Nie był pewien, co teraz, bo zwyczajowo powinni udać się do swojej komnaty, a dopiero jutro wieczorem powinien odbyć się prawdziwy bal. Planowo mieli jednak wyjechać jutro rano, żeby wieczorem przeciąć granicę i następnego dnia pod wieczór zakwaterować się na zamku Hale'ów.  
Spojrzał na Lydię, która wzruszyła ramionami podczas, gdy Derek kręcił się nerwowo tuż obok niego. Przy całej wczorajszej gadaninie nikt ich tak naprawdę nie poinformował o tym drobnym szczególe. Omówili nawet ślub i treść przysięgi. Peter przetłumaczył mu wersy, których dzisiaj użył, żeby nie było niedomówień, a teraz sterczeli niepewni co powinni zrobić.  
Derek odchrząknął zerkając na Jacksona, który wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Whittemore od wczorajszego wieczora unikał jego podobnie jak Lydii ze znaczącym powodzeniem. Stiles zobaczył go dopiero dzisiaj jako świadka Dereka na kilka minut przed ceremoniami.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc ich nerwowość i poczekał aż jego ojciec weźmie do rąk swój kieliszek. Obaj wznieśli do góry puchary.  
\- Za przyszłość – powiedzieli razem we wspólnym toaście.  
Każdy z zebranych powtórzył ich słowa upijając odrobinę ze swoich kieliszków i Stiles już miał zasiąść na swoim krześle, gdy para dość silnych rąk bez trudu uniosła go do góry. Pisnął zaskoczony, ale Derek uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.  
\- Wasz zwyczaj. Nasz zwyczaj – szepnął wychodząc z nim bezceremonialnie z sali.  
Stiles przez chwilę był pewien, że Derek postawi go na nogi po wyjściu z pomieszczenia, ale salwy śmiechu dawno ucichły, a wilkołak wciąż wspinał się na wyższe piętra.  
\- Wiesz, mogę chodzić. Czułbym się bardziej godnie – warknął, układając się wygodniej na ramieniu mężczyzny.  
\- Wiem – odparł tylko Derek i z jego dłoni wysunęły się na chwilę szpony.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby tracić kontroli. Już się zamykam – wymruczał Stiles, starając się nie spaść.  
Derek trzymał go jednak pewnie i kiedy w końcu weszli do jednego z pokoi, Hale położył go ostrożnie na łóżku.  
\- Byłem pewien, że więź zawiąże się, gdy mnie ugryziesz – powiedział Stiles niepewnie spoglądając na stojącego wciąż mężczyznę.  
\- Tego nie robi się przy świadkach – wyjaśnił zduszonym głosem wilkołak.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i Stiles poczuł pierwsze igiełki rozbawienia, które próbowały przykryć jego zmieszanie i zdenerwowanie. Zawsze fatalnie reagował na stres i nie był pewien czy wilkołak zdawał sobie sprawę, że obserwowanie bicia jego serca nigdy nie będzie miało większego sensu.  
Stiles usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o drewnianą ramę i zagryzł wargi. Nie był pewien czy to on powinien zainicjować kontakt, ale wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie. Nie wiedziałby co robi, a zbłaźnienie się nie było na czołowych miejscach rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić w swoją noc poślubną.  
Wiedział, że wilkołaki nie podchodziły do wierności i czystości w standardowy sposób. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na Jacksona i jego zachowanie względem każdej wolnej kobiety w zamku. Derek zatem na pewno miał więcej doświadczenia od niego. Nie tylko ze względu na wiek. Być może był już wcześniej związany z kimś bliżej. Obecna więź była jedyną trwałą, ale wiele jeszcze przed nią mogło być innych. Nie wnikał w to, bo nic z tego nie było ważne w tej sytuacji.  
Derek spoglądał na niego niepewnie, a potem jakby podejmując w końcu decyzję zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli. To w zamyśle na pewno nie miał być striptiz, ale Stiles i tak otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy mężczyzna nieskrępowanie skopał swoje buty i zabrał się za spodnie.  
Sam dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien się rozebrać, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od zaskakująco gładkiej opalonej skóry i ścieżki czarnych kręconych włosków, która zaczynała się na pępku, a kończyła pod materiałem bokserek.  
Derek wspiął się ostrożnie na łóżko i pociągnął go za kostkę, ściągając niżej. Stiles czknął zaskoczony, bo ten ruch przypomniał mu, że Hale jest niczym innym niż drapieżnikiem i w tej chwili jest właśnie zdany na jego łaskę. Mężczyzna z taką łatwością operował jego ciałem, jakby nic nie ważyło. Ułożył go pod sobą, wciąż ubranego, ale Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że nie jest tutaj tym, który dominuje.  
Derek w końcu jeszcze go nawet nie pocałował, a całe jego ciało zdawało się stać w ogniu.  
Hale zsunął swój nos na jego szyję, gładząc delikatną skórę, więc Stiles odchylił ją lekko, dając mu większy dostęp. Leżał nieruchomo czekając na ugryzienie i bardzo go zdziwił gardłowy jęk, który wydarł się z ust mężczyzny.  
\- Nie denerwuj się – wychrypiał Derek. – Jeszcze tego nie zrobię. Rozproszę cię, abyś tego nie poczuł. Jeśli chcesz – dodał niepewnie zerkając na Stilesa, który tylko zwilżył usta i skinął głową. – Zdejmę z ciebie ubranie – poinformował go niskim głosem, w którego tonie majaczyło coś dziwnego.  
Stiles nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia, gdy chłodne powietrze owionęło jego skórę. Wiedział, że nie jest tak dobrze zbudowany jak Derek i gdyby ktoś go spytał – powiedziałby, że nie wstydzi się swojego ciała, jednak czuł się niepewnie, gdy palce mężczyzny błądziły po jego żebrach.  
Wilkołak dzięki wyczulonemu słuchowi musiał słyszeć przyspieszone bicie jego serca. Być może wyczuwał też zapach wstydu, gdy Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak nastoletnia dziewica, którą zresztą był. Odepchnął się więc od łóżka, stwierdzając, że czas na zdecydowane działania i położył swoje dłonie na jedynym okrytym materiałem miejscu na ciele Dereka. Wilkołak wisiał do tej pory kilka centymetrów nad jego skórą, ale Stiles czuł żar, który bił od niego. Nie był pewien czy nie rozmiękłby się tylko od tego ciepła, więc ulokował swoje dłonie na pośladkach mężczyzny co okazało się nienajlepszym pomysłem, bo Derek zaskoczony zachwiał się i osunął na jego ciało.  
I Stilesa owionął zapach dzikich ziół. Nie całkiem przyjemny w swej ostrości, ale interesujący.  
Derek polizał jego skórę na szyi, napiętą od tego jak Stiles wyginął kark, gryząc go delikatnie co kilka milimetrów. Na tyle mocno by mógł to poczuć, ale na tyle delikatnie by nie zostawić śladu, chociaż w tej chwili naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko kilku malinkom. Nie wiedział skąd wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że związek został skonsumowany, ale nie zamierzał nikomu dawać żadnych podstaw do tego, aby unieważnić go z ludzkiej strony. To byłoby równie nieporządane jak strata pozycji Dereka.  
Mężczyzna tymczasem przesunął leniwie swoją dłoń na jego biodro i ścisnął je lekko, kciukiem gładząc wystającą kość. Pod tym kątem, tak rozciągnięty Stiles był workiem ścięgien i mięśni, napiętych do granic możliwości, ale Derekowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Wodził palcami wzdłuż linii, które wyznaczyło ciało Stilesa i drażnił co ciekawsze miejsca.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że z ust chłopaka zaczęły wyrywać się najpierw delikatne westchnienia, a potem pojedyncze jęki.  
Stiles zagryzł swoje wargi czując ciepło napływające do jego policzków i złapał mocniej za pośladki Dereka, które ściskła nie wiadomo po co i dlaczego, jakby to była jedyna bezpieczna przystań. Hale wydawał się lekko rozbawiony niezbyt delikatnym traktowaniem, ale póki nie odczepił jego dłoni, Stiles zamierzał korzystać.  
Zdał sobie również sprawę, że starszy mężczyzna musi przynajmniej częściowo zdawać sobie sprawę z jego niedoświadczenia, bo jego dotyk był tak wyważony, by każdym muśnięciem powiedzieć mu tak czujesz się, gdy moje ręce są tutaj, jakby jednocześnie chciał edukować go na przyszłość. Stiles nie wiedział czy być bardziej wdzięcznym, czy upokorzonym, więc po prostu znowu zagryzł wargi, gdy dłoń Dereka dobrnęła do ciekawszych rejonów.  
Wilkołak rozpiął ostrożnie jego spodnie i zaczął zsuwać się coraz niżej, więc zmuszony był puścić jego pośladki. Derek zatrzymał się na wgłębieniu pod jabłkiem Adama i zlizał krople potu, które się tam zgromadziły, a potem pocałował go w mostek.  
I Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, gdy kolejnym przystankiem był pępek, gdzie zmierzają te zakazane usta. Istniała żenująco duża szansa na to, że dojdzie zaraz w swoich spodniach, a nie zostanie nawet do końca rozebrany. Koszula wciąż zwisała na jego ramionach, a zapięte mankiery uniemożliwiały zsunięcie jej.  
\- Poczekaj – poprosił zachrypniętym głosem, skopując niedbale buty.  
Derek uniósł się ponownie na łokciach i zadarł głowę od góry obserwując uważnie jego starania. Znowu wyglądał jak drapieżnik, który uważnie śledzi ruchy swojej ofiary nim zaatakuje bez litości i Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, który zgromadził się nagle w jego ustach.  
Wzrok Dereka zatrzymał się na poruszającym się jabłku Adama i przez chwilę mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z tak prymitywnym głodem w oczach, że Stiles miał ochotę zakryć się pościelą.  
Wilkołak jednak wyszedł z tego dziwnego transu i sięgnął do mankietów koszuli wyciągając z otworów spinki, które ostrożnie odłożył na szafkę. Pomógł mu zsunąć materiał z ramion, całując coraz bardziej żarłocznie odsłoniętą skórę.  
Stiles miał nadzieję tylko, że nie łka, bo byłaby to najbardziej zawstydzająca rzecz, jaką zrobił do tej pory. Nie bardzo wiedział co począć z rękami i najchętniej ponownie położyłby je na pośladkach Dereka, ale w tej dziwnej półsiedzącej pozycji, gdy alfa pochylał się nad nim, nie mógł ich dosięgnąć. Mężczyzna tymczasem wyzbywał się kolejno jego spodni i skarpetek, więc obaj leżeli teraz w samych bokserkach.  
Zbyt zawstydzony, żeby eksplorować patrzył tylko gryząc swoje wargi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przez nieuwagę nie przebije skóry, bo ślady krwi na pościeli to ostatnie, co chciałby, aby służba znalazła po tym poranku.  
Derek pogładził jego policzek, dotykając ostrożnie ścieżki pieprzyków, która biegła po jego skórze od nosa, a kończyła się na szyi. Były takie chwile, że zastanawiał się czy jego przyszły mąż uważałby to za interesujące. Teraz miał jasną odpowiedź, bo Derek polizał czubkiem języka każdą z ciemnych kropek jakby to były punkty na mapie skarbów, a potem wrócił do karku, wbijając ostrożnie zęby w delikatną skórę.  
Stiles zadrżał niepewny czy to już ten moment, czy jeszcze nie. Nie całkiem świadom też czy te małe ugryzienia to wilkołacze pocałunki, czy Derek po prostu lubił odrobinę bólu, bo jeśli tak – Stiles w tej kwestii mógł rzecz, że jest w pełni na pokładzie. Podejrzewał nawet, że jeśli mężczyzna kontynuowałby tę świętą krucjatę na przemian gryząc i liżąc jego szyję, mógłby od tego dojść.  
Jego ciało wydawało się chłodne przy Dereku. Cholernie kruche, delikatne i wrażliwe, chociaż z ust wilkołaka też wydobywały się od czasu do czasu westchnienia przyjemności. Stiles nie był pewien czy powinien i gdzie powinien położyć swoje dłonie, więc po prostu zacisnął je na pościeli poddając się mężczyźnie i wydawało się to być dobrym pomysłem, bo alfa zawarczał z aprobatą, widząc to.  
Mężczyzna sięgnął do swoich bokserek ściągając je bez wahania, a potem zahaczył kciukami o materiał bielizny Stiles. I kim on był, żeby odmawiać? Uniósł tylko biodra, żeby ułatwić Derekowi zadanie, a potem opadł na łóżko.  
Mężczyzna niemal natychmiast był na nim, wgniatając go odrobinę mocniej w materac, dociskając się do niego każdym wolnym centymetrem skóry. Stiles nie mógł zobaczyć jego penisa w tej pozycji bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, ale to co czuł na biodrze było przyjemnie ciepłe, twarde i duże.  
Zamknął oczy, gdy Derek w końcu dotarł do jego ust, całując go ostrożnie i badawczo. Stiles wpuścił go do środka, jakimś cudem odrywając dłonie od pościeli i obejmując nimi kark mężczyzny. Jego palce masowały skórę, ugniatały twarde mięśnie i wbijały się mocniej, ale to nie było w tej chwili tak ważne jak kolejne pomruki przyjemności, niskie i chropowate, które wydawał Derek.  
\- Właśnie tak – wyszeptał mężczyzna do jego ucha, gdy Stiles pchnął biodrami do przodu, szukając tarcia. – Podąż za instynktem – mruczał dalej Derek, odpowiadając delikatnym pchnięciem, które nie mogło ich uwolnić, ale tylko pogłębiało głód.  
Kiedy Stiles wyobrażał sobie noc poślubną przez głowę prześlizgiwały mu się różne scenariusze napędzane plotkami o krawych rytuałach i pikantnych szczegółach dotyczący dziwnych właściwości penisów wilkołaków. Oczywiście nie wierzył w nic z tego, ale jego wyobraźnia działała mimo wszystko.  
Potem kiedy rozmawiał z Lydią, ta powiedziała mu, że powinien bardziej przejmować się tym czy noc poślubna będzie pierwszym i ostatnim stosunkiem w jego życiu, bo jako, że żaden z nich nie mógł zajść w ciążę, dalsza intymność po zakończeniu rytuału nie miała sensu.  
Pamiętał jak bardzo przeraził się, że ona może mieć rację i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym co mógłby zrobić, żeby tylko tą jedną nocą uwieść mężczyznę na dłużej.  
Nie był pewien jak szło mu teraz, ale Derek oddychał coraz ciężej. Szeptał mu też do ucha coraz mniej sensowne rzeczy, które raczej wychodziły od wilka a nie od ludzkiej strony osobowości mężczyzny i Stiles naprawdę miał ochotę podążyć za instynktem.  
Rozszerzył więc odrobinę bardziej nogi, wpuszczając między nie alfę, który natychmiast się tam wygodnie ulokował i zsunął dłonie na teraz nagie pośladki mężczyzny, ściskając je mocno. Nie zamierzał przejmować się tym, że być może wychodzi teraz na totalnego pasywa. Nie miał w planach błagać o seks, zresztą na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziałby nawet jak teraz formułować słowa. Derek jednak wydawał się rozumieć go w pełni, bo gdy tylko ich członki otarły się o siebie warknął gardłowo i uniósł się na rękach.  
Patrzył przez chwilę na niego ciężkim od pożądania wzrokiem, w którym możliwe, że było zawarte pytanie. Stiles nie był w stanie skupić się na tyle, żeby zrozumieć o co chodzi, ale był na etapie, gdy cokolwiek by to było – było dobre, więc gorliwie pokiwał twierdząco głową i Derek sięgnął pod poduszkę.  
W chwilę później śliski palcem odnalazł jego wejście i wbił się w niego bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki. Derek wypuścił nadmiar powietrza z płuc, wydmuchując je wprost na jego mokry od śliny kark. Stiles nie wiedział nawet, że jego skóra jest tak wrażliwa, ale najwyraźniej wilkołak skutecznie i powoli ją zmaltretował i jutro będzie potrzebował szalika albo jakiejś fatalnej chusty, która mogłaby zakryć ślady.  
Derek tymczasem dodał kolejny palec wsłuchując się w jego serce, więc Stiles pokręcił odrobinę pośladkami, zniecierpliwiony. Ten rozdzaj rozciągania nie był całkiem nieprzyjemny, ale daleko mu było do tego, czego w tej chwili potrzebował.  
\- Powiem, jeśli będzie bolało – obiecał solennie i mężczyzna rozluźnił się. – Podążaj za instynktem – poradził jak Derek wcześniej i to trochę miał być bardziej żart, ale wilkołak warknął gardłowo.  
\- Nigdy tak ze mną nie igraj – mruknął niskim głosem Hale. – Mój instynkt każe mi teraz… - zaczął, ale urwał w połowie gryząc się w język.  
Stiles najchętniej usłyszałby koniec tego zdania, ale Derek wsunął w niego trzeci palec i torował sobie drogę do wewnątrz pieprząc go ostrożnie. Naciągnięte do granic możliwości mięśnie protestowały, więc zdusił w sobie jęk wystraszony, że Derek mógłby przestać. Mężczyzna jednak przekręcił palce w nim i to chyba było zaplanowane, bo Stiles był niemal pewien, że ten dziwny dźwięk, który z siebie wydał – nie całkiem pisk zaskoczenia, a nie do końca okrzyk ekscytacji i aprobaty – był wliczony w koszta, bo wilkołak uśmiechał się teraz do niego ukontentowany.  
Wycofał dłoń zanim Stiles mógł poprosić o jeszcze, a potem ustawił się pod takim kątem, żeby w miarę wygodnie się w niego wsunął bez zmieniania pozycji. Tępa rozgrzana główka penisa zanurzyła się w nim ostrożnie, więc instynktownie spiął się czując inwazję czegoś większego niż palce. Derek położył sobie na sercu jego dłoń, nie odrywając od niego oczu, a potem jego ręka spoczęła na klatce piersiowej Stilesa, jakby wiedział, że za chwilę nie będzie w stanie słyszeć bicia serca, ale wciąż chciałby mieć możliwość, chociaż wyczucia pulsu.  
W końcu wsunął się w niego ostrożnie, centymetr po centymetre torując sobie drogę przez protestujące ciało. Kiedy wypełnił go całkowicie westchnął zamykając oczy i przez jego ciało przebiegł niewielki dreszcz, jakby w tej chwili właśnie nie było lepszego miejsca i wspanialnego uczucia.  
Stiles w pełni się z nim zgadzał, bo członek Dereka był ciepły i duży. Przyjemnie rozciągający i tak cholernie twardy, że chłopak miał ochotę zmienić ich pozycję i sprawdzić czy mógłby się na niego nabijać bez problemu.  
Derek w końcu poruszył z wahaniem, jakby bał się, że go połamie i równie powoli wsunął się z powrotem, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Porośnięty ciemnym zarostej policzek otwarł się o jego skórę i Stiles załkał, bo alfa oczywiście musiał nieznośnie wolno i celnie otrzeć się o jego prostatę. To tempo powinno być zakazane, bo Stilinski miał ochotę wygiąć się w łuk i zajęczeć jeszcze głośniej. Nie chciał nawet spoglądać na mężczyznę od którego biło aż zadowolenie z tego, co z nim robił. Od Dereka emanowała pewność siebie pomieszana w pewną dozą arogancji, która trochę irytowała Stilesa. Wilkołak był usatysfakcjonowany każdym drżeniem jego mięśni, zaciskających się na jego penisie. Wydawał się igrać z własną samokontrolą wciąż powtarzając te kuriozalnie powolne ruchy, błądząc gdzieś na krawędzi. Więc Stiles przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie, ruszając sugestywnie biodrami, a z ust mężczyzny wyrwał się niski ostrzegawczy warkot.  
Derek jednak przyspieszył, uderzając też już mocniej o jego rozłożone szeroko uda tak, że Stiles zaczął podejrzewać, że będzie miał jutro siniaki. To jednak nie było ważne, bo ręka wilkołaka zawijała się teraz wokół jego penisa, więc świat stanął w płomieniach, które zaczęły lizać go po jądrach, a potem błyskawicznie uderzyły w jego członek.  
\- Podążaj za instynktem – wychrypiał mu Derek do ucha, więc Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, żeby wykrzyczeć swój orgazm, ale jakimś cudem skończył gryząc wilkołaka w złączenie szyi i ramienia.  
Ciepłe nasienie pokryło jego klatkę piersiową i Hale rozsmarował je po ich brzuchach. Poruszał się też wolniej i z większym poślizgiem w jego tyłku, więc Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że gdzieś w trakcie jego orgazmu mężczyzna musiał dojść.  
W końcu zsunął się z niego opadając na mokrą od potu i spermy pościel. Oddychali przez chwilę ciężko nie dotykając się zbyt wrażliwi i rozpaleni. Stiles namacał ślad po zębach na swojej szyi i zamarł, bo na jego palcach było kilka kropel krwi, więc Derek musiał naruszyć skórę. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć bólu, któremu to powinno towarzyszyć i zdał sobie ze wstydem sprawę, że Hale musiał wyczuć jego nadchodzący orgazm i w ten sposób zamaskować niedogodność.  
Czy wiedział też, że Stiles odkrył swoją pierwszą preferencję seksualną, która dotyczyła cholernego gryzienia?  
Obrócił się na bok obserwując zrelaksowanego i irytująco zadowolonego z siebie Dereka, który właśnie przeciągał się leniwie obok. Na nieczytelnej jeszcze wcześniej twarzy Hale'a błąkał się teraz usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek zdobywcy. Derek wyglądał jak kot, który upolował mysz, a Stiles wcale nie czuł się ani nagrodą, ani tym bardziej gryzoniem.  
\- Bogowie – westchnął przewracając oczami, gdy wzrok Hale'a spoczął na świeżym ugryzieniu na szyi. – Nie musisz aż tak bardzo emanować zadowoleniem. Nie, żebyś miał z kim konkurować – warknął zirytowany.  
Derek spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc, ale jego mina szybko się zmieniła, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Stilesa. Tęczówki mężczyzny rozbłysły na krótką chwilę czerwienią, gdy na usta wypełzł mu drapieżny uśmieszek. Po chwili jednak zmieniła się na pełną konsternacji niepewność i Stiles z zaskoczeniem zrozumiał, że właśnie widzi jak ludzka strona Dereka walczy z tą bardziej animalistyczną.  
Mężczyzna obrócił się na bok, wciągając do płuc przesiąknięte zapachem seksu powietrze i położył palec na naznaczonym fragmencie skóry Stilesa. Jego ręka zsunęła się niżej i zanim chłopak zdążył zaprotestować, Derek obrócił go i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że Stiles opierał się teraz plecami o ciepłą klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Wilkołak pocałował go w jeden z wystających kręgów i objął w pasie uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek ucieczkę czy protest, jeśli Stilinski zdobyłby się na taki.  
\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał w końcu normalnym ludzkim głosem.  
\- Powinniśmy się wykąpać – odparł tylko Stiles, starając się zejść z tematu, ale Derek położył mu ciepłą dłoń na sercu kontrolując rytm.  
\- Prześpimy się w ten sposób. Chcę, żebyś pachniał mną, gdy za dwa dni przybędziemy do zamku. W drodze nie będzie czasu ani miejsca – poinformował go, oplatając go tak mocno, że Stiles zaczął wątpić, że jest jeszcze tylko jedną osobą.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie spodziewał się rano zastać Dereka w łóżku i faktycznie obudził się sam. W komnacie było stosunkowo chłodno, ale ktoś przykrył go szczelnie. Spali bez ubrań, więc naprawdę modlił się do wszystkich znanych bóstw, że z dwojga złego to Hale przykrył jego nagi tyłek, a nie jedna ze służących.  
Wciąż było wcześnie, więc zdziwił się, gdy drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się bez pukania i do środka wszedł Derek. Już świeżo wykąpany i przebrany.  
\- Za godzinę wyjeżdżamy – oznajmił mu cicho mężczyzna, podchodząc do jednej z szafek.  
Stiles przeciągnął się i prawie krzyknął, gdy w lustrze po drugiej stronie zobaczył swoją szyję. Derek podążył za jego wzrokiem i zmarszczył brwi. Ze wszystkich scenariuszy ranka po seksie ten przerósł jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Jego szyja wyglądała tak, jakby Derek spędził noc na podduszaniu go i mężczyzna musiał mieć to samo skojarzenie, bo nie był już tak zadowolony i pewny siebie jak kilka godzin wcześniej.  
\- Mamy problem – Stiles wypowiedział na głos to, co myśleli obaj.  
\- Jak długo zostają takie siniaki? – spytał niepewnie Derek. – Możemy poczekać aż zejdą – zaproponował i Stiles miał ochotę klepnąć się w czoło.  
Hale oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, że to nie kwestia godzin. W przypadku wilkołaków nawet najcięższe obrażenia goiły się bardzo szybko.  
\- Tydzień to jest minimum – poinformował go nabierając powietrza do płuc. – Mam cienką skórę. Myślę, że w moim przypadku to będzie dwa tygodnie. Z biegiem czasu powinny wyblaknąć i może trudniej je będzie zobaczyć z odległości paru metrów – dodał widząc jak Derek blednie.  
Wilkołak niemal natychmiast znalazł się z powrotem na łóżku i ściągnął ze Stilesa cienkie nakrycie pomimo cichego protestu. Derek ignorując kompletnie jego dłonie, które próbowały zakryć jakikolwiek fragment skóry obejrzał go dokładnie w świetle dziennym i westchnął w końcu nagle uspokojony. Stiles zażenowany niespodziewaną inspekcją naciągnął na siebie pościel i postarał się wykrzesać z siebie całe pokłady złości jakie zdążył zmagazynować. Hale nie wyglądał jednak na poruszonego.  
\- Tylko szyja. Masz kilka siniaków na udach, ale spodnie je zakryją – poinformował go wilkołak.  
\- Szyję też można zakryć – odparł siląc się na spokój.  
Czuł, że wciąż jest czerwony z zażenowania, ale najwyraźniej Derek usilnie starał się to ignorować.  
\- Ugryzienie musi być widoczne – oznajmił mu Hale, odciągając własny kołnierzyk, żeby pokazać mu ślady zębów, które Stiles zrobił wcześniej.  
Stilinski ze zdumieniem odkrył, że udało mu się przebić skórę wilkołaka i prawie miał ochotę wiwatować, gdy dopadły go wątpliwości.  
\- Dlaczego nie jest uleczone? – zdziwił się.  
\- Powstrzymuje to do chwili, gdy alfa podobnie jak twój ojciec potwierdzą to małżeństwo – powiedział Hale.  
Stiles pokiwał głową i spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro, już nie czując wbijających mu się w klatkę piersiową igiełek paniki.  
\- Jest napar z ziół, który uleczyłby to w ciągu kilku minut, jeśli użyłbym destylatu, ale byłbym po nim ogłupiały. Poza tym ugryzienie jako najgłębsza z ran zostałoby pierwsze usunięte – zaczął myśleć na głos. – Jakie mamy opcje – dodał, zagryzając wargi.  
Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie, starając się unikać szyi, jakby wstydził się tego, co zrobił.  
\- Jeśli mógłbyś poprosić kogoś, żeby znalazł Lydię… - urwał spoglądając pytająco na Hale'a.  
Wilkołak wstał niemal od razu i rzucił się do drzwi, zostawiając Stilesa samego.

Kobieta nie skomentowała wyglądu jego szyi ani faktu, że Stiles na dobrą sprawę nie mógł normalnie usiąść. Bolały go całe pośladki i czuł się tak jakby dostał kilka naprawdę mocnych klapsów, co niemal od razu przywiodło skojarzenie z dźwiękiem, który wydawały ich zderzające się wczoraj ciała.  
Jeśli miał być szczery, nie żałował.  
Lydia zakryła grubą warstwą pudru większość siniaków, starając się rejon ugryzienia zostawić nietknięty, więc kiedy Derek wrócił jego szyja wyglądała prawie normalnie.  
\- Myślisz, że w dziennym świetle będzie coś widać? – spytał Stiles odchylając szyję w ten sposób, żeby światło z okna padało na jego szyję.  
Derek zesztywniał kilka kroków od niego i zamarł wpatrując się w niego w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Wyjdź – polecił Lydii Hale po czym zawahał się i złapał dziewczę za łokieć. – Zostań, musisz to usłyszeć – zmienił zdanie oddychając ciężko. – Nigdy nie odchylajcie w ten sposób szyi – poinformował ich głucho, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. Stiles niemal natychmiast wyprostował się zdezorientowany. – To… To oznaka szacunku, kiedy niższy szczeblem wilk odchyla w ten sposób szyję dla swojego alfy – zawahał się. – Nie powinienem o tym mówić – dodał zmieszany.  
\- To tabu? – spytał Stiles. – Jackson przecież… - zaczął przypominając sobie jak Whittemore przepraszał Lydię.  
\- On nie zgiął karku przed nią, ale przepraszał mnie, ponieważ to we mnie uderzyłyby bezpośrednio reperkusje związane z jego zachowaniem – wyjaśnił głucho Derek. – Jako ludzie nie macie konkretnego miejsca w hierarchii. Pakty tego nie zmieniły. Zbyt trudno byłoby wpasować was w nasze szczeble, szczególnie Lydię – urwał wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. – Teoretycznie Stiles ma prawo w ten sposób oddać szacunek mojemu wujowi, ponieważ obaj jesteśmy równi, więc teoretycznie to mogłoby funkcjonować – wyjaśnił.  
\- Powtórzyłeś dostatecznie wiele razy słowo teoretycznie, żebym zrozumiał, że mam trzymać głowę prosto – mruknął Stiles. – Skoro to oznaka szacunku, dlaczego to tabu?  
Derek zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków po komnacie uderzając palcem o udo.  
\- Odchylana w ten sposób szyja ma dla nas podwójny symbolizm. To oddanie władzy, ale też rozumienie pasywności w bardziej seksualnym kontekście – powiedział spokojnie Hale, spoglądając na niego uważnie. Nie musiał czekać długo jak Stiles podchwycił w lot o co chodzi i skojarzył to z siniakami na szyi. – Człowiek, który ma partnera i odchyla w ten sposób szyję może zostać też zrozumiany jako ten, który rzuca wyzwanie obcemu. To jak splunięcie w twarz – wyjaśnił zerkając dalej na Stilesa, który przyswajał informacje.  
Lydia tymczasem poruszyła się niespokojnie, spoglądając na nich.  
\- A człowiek, który nie ma partnera? – spytała lustrując Dereka wzrokiem.  
Stiles nie był zaskoczony jej zainteresowaniem, bo to samo pytanie i jemu przyszło do głowy.  
\- Jak myślicie co działo się z ludźmi, którzy zostali pochwyceni podczas ostatniej wojny? – spytał Hale nawet nie ukrywając, że to nie jest łatwy temat.  
\- Część przemieniliście, ponieważ potrzebowaliście nowych szeregów. Część została wykupiona – przypomniał sobie Stiles szybko.  
\- A ci którzy zostali? – spytał Derek. – Jak myślisz?  
Stiles zamrugał, bo nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym aż tak dokładnie. Z punktu widzenia dowódcy jednostki nie miały aż tak wielkiego znaczenia, a znaczna część ich ludzi wróciła lub zginęła. Gdzieniegdzie dowiadywano się, że pojedyncze przypadki nigdy nie zostały odnalezione, ale pamięć szybko zatarł czas.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał, marszcząc brwi. Nie lubił okazywać się ignorantem. – Zabiliście ich? – spytał bardziej niż odpowiedział.  
\- Nie. Wciąż żyją i nie są nawet zainteresowani powrotem. Peter upewnił się, że każdy kto chciałby, wróci do Ojczyzny jako prezent ślubny. Ilu ludzi przywieźliśmy ze sobą? – spytał ponownie.  
\- Żadnego, ale dalej nie rozumiem – zaczął Stiles.  
Derek potarł się po czole i znowu zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków.  
\- Szyja to bardzo wrażliwe miejsce – podjął po chwili Hale. – Dla wilków w szczególności, ponieważ są wtedy bezbronne, więc robią to tylko dla tych, którym ufają. Nawet w wieloletnich związkach zdarza się, że partnerzy nie odsłaniają przed sobą tego punktu – wyjaśnił zerkając z nadzieją na Stilesa, w którego głowie nagle zaczęła się klarować niebezpieczna wizja.  
\- Jako ludzie nie mamy z tym problemu – wybełkotał Stilinski przypominając sobie cały wczorajszy wieczór. – Używacie ludzi jako prostytutek, żeby odchylali przed wami kark – wyjąkał zdezorientowany.  
Lydia otworzyła szeroko usta, gdy Derek pokiwał głową nerwowo.  
\- Ale to nieludzkie! – krzyknęła przerażona, patrząc na Stilesa w nieskrywanym szoku.  
\- Są wynagradzani i jak mówię nikt nie chciał wrócić do Ojczyzny – powtórzył z naciskiem wilkołak. – Nie mówię, że to jest w porządku. Na naszym terytorium mieszkają ludzie, ale wątpię, żebyście ich kiedykolwiek spotkali – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia. – I nigdy nie odchylaj w ten sposób szyi – zakończył, spoglądając na Lydię, która pospiesznie pokiwała głową, że w pełni rozumie.  
Stiles zawahał się patrząc na kobietę, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Lydia uciszyła go.  
\- Nie waż się! Jestem spakowana. Pojadę z tobą tak czy siak – powiedziała pospiesznie, ucinając wszelkie dyskusje.  
\- Lyds – jęknął w proteście Stilinski.  
\- Będę pod twoją opieką, a sama też radzę sobie nie najgorzej – przypomniała zerkając na niego sugestywnie. – Muszę zlecić służbie przeniesienie naszych rzeczy do powozu, więc panowie wybaczą – dodała wychodząc.  
Derek spojrzał w ślad za nią i zmarszczył brwi, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale rozmyślił się w połowie. Stiles wiedział, że relacje jego i Lydii przyciągają uwagę i muszą być dziwne dla kogoś kto nie zna ich całej historii, ale nie przepadał za uzewnętrznianiem się akurat w tej kwestii.  
\- Wychowywaliśmy się razem podczas wojny – wyjaśnił tylko, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie i Hale'owi chyba to wystarczyło, bo skinął głową. – Nie podoba mi się to co powiedziałeś o ludziach, ale nie będę ingerował w wasze prawa i zwyczaje – dodał, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Peter powinien był powiadomić nas o tym podczas rozmów kilka miesięcy temu. Sytuacja nie zmieniłaby się, ale zbędne informacje zawsze są lepsze niż brak informacji – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie jest to coś z czego jesteśmy dumni i nie rozmawiamy o tym głośno – przyznał Derek uciekając ponownie wzrokiem i Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy unika patrzenia na niego, czy na jego szyję.  
\- Każdy kraj ma takie okresy w swojej historii, o których nie przypomina się zbyt często – odparł tylko zerkając przez okno na Lydię, która skupiła się na pakowaniu ich rzeczy.

Peter tylko zerknął na jego upudrowaną szyję i jego kąciki drgnęły w rozbawieniu, gdy patrzył na swojego siostrzeńca. Nie skomentował jednak ani jednym słowem tego, co zobaczył z bliska. Henry Stilinski krótko potwierdził po prostu zawarte małżeństwo i obaj mogli z błogosławieństwem rodziny udać się w drogę do terytorium klanu Hale'ów.  
Stiles zatrzymał się niepewnie spoglądając na osiodłanego konia, którego przytrzymywał dla niego jeden z giermków. Tyłek nie bolał go aż tak bardzo, ale wątpił czy przeżyłby jazdę nawet w najwygodniejszym siodle. Dodatkowo sprawę utrudniał fakt, że wilkołacze towarzystwo zapewne nie zamierzało robić zbyt częstych przerw, a ostatnie na co miał ochotę to marudzenie w czasie drogi. Nie przeżyłby chyba swojego wstydu, gdyby musiał wytłumaczyć Derekowi dlaczego nie może jechać konno. Tym bardziej, że cholerny genialny słuch pozostałych członków watahy na pewno wychwyciłby każde zdanie.  
Lydia chyba pojęła w lot jego wahanie, bo klęknęła przed nim chyląc nisko głowę.  
\- Panie, wiem, że nie powinnam prosić, ale czy zechciałbyś towarzyszyć mi podczas podróży? – spytała dostatecznie głośno, żeby usłyszeli ich wszyscy wokół.  
Kącik ust Petera drgnął z rozbawienia, gdy Stiles podniósł ją z kolan i poprowadził do karety. Stangret zamknął za nimi drzwiczki i powóz ruszył niespiesznie, kolebiąc się na boki. Prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles zaczął obawiać się, że dostanie choroby morskiej, ale lepsze to niż ból, który odczuwałby po jeździe konnej.  
Lydia wypakowała z torby podręcznej napar i rozmieszała go ostrożnie starając się nie zburzyć całości. Podała mu go pospiesznie, gdy tylko zioła wymieszały się na powrót ze sobą i substancja stała się jednorodna.  
\- Do dna – zakomenderowała, więc chwycił się za nos i wychylił pełen kubek śmierdzącej brei.  
Nie musiał czekać długo aż poczuł mrowienie na szyi. Zioła w takiej dawce działały błyskawicznie, ale otępienie umysłu jako skutek uboczny było irytujące. Obraz przed nim rozmywał się, podobnie jak ostatnie znane krajobrazy za oknem powozu. Nie miał jednak sił walczyć ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Śpij, Stiles – usłyszał jeszcze cichy głos Lydii zanim odpłynął w niebyt.

Kiedy ocknął się po raz pierwszy słońce stało bardzo wysoko nad horyzontem. Derek zaglądał ciekawie do środka, obserwując go w ciszy, więc przeciągnął się i po prostu obrócił na drugi bok. Gdzieś w trakcie podróży Lydia także zasnęła i leżała teraz przykryta grubym kocem.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał nie chcąc obudzić kobiety.  
\- W połowie drogi do granicy. Zatrzymamy się w następnej wsi – poinformował go Derek. – Inaczej pachniesz – dodał marszcząc brwi.  
Stiles wydął usta i wskazał na pusty kubek, który leżał w torbie.  
\- Napar, o którym opowiadałem ci rano – wyjaśnił bez zbędnego wdawania się w szczegóły.  
Odwinął szal, którym na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczył szyję i starł rękawem puder. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed tym, żeby odchylić szyję, ale przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Dereka.  
O dziwo, mężczyzna nie wydawał się zadowolony, że ślady na jego szyi znikły. Nie skomentował tego jednak, więc Stiles po prostu zawinął się szczelniej kocem czując kolejną falę senności.  
Kiedy ocknął się kilka godzin później Lydii już nie było, a sam powóz nie poruszał się. Gdzieś z zewnątrz dobiegały go dźwięki fletu i tamburynu, więc przeprostował po raz ostatni kości i wyszedł, osłaniając oczy przed światłem.  
Najwyraźniej zorganizowano uroczysty obiad z okazji ich przyjazdu, bo na niewielkiej polanie ustawiono stoły. Przy jednym z nich z łatwością wypatrzył Lydię, która stała tuż za krzesłem Dereka i wyglądała, jakby z całych sił powstrzymywała się przed uszczupleniem jego świty o jednego wilkołaka. Jackson co rusz odwracał się i szeptał coś do niej, gdy tylko uwaga Hale'a była skierowana w inną stronę.  
Przywitał się z gospodarzami i zajął miejsce obok Dereka, niemal od razu sięgając po puchar z winem. Najlepiej pragnienie ugasiłaby czysta woda, ale najwyraźniej był to miejscowy wyrób, bo Peter już komentował bukiet trunku korzystając ze swoich wilkołaczych zmysłów.  
\- Cieszymy się, że do nas dołączyłeś – zaczął starszy z Hale'ów. – Oficjalnie witam w rodzinie – dodał, podnosząc do góry kielich.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, upijając kilka kolejnych łyków ze swojego pucharu.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł. – Witam w rodzinie – zwrócił się do Dereka, który skinął głową nawet na chwilę nie zmieniając swojego ponurego wyrazu twarzy.  
Jackson uśmiechnął się krzywo, zerkając na jego wymięte ubranie i zapewne podkrążone oczy. Nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna odważył się na komentarz i miał rację, bo blondynka, z którą Peter tańczył podczas kolacji powitalnej właśnie w tej chwili szeptała coś do siedzącego koło niej bruneta. Chłopak czknął wypluwając część wina, a jego załzawione oczy spoczęły bezpośrednio na Stilesie, gdy czerwienił się i spuścił wzrok z Erica na ustach.  
Derek zesztywniał na krześle obok, więc najwyraźniej było to coś przeznaczonego tylko dla wilkołaczych uszu.  
\- Nieładnie jest szeptać w towarzystwie – rzucił lekko Stiles, tylko przelotnie patrząc na blondynkę.  
Według danych dostarczonych przez wywiad Erica Reyes zajmowała się szkoleniem specjalnej grupy wyselekcjonowanych wilkołaków, których zadaniem było przenikanie struktur wojskowych wrogich krajów. Brała udział w bezpośrednich walkach na froncie, ale nie była nigdy dobra w tego typu starciach. Jej mocną stroną zawsze była dezinformacja i zbieranie danych.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie – odparła kobieta gładko.  
Stiles skinął w jej stronę.  
\- Jeśli jest coś co cię nurtuje, zawsze służę pomocą – dodał, wracając do przerwanego posiłku.  
Reyes uśmiechnęła się błyskając równym rzędem białych zębów. Z jakiegoś powodu przyszło mu na myśl, że w postaci wilka musi wyglądać jeszcze bardziej przerażająco.  
\- Moje źródła donoszą, że wczoraj zaatakowano Laurę Hale. Jest poważnie ranna, ale zwyciężyła – rzuciła od niechcenia obserwując jego reakcję.  
\- Trapi cię stan jej zdrowia czy reperkusje jakie z sobą niesie mój przyjazd? – spytał wprost, czując nagle na kolanie zaciskającą się dłoń Dereka.  
Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który pokręcił przecząco głową, jakby nie chciał, aby Stiles kontynuował temat, więc Stilinski zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
\- Uważam, że możemy przełożyć to na później, a teraz bawmy się! – przerwał im Peter.  
Erica błysnęła jeszcze raz swoimi nienaturalnie białymi zębami i powróciła do przerwanej rozmowy z chłopakiem, który ewidentnie tego nie chciał.  
\- Jak nazywa się wilkołak siedzący obok Reyes? – spytał półgłosem Stiles.  
\- Scott McCall. Zajmuje się kwestiami medycznymi – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie Derek.  
\- Czyści rany z tojadu? – parsknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Hale skinął po prostu głową. – Czyli jeśli ktoś miałby wiedzieć coś na temat wasze flory, to byłaby odpowiednia osoba? – dopytał się jeszcze, a Derek spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Jeśli pojawiają się takie ataki, nie zamierzam czekać bezczynnie. Nie mogę im zapobiec, ale przygotuję zapas naparu, który przyspieszy regenerację, ale potrzebuję do tego ziół – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.  
\- Gorzknik, kocimiętka, pięciornik i pluskwica? – spytał Derek przykładając nos do jednej z jego tętnic. – Wciąż są w twoim krwioobiegu – poinformował go.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, rejestrując, że mężczyzna wciąż trzyma dłoń na jego kolanie.  
\- Jaki jest sens posiadania tajnych domowych przepisów, kiedy jesteś w stanie wszystko wywąchać? – spytał retorycznie bardziej rozbawiony niż zdenerwowany.

Scott okazał się dość sensowny. Jego wiedza na temat ziół była nikła, ale za to był w stanie znaleźć je w lesie, do którego udali się wraz z Lydią po świeże składniki. Informacja o ataku na Laurę nie była najlepsza. Skoro siostra Dereka wciąż nie była w pełni sił to stoczyła jedną z poważniejszych walk w swoim życiu.  
Stiles wiedział ze swoich źródeł, że Hale'owie stracili podczas wojny prawie wszystkich członków swojej najbliższej rodziny. Rodzice Dereka oraz większość bliższych kuzynów została zaatakowana podczas snu i spalona żywcem w swoim domu. Tylko cudem jedynej ocalałej trójki nie było wtedy w letniej posiadłości. Dowiedzieli się o tragedii w zasadzie przypadkowo, gdy w trakcie powrotu Peter nagle stał się alfą. Był tak daleko w hierarchii, że nawet nie musieli się domyślać czy ktokolwiek przeżył. Derek był wtedy w jego wieku, a jego dwa lata starsza siostra, Laura przerwała nauki, które pobierała prywatnie u jednego ze strategów, żeby wspomóc wuja w walce o panowanie nad klanem.  
W zasadzie przez pewien czas Stiles podejrzewał, że być może była to jedna z akcji dywersyjnych ich własnej armii, ale szybko poinformowano go, że już w tym czasie jego ojciec negocjował pokój z Talią Hale. Jej śmierć przesunęła termin zakończenia wojny o prawie pięć lat.  
Spalone zostało wszystko; pamiątki rodzinne, prywatna korespondencja i dokumenty.  
\- Myślę, że posadzimy w zamkowym ogrodzie kilka rodzajów ziół i z roku na rok będziemy je pomnażać. Sprowadzanie ich nawet z Beacon Hills będzie kosztować krocie – wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu Scottowi.  
\- Nie mamy czegoś takiego jak zamkowy ogród – odparł McCall. – Widziałem ogrody wokół zamku Beacon Hills. Są ogromne i cudowne – westchnął. – My nie…  
\- Nie jesteście ogrodnikami i nie jesteście rolnikami – dokończył za niego z rozbawieniem Stiles. – A gdyby tak pomyśleć szerzej? – spytał nie licząc nawet na odpowiedź.  
Scott jednak najwyraźniej nie do końca pojmował sens pytać retorycznych.  
\- Zostałbym weterynarzem. Kiedy byliśmy w Beacon Hills pomogłem jednemu z waszych uspokoić psa. One mnie lubią – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Lydia spojrzała na McCalla jak na idiotę, ale Stiles też nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć.  
\- Lubię cię – stwierdził bez ogródek, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Scotta.  
Kobieta przewróciła oczami i pochyliła się nad kolejnym skupiskiem werbeny. Zawahała się patrząc na Stilesa pytająco, ale skinął głową, samemu zabierając się za zrywanie roślin.  
\- Twój mąż mówił, że nie przepadają za tym zapachem – zwróciła mu uwagę.  
\- Nie. Po prostu wyróżniałaś się pachnąc nią. To znaczy, że nie jest zbyt częstą rośliną na terytorium klanu. Chcę posadzić jak najwięcej różnorodnych ziół. W zasadzie pluję sobie w brodę, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. Moglibyśmy uszczknąć odrobinę z zapasów matki. Co się jednak odwlecze to nie uciecze. Za pół roku przygotujemy wszystko jak należy – westchnął, grzebiąc w ziemi niewielką łopatką.  
Był pewien, że gdy wrócą do obozu nie pozostanie to bez komentarza, ale w tej chwili nie to było najważniejsze. Należało na pewno ustabilizować sytuację na zamku, a potem mogli bawić się w konwenanse.  
Do tej pory zaskoczony był, że Peter pojawił się osobiście w Beacon Hills zostawiając samą siostrzenicę na straży ich dóbr i pozycji. To było ryzykowne posunięcie, ale najwyraźniej Hale wliczył to w koszty.  
Nie mógł sobie też jakoś wyobrazić kto miałby też czelność zaatakować Dereka. Nawet po ludzkiej stronie w czasie wojny był legendą. Straszono nim dzieci, które nie chciały słuchać rodziców, a nawet i starszych, którzy nie zgadzali się na przesiedlenie znad granicznych terenów, którym królestwo w tamtym czasie nie mogło zapewnić bezpieczeństwa.  
Niespełna dwudziestoletni Derek Hale tuż po stracie całej rodziny i walce o dominacje w rodzie przerażał żywych, a nawet umarłych jak żartowała Lydia. Ona jako jedyna nie dawała wiary opowieściom i najwyraźniej miała rację.  
Stiles nie miał ani chwili więcej, aby się nad tym zastanowić, bo jego uwagę zwrócił ciemny kształt, który przemknął kilka metrów od nich. Scott dalej paplał w najlepsze o pieskach słuchających jego rozkazów, a Lydia starała się jak mogła ignorować go.  
Kolejny kształt przemknął nieopodal i Stiles zamarł zdobywając pewność, że są otoczeni. Znał te metody, sam rozpracowywał je, żeby ułatwić obronę ludziom podczas zasadzek. Spojrzał na Lydię i stuknął pięściami o siebie, a oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się szerzej w szoku. Tego znaku już dawno nie powtarzano wśród ludzi. W ten sposób bez słów informowano się o zagrożeniu.  
Lydia przysiadła na trawie i udała, że poprawia but, wysuwając przytroczony do zgrabnej łydki sztylet. Sam trzymał palec na dźwigni, która miała podać mu broń, gdy ta będzie konieczna.  
Nie doliczyli nawet do trzech, gdy poczuli za sobą czyjąś obecność. Lydia bez wahania odwróciła się, odtrącając dłoń, która próbował powstrzymać ją w pół ruchu i cięła powietrze, ale Stiles nie miał czasu obserwować jej zgrabnego piruetu, bo sam prześlizgnął się pod ramieniem wilkołaka i powalił go kopnięciem na ziemię. Scott chyba coś krzyczał, ale w jego uszach szumiała tylko krew. Ostatkiem woli powstrzymał się przed rzutem sztyletem co okazało się znakomitym wyborem, bo z mokrej trawy spoglądał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony Derek Hale.  
Obrócił się w stronę Lydii, która zamarła, gdy ciachnęła w policzek Jacksona.  
\- To jest nauczka za zachodzenie ludzi od tyłu – warknęła, gdy mężczyzna potarł skórę, na której nie było już ani śladu po ranie.  
\- Oddaliliście się za bardzo od obozu – poinformował głucho Derek, stając na równe nogi. – Poza tym waszą ochroną jest Scott – dodał, patrząc wściekle na McCalla.  
\- Słyszałem was – przyznał młody wilkołak. – Zapomniałem, że oni nie… - urwał, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.  
Stiles westchnął i spojrzał na porozrzucane wokół zioła.  
\- Pozbierajmy to, a Lyds to wszystko posegreguje – zdecydował, otwierając jeden z przypadkowych worków.  
Scott rzucił się do pomocy w try miga najwyraźniej próbując odkupić winy. Kiedy po kilku minutach wybrali się w drogę powrotną, Derek patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu. Pozwolili się wyprzedzić pozostałym próbując uszczknąć chociaż kilka minut na prywatną rozmowę, która nie będzie podsłuchana.  
\- Powiadomię Ericę, że jej wywiad nie jest aż tak dobry – rzucił Hale od niechcenia.  
\- Jeżeli to zawoalowany sposób na to, żeby powiedzieć mi, że nie spodziewałeś się, że skopię ci tyłek, to dziękuję – parsknął Stiles, a oczy Dereka rozbłysły na chwilę czerwienią. – One świecą zawsze kiedy się irytujesz? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Tylko kiedy się mi przeciwstawiasz. Kiedy podważasz mój autorytet. Rzucasz mi wyzwanie, więc wilk we mnie się burzy – wyjaśnił sucho Hale. – Muszę przypominać sobie, że jesteśmy równi.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Dlatego, że jestem człowiekiem? – spytał, a Derek skinął głową. – Skoro musisz sobie o tym przypominać, nie jesteśmy równi – stwierdził nie patrząc na mężczyznę.  
Przez chwilę szli we względnej ciszy, aż wilkołak westchnął głośno.  
\- Kiedy rozmawiamy prywatnie to nie jest problem – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby sprawiało mu to ból. Najwyraźniej nawet wtedy to faktycznie stanowiło trudność dla Hale'a.  
\- Publicznie mam tego nie robić? Nie możesz mnie zaatakować – przypomniał mu Stiles.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie w tym rzecz. Inni mogą wyciągnąć błędne wnioski i… - urwał.  
Stiles nie potrzebował tym razem, żeby Derek dokończył myśl.  
\- Co z twoją siostrą? Jak poważna była ta walka? – spytał zmieniając temat.  
\- Laura jest silna, poradzi sobie. Zaatakowano nie ją, ale jej partnera. Boyd był ranny we wcześniejszym polowaniu, więc przejęła na siebie tę walkę. Nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby nie była pewna wygranej – wytłumaczył.  
\- Jednak ktoś ich zaatakował – stwierdził i Hale skinął głową. – Wybrano moment, gdy byliście nieobecni, więc uważają ją za słabe ogniwo rodziny – dodał. – Czy jest coś co powinienem wiedzieć jeszcze? – spytał.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby znowu kalkulował, co wcale nie podobało się Stilesowi.  
\- Deucalion – powiedział Hale. – Deucalion jest jednym z naszych kłopotów. On stoi za większością ataków – przyznał w końcu.  
Teraz to Stiles zmarszczył brwi przypominając sobie trzydziestoparoletniego alfę, który brał udział w negocjacjach dopóki za jego sprawą nie został usunięty spośród członków delegacji. Celowo opóźniał osiągnięcie porozumienia, co Stiles zreszrą udowodnił. Wtedy jego właśnie zastąpił Isaaca i wszystko poszło jak z płatka.  
Najwyraźniej Deucalion chował w sercu urazy.  
\- To on nim między innymi wspominał Peter, gdy mój ojciec się zaniepokoił – stwierdził Stiles ściszając głos, bo powoli słychać było już obozowe dźwięki. – Będę na niego uważał – obiecał, kierując się w stronę jednego ze świeżych koni.  
Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, gdy Scott pomógł mu usadowić się wygodniej w siodle i zrównał krok z powozem, gdzie Lydia klęła nie rozpoznając do końca roślin w worku.  
McCall bez pytania podążył jego śladem i wyszczerzył się, gdy usłyszał słowa, którymi rzucała kobieta.  
\- Kocimiętka – poinformował ją wilkołak, gdy zamachała anonimową sadzonką. – Szałwia – odparł wciągając głębiej powietrze do płuc.  
Lydia odłożyła wszystko z powrotem do worka i spojrzała tęsknie na konia McCalla.  
\- Zamieńmy się – zaproponowała, klepiąc własne wygodne siedzenie.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia zawsze dobrze trzymała się w siodle nawet jeśli miała do czynienia z jazdą typowo po męsku. Stiles nigdy nie pytał kto ją tego nauczył, bo czas, gdy wraz z ojcem zniknęła na prawie rok podczas wojny i tak był dla niego zbyt trudny. Nie rozmawiali potem o tym, co w tym czasie się wydarzyło, ale wróciła inna. Pełna pokory i spokoju, którego wcześniej w niej nie wyczuwał.  
Nie pytał, a ona nie odpowiadała, ale były takie chwile jak ta, gdy pewne rzeczy wprost cisnęły się na usta. W tym jak trzymała stopy w strzemionach i owinęła wokół nóg suknie, by nie falowała na wietrze było coś pewnego. Jakby nie robiła tego po raz pierwszy.  
Oczywiście wśród bagaży miała strój do jazdy, ale wypakowanie wszystkiego zajęłoby im zbyt długo, a już teraz mieli prawie godzinne opóźnienie.  
Erica w typowo męskim ubraniu obracała się raz po raz zerkając na drugą kobietę z czymś, co Stiles mógł nazwać tylko zazdrością. Reyes brakowało gracji, smaku i wrodzonej elegancji. Jej uroda była sztuczna i wulgarna, podczas gdy Lydia emanowała naturalną kobiecością. Zresztą Erica nie była jedyną, która to zauważyła.  
Whittemore zrównał się wraz z powozem i zerkał na galopującą do przodu kobietę. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać się przed gniewnym prychnięciem, które oczywiście zwróciło uwagę Dereka.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał Hale. – Lydia jednak musi bardziej uważać. Nie przedstawiłeś jej z nazwiska – dodał, spoglądając w kierunku blondynki.  
\- Lydia jest pod nominalną opieką mojego ojca, więc nosi nasze nazwisko. W chwili, gdy przekroczymy granicę, ja będę za nią odpowiedzialny – poinformował Dereka. – W zasadzie nigdy nie nazywała się Martin, ponieważ jej ojciec, Liam zmarł w jednej z pierwszych bitew nad jeziorem przy granicy, a jej matka wyszła za mąż jeszcze będąc w ciąży. Liam Martin był druhem mojego ojca – dodał, uchylając rąbka tajemnicy.  
\- Czy mówimy o tej bitwie nad jeziorem? – uściślił Derek.  
Przy granicy odbyło się kilka potyczek, ale ta była najkrwawsza. Ocalała tylko garstka żołnierzy po obu stronach, a jednym z nich – z najwyższym stopniem dowodzenia był Henry Stilinski. Późniejszy król wybrany poprzez elekcję i sprawujący władzę po dziś dzień. Po kilku latach udało mu się wywalczyć prawo dla swojego rodu do dziedziczenia tronu w dowód zasług zarówno w czasie wojny jak i pokoju.  
\- Tak. Mówimy o tej bitwie – odparł Stiles, spoglądając na zawracającą Lydię.  
Peter Hale uśmiechnął się krzywo i odwrócił na koniu, gdy minęła go pospiesznie.  
\- Świetnie – westchnął Stiles podchwytując wzrok mężczyzny. – Jacksona mogłaby po prostu zabić, ale Peter rodzi pewne implikacje – jęknął, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenie Dereka.  
\- Nie możesz traktować każdego spojrzenia jak ataku na nią – mruknął Hale.  
Stiles wydął wargi, zaciskając palec mocniej na dźwigni ukrytej w rękawie.  
\- Dopóki nie minęliśmy granicy, mogę – powiedział całkiem szczerze i nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy Derek przewrócił oczami.

Tę noc spędził wraz z Lydią we wciąż jadącym powozie. Scott uporządkował zebrane zioła i opisał je nawet odpowiednio w skrzyneczkach, chociaż jego prawie nieczytelny charakter pisma i tak nie był zbyt przydatny. Rano zatrzymali się na niewielki postój i Stiles po raz pierwszy zobaczył wilka. Mężczyzna musiał przebyć długą drogę, bo nawet w ludzkiej postaci wyglądał na zmęczonego. Podał Peterowi zwinięty pergamin, który Hale przeczytał niezwłocznie i na drugiej stronie wypisał odpowiedź.  
\- Spodziewają się nas niezwłocznie – odparł na tyle głośno, żeby Stiles mógł go usłyszeć.  
Lydia wciąż spała na siedzeniu powozu z potarganymi wiatrem włosami. Przejażdżka dobrze jej zrobiła, ale kobieta wciąż nie wyglądała na w pełni odprężoną.  
Stiles zresztą też nie czuł się spokojny. Wrogie terytorium, nieznane prawa i zasady – to wszystko niepokoiło go, bo do tej pory zawsze myślał o przyszłości ze sporym wyprzedzeniem. W tej chwili natomiast nie był w stanie przewidzieć kilku kolejnych minut.  
Derek przechadzał się między końmi, obserwując w tym swoim ponurym milczeniu zebranych. Wilkołaków przybywało. Jedni od razu wracali do swojej ludzkiej formy, inni najpierw robili kilka okrążeni wokół zaimprowizowanego obozu. Nikt jednak nie podchodził bliżej Stiles i nie narzucał mu się, chociaż odprowadzały go bardzo ciekawe spojrzenia.  
Stilinski zaczerpnął wody ze strumienia, przemywając liść łopianu. Ostrożnie zaczął usuwać białe podbicie, aż w końcu mógł zwinąć resztki w ciasny rulon. Upchnął w nim trochę kwiatów i werbenę, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenia, które rzucano mu stąd i zowąd. Bez zawahania wrzucił pakunek do jednego z wolnych ognisk i niemal natychmiast polana przestały się palić, a w górę wzbił się ciemnofioletowy dym.  
\- Poinformowałem mojego ojca, że przekroczyliśmy bezpiecznie granicę – rzucił w kierunku Petera Hale'a, który ciekawie przyglądał się jego zabiegom.  
\- Jesteś w stanie wysłać też moje pozdrowienia? – spytał ciekawie wilkołak.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się i zdjął z jednego z koni grubą derę, a potem nakrył nią ognisko. Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, a potem zdjął koc wypuszczając w górę spory tuman dymu.  
\- Obserwuj niebo na południu – polecił mu niezwłocznie ponawiając zabieg.  
Nie musieli długo czekać aż w oddali pojawił się podobny obłok, ale o ciemnozielonej barwie.  
\- Mój ojciec dziękuje i zapewne pozdrawia – przekazał, płucząc ręce w strumieniu.  
Czuł, że śmierdzi dymem i ziołami, ale Derek patrzył na niego z aprobatą, więc zapewne wybór neutralnych kolorów koszuli jak i zapach były dobre. Pamiętał ich wcześniejszą rozmowę dotyczącą tych obu kwestii i miał nadzieję, że Lydia dostosuje się.  
Przed nimi jeszcze prawie całodniowa podróż. Właśnie miał napomknąć, że zapewne z Lydią spędzą ten czas w siodle, żeby zobaczyć jak największą część kraju, gdy kątem oka zauważył skradającego się do Dereka wilka. W zasadzie nie wiedział co tak naprawdę go zaalarmowało, bo wokół było pełno jemu podobnych.  
\- Derek, uważaj! – krzyknął, ostrzegając mężczyznę w ostatniej chwili.  
Ktoś chwycił go w pół biegu i docisnął do ziemi, uniemożliwiając mu wtrącenie się do walki. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Scott blokował mu całe pole widzenia, więc wyczołgał się spod silniejszego ciała akurat w chwili, gdy Derek nie całkiem ludzką ręką drasnął obcego wilka, powalając go na ziemię. Hale nie musiał nawet stawać w wilczej formie, żeby być silniejszym, więc Stiles poczuł dojmującą ulgę.  
Scott w końcu puścił go i nawet pomógł mu wstać, ale dalej nie pozwalał mu podejść do męża, co Stilinskiego irytowało tylko bardziej. Zebrał się w sobie i kopnął wilkołaka pod kolanem, a potem minął go bez słowa.  
Derek klęczał na ziemi oddychając ciężko i nie podnosił głowy. Stiles był pewien, że tęczówki mężczyzny błyskają najprawdziwszą czerwienią, ale nie interesowało go to za bardzo.  
\- Jesteś ranny? – spytał przyklękając przy wilkołaku.  
\- Odejdź. Nie chcę cię zranić – warknął Derek, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, żeby ukryć szpony.  
\- Pokaż – poprosił starając się, aby nie brzmiało to jak żądanie.  
Lydia wyszła już z powozu i stała kilka kroków obok ze słoiczkiem cholernego naparu w dłoni. Mieszała go niespiesznie niepewna czy powinna podejść.  
Stiles zdecydował za nią, podnosząc się i zabierając z jej rąk całą torbę.  
\- Werbena – mruknął pod nosem. Już wcześniej myślał o dodaniu jej do wywaru, bo jego matka w ten sposób dostosowywała mikstury do magii wilkołaków, ale nigdy nie było im to potrzebne. Aż do teraz. – Dwa łyki – zakomenderował, podając Derekowi kubeczek.  
Hale warknął coś ostrzegawczo, ale zabrał z jego dłoni napar i zmarszczył nos. Upił jednak trochę i jęknął, gdy zadrapania na jego dłoniach same się wchłonęły w tak szybkim czasie, że nawet Stiles był zaskoczony.  
\- Musimy rozcieńczyć – stwierdził, spoglądając na zszokowaną Lydię.

Derek nie zgodził się, aby oboje z Lydią jechali konno. Zamknął ich szczelnie w powozie i wraz z Jacksonem towarzyszyli karecie, gdy przejeżdżali przez bramy miasta. Jego rany wygoiły się tak szybko, że nawet nie był konieczny dłuższy postój. Hale przebrał się tylko i przepłukał w strumieniu pod czujnym okiem Petera.  
Zamek klanu mógł konkurować z tym w Beacon Hills. Stiles niemal ucieszył się, że nigdy nie doszło do oblężenia, bo obniżyłoby to znacznie morale żołnierzy. Wysoki mur uniemożliwiał wspięcie się i Stilinski wątpił, żeby którakolwiek z ich drabin była dostatecznie długa. Brak lasu w najbliższym otoczeniu uniemożliwiał zbudowanie takich o odpowiedniej długości.  
\- Płytka fosa, zbyt cienka brama do tego drewniana i kamienie zaczynają się kruszyć na jednej z wież – rzuciła od razu Lydia spoglądając przez okno krytycznym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby dokonywać inspekcji – napomniał ją, zerkając na Petera, który właśnie przejeżdżał zaraz koło nich. – Normalnie powiedziałbym ci, że ściany mają uszy, ale nie mamy ścian – dodał i Derek parsknął.  
Zatrzymali się dopiero na sporej wielkości placu, gdzie czekała już na nich dość elegancko ubrana kobieta. Musiała być siostrą Dereka, bo oboje mieli dość charakterystyczne rysy twarzy. Towarzyszący jej dwudziestoparolatek o ciemnej skórze zapewne był jej partnerem, bo spoglądał wokół z dość nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy jakby chciał ostrzec każdego, kto zbliży się do kobiety. Stiles miał nadzieję, że podobnych incydentów jak ten rano dzisiaj już nie będzie, nie było jednak takiej pewności, więc poprawił pasek spodni i rozciągnął mięśnie.  
Ktoś otworzył drzwiczki, więc wyszedł i podał Lydii dłoń, co ona oczywiście skwitowała parsknięciem. Służba już zajmowała się bagażami, więc kobieta bez słowa ruszyła w stronę Scotta, który zdawał się dowodzić całą akcją.  
Derek tymczasem przepuścił go przodem i już po chwili znaleźli się przy witającej się z Peterem Laurze. Kobieta była niska i nie wyglądała na silną, ale Stiles wiedział, że to pozory. Lata wojny i ciągłych walk odcisnęły i na niej swoje piętno.  
\- Witam w domu – przywitała się Laura uśmiechając się szeroko. – Poznaj mojego partnera, Boyda – dodała, wskazując na stojącego za nią mężczyznę.  
Stiles skinął obojgu głową, a potem zaryzykował lekki uśmiech, gdy Isaac podszedł bliżej. Byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku i w czasie negocjacji zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić. Skłamałby, gdyby twierdził, że nie liczy na odnowienie kontaktu.  
\- Miło mi was poznać – odparł spokojnie Stilinski.  
\- Zapraszam do środka. Pokoje dla was są już przygotowane. Mam nadzieję, że podróż przebiegła bez szwanku – ciągnęła dalej kobieta, zerkając niepewnie na brata i wuja.  
\- Mamy niewielki prezent ku dobremu rozpoczęciu naszej znajomości – poinformował ją, machając do Lydii, która w końcu dotarła do swoich zapasów ziół. – Zapewne o dobę za późno, ale chciałbym, aby każde z was – spojrzał na zainteresowanego nagle Petera i Dereka – nosiło ze sobą niewielki flakonik. Moja matka była zielarką i uwielbiała eksperymentować. Chciała stworzyć coś, co pozwoliłoby każdej kobiecie zachować młodość, ale skutkiem ubocznym specyfiku jest szybkie gojenie ran – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia, wręczając niewielkie flakoniki Hale'om. Bez wahania podszedł też do Boyda i ofiarował mu ostatnią fiolkę. – I mamy też coś dla starego dobrego Isaaca – westchnął, puszczając oczko do Laheya, który wyglądał na zawstydzonego.  
Lydia podała wilkołakowi butelkę z ciemnozłotym płynem w środku.  
\- Whiskey? – zdziwił się Peter.  
\- Eliksir szczęścia dla wilkołaków – odparł Stiles puszczając oczko w kierunku zażenowanego Laheya. – Charlie, asystent mojej matki mówił, że przepis na to był przekazywany w jego rodzinie od pokoleń – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- I przekazał ci przepis? – spytał zaskoczony Hale.  
\- Nie mnie. – Stiles spojrzał na Lydię, która założyła ręce na piersi.

Stiles nie był do końca pewien czego się spodziewał po ich komnatach. W zasadzie nie miał czasu porozmawiać z Derekiem i chyba dobrze, bo nie wyobrażał sobie jak miałaby rozpocząć się ta rozmowa. Nie było dobrego sposobu, żeby zapytać mężczyznę czy będą sypiać razem. Doszedł zatem do wniosku, że popłynie z prądem i poczeka na to, co okaże się na miejscu.  
Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać fali rozczarowania, które poczuł, gdy wszedł do komnat i okazało się, że znajdują się w nich dwie sypialnie.  
W zasadzie spał z Derekiem tylko raz. Późniejsze noce spędził w powozie zbity w kłębek.  
Obaj mieli obowiązek przypieczętować pakt i zawiązać to małżeństwo, co też zresztą zrobili. Stiles jednak cicho liczył, że wilkołacza zaborczość zagwarantuje mu chociaż część uwagi mężczyzny. Derek instynktownie pojmował go jako swoją własność i mimo że Stilesa początkowo to denerwowało, po tej cholernej nocy uznał, że niekoniecznie musiało być to coś złego.  
Odłożył niewielką torbę z podręcznymi rzeczami na fotel obity pluszem i rzucił okiem niepewnie na brak jakiegokolwiek kominka. Mury zamku były dostatecznie grube, żeby nie przepuszczać do środka ciepła, co oznaczało naprawdę chłodne noce. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby poprosić pokojówki o dodatkowe koce dla siebie i Lydii. Nie mieli wilkołaczej zdolności do utrzymywania temperatury, a zamek nie był dostosowany do ludzkich mieszkańców.  
\- Kolacja będzie za kilka godzin – poinformował go Derek. – Wyślę po ciebie Isaaca. Tymczasem możesz pozwiedzać albo się odświeżyć.  
\- Mogę poruszać się sam po zamku? – zdziwił się.  
\- Nie jesteś więźniem. Jesteś moim mężem i Laura zadbała, żeby po korytarzach snuli się czysto przypadkowo wierni nam poddani – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- We wschodnim skrzydle znajduje się biblioteka i tam też przeniesiono księgi, które przywiozłeś ze sobą. Znajdują się tam prywatne zbiory mojej rodziny – ciągnął dalej Derek, zerkając niepewnie w stronę drzwi.  
\- Jeśli się spieszysz, idź. Poradzę sobie – zapewnił go, przystając w progu swojej sypialni.  
Derek spiął się i popatrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie, ale skinął głową.  
\- Wolałbym cię nie zostawiać, ale nie było nas z wujem zbyt długo… - urwał.  
\- Idź. Dzisiaj i tak jest już za późno na zwiedzanie. – Machnął ręką z nadzieją, że wygląda to nonszalancko.  
Derek zawahał się, ale bez zbędnych słów wyszedł z pokoju.

Isaac zapukał do jego komnat kilka godzin później i rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół zapewne upewniając się czy są na pewno sami. Wyszczerzył się szeroko i przysiadł bez pytania na jednym z foteli.  
\- Jak podoba ci się nasz barbarzyński kraj? – spytał wilkołak sugestywnie spoglądając na miejsce na jego szyi, gdzie Derek zgryzł się w miękką skórę.  
Stiles powstrzymał rumieniec, ale przewrócił oczami.  
\- Czasem jest dobrze powrócić do podstaw. O ile nie będę musiał biegać z wami nago po lesie przy pełni księżyca, jakoś przeżyję – zakpił.  
\- To pomówienia. Nie biegamy nago. Futro zakrywa wszystko co powinno – poinformował go Lahey.  
Stiles nawet nie próbował udawać, że sobie tego nie wyobraża. Skrzywił się momentalnie na wizję penisa Dereka otoczonego gęstą sierścią. To było totalnie nieseksowne.  
\- Gratuluję – zaczął spoglądając na wilkołaka. – Zabiłeś właśnie moje osiemnastoletnie libido. Czy będziesz tak uprzejmy i przedstawisz mi w końcu swoją partnerkę? Opowiadałeś o tej niebiańskiej istocie przez prawie pół roku i z największą chęcią poznam kobietę, która zawładnęła twoim sercem i duszą… - dodał.  
Isaac wydął wargi i udał, że się zastanawia.  
\- Poznałeś ją. Towarzyszyła wam w drodze z Beacon Hills – rzucił od niechcenia i Stiles zamarł.  
\- Reyes?! Twoją partnerką i życiową towarzyszką jest Erica Reyes?! – krzyknął i opadł na drugi fotel nie mogąc domknąć ust.  
\- Jesteś zdziwiony? – spytał zdezorientowany Lahey.  
Stiles zamrugał, jakby wyszedł dopiero co z ciężkiego szoku po czym odchrząknął.  
\- 'Ma najcieplejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek zobaczysz. Jest tak dobra i pełna miłości, że nie można nie zapałać do niej sympatią, gdy się ją pozna' – zacytował Stilinski. – Czy wciąż mówimy o tej Reyes? – spytał z nadzieją.  
Isaac skinął głową.  
\- Przyznaję, że potrafi być nadopiekuńcza, ale wynika to tylko z jej troski – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.  
\- Ta kobieta przez całą podróż wyglądała, jakby z największą chęcią odgryzła mi jądra, a potem spożyła je na surowo – odparł Stiles.  
\- Przyznaję, że ten opis też do niej pasuje – odparł Lahey.  
Stilinski wypuścił powietrze z głośnymi świstem i sięgnął do jednej z przywiezionych butelek. Rzucił ją w kierunku Laheya, który pochwycił ją bez problemu.  
\- Co to? – spytał wilkołak.  
\- Jeśli po Eliksirze Charliego będzie boleć cię głowa, to pomoże – odparł spokojnie. – Nie powinienem ci tego dawać w ramach kary za niedoinformowanie mnie w kwestii Reyes. Chociaż w tej chwili naprawdę cieszę się, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Być może dzięki temu Erica przysmaży może jądra przed spożyciem – wyjaśnił.  
Isaac nie powstrzymał parsknięcia, które wyrwało mu się z ust, ale sugestywnie spojrzał na wspinające się po niebie gwiazdy.  
\- Pora się zbierać. Scott poszedł po Lydię. Miał do niej kilka pytań dotyczących psów – poinformował go z niepewną miną Lahey.  
\- Przydałby wam się tutaj zegar – westchnął Stiles, odpychając się od fotela.  
Na korytarzu spotkali kilka osób, które nie wyglądały na jakoś szczególnie zdziwione czy zainteresowane ich obecnością. Stiles starał się zapamiętać twarze wilkołaków, ale w półmroku okazało się to niemal niemożliwe. Dostatecznie oświetlona okazała się tylko ogromna sala, w której gromadzili się mieszkańcy zamku. Nie musiał szukać długo wzrokiem Dereka. Hale siedział pomiędzy swoją siostrą i wujem, rozmawiając o czymś kompletnie bez emocji. Generalnie wymuszenie na tym mężczyźnie jakichkolwiek emocji wydawało się dość trudne.  
Isaac odprowadził go aż do jednego z krzeseł, które stało po drugiej stołu, dzięki czemu miał teraz naprzeciwko swojego męża, a Boyda zaraz obok po prawej ręce. Lahey zniknął gdzieś, ale Stiles nawet nie zdążył się obejrzeć, bo Scott już zajmował miejsce po lewej. Lydia stanęła dwa kroki za jego krzesłem jak milczący strażnik.  
Whittemore'a nigdzie nie było widać, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, bo kątem oka uchwycił kilka nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy natrafił na bardzo intensywny wzrok Deucaliona.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się komnata, którą wam przygotowano – zaczęła Laura, odwracając jego uwagę od byłego dyplomaty.  
\- Tak. Jest całkiem przytulna, ale brakuje w niej zegara – odparł, uśmiechając się. – Nie wiem jakim cudem gdziekolwiek zdążacie na czas – zażartował.  
Nikt prócz Petera nie wydawał się rozbawiony, więc umilkł chwytając za puchar z winem.  
\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Isaac nawiązał tak dobre stosunki z kimkolwiek po drugiej stronie granicy – zaczął najstarszy z Hale'ów.  
Nie było to pytanie, ale Peter najwyraźniej chciał nadać inny tor dyskusji. Stiles chwycił się tego jak tonący brzytwy.  
\- Lahey jest bardzo rozmowny, szczególnie, gdy chodzi o jego oczko w głowie – parsknął, obracając się lekko w poszukiwaniu znajomej blond głowy.  
Reyes oczywiście usłyszała go z drugiej strony sali i spoglądała na niego teraz kpiąco. Isaac natomiast próbował przetłumaczyć jej coś, ale kobieta ignorowała go.  
\- Ten… Charlie… Asystent twojej matki jest zielarzem? – spytał ciekawie Peter i Stiles nagle zdał sobie sprawę, w którą stronę zmierza ta rozmowa.  
Hale w końcu nawet nie próbował się z tym kryć.  
\- Moją matkę i Charliego łączyła dość burzliwa historia. Przez pewien czas Charlie sprawował też opiekę nade mną i Lydią, gdy czasy stały się bardziej niebezpieczne – zaczął, spoglądając do tyłu na kobietę, która wyraźnie stężała. – Charlie był Omegą, którego moja matka uratowała, gdy przekroczył granicę, a jeden z waszych patroli wyśledził go nieopodal obozu, w którym stacjonowali – wyjaśnił i nagle na sali zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że podczas wojny opiekował się tobą wilkołak? – upewnił się Peter z niedowierzaniem w oczach.  
\- Wasz wywiad jest naprawdę niedoinformowany. Słyszysz moje serce, więc wiesz, że nie kłamię. Charlie był sporo starszy od moich rodziców i podobnie jak moja matka znał się na ziołach. Zresztą znalazła go zakrwawionego niedaleko skupiska roślin, którymi próbował opatrzeć rany. W jego krwioobieg dostał się tojad, pechowo musiał naruszyć też terenu Argentów, jednak udało się go odratować. Uznał zwierzchnictwo mojej matki i przysiągł ją chronić. Przyjaźnili się bardzo długo i to on osłonił ją podczas jednego z waszych udanych ataków na obóz przy granicy pod koniec wojny – wyjaśnił, upijając odrobinę wina z pucharu, bo zaschło mu w gardle.  
Kiedy ponownie podniósł wzrok Peter wciąż patrzył na niego zaskoczony i dziwnie ukontentowany.  
\- Kurcze, to super! Charlie nauczył cię czegoś fajnego? Może moglibyśmy razem zapolować – odezwał się nagle McCall kompletnie rozpraszając napięcie, które zapanowało przy stole.  
\- Przykro mi, ale spędzaliśmy czas głównie na rozmowie. Charlie nauczył mnie tylko sporo o ziołach. Zresztą potrafił o nich rozprawiać godzinami. Miał taki zwyczaj, że siadywał wieczorem w jednej z wież i patrzył na las przed sobą – dodał z westchnieniem, gdy wspomnienia napłynęły do jego głowy.  
Lydia poruszyła się za nim niespokojnie. Odchrząknęła, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Miał też w zwyczaju mówić 'jeśli jeszcze raz mi się wymkniesz, szczenię, to rozerwę ci gardło kłami i oszczędzę sobie trudu tropienia cię po całym zamku' – odparła kobieta.  
\- Nie, żeby to działało – dodał Stiles czerwieniąc się wściekle.  
Oczy Dereka rozbłysły na chwilę rozbawieniem, ale zniknęło ono tak szybko jak się pojawiło.  
\- To miłe wiedzieć, że masz przyjemne wspomnienia związane z nami – podjęła Laura.  
\- W zasadzie mam ich dość sporo, szczególnie od chwili, gdy Isaac odkrył zbawienne efekty działania Eliksiru Charliego. Gdybym zauważył to wcześniej, nie zgodziłbyś się tak łatwo na warunki, które wspólnie wypracowalibyśmy nad butelką czy dwoma… - zwrócił się do Petera, który z rozbawieniem obserwował reakcję Laheya. Wilkołak zawył zawstydzony, gdy Erica patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach.  
\- Zawsze z radością obserwuje wyniki pracy zdolnych młodych ludzi – odparł niezrażony Hale.  
\- Mój ojciec powiedział coś całkiem podobnego – przyznał Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Powrót do komnat okazał się zaskakująco łatwy. Scott wstał bez słowa niemal w chwili, gdy Stilinski zdecydował się na powrót i odprowadził go aż pod drzwi, obiecując, że rano pojawi się z zapasem ziół, które musiały zostać jak najszybciej posadzone. Służące podlały co prawda rośliny, ale najlepiej było nie testować woli ich przetrwania.  
Stiles zastanawiał się czy powinien poczekać na Dereka. Hale nie pożegnał się z nim jeszcze przed snem, ale może tutaj po prostu panowały inne zwyczaje. Albo małżeństwa generalnie nie mówiły sobie dobranoc. Stiles w końcu nie był specjalistą.  
Chwilę myślał o tym, żeby zajrzeć do Lydii, której pokoje przylegały bezpośrednio do ich komnat. Kobieta jednak wyglądała na całkiem spokojną i pewną siebie. Nie wiedział czy to tylko poza, ale nie wyczuł jej nerwowości, a znali się w końcu od dzieciństwa.  
Znudzony zagrzebał się w pościeli pod czterema warstwami koców i zasnął.  
Obudził się zlany potem w środku nocy. Przetarł oczy chcąc odgonić koszmar, ale było już za późno. Jego serce biło jak szalone zwiastując nadciągający atak paniki. Zwinął dłoń w pięść i wbił zęby w skórę, przebijając ją. Nie przejmował się jutrzejszymi pytającymi spojrzeniami. Najważniejsze było tu i teraz.  
Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi na języku, ale to niski warkot w nogach łóżka przeraził go tak bardzo, że spadł na twardą podłogę. W ciemności rozbłysły dwie czerwone tęczówki i zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać czy na pewno się obudził.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał cicho Derek, podnosząc go bez problemu. – Twoje serce bije tak szybko, jakby cię ktoś zaatakował. Czuję krew – dodał pochylając się nad nim.  
\- To tylko koszmar – wyszeptał Stiles nie wiedząc czy tłumaczy wilkołakowi sytuację czy przekonuje właśnie siebie.  
Derek był przyjemnie ciepły, a jego dotyk kojący, więc przylgnął do sporej dłoni, która przytrzymywała go teraz na łóżku. Chwilę uspokajał oddech, szczęśliwy, że udało mu się uniknąć ataku paniki. Nie miewał ich od prawie dwóch lat, ale najwyraźniej obecność wilkołaków wytrąciła go z równowagi.  
Derek nie wydawał się zainteresowany wyjściem z sypialni, a on nie zamierzał bynajmniej go wyrzucać, chociaż czuł się niepewnie nie widząc mężczyzny, a czując na sobie jego wzrok.  
\- Zimno – syknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że koce zostały na podłodze.  
Leżał w cienkiej koszuli, która raczej nie została przewidziana na chłodne noce zamku na północy. Wątpił czy jakakolwiek tkanina pokonałaby mroźną temperaturę, która panowała w budowli. Nie bez rozpalenia ognia w kominku, ale architekci nie przewidzieli takiego rozwiązania.  
\- Chodź – szepnął Hale, pomagając mu się podnieść.  
\- Hm? – udał, że nie rozumie. Ostatnim czego chciał to pieprzona litość po cholernym koszmarze. Derek mógł źle zinterpretować jego przyspieszone bicie serca i uznać je za jedną z bardziej niepożądanych w tej chwili emocji; strach.  
A Stiles na pewno się nie bał. Nie miał czego. Przynajmniej w tej chwili.  
\- Twoje serce mnie budzi. Cały czas wydaje mi się, że coś ci zagraża, ale nie mogłem zidentyfikować wroga – wyjaśnił Hale cicho. – Jestem tutaj już czwarty raz – dodał i Stiles zamarł.  
Koszmar musiał trwać dłużej niż przypuszczał, ale chyba po raz pierwszy nie obudził się od razu, a to nie wróżyło dobrze.  
\- Mówiłem coś? – spytał natychmiast żałując tych słów.  
Jeśli faktycznie mruczał coś przez sen nie chciał wiedzieć co to było dokładnie.  
\- Nie – odparł Hale odrobinę za szybko, Stiles jednak powstrzymał się przed kolejnym pytaniem. – Chodź – powtórzył wzdychając.  
Stilinski zsunął stopy z łóżka i pozwolił poprowadzić się w ciemności do drugiej sypialni. Pościel Dereka była przyjemnie ciepłe nawet teraz, gdy mężczyzna spędził kilka minut z dala od swojego łóżka. I pachniała Hale'em, co było chyba jeszcze lepsze.  
Stiles ułożył się na boku, starając się zająć jak najmniejszą przestrzeń, ale Derek prychnął gdzieś z tyłu i przyciągnął go bliżej.  
\- Myślałem, że zmarzłeś – mruknął w jego kark, układając się wygodnie.  
Ciepłe powietrze musnęło jego skórę i zanim się zorientował, instynktownie odgiął szyję, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Jego uwagi nie uszedł niski pomruk, który uciekł z ust Dereka. Mężczyzna przyciskał go tak mocno do siebie, że Stiles mógł poczuć przez cienką koszulę każdy centymetr twardego ciała. Zadrżał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek przez cały ten czas był nagi.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteście już po etapie wynalezienia ognia – sarknął, starając się brzmieć kpiąco. Nie do końca mu się to udało, bo głos załamał mu się przy ostatnim słowie.  
\- Chodzi ci o kominki – stwierdził Derek. – Nie są nam potrzebne – odparł, lgnąc do niego jeszcze mocniej, jakby chciał w ten sposób odpowiedzieć na niezadane pytanie.  
Tak, jesteś jak rozgrzany piec! Zrozumiałem aluzję! – chciał wykrzyczeć Stiles, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.  
Nos Dereka wodził niespiesznie po jego skórze na karku, łaskocząc. Stiles miał ochotę wygiąć się jeszcze bardziej nie tyle uciekając od lekko drażniącego nerwy dotyku, co raczej lepiej wyeksponować nowe rejony. Nie wytrzymał długo, gdy jego ciało zareagowało bez udziału woli i jego kark sam się odgiął.  
Derek warknął, a Stiles zorientował się, że mężczyzna z trudem się powstrzymuje. Pamiętał doskonale jak Hale nie potrafił odczepić się od jego szyj i przełknął nadmiar śliny, który zgromadził się w jego ustach. Bliskość mężczyzny już wcześniej na niego działała, ale same wspomnienia rozpaliły go jeszcze bardziej, więc zdusił jęk.  
Czuł nogi Dereka zaplątane wraz z jego kończynami. Kolano, które wślizgnęło się pomiędzy jego uda i stopę, która leżała na jego łydce. To było za wiele na teraz i zbyt mało zarazem, więc zrobił głęboki wdech, żeby zebrać myśli.  
Nic się jednak nie klarowało.  
Zapach mężczyzny był obezwładniający i zaczął się zastanawiać czy więź nie czyniła go trochę wilkołakiem, bo przecież nie powinien reagować aż tak mocno na Dereka.  
A może właśnie powinien?  
Hale był przystojny i pociągający, cholernie seksowny, jeśli miał być szczery. Inteligencji i wiedzy też nie można było mu odmówić. Podobnie zresztą jak doświadczenia.  
Zadrżał, gdy ostatnia z myśli zakotwiczyła się w jego umyśle i nie chciała wyjść, podsyłając mu coraz to nowe wizje tego jak Derek mógłby podzielić się z nim tym swoim doświadczeniem.  
Na domiar tego zaczynał czuć się jak idiota, bo leżał jak ta cnotka, jak kłoda przykryty szczelnie koszulą nocną, podczas gdy jego mąż ewidentnie nie miał problemów z nagością.  
Ani dotykaniem go, bo jedna z ciepłych rąk właśnie zacisnęła się na jego brzuchu kilka centymetrów od boleśnie twardego penisa.  
\- Nie odchylaj tak szyi – poprosił Derek zduszonym głosem.  
Mężczyzna brzmiał niemal tak, jakby cierpiał i Stiles pojął w lot, że w tej właśnie chwili wilkołak musi naprawdę się powstrzymywać, żeby znowu nie zmaltretować jego skóry, co wydawało mu się dziwne, bo poważnie nie miał nic przeciwko. Od ich wspólnej nocy był nawet wielkim zwolennikiem takiego traktowania.  
\- To silniejsze ode mnie – wyszeptał w ciemność Stiles. – Łaskoczesz – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia. – Jeśli chcesz… - urwał z nadzieją, że Hale się domyśli o co chodzi i wygiął się do granic możliwości.  
Derek zamarł z nosem tuż przy jego uchu i wypuścił kolejną porcję ciepłego powietrza.  
\- Masz cienką skórę – przypomniał mu wilkołak, liżąc ostrożnie punkt za jego małżowiną.  
\- Kilka siniaków jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło – stwierdził z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
\- Wszyscy zobaczą… - jęknął Derek, ale wydawał się złamany, bo jego biodra zaczęły ocierać się o plecy Stilesa.  
\- Przywiodę na myśl innych, którzy odchylają tak szyje? – spytał słabo Stilinski nie mogąc zdobyć się na to, żeby użyć teraz słowa 'prostytutka', ale wilkołak pojął w lot o co mu chodzi.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył prawie niedosłyszalnie. – Pomyślą, że nie jestem w stanie się przy tobie kontrolować – wyszeptał. – I to jest trudne – przyznał Derek o wiele niższym głosem, który zmienił się szybko w pomruk.  
Stiles sięgnął do tyłu, chwytając jego biodra i ocierając się o nie mocniej, nadając temu odpowiedni rytm, gdy ręka Dereka zsunęła się pomiędzy jego nogi i chwyciła pewnie sączącą się już erekcję.  
\- Mam napar. Jeśli wypiję go po, rano nie będzie niczego widać… Nawet jeśli mnie ugryziesz – dodał na wpółprzytomnie, bo Hale faktycznie zaczął składać na jego szyi niewielkie ostre pocałunki. Traktował jego kark z tak nabożną czcią, że Stiles niemal miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nic innego jak rodzaj jakiegoś prymitywnego fetyszu.  
Trochę mu ulżyło, bo był jak najbardziej pro, o ile Derek zamierzał dostarczać mu odpowiednią ilość tarcia i swojego ciała w międzyczasie, gdy będzie przysysał się do jego szyi.  
Starał się wyplątać z kończyn i zaczął rozpinać pospiesznie guziki, bo nie było szans, żeby został w tej cholernej koszuli. Już teraz było o wiele za gorąco na cienki materiał, a miał nadzieję, że temperatura jeszcze wzrośnie.  
Derek pomógł mu i odrzucił zbędne ubranie gdzieś za siebie, a potem przylgnął do niego i pocałował go, torując sobie od razu drogę do wewnątrz jego ust. Stiles starał się nadążyć za jego językiem, jednocześnie wdychając ostry zapach skóry mężczyzny. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie dysząc, w ciemności wymacał klatkę piersiową wilkołaka unoszącą się teraz przy każdym spazmatycznym wdechu i położył mu rękę na sercu, czując przyspieszone bicie. Było w tym coś prymitywnie podniecającego, że mógł w ten sposób badać reakcję mężczyzny, że sam w ten sposób zostawał obdarty ze swoich tajemnic, bo że Derek był świadom tego co z nim robi, był stuprocentowo przekonany. Już wcześniej nie starał się nawet powstrzymywać głodu w swoich oczach, a w chwili obecnej dociskał się do wilkołaka cieknącym członkiem, więc wszelkie wątpliwości z jego strony na pewno zostały rozwiane.  
Odgiął kark w bezsłownym zaproszeniu i wpatrywał się z napięciem na dwa czerwone punkty, które rozbłysły w ciemności. Nie wiedział jak blisko jest twarz Dereka, ale okazało się to nieważne, bo ostre zęby zagłębiły się w miejscu, gdzie jego puls był najsilniejszy. Jęknął słysząc pełne rozkoszy warknięcie.  
Hale nie marnotrawił czasu, obwijając swoją dłoń na powrót wokół jego erekcji. Zaczął obciągać go zapamiętale kompletnie bez konkretnego rytmu i finezji, co było jeszcze lepsze, bo Stiles nigdy nie mógł spodziewać się nadchodzącej fali przyjemności i orgazm zaczął torować sobie drogę przez jego jądra w zawrotną szybkością. Zastanawiał się czy powinien oddać przysługę, ale jego dłonie były uwięzione pomiędzy ich ciałami. Dodatkowo Derek zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na nic prócz jego karku, który ssał teraz wydając tak cholernie seksowne odgłosy, że Stiles po prostu nie mógł się skupić.  
Wytrysnął, wyginając się niemal w agonii, a z gardła Dereka wydobył się ostatni pełen przyjemności warkot, gdy sam oblewał ich swoim nasieniem. Wilkołak przez chwilę lizał leniwie jego kark, opierając się czołem o jego policzek, a potem obrócił się niechętnie na plecy.  
Stiles zamarł, bo Hale najnormalniej w świecie zsunął się z łóżka. Przez chwile obawiał się, że mężczyzna wyjdzie z pokoju, ale wilkołak wrócił i przykrył ich szczelnie ignorując to, że obaj się kleją. Przyłożył mu do ust jedną z fiolek, które Stiles sprezentował Hale'om kilka godzin wcześniej i chłopak przełknął gorzki napój.  
\- Dzięki – wychrypiał trochę zażenowany, że jego głos jest wciąż chropowaty.  
\- Dziwnie się po tym czułem – przyznał Derek, który też nadal był o wiele niższy niż normalnie.  
\- Proces leczenia jest tak szybki, że otumania organizm – wyjaśnił czując, że ponownie rozpływa się w przyjemnym cieple. – Planowaliśmy popracować nad tym z Lydią, ale… - urwał.  
\- Możesz to robić tutaj. Scott z największą chęcią pomoże. Pewnie zgłosi się nawet na królika doświadczalnego – zaproponował Derek i Stiles uśmiechnął się w ciemności.  
\- To do niego dziwnie pasuje – westchnął w ramię mężczyzny. – Isaac pewnie też byłby zainteresowany, gdyby ta straszna kobieta nie chciała mnie pozbawić niezbyt ważnych witalnie narządów jak palce albo uszy… A ja lubię moje palce – wymruczał, wciskając nos w pachnącą potem klatkę piersiową Dereka.  
Mężczyzna objął go mocniej i Stiles zasnął.

Poranek był chłodny i obudził go dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z salonu. Zawinął wokół siebie prześcieradło i zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków po zimnej posadzce. Zatrzymał się w progu, sapnąwszy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że spogląda na półnagiego Dereka, który najwyraźniej ćwiczył. Wilkołak trzymał się poprzecznej belki nad drzwiami wejściowymi do ich komnat i podnosił się rytmicznie, jakby jego ciało nic nie ważyło. Nie wydawał się męczyć, chociaż jego mięśnie wyraźnie pracowały. Na domiar tego na środku jego pleców pomiędzy łopatkami czernił się wyraźnie tatuaż.  
\- Podkradanie się do wilkołaków to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – powiedział mężczyzna nie przerywając ćwiczeń i Stiles zmieszał się, zaciskając mocniej dłonie wokół prześcieradła.  
\- Nie podkradałem się – zaprzeczył.  
\- Wiem, bo doskonale cię słyszałem – odparł Hale. – Mówię na przyszłość. Lydia chodzi za cicho – rzucił.  
\- Jest kobietą, jest lżejsza – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.  
\- To nie kwestia wagi. Jej chód przywodzi na myśl waszych dawnych szpiegów – dodał opuszczając się nareszcie na dół.  
Wytarł spocone czoło ręcznikiem, który położył na jednym z foteli i zawiesił sobie go na szyi. Stilesowi nie umknęło, że wilkołak rzucił okiem na jego kark. Nie zatrzymał się tam jednak na dłużej, więc uznał to za dobry znak. Nie miał jeszcze czasu upewnić się czy wszystkie siniaki zeszły.  
\- Szpiegów, którzy jednak nie byli na tyle dobrzy, żeby przynieść nam odpowiednio cenne informacje – przypomniał Stiles.  
\- Nie wszyscy. Ona chodzi jak jeden z najlepszych. Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj z Peterem – odparł Derek, patrząc na niego badawczo.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Lydia nie jest szpiegiem – zaprzeczył z mocą. – Znamy się od dziecka – dodał.  
Derek skinął głową najwyraźniej nie wyczuwając w jego słowach kłamu.  
\- Powiedz jej, żeby chodziła głośniej – poprosił Hale. – Chciałeś, żebym zwracał wam uwagę na takie rzeczy – przypomniał, spoglądając na niego z napięciem.  
Stiles westchnął, opierając się o framugę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Przestawał już czuć swoje stopy od tego chłodu.  
\- Dzięki. Powiadomię ją, że jest podejrzewana o szpiegostwo, bo chodzi za cicho. Obiecuję też nie wymienić twojego nazwiska, żebyś mógł jej jeszcze spojrzeć w oczy, bo ona nie zapomina takich idiotyzmów, a potem wywleka je po latach – uprzedził go Stilinski.  
\- Zauważyłem wczoraj – odparł Derek, przypominając mu niemal natychmiast o Charliem.  
\- Erica jest wściekła, że jej informacje są niekompletne? Szczerze powiedziawszy cokolwiek co wiedzieliście o mnie potwierdziło się? – spytał ciekawie obserwując Dereka.  
Hale zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiał się ile może wyjawić.  
\- Jesteś mojego wzrostu – odparł w końcu wilkołak.  
\- Dobre i to – stwierdził rozmasowując kark ręką. – Jestem zaskoczony, że Isaac nie dostarczył wam kompletnego raportu. Spędziliśmy sporo czasu we dwóch i nic o czym rozmawialiśmy nie było powiedziane w tajemnicy.  
Derek opadł na fotel i sięgnął po karafkę z wodą. Nalał sobie pełną szklankę i zaczął ją obracać w palcach.  
\- Nie przedstawiasz się z nazwiska. Podobnie Lydia. Isaac dopiero dwa dni temu dowiedział się, że osoba, z którą negocjował i syn Henry'ego Stilinskiego to jedna i ta sama persona. Trudno mu było to wychwycić, gdy zachowujecie się tak niekonwencjonalnie w swoim towarzystwie. Sprawy wcale nie ułatwiał fakt, że nie wiedzieliśmy nawet ile masz lat. Podczas wojny stworzono twoją teczkę, ale ponieważ nie brałeś bezpośredniego udziału w działaniach, prawie nic tam nie ma – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, bo tego akurat się nie spodziewał. Jego serce musiało też zacząć bić szybciej, bo wilkołak spojrzał na niego czekając na wyjaśnienia.  
\- Isaac nie będzie miał chyba przez to kłopotów, prawda? Jest związany z Ericą, a ona odpowiada za wywiad. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na ich pozycję… - urwał, zagryzając wargi.  
\- Gdyby trwała wojna zapewne miałoby to jakieś znaczenie, ale w obecnej sytuacji na jego korzyść przemawia wasza zażyłość – uspokoił go Derek. – Przemyśl jednak sprawę Lydii. To, że wychowywaliście się od dziecka razem nie znaczy, że twój ojciec nie wysłał jej z tobą jako ochrony. Wyszkolony żołnierz ze szpiegowską przeszłością byłby w tym celu idealny. Jak mówiłem, wojna się zakończyła. Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, ale nie znaczy to, że niektórzy pośród nas nie chowają urazy.  
\- Straty poniosły obie strony – dokończył za niego Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wybaczcie tak długą przerwę, ale wróciłam z dzielnej emigracji i rozdziały powinny ruszyć porządnie do przodu :)**

 **Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Przy śniadaniu Stiles starał się unikać rozbawionych spojrzeń, które rzucał mu Peter. Hale był kategorycznie zbyt wszystkowiedzący i to było irytujące. Laura zresztą szeptała coś od czasu do czasu do Dereka i ten raz czy dwa razy wysunął częściowo kły w bezsłownym ostrzeżeniu.  
Stiles nie musiał i nie chciał pytać co siostra jego męża mówi, bo siedzący obok niego Scott krztusił się i stracił apetyt gdzieś w połowie posiłku.  
\- Chcielibyśmy dzisiaj zwiedzić zamek – zaczął Stilinski w swoim i Lydii imieniu.  
Peter upił kilka łyków z pucharu i spojrzał na stojącą niedaleko kobietę.  
\- Obiecałam służyć dzisiaj moją teoretyczną wiedzą na temat fortyfikacji i zabezpieczeń – zaczęła Lydia. – Proponowałabym więc wyjątkowo wybrać się na przejażdżkę i obejrzeć zamek z zewnątrz.  
Stiles obrócił się i spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. W zasadzie planował to dopiero na następny tydzień, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby przełożyć to na dziś.  
\- Musimy tylko… - zaczął.  
\- Laura wskazała nam wczoraj miejsce, gdzie możemy zasadzić rośliny i Scott pomógł mi je zagospodarować – odparła Lydia, podnosząc wzrok na Petera. – Postaram się też chodzić o pół tonu głośniej – dodała, unosząc kpiąco kąciki ust.  
Stiles zakrył twarz dłonią, czując ciepło bijące z jego policzków. Nie sądził, że kobieta zachowa się w ten sposób przy stole i nie był pewien dlaczego jest teraz zawstydzony, ale to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy jej silna osobowość dawała o sobie znać. O ile w Beacon Hills przyzwyczajono się już do tego, tutaj mogło stanowić to pewien problem.  
Nikt co prawda nie wydawał się oburzony, ale to mogło się w przyszłości zmienić.  
\- Będziemy wam z Derekiem towarzyszyć – powiadomił go Peter. – Wyjdziemy za godzinę, dopóki słońce jest nisko, ponieważ później będzie bardzo gorąco i chcemy wrócić przed obiadem.  
Lydia nie wydawała się zaskoczona i przez chwilę mierzyła się z Hale'em wzrokiem. W końcu jednak zrobiła ostrożny krok do tyłu i spuściła głowę. Stiles spoglądał na oboje, odrobinę wybity z rytmu, ale z żadnej twarzy nie mógł nic wyczytać. Derek ponownie przybrał ponurą maskę, którą ożywiał tylko ruch brwi, a Laura kompletnie obojętnie gapiła się w swój talerz.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie drążyć tematu, ale coś powiedziało mu, że i tak zapewne dowie się wszystkiego na zaimprowizowanej przejażdżce. Zaczynał martwić się tym, co powiedział mu dzisiejszego ranka Derek. Nie przepadał za skomplikowanymi sytuacjami, a teraz należało uważać na Lydię, skoro padły na nią pewne podejrzenia. Wilkołaki miały w zwyczaju działać i nie do końca myśleć logicznie, gdy chodziło o pomszczenie członków swojej rodziny. Dlatego Derek był tak przerażający podczas pierwszego etapu wojny tuż po śmierci swoich rodziców. Kierował się czystym instynktem przez naprawdę bardzo długi okres czasu zanim ból i złość została ugaszona.  
Stiles wolałby, żeby nie użyto w tym celu krwi Lydii.  
Kiedy wyszedł z Isaakiem na niewielki placyk przed bramą, osiodłane koniec już czekały. Derek rozmawiał półgłosem z Whittemorem, który wyglądał na zmęczonego, jakby dopiero co wrócił z dłuższej podróży. Całkiem zresztą możliwe, że wilkołak został gdzieś wysłany, żeby nie zawracać głowy Lydii. Hale wydawał się obejmować ją opieką odkąd przekroczyli granicę. Izolowanie Jacksona od niej wydawało się akurat dość dobrym pomysłem.  
Stiles pomachał w stronę Scotta, który dołączył do nich i uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, jednak nigdzie nie było widać Lydii.  
\- Skoro wy dwaj jesteście tutaj… - zaczął, patrząc na Laheya i McCalla. – Kto towarzyszy Lydii? – spytał i Derek zawahał się, spoglądając wyczekująco drzwi, które prowadziły na podwórze.  
Nikt jednak przez nie nie przechodził. Peter zamknął oczy i zadarł głowę do góry, jakby nasłuchiwał odgłosów zamku. Przez moment wydawało się, że nic się nie dzieje, ale kiedy zmarszczył brwi, Stiles po prostu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Zostań tutaj – polecił mu Derek, kierując się bez wahania za swoim wujem.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał nerwowo, jednak Hale'owie zignorowali go.  
Zaczął spoglądać na pozbawione szyb okna wyższych dziedzińców. Lydia musiała przejść przez jeden z nich, żeby dostać się na niższe piętra. W końcu dostrzegł znajomą głowę, ale kobieta oglądała się niepewnie przez swoje ramię i nie zauważyła go.  
\- Lyds! – krzyknął, machając.  
\- Nie usłyszy cię z tej odległości – powiedział mu Scott.  
Kobieta przyspieszyła jeszcze i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze kilka kroków i Lydia zacznie uciekać.  
\- Ktoś ją śledzi! – warknął rozglądając się wokół w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania.  
Dereka i Petera nigdzie nie było widać. Sam nie miał więc szans zdążyć wbiec na pierwsze piętro. Zawahał się, gdy zobaczył jak Lydia powala na ziemię pierwszego napastnika i instynktownie namacał sztylet ukryty w rękawie. Spojrzał z nadzieją na przystawiony do ściany wóz z sianem i podjął szybką decyzję. Rozpędził się i odbijając się od stogu, podskoczył. Opuszkami palców złapał się kamiennego parapetu i prawie zsunął się w dół, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie namacał podparcia. Scott coś krzyczał poniżej, ale nie słuchał, bo kilka kroków od niego rozległ się nieludzki wrzask. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym w jakim stanie jest Lydia, ale paradoksalnie dodało mu to sił i upadł na kamienną posadzkę po drugiej stronie. Bez chwili zawahania stanął pomiędzy kobietą a drugim z napastników.  
\- Nie mam broni – poinformowała go dysząc.  
Poszukał wzrokiem jej sztyletu, który okazał się wbity aż po rękojeść w klatkę piersiową niższego z bliźniaków.  
\- Czekasz na męża? – parsknął drugi wilkołak, łypiąc w jego stronę czerwonymi ślepiami.  
Nie atakował, ale instynktownie wycofywali się z Lydią na bezpieczną odległość. Wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy Derek wbiegł z Peterem i Jacksonem na piętro.  
\- Myślisz, że byłbyś pierwszym wilkołakiem, którego bym zabił? – spytał Stiles rejestrując zaskoczenie Hale'ów.  
Derek podszedł bez wahania do obcego mężczyzny i zmarszczył brwi, ignorując leżące bezwładnie na podłodze ciało, na które akurat Jackson zerknął z uznaniem.  
\- Ona ma ze sobą tojad. Sztylet, który wbiła w mojego brata jest nim zatruty – poinformował Petera napastnik. – Znasz prawo – dodał uśmiechając się mściwie.  
Derek spojrzał zszokowany na ukrywającą się za plecami Stilesa Lydię, która zaczęła trząść się z nerwów. Stilinski namacał jej dłoń i ścisnął ją mocniej.  
\- Mylisz się – zaprzeczył z pełną swobodą Stiles. Nie opuścił jednak broni. Wokół zebrał się już spory tłumek, wraz z Deucalionem, który z rozbawieniem obserwował całą sytuację. – Macie wzmocnione zmysły, więc z nich skorzystajcie. Żadne z nas nie posiada ze sobą tojadu – powiedział.  
\- Wydaj ją mnie, a rozpatrzymy sprawę – wtrącił się Peter, ale Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową, ściskając tylko mocniej trzęsącą się dłoń kobiety.  
Derek patrzył na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach, więc po prostu skupił się na drugim Hale'u, nie mogąc znieść wzroku męża. To nie była do końca zdrada, ale Derek najwyraźniej czuł się bezsilny. Stiles doskonale znał ustęp dotyczący tojadu na terytorium klanu. Roślinę wytępiono lata temu i bardzo pilnowano, by żadna jej pochodna nie znalazła się na ich terenie. Przemytników karano natychmiastową śmiercią.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci zabić mojej siostry – powiedział bardzo powoli Stiles. Derek spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zadać pytania, Stilinski pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Lydia jest moją siostrą przez krew, wychowanie i zaufanie. Mamy wspólną matkę, która podczas wojny sprawowała funkcję maga bojowego, a jako ostatnia ze swojego rodu musiała zostać wżeniona w rodzinę żołnierzy, która mogłaby zapewnić jej ochronę – dodał, zerkając na Petera, który westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Ona jest Iskrą – stwierdził bez wahania Hale.  
\- Nie tylko ona – odparł Stiles i spojrzał na swój sztylet, poprawiając na nim chwyt, gdy broń urosła w oczach i zabłyszczała granatowym blaskiem. – Nie potrzebuję tojadu per se, wystarczy mi chwila, by pokryć broń czarem… Nie potrzebuję też tojadu, żeby się ochronić – dodał, spoglądając na nieprzytomnego wilkołaka leżącego na podłodze. Koszula mężczyzny zajęła się ogniem i drugi z bliźniaków rzucił się do przodu gasząc brata. – Jeśli atak na moją siostrę miał być ostrzeżeniem – zaczął głośno. – To jest moja odpowiedź – warknął, spoglądając na Deucaliona, który nie wyglądał już na tak pewnego siebie.  
Kiedy poprowadził za sobą Lydię, Peter upewnił się, że będą mieli odpowiednio dużo miejsca. Kobieta pochyliła się nad pokonanym wcześniej wilkołakiem i wyjęła z jego ciała sztylet, a potem zakończyła czar i wytarła ciemną krew w rąbek swojej potarganej sukni. Wydawała się spokojniejsza, ale Stiles widział jak drga jej dolna warga.  
\- Nie chcieli mnie zabić – powiedziała, gdy weszli do jednej z pustych komnat i rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
\- Ciii – zaczął ją uspokajać, głaszcząc po plecach.  
Peter okrążył spory stół i usiadł u szczytu na obitym czerwonym pluszem krześle. Derek stał z ponurą miną i zaciśniętymi w wąską linię ustami, co wcale nie wróżyło dobrze.  
\- Oni chcieli… - załkała i Stiles zrozumiał, że Lydia nigdy nie bała się śmierci. Treść wiadomości miała być więc kompletnie inna.  
\- Jesteś bezpieczna. Wrócisz do mojego ojca – obiecał szeptem. – Odwiozę cię do granicy, a stamtąd odbierze cię tata – dodała, głaszcząc ją.  
Derek wpuścił do środka Scotta, który stał przez chwilę skonsternowany. W końcu jednak odchrząknął zdenerwowany i poszedł nieśmiało o kilka kroków.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić, miałem ją eskortować… - urwał spoglądając niepewnie w stronę roztrzęsionej kobiety. – Isaac zajął się Ethanem. W jego ranach nie było tojadu i powoli dochodzi do siebie – dodał, tym razem zwracając się do Petera.  
\- Wiemy, Scott – odparł Hale. – Zabierz Lydię do jej komnaty. Daj jej coś na uspokojenie. Chcę, żeby pod jej drzwiami trzymano straż. Nie mam prawa zobaczyć jej bez eskorty – dodał mężczyzna.  
\- Odprowadzę ją – rzucił Stiles, ale Derek stał już przy nim i odbierał od niego ostrożnie Lydię. Podniósł kobietę z łatwością i podał ją Scottowi, który niemal natychmiast opuścił pomieszczenie. – Nie powinna być sama – odparł Stilinski, ale spora dłoń powstrzymała go w pół ruchu.  
Obrócił się zaskoczony, słysząc za sobą zamykane drzwi. Derek spoglądał na niego z nieskrywanym już gniewem.  
\- Siostra?! – warknął Hale.  
\- Uspokój się, siostrzeńcze – napomniał go Peter. – Bardziej mnie interesuje kwestia dotycząca zawarcia małżeństwa pomiędzy tobą a Iskrą – oznajmił.  
Stiles strzepnął z ramienia dłoń Dereka, a potem usiadł wybierając jedno z niezbyt oddalonych od alfy klanu krzeseł.  
\- Stawia nas to chyba w lepszej sytuacji, niż początkowo – zaryzykował Stilinski.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo i niewymuszenie.  
\- Zastanawialiśmy się dlaczego twój ojciec zgodził się bez dodatkowych warunków na przypieczętowanie paktów w ten sposób – zaczął Hale. – Nie przyszło nam do głowy, że aż tak bardzo zależy wam na ustabilizowaniu sytuacji na naszym terytorium.  
\- To jeden z wielu powodów – potwierdził Stiles. – Lydia jest tutaj jednak z własnej woli. Nigdy nie była zainteresowana rozwijaniem swojej mocy i używa jej sporadycznie w przypadkach skrajnego zagrożenia. Sam też nie jestem wojownikiem, jak kilka dni temu powiedział mój ojciec – przyznał ze spokojem, zerkając niepewnie na krążącego po komnacie Dereka.  
\- Co zatem myślał Henry Stilinski oddając nam dwie ze swoich Iskier? – spytał Peter wprost.  
Stiles westchnął i stuknął palcem w ciemny blat.  
\- Zapewne, że się nigdy nie dowiecie. Nie planowałem odkrywać naszego sekretu dopóki nie zajdzie taka konieczność. Atakowanie z zaskoczenia zawsze jest najskuteczniejsze – wyjaśnił bez skrępowania i Hale skinął głową. – Wiem też, że Iskry są… - urwał, chrząknąwszy znacząco.  
\- Pożądane – uzupełnił Hale, obserwując go.  
Derek uderzył pięścią w jedną ze ścian i warknął, nie odwracając się nawet. Wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż wcześniej, o ile to jeszcze możliwe. Miotał się po pomieszczeniu aż w końcu stanął za krzesłem Stilesa i bez ostrzeżenia wbił chłopakowi kły w szyję. Stilinski krzyknął i próbował odepchnąć od siebie wilkołaka, ale ten spodziewając się takiej reakcji unieruchomił obie jego dłonie. Derek przyszpilił go do twardego drewnianego blatu i boleśnie ścisnął jego nadgarstki.  
\- Jesteś Iskrą, ale podlegasz mnie – warknął wilkołak. – Nie zapominaj o tym nawet przez sekundę swojego życia. Masz trzymać się z tyłu i czekać, gdy pojawia się niebezpieczeństwo – ciągnął dalej niebezpiecznie niskim tonem.  
Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę i starał się uspokoić oddech, ale wciąż nie mógł się poruszyć. Nienawidził tej bezbronności, która ogarniała go w towarzystwie wilkołaków, więc zagryzł wargi i dmuchnął mężczyźnie w oczy zbierając w sobie odrobinki mocy, które jeszcze zostały w nim po dzisiejszym poranku.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo najwyraźniej nieporuszony drobinkami tojadu, które osadziły mu się na skórze.  
\- Powinieneś był wybrać ogień – warknął wilkołak.  
Stiles poczuł pierwsze igiełki paniki, które zaczęły wbijać mu się w klatkę piersiową. Nagle nie był już na zamku, ale w ogrodach w Beacon Hills, a jego matka walczyła z wilkołaczycą o brązowych włosach. Próbował krzyczeć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Potknął się zanim zdążył dobiec do kobiet, ale i tak było już za późno. Aria Stilinski leżała we krwi na jasnym żwirze alejki, a wilkołak obrócił się w jego kierunku z krzywym uśmieszkiem satysfakcji.  
\- Stiles! – krzyknął ktoś i poczuł ulgę, bo chyba nadciągała pomoc.  
Kobieta jednak podchodziła do niego niezrażona, więc starał się nie odwracać do niej tyłem jak uczył go Charlie. Strach był jednak silniejszy i…  
Derek potrząsnął jego ramionami budząc go z ataku paniki, który nie powinien się zdarzyć. Leżeli obaj na zimnej posadzce komnaty, a Peter właśnie podawał mu szklankę wody.  
\- Zabierz go do waszych pokoi – polecił Hale siostrzeńcowi i Derek podniósł go bez problemu. – Porozmawiamy później, gdy oboje wypoczną.  
I Stiles pozwolił się zanieść, nie mogąc się zdobyć na żaden protest. Kiedy w końcu poczuł pod sobą łóżko, po prostu zapadł w sen.

Kiedy obudził się po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, było uż ciemno. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, bo dopiero co był ranek. Ktoś oddychał rytmicznie w rogu komnaty i Stiles zesztywniał, bo nie wiedział do końca gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Był przykryty kilkoma warstwami pościeli i na pewno miał na sobie koszulę do spania, co wydawało mu się dziwne.  
\- Derek? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
Zagryzł wargi, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie dlaczego tak właściwie miał atak paniki. Pożałował natychmiast swoich słów. Dawno już nikt nie doprowadził go do tego stanu i bardziej niż zawstydzonym, próbował być teraz wściekłym. Złość zawsze była lepsza. W niej była siła, której teraz potrzebował.  
Rozbudzony ze zbyt długiego snu umysł zaczynał powoli działać na najwyższych obrotach. Nie mieli w planach z Lydią zdradzać swojej magicznej natury, a tym bardziej faktycznego miejsca w ludzkim społeczeństwie. Charlie opowiadał mu, że wilkołaki szczególnie pożądały takich osób ze względu na to, że byli świetnymi i dającymi moc partnerami. Od tego w zasadzie zaczęła się cała ta wojna przed niemal stu laty. Wilkołaki zaczęły porywać ludzi, którzy obdarzeni byli mocą. Niewielu z uprowadzonych dostosowało się do warunków, które panowały na północy i przeważnie z tych związków nie było potomstwa, więc magiczna krew powoli się rozrzedzała.  
Teraz w Beacon Hills było najwyżej dwóch magów i trzy Iskry, które nie dorównywały im mocą, ale stanowiły za to idealne zaplecze militarne wszelkich obozów wojennych. Skokowo uwalniana magia potrafiła być czasami bardziej niebezpieczna niż długoterminowe zaklęcia.  
Kiedy z ojcem dostali propozycję ze strony Petera, nie zastanawiali się zbyt długo, prawdę powiedziawszy. Od kilku lat zastanawiali się nad znalezieniem dla niego odpowiednio silnego partnera, który dałby mu spokój konieczny do kontrolowania mocy, która w nim buzowała. Dlatego każdy mag związany był z żołnierzem, tylko oni mieli na tyle siły i pewności siebie, żeby móc obronić Iskry nawet przed nimi samymi. Już wcześniej uznali, że zdradzanie akurat tej z wielu tajemnic rodziny Stilinskich nie ma większego sensu. Na pewno przyniosłoby wiele dobrego Lydii i jemu, bo teraz byli bezpieczni przed bezpośrednimi atakami, bo zbyt cenni by ich stracić. Stawiało to jednak Dereka w dość nietypowej sytuacji, ponieważ teraz żeby dostać się do Stilesa, każdy musiałby pokonać Hale'a. Odkąd zawiązali trwałą więź, nie mogło się skończyć na kilku draśnięciach i wymuszeniu uległości, ale faktycznym przejściu po trupach.  
Stiles nie zamierzał przepraszać za zachowywanie tego w tajemnicy. To była jego decyzja i jego wola. Jego powinność, odkąd znał wagę tej informacji.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał nagle w ciemności dobrze znany głos.  
Derek musiał obudzić się i podejść bliżej, bo materac łóżka ugiął się pod ciężarem mężczyzny.  
\- Co z Lydią? – spytał zamiast dać prostej odpowiedzi. Nie zamierzał rozprawiać z Derekiem pieprzonym Hale'em o swoim napadzie paniki. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał to, żeby wilkołak uznał go za słabego.  
\- Jest w komnacie obok. Poleciłem przenieść jej rzeczy. Zostanie w naszych pokojach – poinformował go Hale.  
Serce Stilesa zabiło mocniej zanim zdążył nad nim zapanować. Derek oddał jego sypialnie.  
\- Gdzie ja będę spał? – spytał z napięciem w głosie, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
\- Nie powinienem był tracić przy tobie panowania nad sobą – zaczął Hale, poruszając się niepewnie na łóżku.  
Trybiki w głowie zaczęły pracować bardzo szybko i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek najwyraźniej założył, że Stilinski właśnie wykopuje go z ich pokoi. Niepotrzebne pytanie musiało zbić wilkołaka z tropu i mężczyzna uznał, że jego wcześniejsze zachowanie ma wiele z tym wspólnego.  
Stiles nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym czy Derek chce sypiać z nim z powodu mocy, którą miał w sobie czy pieprzonego karku. Wolał też nie myśleć o tym jak Peter w przyszłości wykorzysta całą tą kwestię, bo to nie był na to czas. W obecnej chwili Derek siedział kilka centymetrów od niego i najwyraźniej próbował przeprosić, co było przynajmniej dziwne.  
\- To nie ty mnie przestraszyłeś – odparł wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.  
\- Mogłem cię zranić… - ciągnął dalej Hale.  
\- Miałeś rację – przerwał mu szybko Stiles, zakopując się mocniej w pościeli. – Mogłem użyć ognia, gdybym chciał – przypomniał mu jego wcześniejszą uwagę.  
Derek zamarł i Stiles ponownie zaczął żałować, że jest kompletnie ciemno i nie może obserwować mężczyzny. Hale zdawał się inny za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich komnat. Bardziej otwarty i chętny do rozmów. Stiles w pełni to rozumiał, bo sam żył przez wiele lat pod podobną presją. Uważając, żeby nie wypowiedzieć złego słowa w nieodpowiednią godzinę, gdy jego ojciec walczył o stabilną władzę w Beacon Hills. W końcu jednak udało im się uzyskać zarówno elekcję jak i prawo do dziedziczenia. Hale'owie nigdy nie będą mieli podobnej okazji, przynajmniej dopóki nie odbudują swojej rodziny, a do tego potrzebowali odpowiednich partnerów, którym mogliby zaufać.  
Trudno przeciwstawiać się światu, gdy nie wiesz czy za drzwiami własnej sypialni nikt nie wbije ci sztyletu w plecy. To był jeden z powodów dla których Peter Hale nie zdecydował się na znalezienie sobie partnerki, kiedy jego wybranka zginęła w pożarze wraz z resztą rodziny.  
\- Magia, nad którą panujemy jest silna, ale nie zawsze jesteśmy w stanie ją okiełznać. Charlie nauczył mnie panować nad biciem mojego serca i ciśnieniem krwi, na takiej samej zasadzie jak ty kontrolujesz swoje przemiany – wytłumaczył cicho.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że… - urwał Derek.  
\- Znam cię cztery dni. Większość moich przyjaciół nie wie nawet, że jesteśmy z Lydią rodzeństwem - wyjaśnił pospiesznie.  
Derek podniósł się, ale nie wyszedł z pokoju z tego, co słyszał Stiles. Chodził tylko tam i z powrotem, więc Stilinski przetarł zmęczoną twarz. Sen nie pokrzepił go tak jak powinien, ale nie było możliwości, żeby zasnął dzisiaj spokojnie.  
\- Co z Lydią? – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Nie pytam gdzie jest, ale…  
\- Scott uśpił ją. Podaliśmy jej sporą dawkę napoju usypiającego. Jutro powinna się obudzić wypoczęta – powiadomił go Derek.  
\- Wiesz, że nie widzę jak chodzisz w ciemności? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że zabiłeś wilkołaka wcześniej. Brałeś udział w walkach? Kiedy wojna była w trakcie musiałeś mieć z czternaście lat – zaczął Hale.  
\- Nie widzę cię w ciemności – mruknął Stilinski, bo to naprawdę nie była chwila na takie rozmowy.  
\- Jest już późno…  
\- Więc daj mi spać – przerwał mu Stiles.  
Jego serce powoli zaczynało przygotowywać się do ataku paniki. Nie chciał nawet myśleć jak będzie się czuł następnego dnia, jeśli w tej chwili się nie uspokoi.  
Derek musiał skinąć głową, co wydawało się idiotyzmem, bo dalej było cholernie ciemno. Stiles chwilę rozważał jak powiedzieć mężczyźnie, że chce go z powrotem w łóżku, ale żaden sposób nie wydawał mu się dobry. Nie miał ochoty i energii na seks, ale Derek dawał mu dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dzisiejszego poranka nie stanął przeciwko nim nawet, gdy oskarżono Lydię o posiadanie tojadu. Nie zaatakował go później przy Peterze za ukrywanie informacji, ale próbował wymusić posłuszeństwo i chyba dać do zrozumienia, że zamierza go bronić – niezależnie od tego czy ta ochrona jest potrzebna i pożądana.  
\- Ktoś zauważy, jeśli wyjdziesz – zaczął Stiles, zatrzymując mężczyznę w pół kroku. – Możemy się kłócić, ale róbmy to w naszych komnatach. Poza musimy się wspierać. To zbyt nowa sytuacja. Trzeba ją ustabilizować. Posiadanie Iskry czyni cię silniejszym – przypomniał mu Stilinski, przełykając ślinę, bo coś w tych słowach sprawiało, że miał ochotę się zbuntować.  
\- Nie będę spał na krześle – warknął Derek niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nie każę ci spać na krześle… W zasadzie nie mogę nic ci kazać, w tym cały sens. Jesteśmy równi, więc równie dobrze ja mógłbym spać na krześle, a też nie zamierzam, więc z łaski swojej przytargaj tutaj ten swój wilkołaczy tyłek, bo zaczynam tracić cierpliwość, a nie chcesz męża z migreną – powiedział Stiles, odchylając lekko koce.  
Derek chwilę wahał się w ciemności, ale Stilinski w końcu usłyszał jak mężczyzna ściąga ubranie. Wsunął się pod nakrycia, a potem zaczął skopywać zbędną pościel. Stiles nie spodziewał się niczego innego, więc nawet bardzo nie walczył, gdy koce wylądowały na podłodze. Przesunął się tylko do tyłu aż natrafił na ciepłą klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.  
Derek objął go i niemal natychmiast warknął ostrzegawczo, bo Stiles wygiął szyję w reakcji na ciepły oddech.  
\- To jest silniejsze ode mnie – mruknął pod nosem Stilinski. – Może się obrócimy? – zaproponował.  
Ciało za nim zesztywniało.  
\- Trzymałbyś nos w moim karku. Po moim trupie – oznajmił mu Derek.  
\- To jest jeszcze do przenegocjowania – zażartował.  
Silne dłonie ścisnęły go ostrzegawczo i Stiles zamarł.  
\- Zrozumiałem sugestię – warknął odrobinę zirytowany.  
Derek przez chwilę próbował ułożyć twarz tak, żeby nie trzymać jej blisko karku Stilinskiego, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to możliwe. Zamiast tego wcisnął nos we włosy Stilesa i zaczął wdychać jego zapach. Było w tym coś cholernie intymnego i jednocześnie pierwotnego.  
Stiles dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział jaki wpływ na wilkołaka ma więź, którą zawiązali podczas ślubu. Co prawda związek był kontraktowy, ale jako Iskra wyczuwał, że brała w tym udział magia. Do tego Derek był alfą i jego instynkt wymuszał na nim pewne rzeczy czy ta ludzka część Hale'a tego chciała, czy też nie.  
\- Dlaczego po prostu nie przesuniesz się na drugą stronę łóżka? – spytał cicho Stiles.  
Wybadanie gruntu poprzez zadawanie półpośrednich pytań wydawało mu się najprostsze. Nie ufali sobie na tyle, żeby ze sobą szczerze porozmawiać, ale pewnych rzeczy wcale nie musieli mówić na głos. Zresztą w najbliższej przyszłości i tak będą musieli wypracować jakąś metodę porozumienia.  
\- Zmarzniesz, jeśli się odsunę – mruknął Derek.  
Odpowiedź była prosta i nie zaskoczyła Stilesa. Najwyraźniej instynkt nakazywał alfie chronić swojego partnera i przynajmniej częściowo dbać o jego komfort. Wyjaśniało to też wcześniejsze zachowanie Dereka, gdy zostali z Peterem w komnacie. Wilkołak chciał wpłynąć na niego i zmusić go do posłuszeństwa, czego niemal natychmiast pożałował, gdy Stiles dostał ataku paniki.  
\- To wiele wyjaśnia – powiedział nagle Derek i Stilinski zadrżał zastanawiając się niemal od razu czy Hale może czytać jego myśli korzystając z więzi. – Zastanawialiśmy się z Peterem dlaczego nie obawiacie się z Lydią wkroczenia na nasze terytorium – ciągnął dalej. – Iskry jednak nie muszą czuć strachu, prawda? – spytał retorycznie.  
Stiles odetchnął z ulgą, a potem spiął się, gdy ciepła dłoń przyciągnęła go do siebie mocniej. Zaczynał pocić się nawet w tej cienkiej koszuli i najchętniej zdjąłby ją już teraz.  
\- Mylisz się – zaprzeczył Stiles. – Mieliśmy i mamy swoje obawy. Wszystko się jednak równoważy; każdy z waszych poddanych może rozerwać mnie na strzępy, ale cena, którą zapłaci wielu przed nim, nie będzie tego warta.  
Derek nie drgnął nawet, ale biło od niego dziwne zadowolenie. Stiles spisał je jako satysfakcję wynikającą z posiadania silnego partnera. Charlie opowiadał mu bardzo dużo na temat wilkołaczych związków, ponieważ sam stracił swoją partnerkę podczas walki i wypowiedział lojalność swojej watasze. Takie rany nie goją się nigdy, stąd Stiles był pewien, że choćby przez wzgląd na to, Derek będzie starał się go chronić.  
\- Pojmujesz inaczej więź – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. – Jeśli zostanę zabity będziesz mógł zawiązać coś podobnego z kimś innym – wyjaśnił.  
Stiles parsknął w ciemność, zdając sobie sprawę, że Derek tylko w połowie zrozumiał sytuację. Był jednak pewien, że Peterowi nie umknęło nic z wcześniejszych konwersacji.  
\- Moja magia związała się z tobą. Jeśli zostaniesz zabity nikt nie będzie mógł na mnie nic wymusić, ponieważ to do ciebie będzie należało ostatnie słowo – wyszeptał w ciemność chłopak. – Liam Martin oddał rękę i bezpieczeństwo mojej matki oraz jej dziecka mojemu ojcu. Gdyby tego nie zrobił… - urwał zmieszany. – W zasadzie nikt nie jest pewien co by się stało, bo do takich sytuacji nie dochodzi. Iskry są zbyt cenne, by nie szanować naszych istnień – wytłumaczył.  
\- Głupim było niewyjawienie od początku czym jesteś – warknął Derek i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.  
\- Nierozsądnym byłoby obnoszenie się z tym od początku. Gdyby ktokolwiek ci zagroził, spotkałby się z moją magią. Wyobraź sobie zamieszanie i zaskoczenie, które towarzyszyłoby temu. Peter na pewno wykorzystałby to jako pretekst do umocnienia pozycji waszej watahy na stałe. Czy mógłby być ktoś silniejszy niż rodzony alfa skojarzony z ludzką Iskrą? – spytał retorycznie i poczuł jak dłoń Dereka zaciska się na jego klatce piersiowej, a mężczyzna przyciąga go do siebie zaborczo.  
Przez chwilę milczeli i Stiles zastanawiał się nad tym czy wyczerpali na dziś już zasób słów, ale oddech Hale'a nie zwalniał, co oznaczało, że mężczyzna wcale nie wybiera się do snu. Nie mógł usłyszeć Lydii za ścianą, ale miał nadzieję, że napój usypiający naprawdę jej pomógł. Derek w końcu przemieścił się za nim ostrożnie, a potem potarł z obrzydzeniem cienki materiał koszuli. Stiles przez moment myślał, że mężczyzna po prostu zedrze z niego ubranie, ale Hale wsunął dwa palce pomiędzy guzikami i dotknął jego skóry na wysokości serca, jakby szukając większego kontaktu.  
\- Jestem twoim alfą – powiedział nagle Derek o wiele głośniej niż powinien w nocnej ciszy.  
Stiles zastanawiał się co i czy powinien cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ale Hale ewidentnie czekał na jakąś jego reakcję. Przypomniała mu się sytuacja tuż po ataku na Lydię i zawahał się, chcąc tym razem wybadać teren. Nie bardzo wiedział do czego dąży mężczyzna, a nie chciał wplątać się w coś, co potem mogłoby przynieść nieoczekiwane efekty. Był politykiem i strategiem, potrzebował informacji, żeby przewidzieć skutki.  
\- Jesteś moim mężem - odparł bez wahania, ale Derek ostrzegawczo ugryzł go w szyję, w miejscu, gdzie przebiegała tętnica.  
Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko cienka granica skóry dzieli go od życia lub śmierci. Cokolwiek nie oznaczała więź nie wiedział czy Derek zaryzykowałby podpadnięcie w obłęd tylko po to, żeby udowodnić swoje racje i dowieść swojej dominacji.  
\- Ostrożnie – ostrzegł mężczyznę. – Nie uzdrawiam się sam – przypomniał mu gorzkim tonem. – Co oznacza, że jesteś moim alfą? – spytał cicho.  
Derek przyssał się do płatka jego ucha owiewając ciepłym powietrzem jego policzek. Serce Stilesa zabiło odrobinę szybciej i wilkołak musiał to poczuć pod palcami, które zataczały niewielkie kółka pod koszulą nocną.  
\- Czy dzięki niej jest ci cieplej? – spytał rzeczowo mężczyzna, ciągnąc sugestywnie za materiał.  
\- Nie – przyznał szczerze Stiles.  
\- Dlaczego zatem masz ją na sobie? – padło kolejne proste pytanie, na które Stilinski nie miał już odpowiedzi.  
Stiles podniósł tylko dłonie do góry, umożliwiając Derekowi rozebranie go. Po chwili wilkołak dotykał już jego nagiej skóry z wyraźną przyjemnością.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – przypomniał mu Stiles nie pozwalając się rozproszyć.  
\- Uginasz przede mną kark, pozwoliłeś mi się posiadać i złożyłeś życie w moje ręce – wytłumaczył półgłosem Hale. – Chcę, żebyś powiedział, że jestem twoim alfą – odparł, jakby to było oczywiste.  
\- Dlaczego to jest takie ważne? – spytał Stiles, starając się odwrócić tak, by być z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz.  
Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Derek nie odpowie, ale zirytowane parsknięcie poprzedziło słowa.  
\- Chcę, żebyś uświadomił sobie, że tak jest. Jesteście skomplikowani, wy ludzie – warknął nie starając się nawet udawać, że to nie jest częściowo obraźliwe. – Buntujecie się, chociaż to nie ma sensu. Szukacie dziury w całym nawet w oczywistościach. Twoje życie jest w moich rękach, więc jestem twoim alfą. Dlaczego miałbyś tego nie przyznać? – odwrócił pytanie Derek i Stiles zagryzł wargi.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć co to zmieni – powiedział tylko. – Więź jest niepełna? – zaryzykował pytanie.  
Hale przez dłuższy moment milczał, jakby rozważał co powiedzieć i Stiles nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mężczyzna chciałby go okłamać, ale coś go powstrzymuje. W końcu wilkołak pogładził go po żebrach i przyłożył czoło do jego barku.  
\- Zapomnij – wyszeptał Derek w ciemność.


	7. Chapter 7

**Po przerwie, wracamy :) Dziękuję za komentarze!**

* * *

Stiles obudził się wtulony w ciepłe ciało i poruszył niespokojnie nosem. Derek pachniał jak pot i zioła, co wydawało się dość dziwnym połączeniem. Stiles od zawsze był wrażliwy na aromaty – to po nich głównie rozpoznawał ingrediencje, których używał w miksturach. Zawsze szczycił się też tym, że rzadko się mylił, gdy chodziło o określenie cudzego zapachu. Tego nauczyła go stacjonująca w Beacon Hills omega.  
Derek natomiast pod tym względem obiegał od utartych schematów.  
Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać próbował wbić nos w kark mężczyzny, ale zanim mu się to udało – większe ciało przygwoździło go boleśnie do łóżka. Derek kompletnie obudzony wpatrywał się w niego czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Hale bardzo niskim tonem, który bardziej przypominał warkot niż normalny ludzki głos.  
Dłonie Stilesa były uwięzione w silnych rękach mężczyzny i nie wyglądało na to, żeby Derek w najbliższych czasie miał go puścić.  
\- Chciałem tylko… - zająknął się, bo uchwyt na jego nadgarstkach zacieśnił się.  
Czerwone tęczówki Dereka naprawdę były rozpraszające. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobił źle, bo mężczyzna wyglądał na naprawdę poważnie zdenerwowanego.  
\- Cholera… szyja – przypomniał sobie poniewczasie. – Puść mnie. Nie chciałem zrobić nic złego - westchnął. – Chciałem cię tylko powąchać – dodał lekko zawstydzony. – Dziwnie pachniesz – poinformował Hale'a, który nie usłyszał kłamstwa w jego głosie i sturlał się z niego niezwłocznie.  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – warknął Derek.  
Stiles rozmasował siniejącą już skórę i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Ciekawi mnie jak uprawiacie seks – zaczął odrobinę poirytowany. – Ktoś w końcu musi być tą stroną dominującą, więc tak czy siak ma jakiś dostęp do karku. Poważnie… - zamierzał ciągnąć dalej, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach, bo Derek spoglądał na niego jakoś dziwnie.  
\- To chyba nie jest jakieś tabu… W sensie mówiłeś, że kwestia szyi jest tabu, ale seks małżeński chyba nie – zaczął się plątać.  
\- Zależy dla kogo – odparł niejasno Hale i wrócił do permanentnego gapienia się.  
Derek wyglądał dziwnie nagi i położony na boku, z ręką, która podpierała głowę. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba po raz pierwszy w pełnym świetle obaj są bez ubrania. Zawsze wcześniej zapadał już zmrok i do tej pory widział Dereka tylko bez koszuli. Miał ochotę odchylić kołdrę i zerknąć w dół, ale coś mówiło mu, że byłoby to dziecinne.  
\- To dla kogo to tabu? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- W związkach się takie rzeczy omawia, ale poza… - Derek zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Sądziłem, że macie podobne zwyczaje w Beacon Hills. Lydia towarzyszyła nam podczas naszego pierwszego spaceru, bo nie byliśmy oficjalnie związani – przypomniał Derek.  
\- Utrzymujemy pozory, ale plotkujemy między sobą – odparł i Hale zmarszczył brwi. – Nie plotkuję o tobie, bo nie mam z kim. Nie powiem mojej siostrze, że moje życie seksualne jednak istnieje – dodał zirytowany i miał niemal ochotę odgryźć sobie język, bo brwi Dereka uniosły się w zaskoczeniu.  
\- Zakładałeś, że nie będziemy… - urwał Hale niepewnie.  
Stiles zagryzł wargi, ale Derek najwyraźniej czekał na jego komentarz, bo cały czas wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu. Pionowa zmarszczka zaczęła nawet pojawiać się na twarzy wilkołaka, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
\- To jest małżeństwo kontraktowe – powiedział w końcu Stiles. – W Beacon takie małżeństwa zawiera się w celu wydania potomka. Odkąd my nie możemy począć dziecka… - zawiesił głos.  
\- Myślałeś, że będziemy żyć w celibacie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Derek. – Należysz do mnie, dlaczego nie mielibyśmy… - urwał ponownie.  
\- Należę do ciebie? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Czyli ty należysz do mnie, czy tylko ja do ciebie? – upewnił się zanim wyciągnął pochopne wnioski.  
\- Należymy do siebie – poprawił się Derek.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu i Stiles znowu zaczął żuć dolną wargę.  
\- Moja magia nie jest nikomu podległa. To co mówiłeś wczoraj, że mam stać krok za tobą nigdy się nie uda – ostrzegł lojalnie przypominając sobie scenę sprzed ataku paniki. – I ugryzłeś mnie naprawdę boleśnie – poskarżył się, ale Derek wcale nie wyglądał na kogoś z wyrzutami sumienia.  
\- Jesteś Iskrą, będą chcieli mi cię odebrać – warknął Hale. – A ty jesteś człowiekiem i… - urwał, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Och, jestem człowiekiem, więc według ciebie mogę sypiać z kimkolwiek mi się żywnie podoba? – spytał lekko urażony, jednak szybko do głowy przyszła mu kolejna myśl. – Czekaj, czy to znaczy, że więź wymusza na tobie wierność? – zaciekawił się i Derek spiął się cały.  
\- Dlaczego wszystko wyjaśniasz jako działanie więzi? – zirytował się Hale.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że nie mieliśmy o niej prawie żadnych informacji, więc próbuje wybadać cokolwiek, żeby znowu nie wystąpić przeciwko waszym prawom – odparł podtrzymując jego spojrzenie.  
Derek wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcem po miejscu, gdzie ugryzł Stilesa dzień wcześniej, chociaż chłopak wiedział, że na skórze nie ma już żadnego śladu. Ciepły opuszek zsunął się z jego szyi przez obojczyk niżej, odsuwając pościel, ale Hale uparcie nie spuszczał go z oka.  
\- Więź nie zmusza mnie do niczego. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy mieszkać w oddzielnych komnatach w zamku – podjął Derek grobowym tonem. – Złożyłem obietnicę, że ze mną będziesz bezpieczny i to ona jest wiążąca, a nie magia więzi, o której bajki opowiadacie dzieciom przed snem – ciągnął dalej. – Jeśli obecny układ ci nie odpowiada, możemy to zmienić – dodał i zatrzymał dłoń na wysokości jego pępka.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak ma to rozumieć, bo do jasnej cholery nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od płonących czerwienią oczu Dereka.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiesz mi więcej? – spytał niepewnie, bo mężczyzna zaczynał wprawiać go w zakłopotanie.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zabrał dłoni. Odchylił tylko głowę lekko w bok i wydął usta, jakby był czymś urażony.  
\- Dlaczego odkąd tu przyjechałeś traktujesz nas jak obiekt badawczy? – spytał mężczyzna spokojnie cedząc słowa. – Dlaczego nie opowiesz o sobie? – dodał i Stiles spiął się cały, bo w tym całym galimatiasie nie wpadł na to, że być może wilkołaki wiedziały o ludziach tak samo niewiele jak ludzie o nich.  
Nie był pewien czy Derek jest faktycznie urażony, ale na dobrą sprawę był do tej pory anielsko cierpliwy i pomocny, chociaż w zasadzie nie miał takiego obowiązku.  
\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał wprost Stiles.  
\- Dlaczego wszystko co robię składasz na karb więzi – odparł Derek i to teraz Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bo mężczyzna ewidentnie próbował zepchnąć go do defensywy.  
\- Jeśli będziesz mówił takim tonem nie będę odpowiadał – oznajmił mu szczerze, ale wilkołak nie drgnął nawet.  
\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego, skoro wychowywała cię omega, traktujesz mnie jak zwierzę – warknął Derek i Stiles otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
\- Nie traktuję cię jak zwierzę – zaprzeczył. – Kiedy?! – spytał podnosząc głos.  
\- Te twoje zabawy z odginaniem karku… I cały czas pytasz o więź, jakby to ona kreowała nasze stosunki warknął Derek. – Jakbym nie kierował się własnym rozumem, a instynktem.  
\- Tego z szyją nie robię specjalnie – wypluł odtrącając dłoń, która zawisła nad jego brzuchem. – A co do więzi nie lubię nie wiedzieć na czym stoję. Przyjechałem tutaj spodziewając się, że będziesz mnie bronił czego wczoraj nie zrobiłeś – wypomniał mu i Derek nagle wyglądał na o wiele spokojniejszego. Do Stilesa nagle dotarło, że mężczyzna od początku próbował go sprowokować i najwyraźniej mu się to udało. Zirytowany odbił się od poduszki i przywarł do większego ciała, które nawet nie drgnęło.  
Derek spojrzał na niego ciekawie, trzymając go za nadgarstki i przeturlał ich tak, że ponownie to on na nim leżał.  
\- Nie groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo – oznajmił mu Hale. – Ostrzegłem was przed wjazdem na nasze terytorium o zakazie posiadania tojadu i wiedziałem, że go nie macie. Peter wyczuł od początku, że coś jest nie tak. Lydia chodzi zbyt cicho, a ty… - urwał Derek, pocierając nagle swoim policzkiem o jego szyję. – A ty się nas nie boisz. Kontrolujesz swoje serce, kiedy jesteś w naszym towarzystwie. To ty chciałeś szczerości i wyjaśnienia sobie wszystkiego – przypomniał.  
\- Czyli to jest ciąg dalszy wczorajszej kłótni? – spytał Stiles, zirytowany.  
W każdej chwili mógłby wykorzystać magię, żeby pozbyć się Dereka, ale wiedział, że wilkołak ma rację. Obaj wiele ukrywali pomimo wcześniejszych ustaleń wciąż nie wiedzieli na czym stoją. Próbował przez chwilę postawić się na miejscu Dereka, przypomnieć sobie wszystko co mówił mu Charlie, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy do końca nie rozumiał tego, co ciągle pcha ich do przodu. A jeśli nie zrozumiesz pobudek – nigdy nie będziesz mógł właściwie ocenić sytuacji.  
\- Chcieliście wczoraj zdemaskować Lydię jako szpiega – westchnął w końcu, gdy wszystko zaczęło układać się w jego głowie. – Nie spodziewaliście się dwóch Iskier, a teraz nie wiesz co zrobić – dodał i jeden z mięśni na twarzy Dereka drgnął nim mężczyzna zdążył się w pełni opanować. – Charlie mówił, że macie podwójną naturę. Nigdy nie wiem która z twoich stron akurat jest bardziej aktywna – ciągnął dalej obserwując jak oczy Dereka zmieniają swoją barwę na niebiesko-zieloną. – Wiem, że wojna zaczęła się od tego, że chcieliście Iskry dla siebie i nie potrafiliście przestać. Nie chcieliście zrozumieć czym jesteśmy ani jak nas trzeba traktować – dodał.  
Derek parsknął i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- To napisano w waszych księgach. Według nas wojna zaczęła się wtedy, gdy sprowadziliście Łowców na granicę i zaczęliście polować na nas jak na zwierzęta. Iskry, które były z nami związane, zawsze były szczęśliwe – odparł Hale z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Tak? – spytał Stiles. – Więc dlaczego nie ma tu żadnej Iskry? Dlaczego wszystkie Iskry walczyły po stronie Królestwa? – spytał i Derek nie odwrócił wzroku od niego ani na chwilę.  
\- Kłamstwa. Iskry podzieliły się na dwa obozy podczas wojny. Nasze Iskry jednak nigdy nie wydały na świat potomstwa, nasza magia jest niekompatybilna – odparł i Stiles zmarszczył brwi. - Iskry są pożądane jak to wczoraj określiłeś ze względu na swoja magię. Lydia dzisiaj zostanie obsypana prezentami, będzie pilnowana jak oko w głowie. Ani tobie ani jej nie groziło i nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo – dodał. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z więzią. Nią związaliście mojego wilka, ale nie człowieka – poinformował go chłodno i Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Isaac mnie okłamał? – spytał szczerze Stilinski.  
Godziny, które spędzili z Laheyem rozmawiając o stosunkach międzywilkołaczych najwyraźniej poszły na marne, jeśli dyplomata był tylko podesłanym przez Hale'ów kłamcą.  
\- Nie. Tego rodzaju więzi nie używaliśmy od pokoleń. Isaac po prostu nie wiedział jak ona działa – przyznał Derek.  
\- I wy też nie wiedzieliście – zrozumiał Stiles. – Uczysz się jak ja – dodał może odrobinę zbyt szybko.  
\- Kraj toczyła wojna. Zresztą taka sama sytuacja była u was. Musieliśmy zaryzykować i twój ojciec w pełni to zrozumiał, skoro jesteś tutaj – odparł Derek. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że jemu zależy tak samo jak nam i bynajmniej nie rozumiem dlaczego od początku nie przyznałeś, że jesteś Iskrą…  
\- Deucalion – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Pokój, który zawarliśmy był opóźniony o pięć lat, ponieważ twoja matka i cała korespondencja pomiędzy nią, a moim ojcem spłonęła. Kilka tygodni później ktoś w ogrodach pałacowych zaatakował moją matkę i mnie. Cały czas zastanawiałem się kto tak bardzo nie chce pokoju, aż poznałem podczas negocjacji Deucaliona – przyznał wypuszczając z płuc powietrze.  
Derek rozluźnił chwyt na jego nadgarstkach i zsunął się w końcu z jego ciała, a Stiles wypchnął z umysłu uczucie zawodu, które pojawiło się wraz z brakiem ciepła Hale'a.  
\- Chciałeś go zaskoczyć. Dlatego pytałeś jeszcze w ogrodach jak będziemy traktowani podczas pojedynków – zaczął Derek. – Ale nigdy tego nie zrobisz, Stiles – powiedział mężczyzna bardzo powoli, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Nigdy nie weźmiesz udziału w żadnym z naszych pojedynków – powtórzył, wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy.  
Przez chwilę tęczówki Dereka znowu zabarwiły się na czerwono i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Hale za wszelką cenę próbuje użyć na nim głosu alfy nawet jeśli wie, że nie zadziała. Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu i Stiles pomyślał, że zaraz zostanie pocałowany, ale zamiast tego poczuł na złączeniu szyi i ramienia, ostre kły.  
Krzyknął krótko zaskoczony nagłym bólem, ale Derek leżał już z powrotem na swojej stronie łóżka. Stiles starł kropelki krwi i właśnie miał się poskarżyć, ale zamarł przypominając sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz, o której opowiadał mu Charlie.  
\- Jesteś moim alfą – powiedział zaskoczony, gdy ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle i Derek uśmiechnął się bardzo zadowolony z siebie. – Przyjąłeś mnie do watahy – ciągnął dalej ogłupiały, bo nie spodziewał się, że w watahach są też ludzie. – Kto jest jeszcze w twojej watasze? – spytał niepewnie, bo Derek przeważnie przebywał w towarzystwie Petera, ale odkąd starszy z Hale'ów sam był alfą wykluczało to ten rodzaj zależności.  
\- Ty i Lydia – przyznał Derek.  
\- Tylko? – zdziwił się i Hale nie odwrócił od niego wzroku, ale coś dziwnego przebiegło po jego twarzy.  
\- Laura przejęła status po naszej matce, Peter odebrał władze podczas krótkiej wojny domowej, a ja stałem sią alfę poprzez wolę – wytłumaczył głucho. – Nie potrzebuję bet, żeby być silnym – wypluł.  
\- Nie chciałem cię obrazić – warknął Stiles. – Nie wiem jak to funkcjonuje – dodał. – W watahach trzymacie się bliżej? To jest jak w dworskich zależnościach, układach? – spytał szybko.  
\- Nie. Przed wojną alfą całego terytorium była alfa największej watahy. Teraz decydują względy polityczne i siła. Zmieniła się dynamika. Bety prawie się nie rodzą, bo w niebezpiecznych czasach potrzebowaliśmy siły, aby zwyciężyć wroga. Alfy podporządkowują się alfom i tworzą watahy między sobą z całkiem odrębną hierarchią. Deucalion ma watahę składającą się z samych alf. Inni żyją jak Erica i Isaac w kooperacji. Ona jest silniejsza od niego, więc on się jej podporządkował – wytłumaczył Derek.  
\- Albo jak Laura i Boyd? – zauważył Stiles, a Hale skinął głową. – Wy jesteście podporządkowani Peterowi – myślał dalej na głos. – W twojej watasze są dwie Iskry, więc społeczeństwo widzi nas jako Iskry Petera. Jakim cudem nie stawia to Lydii i mnie w niebezpieczeństwie? – spytał nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
Derek wyciągnął ponownie dłoń i samym tylko opuszkiem dotknął wciąż niezasklepionej rany po ugryzieniu. Chwilę milczał i Stiles zaczął się obawiać, że znowu nie dostanie prostej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, ale mężczyzna w końcu otworzył usta.  
\- Iskry się czci – oznajmił mu Derek. – Nie wiem co dokładnie powiedział ci tamten omega, ale Iskry… - urwał. – Są czczone. Chciane. Dbane – wymienił szybko. – Lydia będzie od tej pory bezpieczniejsza niż w Królestwie, a jeśli zdecyduje się związać… - zaczął, ale Stiles pospiesznie mu przerwał.  
\- Lydia nie jest zainteresowana – przypomniał Stilinski. – I nie sądzę, żeby zmieniła zdanie. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś się jej wkradał w nocy do sypialni…  
Derek warknął odchylając się do tyłu, jakby załamywał go upór Stilesa, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Zbyt wiele pomyłek już popełnili i wolał upewnić się przynajmniej co do jednego.  
\- Lydia jest nietykalna – oznajmił mu sucho Derek.  
\- A ja jestem niezainteresowany kontaktami z kimkolwiek – dodał pospiesznie.  
Hale zesztywniał i odsunął się instynktownie kilka centymetrów do tyłu, a Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że został źle zrozumiany. Wyciągnął dłoń do przodu i potarł palcem ostrożnie to miejsce na złączeniu szyi i ramienia Dereka, gdzie ugryzł mężczyznę podczas ich pierwszej nocy.  
\- Odnosiłem się do tego, co mówiłeś o ludziach – wytłumaczył półgłosem, nie podnosząc wzroku wyżej. Był pewien, że oczy wilkołaka błyszczą ponownie czerwienią. – Uznajmy, że zaczynamy od nowa teraz, gdy wszystkie tajemnice zostały ujawnione – powiedział wciągając więcej powietrza do płuc.  
Derek milczał przez chwilę, a potem przysunął się z wahaniem bliżej, obejmując go ciasno swoimi ramionami.  
\- Zmarzłeś – zauważył cicho mężczyzna. – Lydia się budzi – dodał i faktycznie z pokoju obok zaczęły dochodzić jakieś przytłumione dźwięki.

Śniadanie w głównej sali nie było czymś, czego Stiles oczekiwał, ale nie mógł odmówić. Nie chciał odmówić, bo wczorajsze przedstawienie poszłoby na marne, gdyby w dobrym zdrowiu nie pokazali się następnego ranka mieszkańcom zamku. Informacja o ich magicznych zdolnościach musiała obiec wszystkich, bo na korytarzach plątała się służba, która akurat nie pełniła dyżuru, a nawet ci, którzy nie mieli swojego stałego miejsca przy stole Hale'ów. Sala zresztą była wypełniona po brzegi.  
Deucalion spojrzał na nich z nietęgą miną, gdy wkroczyli do środka prowadzeni przez Dereka. Lydia uparła się, że zostanie na terenie watahy, wspierana dodatkowo przez ich samozwańczego alfę. Stiles czuł, że ta bitwa będzie należeć do przegranych, więc skwitował to tylko zaciśnięciem ust i postanowił przegrupować wojska. Nie wiedział jeszcze jakich argumentów użyje, ale na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić Lydii na ponowne narażanie się. Tymczasowo towarzyszyć jej wszędzie miała Reyes, która o dziwo sama zaproponowała taki układ.  
Peter wstał na ich powitanie i uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy Lydia zamiast na przygotowanym dla niej krześle, stanęła jak zwykle za Stilesem. Towarzysząc mu bardziej niż udzielając się podczas posiłku. Tym samym dała znać, że nic w pewnych kwestiach się nie zmienia i Stiles nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Widział jak pozostali patrzą na nią i czasami zerkają w jego stronę, gdy myślą, że Derek tego nie wychwytuje. Alfie jednak niewiele uszło uwagi i Stiles tylko czekał aż napięcie zejdzie z Hale'a.  
Szeptano. Szum jednostajny niósł się po całej sali i coraz bardziej go to denerwowało. Sam dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego nerwy są napięte do granic możliwości. Ataki paniki, zmiana otoczenia i wczorajsza agresja wybiła go kompletnie z rytmu. Był mędrcem i filozofem, a nie wojownikiem. Najchętniej zakopałby się wśród ksiąg, w bibliotece, do której nie zdążył nawet dotrzeć, ale Derek zerkał właśnie na niego z dość zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Stiles dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego serce wali jak szalone.  
\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że powinienem skomentować wczorajsze zajście – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby został dobrze usłyszany.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Winni zostali ukarani za napaść na twoją siostrę. Atak na członków watahy nie przechodzi bez echa – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Peter i szum wzmógł się tylko.  
\- Derek zapewnił mnie, że bezpieczeństwo Lydii jest jego sprawą priorytetową – potwierdził słowa Hale'a nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu jak szybko informacjami manipuluje Peter.  
Po raz pierwszy zadowolony był, że do negocjacji wysłano Isaaca. Chłopak nie posiadał naturalnego talentu, co sprawiało, że był łatwiejszym rozmówcą. Przy Peterze należałoby pilnować każdego westchnienia.  
\- Mój brat i ja chcielibyśmy przeprosić za wczorajsze kłopoty – dodała Lydia, zaskakując wszystkich obecnych.  
Jej głos był zaskakująco spokojny, ale nawet Stiles słyszał w nim kłamstwo. Lydia nie przepraszała. W tej chwili było to jej własne ostrzeżenie.  
\- Jestem święcie przekonana, że to małe nieporozumienie rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości dotyczące pozycji mojej osoby – ciągnęła dalej kobieta.  
Derek uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Stiles w zasadzie nie był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Lydii, która wylądowała tam, jakby dla pokreślenia faktu, że kobieta jest jego doradcą.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj uda nam się odbyć przejażdżkę, w której nam tak przeszkodzono – zakończył Derek i Lydia skinęła po prostu głową.


	8. Chapter 8

Jak można było się tego spodziewać, Stiles został sam. Derek i Erica wraz z Lydią tuż po śniadaniu wybrali się na konną przejażdżkę, więc on skorzystał z chwili i wybrał się na poszukiwanie biblioteki. Isaac początkowo wyglądał na zainteresowanego spacerem po zamku, ale szybko umknął, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, w którym kierunku podąża Stiles. Już wcześniej, jeszcze w Beacon Hills zdarzyło się Laheyowi spędzić w jego towarzystwie zbyt wiele czasu, gdy pochylili się wspólnie nad spisaną historią królestwa i wilkołak wyciągnął przynajmniej jakąś naukę z tamtych godzin. Bynajmniej nie związaną w żaden sposób z przedmiotem ich badań.  
Stiles wśród ksiąg był stracony dla świata.  
Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Derek, jego śladem podążył Boyd. Cichy i niemal niewidoczny. Chyba jedyny członek świty Hale'ów, z którym Stiles nie zamienił ani jednego słowa. Vernon zresztą nie wyglądał na rozmownego, więc Stilinski po prostu sięgnął po spis wszystkich ksiąg i rozpoczął poszukiwania. Ich celem w tym roku było znalezienie metody na spowolnienie działania eliksiru leczniczego tak, by nie otumaniał. Musiało być to jakoś związane z zawartością krwawnika, który jako pierwszy był wchłaniany przez organizm. Istniała teoria, że był przyswajany tak szybko, że informacje dostarczane do umysłu nie mogły być przetwarzane, stąd zmęczenie i senność. Nie ciało, a myśl potrzebowała odpoczynku. Sam nie raz w końcu doświadczył skutków ubocznych, a jeśli miał zamiar zażywać eliksir regularnie, potrzebowali nowej formuły.  
Lydia nie skomentowała jego uwag w tej kwestii, ale spojrzała wymownie na Hale'a tej samej chwili i Stiles mógł przysiąc, że Derek zaczerwienił się. Sprawa karku też musiała zostać dogłębniej zbadana, ale coś mówiło mu, że poruszenie tego tematu z Boydem, którego teraz nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec nie było najlepszym pomysłem.  
\- Tak sądziłem, że spotkamy się tutaj – powiedział ktoś stając tuż za nim.  
Stiles nie musiał się nawet obracać. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten głos.  
\- Zbiory są niezwykle cenne. Nie spodziewałem się znaleźć tak rzadkie okazy ksiąg – odparł, odkładając tomiszcze z powrotem na półkę.  
Z ociąganiem odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby przelotnie spojrzeć na Deucaliona, który trzymał w dłoniach kilka traktatów. Nigdzie nie widać było jego świty, podobnie jak Boyda, ale Stiles nie dawał się nigdy zwieść pozorom.  
\- Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy po ponad roku negocjacji, dowiaduję się, iż miałem przyjemność przy stole zasiadać z królewskim dziedzicem – podjął Deucalion, rozsiadając się wygodnie przy drewnianym stole.  
\- Wyobraź sobie moje, gdy okazało się, że fałszujesz nasze ustalenia i dezinformujesz alfę Hale'a – odparł nie zbliżając się ani na krok. Oparł się tylko wygodniej o regał, obserwując jak Deucalion krzywi się nieznacznie.  
\- Przyznaję, że popełniłem błąd nie doceniając przeciwnika – ciągnął dalej wilkołak. – Jednak sądzę, że obopólną korzyść w tej sytuacji przyniesie rozejm – dodał Deucalion i Stiles uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, nie spodziewając się niczego innego.  
\- Wysłałeś mi wczoraj wiadomość. Odpowiedzieliśmy na nią niezwłocznie – powiedział siląc się na spokój.  
Wspomnienia wciąż uderzały w niego falami i miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej wśród słowa pisanego odpocznie.  
\- To nie z mojej woli napadnięto twoją siostrę – odparł głucho Deucalion. – Jej zapach jest znajomy dla wielu z nas. Maskowała go dostatecznie przez pierwszy dzień, ale strój do jazdy, który miała na sobie następnego, przesiąkł nim zbyt mocno – poinformował go z naciskiem. – Spytaj jej, co robiła tuż przed zakończeniem wojny, gdy trwało zawieszenie broni – powiedział zagryzając usta.  
Stiles zaskoczony obserwował jak wilkołak podnosi się pospiesznie i zbiera ze stołu swoje rzeczy.  
\- To jest moja wiadomość – dodał na odchodnym Deucalion.

Lydia wyglądała na wyczerpaną, gdy wróciła późnym popołudniem z objazdu zamku. Niemal natychmiast zresztą udała się do sali, gdzie przeważnie urzędował Peter i wraz z Laurą zniknęli za zamkniętymi drzwiami na resztę dnia. Derek wydawał rozkazy na podwórzu i Stiles pozwolił sobie przyglądać się jak mężczyzna porusza się pewnie po dziedzińcu. Nie pierwszy raz przez myśl przeszło mu, że wilkołak ma ogromne doświadczenie bojowe i nie był pewien czy chce poznać szczegóły tego jak Derek dokładnie je pozyskał. Podobnie jak nie był do końca przekonany, że rozmowa z Lydią potoczy się w oczekiwanym kierunku.  
Wcześniejsze słowa Dereka i uwaga Deucaliona wracały do niego jak bumerang. Jego umysł nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, więc po prostu dryfował starając się rozważyć wszelkie reperkusje, które związane byłyby z nowymi informacjami. Nie sądził, żeby jego ojciec był tak nierozważnym, by wysłać Lydię tutaj ponownie, ale nie mógł wykluczyć tego, że podobnie jak przy kwestii Iskier, liczył po prostu, że to się nie wyda. W końcu takimi informacjami dysponowała bardzo niewielka grupka ludzi, a Martin zapytana wprost na pewno skłamie. Znał ją na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że jej lojalność kieruje się pragmatyzmem. Pierwszym nad wszystkim stał król, a w tej chwili to nie on posiadał taką władzę.  
\- Derek wspominał, że zamierzacie eksperymentować nad eliksirem – powiedział Scott prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.  
Wilkołak nie tylko go podszedł, ale prawie odciął od jedynej drogi ucieczki, więc spanikowany w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed dźgnięciem go sztyletem. McCall niemal od razu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony najwyraźniej przyspieszonym biciem jego serca i nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Z dołu Derek obserwował go ze zmartwioną miną.  
\- Słychać mnie z tak daleka? – zdziwił się nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Hale na dziedzińcu uśmiechnął się krzywo, co stanowiło idealną odpowiedź.  
\- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Derek wysłał mnie tutaj, ponieważ Boyd wspomniał coś o… - Scott urwał, zerkając za siebie.  
Jeden z bliźniaków przeciął korytarz i zniknął w głębi twierdzy.  
\- Musicie wiedzieć wszystko? – zirytował się Stiles. – Boyd wspomniał też o treści rozmowy? – zakpił.  
Derek zatrzymał się najwyraźniej wciąż nasłuchując i powiedział coś do swojego adiutanta. Jackson podszedł do jednego z mniejszych oddziałów i przekazał rozkaz dalej, udając się wraz z mężczyznami do stajni. Derek natomiast, pospiesznie wszedł do budynku nie pozostawiając wątpliwości temu, gdzie zmierza.  
\- Nie podsłuchujemy. To zresztą nie była prywatna rozmowa. Biblioteka nie jest wygłuszona – poinformował go Scott. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie posunęlibyśmy się do…  
\- Wiem – przerwał mu Stiles. – Wiem, że to po prostu jest ponad wasze siły. Chciałbym tylko móc decydować co uznaję za prywatną rozmowę niezależnie od miejsca, w którym się ona odbywa – warknął, tracąc humor. – Deucalion nie kłamał, prawda? – spytał całkiem retorycznie.  
\- Nie miał powodu, żeby to robić – odpowiedział mu Derek, dołączając do nich w jednej chwili. – Atakiem na Lydię, stracił poparcie. Iskry są czczone – przypomniał mu Hale. – Próbował ci wyjaśnić dlaczego jeden z członków jego watahy zaatakował ją, bo liczył…  
\- Że odzyska chociaż część dawnych przywilejów? – wtrącił Stiles, spoglądając w dół.  
Derek skinął po prostu głową i spojrzał wymownie na Scotta, który odchrząknął nagle zmieszany.  
\- Zostawię was – powiedział McCall, odwracając się na pięcie.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w ślad za nim. Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy poczuł na swoich plecach dłoń Dereka, która pchnęła go lekko acz stanowczo w stronę ich komnat. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym jękiem i Hale usiadł w jednym z foteli, sięgając po karafkę z wodą.  
\- Ona mi nie odpowie – powiedział w końcu Stiles.  
\- Nie potrzebujemy odpowiedzi – odparł Derek.  
Stiles zmrużył oczy i westchnął.  
\- Macie już odpowiedź – stwierdził i zwilżył językiem wargi. – Czy to zmienia postać rzeczy? Czy Lydia jest tutaj bezpieczna?  
\- Mieliśmy odpowiedź po wczorajszym ataku. Obroniła się przed Ethanem i Aidenem. Jest Iskrą, jej status… - urwał Derek i zerknął na drzwi.  
Stiles nawet nie był zaskoczony, gdy Lydia pojawiła się w chwilę później. Kobieta nawet nie udawała, że nie wie jaką rozmowę im przerwała. Usiadła bez pytania na jednym z foteli i wzięła głębszy wdech najwyraźniej spodziewając się przesłuchania. Cisza jednak przedłużała się.  
\- Nie odpowiem – przyznała w końcu i Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał tylko ignorując prychnięcie Dereka.  
\- Jestem poddaną króla, a moim królem jest Henry Stilinski – oznajmiła mu sucho.  
\- Jest moim ojcem – przypomniał jej z naciskiem, wiedząc, że i tak nic nie uzyska. Lydia miała zasady, za które tak bardzo ją kochał. Za które tak czasami nienawidził. – Pewnego dnia będę twoim królem – dodał.  
\- Tego dnia zapytasz, a ja odpowiem – odparła i spojrzała na Dereka mrużąc oczy. – Przyznam tylko, że nie ja zabijałam. Podążałam tropem tego, który zabijał – dodała enigmatycznie, ale wilkołak najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo jego oczy rozbłysły nagle czerwienią. – Sądzę też, że młoda para nie powinna dzielić komnat z kimkolwiek, dlatego chciałabym wrócić do zajmowanych wcześniej pokoi – rzuciła jeszcze podnosząc się z wcześniej zajmowanego miejsca.  
Najwidoczniej czekała na jakieś potwierdzenie ze strony Dereka, bo gdy tylko Hale skinął głową, zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Stiles zirytowany podszedł do okna rejestrując niemal od razu, że kilka zorganizowanych grupek zabrało się za pogłębianie fosy już dzisiaj. Nie szło im to najlepiej, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby mieli szybko zrezygnować. Nie, gdy Laura czuwała nad postępowaniem prac, a bliźniacy stali umorusani w błocie. Najwyraźniej wilkołaki nie zważały również na różnice pomiędzy klasami. Kto wie – może i nie było klas samych w sobie. Dwór w zasadzie nie istniał. Podział wydawał się bardziej naturalny, zależny od siły danych alf.  
Niemal natychmiast jednak przypomniał sobie dlaczego Derek wciąż znajduje się ja jego plecami i prychnął zirytowany.  
\- Przyjemniej jest mieć z Lydią tajemnice przed tobą – rzucił niby bez związku, ale Hale wydał z siebie dźwięk, który równie dobrze mógł być śmiechem.  
\- Masz rację – odparł mężczyzna, podchodząc tak blisko, że Stiles mógł poczuć ciepło jego ciała. – Jesteście bardzo dziwni, wy ludzie. Bardziej interesuje cię jej bezpieczeństwo niż faktyczna tajemnica.  
\- Cóż po tajemnicy, która jest powszechnie znana? Czy ktoś tu jeszcze nie wie co robiła Lydia? – spytał gorzko.  
\- Twoja siostra jest trzykroć bardziej niebezpieczna niż przypuszczaliśmy – przyznał cicho Derek. – Ona nie szpiegowała. Miała za zadanie wyśledzić tego, kto zabijał – powtórzył słowa kobiety. – Sądząc po jej obecności tutaj, cel nie został osiągnięty.  
\- Przyjechała mnie wspierać – zaprzeczył Stiles pospiesznie.  
\- Przyjechała zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, a to nie to samo – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Teraz, gdy wie, że jesteś bezpieczny, kieruje swoją uwagę ku celom, które są jej przeznaczone.  
\- Raczej nie spodziewałem się takiej analizy w twoim wykonaniu – warknął Stiles, tym razem wściekły za to, że coś tak oczywistego umykało mu od początku.  
Lydii przecież w Beacon nie było ponad rok. Wszystkie poszlaki teraz nagle wydawały się neonowymi drogowskazami, które jakimś cudem przeoczył, a to było do niego niepodobne.  
\- Wielu rzeczy się po mnie nie spodziewałeś – przyznał nagle Derek całkiem poważnie i Stiles niemal natychmiast przypomniał sobie rozmowę z poranka, gdy wymsknęło mu się, że nie takich wzajemnych kontaktów się spodziewał.  
W zasadzie był pewien, że przez pierwsze lata nie będzie mógł zaufać Derekowi na tyle, żeby wspomnieć mu o Lydii, a co dopiero o kwestii magii, która tkwi w nich obojgu. Sytuacja była jednak skomplikowana o wiele bardziej i chcąc nie chcąc zaczął dostosowywać się do tego co niosło życie. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że wtedy więzy powstają najłatwiej i najtrudniej takie zerwać. Już teraz czuł się paradoksalnie bezpiecznie w towarzystwie mężczyźnie. Złapał się nawet na tym, że wczoraj ewidentnie ulżyło mu, gdy Derek pojawił się wraz z wujem podczas walki z bliźniakami. Podświadomie już wtedy wiedział, że prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo im nie groziło. Peter był genialnym strategiem i równie dobrze znał się na ludziach. Musieli spodziewać się, że Lydia wybroni się na tyle długo, by dotarli bez trudu na miejsce o czasie. Bliźniacy nie zdecydowaliby się też na zaatakowanie jego. I faktycznie nie ruszyli z miejsca, gdy tylko się pojawił. Reperkusje byłyby zbyt wielkie, by Deucalion poradził sobie z nimi w krótkim czasie.  
Teraz, gdy tak na to patrzył nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że nawet ta więź, w której obecnie się znajdował miała swoje plusy. Połączone królestwa były silniejsze. Szczególnie w chwili, gdy w obu działo się coś dziwnego. Dzisiejsza rozmowa z Deucalionem przekonała Stilesa, że wilkołak może i ryzykował swoją pozycję podczas negocjacji, ale coś mówiło mu, że nie posunąłby się nigdy do nasłania jednego ze swoich ludzi na jego matkę. Nie spaliłby też domu Hale'ów, co wydawało się teraz wyjątkowo blisko powiązane. Stiles mógł tylko przypuszczać kogo faktycznie przez rok śledziła Lydia, ale nie chciał nawet myśleć jakich zniszczeń mogła dokonać nielojalna Iskra. Dotąd wszyscy podlegali magom w stolicy. Docelowo jego ojcu. Jeśli zatem Iskra dopuściła się wymordowania watahy rządzącej na pewno nawet teraz po zawarciu pokoju nie rozejdzie się to bez echa. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Derek jest poślubionej jednej z nich.  
Stiles zerknął katem oka na mężczyznę. Kilkudniowy zarost dodawał Derekowi uroku w ten przedziwny sposób. Jakby czynił z niego jeszcze bardziej niegrzecznego chłopca, a to było przecież niekonieczne. Hale dostatecznie był szorstki w obyciu, by to jeszcze podkreślać w ten sposób.  
Nie mógł nie zauważyć też rozszerzonych nozdrzy mężczyzny, gdy ten ewidentnie wdychał znowu jego zapach.  
\- Wąchasz mnie? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
Derek zdrętwiał najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym, że został przyłapany i skinął powoli głową, oceniając jego reakcję.  
\- Lubię wiedzieć o czym myślisz – przyznał Hale. – Ale to trudne, bo twój zapach cały czas się zmienia. Jakbyś miał tysiąc myśli na raz, a one dziwnie zachodzą na siebie… - urwał niepewny czy Stiles pojął o co mu chodzi.  
\- Mniej więcej tak wygląda moja głowa – przyznał Stilinski. – Potrafisz wyodrębnić poszczególne… myśli? – zawahał się.  
Nie bardzo wyobrażał sobie, żeby coś takiego miało zapach, ale nigdy nie wadziło dopytać się. Naprawdę był teraz wdzięczny losowi, że to dobroduszny Lahey był drugą stroną w rozmowach. Charlie zachował sporo dla siebie i teraz nie bardzo potrafił ocenić czy wilkołak robił to dla własnego dobra. W dworskim społeczeństwie obłudy na pewno byłby persona non grata, gdyby jego tajemnica wyszła na jaw.  
\- Nie myśli. Emocje – przyznał Derek, przybliżając noc do jego karku, który Stiles siłą tylko woli powstrzymał przed odgięciem. Zarost mężczyzny podrażnił delikatną skórę na jego szyi. – Przedtem pachniałeś gorzko, więc myślałeś o kimś, kto nie żyje – odparł Derek.  
\- A teraz? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Niemal czuł uśmiech mężczyzny na skórze, gdy Derek brał kolejny wdech.  
\- Pachniesz tak, że rozsądnie było zezwolić Lydii na powrót do jej komnat – wyszeptał Hale do jego ucha. – Pachniesz jak wszystkie westchnienia, które do tej pory wydałeś pod moimi dłońmi i zapowiedź tych wszystkich, które jeszcze wydasz. Pachniesz jękiem, który tak uwielbiasz powstrzymywać, a który w końcu z ciebie wydobędę – dodał mężczyzna i Stiles czuł wykwitający na jego policzkach rumieniec, który na pewno ciągnął się aż na jego klatkę piersiową.  
Przypomniał sobie, że ubiegłej nocy spali z Derekiem nago i z największą chęcią i tą spędziłby w ten sam sposób. Hale zdawał się z każdą chwilą namawiać go wręcz do tego, żeby zrzucił zbędny materiał i został z nim w łóżku. Jak pierwszej nocy, gdy go tam praktycznie prawie zaniósł. Jak kolejnej, gdy ponownie spali tak blisko.  
\- Chcesz mnie w swoim łóżku – stwierdził nagle Stiles i miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło, bo to była kolejna z oczywistości.  
\- A ty za dużo myślisz – odparł Derek, zatrzymując nagle ręce w połowie ruchu.  
Stiles nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dłonie wilkołaka wpełzały pod jego koszulę, szukając kontaktu z nagą skórą. Najwyraźniej tak już przyzwyczaił się do bliskości, że wzdrygał się, gdy ktoś naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą. A Derek na pewno robił to w tej chwili.  
Nos mężczyzny zatopiony był w zgięciu jego szyi, a jego tyłek i biodra Hale'a dociskały się do siebie tak mocno, że Stiles wątpił, że możliwym byłoby wciśnięcie pomiędzy nich chociażby kartki pergaminu. I to nie było złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, bo Derek ewidentnie był zainteresowany kontynuowaniem tego, a Stiles sam zaczynał się już podniecać. Teraz, gdy patrzył wstecz dostrzegał, że Hale musiał wyczuwać jego zainteresowanie już kilkakrotnie. W najróżniejszych sytuacjach.  
I to nie było złe. Może trochę niepokojące, ale ewidentnie interesujące. Warte zbadania. A Stiles uwielbiam eksperymenty, więc obrócił się ostrożnie, zaskoczony nie dostrzegając oporu ze strony Dereka i trącił mężczyznę nosem. Może było to dziecinne, ale Hale wciąż wpatrywał się w niego balansującymi na granicy czerwieni tęczówkami. Lustrując go i oceniając jak drapieżnik zwierzynę. Stiles uśmiechnął zdając sobie sprawę, że tym razem jest dostatecznie jasno, by mógł zobaczyć swojego męża w całej okazałości. A dostatecznie późno, by nie musieli wychodzić już z komnat.  
Przełknął głośno ślinę i Derek niemal natychmiast zerknął na jego jabłko Adama, które musiało po prostu się poruszyć, bo oczy Hale'a były teraz krwiście czerwone. Stiles nie był pewien jak długo się na siebie patrzyli, ani nawet czy dał jakiekolwiek pozwolenie mężczyźnie, ale w jednej chwili stał przy oknie, a w drugiej leżał rozciągnięty na łóżku.  
\- Szybki jesteś – stwierdził zaskoczony zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Derek uśmiechnął się naprawdę szeroko z czymś w oczach, co Stiles potrafił określić jedynie jako obietnicę.  
\- Z tobą będę naprawdę ostrożny – powiedział mężczyzna wyjątkowo niskim głosem.  
Stiles poczuł, że jest przesuwany i chociaż przeważnie protestował przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, teraz wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie, gdy Derek nie spuszczał go z oka nawet na sekundę. Świdrując go tymi zmieniającymi kolor tęczówkami, które wydawały się nierealnie piękne. Jak i cały Hale.  
Derek sięgnął do jego paska nie odrywając od niego wzroku i uporał się ze spodniami. Zmienił rękę, na której się podpierał i zabrał się za jego koszulę, co trochę otrzeźwiło Stilesa.  
\- Ja się tym zajmę – zaproponował szybko Stilinski. – Ty… Twoje guziki, koszula… wszystko – zaczął gorączkowo Stiles.  
Derek roześmiał się miękko.  
\- Wyjątkowo nieskładnie jak na kogoś, kto słynie z tego jak używa swoich ust – zakpił, ale Stiles nie zamierzał narzekać dopóki Derek faktycznie zamierzał pozbyć się ubrań.  
Klatkę piersiową mężczyzny widział już wcześniej, gdy ten ćwiczył w pokoju. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed dotknięciem mięśni, które pracowały przy każdym ruchu, gdy Derek ściągał swoje spodnie. A potem jego spodnie jak się okazało, bo Stiles zamiast zgodnie z obietnicą rozebrać się samemu, zapatrzył się na przyjemnie opalone ciało mężczyzny.  
Derek nie wydawał się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko. Nie odtrącił też jego dłoni, gdy Stiles z pewnym wahaniem zsunął dłoń poniżej pasa i niby przypadkiem musnął całkiem sporych rozmiarów penis. Derek wręcz wypiął się w jego kierunku, szukając większego kontaktu, więc chłopak obwinął członek swoimi palcami, ostrożnie naciągając skórę na samym czubku. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że to wyjątkowo wrażliwe rejony, więc ze skupienie zaczął przesuwać dłoń w górę i w dół zirytowany tym, że jego dłoń jest sucha. To wydawało się nie odpowiednie, więc zerknął na twarz mężczyzny, dostrzegając, że Derek spogląda na niego badawczo.  
Odruchowo zabrał dłoń i brwi mężczyzny zmarszczyły się lekko, jakby wilkołak myślał nad czymś intensywnie.  
W końcu Derek zsunął się z łóżka, ściągając przy tym jego spodnie i przysunął bliżej fotel, który przeważnie stał pod ścianą. Stiles obserwował go niepewnie, trochę zawstydzony, że mógł zrobić coś, co mężczyźnie się nie spodobało, ale Derek wrócił do niego niemal natychmiast, przyciągając go tylko mocniej do siebie. Otaczając go przyjemnym ciepłem, które oznaczać mogło tylko bezpieczeństwo.  
\- Pocałuj mnie – poprosił cicho mężczyzna i Stiles przesunął się do przodu łącząc ich usta.  
To niczym nie przypominało ich pierwszej nocy, gdy bardziej gryźli się po wargach. Teraz to Stiles miał pełną kontrolę, chociaż jego dłonie wydawały się uwięzione w pewnym uścisku. To Derek rozchylił przed nim usta, wpuszczając go do środka. To Derek leżał na plecach wgnieciony w pościel, a Stiles ocierał się o niego w sobie wystarczających tempie.  
Jednak to Derek w końcu przeturlał ich tak, że sam teraz nakrywał chłopaka, schodząc pocałunkami aż do karku, gdzie zatrzymał się na chwilę, ewidentnie ze sobą walcząc.  
\- Mam eliksir – wydyszał Stiles, zaskoczony chropowatością swojego głosu.  
Derekowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Zaczął wysysać na każdym centymetrze jego skóry malinki, a potem lizał każdą z nich, jakby chciał przeprosić za ból, który sprawiał. A Stilesa naprawdę nie trzeba było za to przepraszać. W obecnej chwili nie było nic przyjemniejszego niż uczucie języka mężczyzny na szyi, czy ostrych zębów, które mogłyby przegryźć skórę, ale nie robiły tego. Zamiast tego jednak – oznaczały go i zawłaszczały, bo tak właśnie Stiles to odbierał. Podpisywały własność Dereka, a Stiles zaczynał się coraz lepiej czuć ze śladami, które nareszcie mówiły, że do kogoś przynależał. Że miał kochanka, który poświęcał na tyle dużo czasu, żeby czcić jego poznaczoną piegami szyję.  
Derek jednak w końcu porzucił tamte rejony, chyba ostatkiem woli przenosząc się niżej na jego klatkę piersiową. Stiles wygiął się, gdy te same zęby, które maltretowały jego szyję, zahaczyły o sutek. A potem o drugi i zaczęły ssać. Język trącał stwardniały kamyczek i to wszystko po prostu było za dobre.  
Stiles z największą chęcią odwzajemniłby pieszczotę, ale ilekroć przesuwał dłoń na jakieś ciekawsze rejony, coś blokowało go. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Jak mocno pogładzić mężczyznę. Czy Derek pozwoli przejąć mu inicjatywę i co ma zrobić z nią, gdy jakoś do tego dojdzie.  
Gdzieś w połowie wilkołak zwolnił i podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego i jakby spodziewając się o czym Stiles myśli.  
\- Podąż za instynktem – wychrypiał Derek jak pierwszej ich nocy i Stiles po prostu zamknął oczy, bo Hale opuścił głowę łapiąc go w usta.  
Chłopak automatycznie wplótł dłonie we włosy mężczyzny nie przejmując się nawet, że zapewne szarpie. Wokół istniało tylko ciepło mokro taktaktaktak i więcej co mógł lub mógł nie wykrzykiwać.  
I jeśli Derek chciał z niego wydobyć dzisiaj jęki był na najlepszej drodze do tego. Tym bardziej, gdy zaczął wsuwać w niego najpierw jeden, a potem drugi śliski palec. I nic nie miało już znaczenia, gdy jego tyłek był rozciągany stałymi niezbyt inwazyjnymi pchnięciami, które ewidentnie szukały…  
\- O cholera!  
Czuł parsknięcie Dereka nawet bardziej niż je usłyszał. Kto do jasnej cholery parska z czyimś penisem w ustach – miałby ochotę zapytać, gdyby nie fakt, że nawet to było cholernie dobre. Jego członek był już jednym wrażliwym nerwem, pulsującym i błagającym o ulgę, ale mężczyzna miał chyba inne plany, bo nagle i te wspaniałe wargi i palce zniknęły, a Derek przesuwał go wraz ze sobą na przystawiony przedtem fotel.  
I Stiles pewnie zaprotestowałby, gdyby nie głód w oczach mężczyzny, który oznaczać mógł tylko naprawdę przyjemne rzeczy. I nie mylił się, gdy Hale wygodnie usadowił się na swoim miejscu, bez trudu nakierowując na siebie jego ciało, które idealnie dopasowało się do powierzchni. Początkowo kąt wydawał się dziwny i Stiles miał problemy z tym, żeby odepchnąć się od fotela, ale Derek wspomagał go i równoważył za każdym razem. Po chwili już więc ruszali się w zgodnym rytmie, który nie był nastawiony na to, żeby przynieść ulgę Derekowi. Stiles zauważył to od razu, gdy penis mężczyzny otarł się bezpośrednio o jego prostatę i nie było sposobu, żeby ten punkt w nim nie był maltretowany przy każdym ruchu. Nie było możliwości, żeby wytrwał tak długo, a przyjemność była tak wielka, że zaczynał wątpić też, by konieczne było sięganie pomiędzy nich do jego pozostawionego samemu sobie penisa, obijającego się teraz o mięśnie Dereka. Cholernie seksowne mięśnie napinające się przy każdym ich wspólnym ruchu.  
Mężczyzna jednak obwinął dłonią jego członek i nie zdążył nawet dobrze wykonać ruchu, gdy Stiles zesztywniał nabijając się głębiej na penis Dereka, a te same idealne mięśnie zostały oblane mlecznobiałą spermą.  
Stiles pozwolił sobie na zebranie sił i spojrzał na pokrytego potem wilkołaka, który z trudem oddychał. Bynajmniej nie przez nie najmniejszy w końcu ciężar ciała Stilinskiego. Stiles doskonale czuł twardy niemiłosiernie penis mężczyzny i kalkulował, co teraz wypadałoby zrobić. I chyba Derek dostrzegł to, bo zaczął go zsuwać z siebie, co było po prostu złe.  
\- Chcę, żebyś skończył we mnie – wychrypiał Stiles i to były chyba dobre słowa, bo oczy wilkołaka rozbłysły czymś przyjemnie niebezpiecznym.  
Korzystając z totalnego rozluźnienia, chłopak rozłożył szeroko nogi, opierając się teraz kompletnie na oparciu fotela i spojrzał w dół na Dereka, który nie tak wcale ostrożnie złapał go mocniej za biodra. Stiles nie był pewien czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tak szybkich pchnięć, przez które prawie stracił równowagę. Nawet i z eliksirem na pewno nie będzie następnego dnia obolały, ale wiedział, że było warto.  
Derek zerknął w górę najwyraźniej sprawdzając czy nie porusza się za mocno, więc Stiles wziął głębszy oddech i pochylił się do jego ucha, uważając, by nie znaleźć się za blisko karku.  
\- Podąż za instynktem – wyszeptał, nareszcie czując jakąś moc nad mężczyzną.  
\- Nie igraj ze mną – wychrypiał Derek i brzmiał na tak słodko złamanego, że Stiles nie mógł po prostu tego nie wykorzystać.  
\- Podąż za instynktem – powtórzył uparcie. – Nie tego chciałeś mnie nauczyć?  
Nie bardzo wiedział jak Derek to zrobił, ale obrócił nim w powietrzu tak, ale Stiles teraz siedział plecami do jego klatki piersiowej. Podskakując na kolanach mężczyzny jak szmaciana lalka aż wilkołak wydał z siebie dźwięk podejrzanie podobny do wycia i ugryzł go w łopatkę tak mocno, że Stiles sapnął.  
Coś ciepłego zaczęło rozlewać się w nim i chłopak był pewien, że osiągnął swój cel. Czekał aż Derek uspokoi się na tyle, żeby przestać ściskać go tak mocno, ale mężczyzna wciąż dyszał w jego plecy przeżywając najwyraźniej swój orgazm.  
Orgazm, który zdawał się trwać i trwać.  
W końcu Stiles próbował się zsunąć z ciepłych kolan, ale Hale przytrzymał go w pół ruchu. I Stiles pewnie walczyłby dalej, gdyby nie poczuł, że penis w nim zaczyna się robić tylko większy, co przeczyło wszystkiemu, co wiedział na temat seksu.  
\- Co…? – zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo Derek oparł czoło o jego plecy.  
\- Utknęliśmy – wychrypiał mężczyzna.  
\- Co? – spytał Stiles dalej nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Wypełniam cię nasieniem – wyjaśnił Derek najwyraźniej biorąc się powoli w garść. – Dopóki nie skończę, nie ruszymy się. Nigdy nie igraj z moim instynktem – warknął mężczyzna, ale nie wydawał się wściekły, raczej zaniepokojony.  
\- Czy możesz… - zaczął Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc ani o co pytać, ani jak.  
\- To prywatna sprawa – uciął Derek.  
\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem, a twój penis tkwi w moim tyłku – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie.  
\- Na twoje życzenie. Mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę, cholera! Dalej mogę – warknął Derek i faktycznie to co wydawało się początkowo przyjemne powoli traciło urok.  
Chociaż główka penisa Dereka , która poruszała się przy każdym ich ruchu, przyjemnie ocierała się o jego prostatę. Gdyby kontynuowali to dalej na pewno zainteresowałby się bardziej…  
\- Podniecasz się – zauważył zdziwiony Derek i Stiles miał ochotę spłonąć ze wstydu. – Nie boli? – spytał zaintrygowany Hale i Stiles naprawdę miał ochotę skłamać, chociaż wydawało się to daremne. Nie w przypadku, gdy Derek usłyszałby każde jego zawahanie. Nie, gdy wydawali się spięci razem na pewien czas.  
\- To jest…inne. Jak rozciąganie, ale… - urwał chłopak. – Nie boli per se… - zakończył niemrawo.  
\- Jak z gryzieniem, odczuwasz ból, ale kojarzysz go z rozkoszą – stwierdził Derek i Stiles nagle przypomniał sobie jak mężczyzna zwrócił mu uwagę, że traktuje go jak obiekt badawczy.  
\- Obserwujesz mnie – powiedział równie zaskoczony.  
\- Zawsze cię obserwuję – odparł całkiem szczerze wilkołak po czym poruszył lekko biodrami, jakby chciał przetestować jak wiele ruchu ma w tej pozycji.  
\- Następnym razem zrobimy to na łóżku – powiedział Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i poczuł uśmiech na skórze. – To znaczy jeśli ci się podoba nie mam nic przeciwko – dodał pospiesznie zanim z jego ust wyrwał się jęk, bo cholerny penis w jego cholernym tyłku ocierał się właśnie o jego cholerną prostatę.  
\- Podoba mi się ten dźwięk – przyznał Derek i zaczął składać niewielkie pocałunki na jego skórze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dziękuję za komentarz :D Nie mam zwyczaju spojlerowania niczego, więc zasznurowuję usta ;)**

* * *

Stiles obudził się lekko zamroczony, przyjemnie obolały. Czuł wszystkie mięśnie i miał ochotę przeciągnąć się, ale Derek trzymał go w mocnym uścisku z nosem w jego karku, drażniąc go przy każdym oddechu. Mógł wyczuć jak ciepły i lepki jest wilkołak, co oznaczało tylko, że są wciąż ubrudzeni nasieniem. W zasadzie do tej pory to nigdy nie było problemem. Jakimś cudem Stiles zawsze budził się z czystym podbrzuszem, co oznaczało tylko, że Derek musiał wycierać ich za każdym razem, podczas gdy on smacznie spał.  
Tym razem było inaczej, bo obaj lepili się nieznacznie od potu, a zaschnięta sperma zaczynała drażnić delikatną skórę. Posklejane włosy na pewno nie będą najłatwiejsze do wymycia. Stiles raczej spodziewał się zaangażowanego w to bólu.  
Poruszył się ostrożnie, starając się sprawdzić co z jego obolałym tyłkiem, ale eliksir, którego zażycia nie pamiętał – musiał spisać się na medal. Nie czuł nawet malinek, które Derek na pewno zostawił na jego szyi tego popołudnia.  
Nie mogło być później niż pora kolacji, bo słońce wciąż jeszcze unosiło się nad horyzontem. Księżyc też zaczynał już wstawać i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że niedługo, za kilka dni na pewno będzie pełnia. Nie bardzo znał tradycje wilkołaków, ale Charlie zawsze twierdził, że to specjalny okres dla nich. Wspominał, że co młodsi tracili kontrolę, porwani przez instynkt, ale Stiles wątpił, żeby Dereka można było zaliczyć do tej grupy.  
Mężczyzna w zasadzie wydawał się idealnie opanowany poza nielicznymi chwilami, gdy Stiles we własnej osobie wyprowadzał go z równowagi. Jak kilka godzin temu, gdy poradził mu naiwnie podążanie za własnym instynktem. To nie tak, że tego żałował, bynajmniej. Jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko do tej pory robił na ślepo i o ile przeważnie miał szczęście, pewnego dnia mogło go ono opuścić.  
\- Czujesz się dobrze? – spytał Derek, dmuchając na jego kark odrobinę mocniej.  
Hale wydawał się rozespany, dziwnie rozleniwiony. Stiles mu się nie dziwił. Sam miał ochotę nigdy nie ruszać się z łóżka. Cholerny eliksir wciąż był za mocny pomimo eksperymentów z rozcieńczaniem.  
\- Tak – odparł po dłuższej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dłoń Derek zsuwa się pomiędzy jego pośladki.  
To nie było całkiem nieprzyjemne, ale krępujące, więc pchnął biodrami do przodu, żeby uciec przed dotykiem.  
\- Chcę tylko – zaczął wilkołak.  
\- Dobrze się czuję – zapewnił go Stiles, obracając się i próbując zignorować zirytowane prychnięcie.  
Derek nie cofnął dłoni, zamiast tego jednak przytrzymał go wolną ręką i nogami, którymi byli wciąż spleceni. Stiles poczuł delikatne opuszki mężczyzny na wciąż wrażliwym kręgu mięśni i zesztywniał, gdy jeden z palców wsunął się głębiej. Nie powstrzymywał nawet westchnięcia, wiedząc, że Derek i tak już na pewno słyszał jego przyspieszone bicie serca.  
\- Co to było? – spytał lekko ochrypłym głosem.  
\- Sprawdzałem czy eliksir już zadziałał – odparł Derek, przyciągając go bliżej do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
Dłoń przesunęła się z jego pośladków na biodro i najwyraźniej zamierzała tam pozostać, bo wilkołak zaczął kreślić na jego skórze niewielkie znaki.  
\- Wiem co robiłeś teraz, ale pytam o magiczne właściwości twojego penisa do zwiększania swojej objętości – Stiles spróbował ponownie.  
\- Mówiono mi, że wasze ludzkie penisy mają podobną magiczną właściwość – prychnął Derek, gładząc teraz jego pachwinę kciukiem, jakby sugerował o co dokładnie mu chodzi.  
W zasadzie nie musiał tego robić, bo Stiles jak najbardziej był zainteresowany już wcześniej, gdy Hale dotykał jego zmaltretowanego tyłka. Udowadnianie swojej racji nie było w tym przypadku konieczne. Chociaż z drugiej strony Stiles zastanawiał się ile książek w bibliotece klanu będzie musiał przejrzeć zanim trafi na odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.  
\- To instynktowne, dlatego nigdy więcej nie igraj z tą drugą częścią mojej natury – powiedział w końcu Derek z nosem w jego włosach.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, bo to wciąż nie była odpowiedź, ale bardziej ostrzeżenie. A naprawdę nie widział problemu w tym, co robili kilka godzin temu. Cholera, jak on bardzo nie widział w tym problemu!  
Pamiętał jednak zaniepokojenie Dereka i jego niepewność, gdy nie mogli się ruszyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział mężczyzny tak odkrytego i sama intymność tego wszystkiego wydawała się po prostu odpowiednia.  
\- Czyli to nie było dla ciebie przyjemne? – spytał ostrożnie Stiles trochę się drażniąc i Derek ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w ramię.  
\- Czy zawsze musisz zadawać tyle pytań? – zdziwił się wilkołak, chociaż nie był całkiem szczerze zirytowany.  
Stiles raczej kojarzył ten ton z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Wiesz już dlaczego mój ojciec pozbył się mnie bez wielkiego sentymentu – skłamał gładko i Derek prychnął w ślad, który zostawił na jego skórze.  
Mężczyzna pchnął swoimi biodrami do przodu, ocierając się penisem o tyłek Stilesa i ten nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wypięciem do tyłu. Dłoń na jego udzie przytrzymywała go i nakierowywała tak, że teraz członek Dereka wsunął się pomiędzy pośladki, zostawiając mokry ślad. I to było kategorycznie coś na co Stiles się pisał.  
\- Nie schodzimy na kolację? – spytał jeszcze, aby się upewnić, że nie są nigdzie oczekiwani.  
Na dobrą sprawę wciąż nikt nie wprowadził go w jego obowiązki. Sądził, że będzie jakieś posiadał wśród zaufanych Petera, ale hierarchia w watasze była tak różna od ich dworu, że pozwoli sobie podążać z prądem. Reagował dopiero na bezpośrednie pytania i bardziej instynktownie wchodząc w dyskusje. Do tej pory wydawało się to jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem. Gdyby Derek oczekiwał od niego czegoś innego, na pewno poinformowałby go o tym. Z tym jego mąż nie miał żadnych problemów.  
\- Jesteś głodny? – spytał wilkołak, wciąż ocierając się o niego sugestywnie.  
\- Możemy negocjować – skłamał i Derek prychnął, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.  
I to było coś nowego. To dziwne zrozumienie, jakby się zaczęli poznawać w pewnym etapie i Stiles z trudem potrafił określić kiedy tak naprawdę opuścił Beacon. Wiedział, że to były zaledwie dni, ale wydawało się, jakby minęły całe miesiące. Tak wiele się stało i teraz nie bardzo wiedział jak znalazł się w tym miejscu i w tym czasie. Tak… Tak swobodny w towarzystwie kogoś, kogo prawie nie znał.  
\- Nie rób tego – jęknął Derek tuż za nim i Stiles mimowolnie zdrętwiał.  
\- Nie robić czego? – spytał ostrożnie, niepewny co tym razem poszło nie tak.  
Zanim zdążył się zorientować, leżał już na plecach z Derekiem wpatrującym się w niego intensywnie, jakby nie rozumiał, do czego Stiles tak naprawdę dąży.  
\- Przekombinowujesz – odparł Hale. – Kiedy wydaje mi się, że już… Już – zająknął się i pokiwał głową, jakby nie do końca wiedział jak sformułować myśl. – Dlaczego nie możesz przestać myśleć nawet na chwilę? – spytał w końcu i Stiles nie był pewien co odpowiedzieć.  
\- A powinienem? – zdziwił się całkiem szczerze.  
\- Nie jesteśmy na twoim dworze, gdzie polityczne zagrożenia są równie, a nawet może i bardziej ważne co te fizyczne. Tutaj jest inaczej. Działamy bardziej instynktownie. Nikt nie będzie knuł za twoimi plecami, bo dosłownie bardziej zainteresowany będzie odgryzieniem mojej głowy, żeby zdobyć moją pozycję – poinformował go Derek sucho. – Jesteś nietykalny, a ja nie stanowię dla ciebie zagrożenia od samego początku, bo jesteśmy związani. Nie mógłbym – dodał z dość dziwną emocja, której Stiles się nie spodziewał.  
Stilinski zagryzł wargi, bo mężczyzna ewidentnie czekał na jakąś jego reakcję.  
\- Wiem, że mnie chcesz – podjął po chwili Derek, obserwując go uważnie. – O to chodzi? Mówiono mi, że ludzi krępują te sprawy, ale przede mną tego nie ukryjesz. Wiem w jakim rytmie bije twoje serce. Znam doskonale twój zapach – dodał i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba faktycznie tak musiało być.  
Derek nigdy nie zbliżył się do niego nieproszony. A raczej, bez wyraźniej wskazówki, że jest chciany. I nie w tym tkwił tak naprawdę problem.  
\- Ty to wiesz, bo twoje zmysły odkrywają wszystkie moje tajemnice – powiedział Stiles ostrożnie. – Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – spytał całkiem szczerze i Derek spojrzał na niego trochę oszołomiony.  
Hale zmarszczył brwi, jakby to do niego dotarło po raz pierwszy, że Stiles nie ma wyostrzonych zmysłów.  
\- Twoje pytania – zaczął i zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się. – Kiedy pozwalasz mi dotykać swojej szyi, wiem, że jesteś mój i zabiję każdego kto zbliży się do niej – powiedział bardzo powoli Derek. – Zabiję każdego kto w jakikolwiek sposób cię urazi albo spróbuje skrzywdzić. Zabiję każdego, kto będzie próbował cię mi odebrać. Nie dlatego, że wiążą nas układy, ale dlatego, że jesteś mój – dodał.  
\- Sporo tego zabijania – wtrącił Stiles nerwowo, ale Derek uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo, a potem spojrzał na niego z czymś poważnym w oczach.  
\- A będziesz mój jak długo będziesz tego chciał. Lydia wyprowadziła się z twoich komnat, więc możesz tam wrócić, jeśli będziesz tylko chciał – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, ale jego mina świadczyła o tym, że nie mówił tego z ochotą. – Ale do tej pory jesteś mój. Mój tak długo jak tego zechcesz – powtórzył, patrząc na niego, jakby w ten sposób chciał przekazać wszystko co ma do powiedzenia.  
I Stiles musiał przyznać, że ta mała przemowa była dość sugestywna.  
\- Chodzi tylko o mój kark? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Derek wypuścił powietrze ze świstem chyba się załamując odrobinę, więc Stiles nie mógł nie zaśmiać się krótko z satysfakcją. – To nie jest tak, że zawsze wiesz co mam na myśli – uprzedził wilkołaka. – Potrafię okłamać twoje zmysły, ale przeważnie nie mam ku temu powodu i to jest cholernie trudne – przyznał, układając się wygodniej na plecach.  
Derek wciąż przyjemnie przywierał do jego boku, ale liczył na to, że mężczyzna wsunie się po prostu na niego. Za oknami zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno, co oznaczało tylko normalne dla tych okolic zimno.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy się wykąpać – stwierdził nagle Derek i Stiles nie mógł się z tym sprzeczać.  
Napełniane ogromnej wanny wodą musiało odbywać się w jakiś magiczny sposób, bo Stiles nigdy nie widział ludzi, którzy to robią. Faktem jednak było, że gdy wyszli z Derekiem z sypialni, kąpiel już była gotowa. Możliwe, że wilkołak uprzedził służbę albo po prostu te ściany nie były tak grube jak miał nadzieję. Derek jednak zapewnił go, że mają pełną prywatność w swoich komnatach i wierzył mu.  
Pozwolił się usadzić w wannie, pomiędzy nogami wilkołaka, który jak zawsze już wcisnął nos w jego szyję, wchłaniając jak najwięcej zapachu.  
\- Nie będzie dziwnych pytań dlaczego nie pojawiliśmy się na kolacji? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Derek prychnął rozbawiony.  
\- Nikt nie skomentowałby nawet tego, gdybyśmy przez tydzień nie opuścili naszych komnat – wyjaśnił i zabrzmiało to dziwnie jak propozycja, tym bardziej, że usta mężczyzny nagle zaczęły pieścić jego ucho.  
Przyjemny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, gdy Derek ugryzł go lekko w kark, a potem zassać naprędce zaleczoną skórę, jakby jej nieskazitelna barwa personalnie obrażała go.  
\- Nie powinienem pić eliksiru częściej niż raz na dobę – sapnął Stiles, ale instynktownie i tak odgiął głowę, gdy Derek ugryzł kolejne miejsce.  
Wrażenie było zbyt przyjemne, żeby się temu nie poddał. Tym bardziej, że wilkołak wydawał się całkiem świadom tego co robi i jak wielki nacisk winien nałożyć, żeby wywołać pożądaną reakcję.  
\- Poczekamy zatem – wyszeptał mu do ucha Derek i tak, na pewno ten ton był tak wyważony, aby uwieść i skłonić do współpracy, z czym Stiles był jak najbardziej na pokładzie.  
Przesunął się do tyłu, tyłkiem lądując w przyrodzeniu mężczyzny i obrócił głowę, próbując dosięgnąć jego ust. Wiedział jak teraz napięta musiała być skóra na jego szyi, więc pożądliwy wzrok Dereka nie zaskoczył go. Wilkołak jednak szybko otrząsnął się z chwilowego transu i pocałował go zaskakująco miękko w usta. Przez krótki moment mogło się wydawać, że ten słodki pocałunek mógłby trwać, ale mężczyzna zsunął obie swoje dłonie na brzuch Stilesa, sprawiając, że ten zachichotał. Cholerne łaskotki zawsze stanowiły spory problem, ale Derek uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo nie powtarzając jednak na szczęście ruchu. Zamiast tego natomiast zaczął masować jego boki i Stiles dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna naprawdę zamierzał zmyć z nich nasienie i pot. Było w tym coś miłego, że Derek dbał o niego, a robił to ewidentnie, bo Stiles zawsze budził się otulony ciepłymi kocami nawet, gdy alfy już koło niego nie było w łóżku.  
Derek cmoknął go ostrożnie w usta, a potem przyciągnął go mocniej, nie obracając jednak i jego ręka zsunęła się w dół między nogi Stilesa, który instynktownie wypchnął biodra do przodu. Okazało się to daremne, bo Hale po prostu dotknął jego wejścia, zamiast zacząć zabawiać się z jego jak najbardziej zainteresowanym rozwojem sytuacji penisem.  
Stiles nie mógł nie jęknąć, bo pomimo mikstury wciąż był cholernie wrażliwy. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak czułby się bez eliksiru i zaczął mieć pewne wątpliwości, które delikatne ugryzienia na jego szyi rozwiewały doszczętnie.  
\- Nie mogę zażyć kolejnej dawki dzisiaj – przypomniał wilkołakowi słabo, pamiętając siebie z ich nocy poślubnej.  
Derek zamierzał najwyraźniej powtórzyć dzisiaj swój popisowy numer z malinkami na jego skórze. W takim stanie jutro nie mógłby pokazać się nigdzie. Nie był do końca pewien jak przyjęto by takie ślady na jego szyi, ale ostatnim razem to Derek wydawał się bardziej przerażony tą wizją.  
\- Nie wypuszczę cię stąd do wieczora – obiecał alfa tak niskim głosem, że przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł ciało Stilesa.  
\- Niepotrzebnie wchodziliśmy do wanny – stwierdził Stilinski.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś się odprężył – przyznał Derek i chyba tego relaksu nadszedł kres, bo wilkołak nie zważając na to, że wokół rozchlapują wodę, podniósł go do góry bez najmniejszego problemu.  
I to było cholernie seksowne, bo Stiles może nie należał do najcięższych osób, ale jednak byli z Derekiem podobnego wzrostu. Mężczyzna jednak nie zachwiał się nawet, gdy zaplatał jego nogi wokół swojej talii. Podtrzymywał go też za pośladki, chociaż obaj zostawiali naprawdę mokre ślady, gdy alfa zmierzał z nim na rękach do sypialni.  
\- Zmoczymy pościel – zauważył przytomnie Stiles, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że jego penis uwięziony jest pomiędzy ich brzuchami i Derek jest już naprawdę twardy.  
\- Nie martw się. Utrzymam cię w cieple – powiedział wilkołak i to brzmiało jak obietnica.

Stiles nie do końca był przekonany czy rozumie nagły afekt Dereka, ale na pewno nie zamierzał przeszkadzać mężczyźnie. Hale wydawał się nie mieć dość jego skóry i gładził go dłońmi po całym ciele, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak delikatna istota znajduje się pod nim, w jego łóżku. Na jego terytorium – musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z instynktem, bo Derek mruczał te słowa, na wpółzrozumiałe, jakby to ta wilcza część jego osobowości nareszcie wzięła górę.  
Wilkołak nie całował go per se, ale też nie do końca gryzł. Po prostu zaciskał zęby na niektórych fragmentach jego skóry nie zostawiając jednak śladów, a potem lizał je i rozcierał opuszkami. Za każdym razem wrażenie było inne, ale równie mocne. Stiles nie miałby nawet problemów z malinkami, w końcu nie wystawiał torsu na widok publiczny, zawsze chodził w luźnych koszulach, ale Derek zdawał się zainteresowany tylko znaczeniem takich rejonów, które były doskonale widoczne. Jakby chciał w ten sposób zakomunikować światu, że Stiles należy do niego.  
\- Czy to kwestia pełni? – spytał w końcu na wpół dysząc, zawstydzony tym, że jego penis ociekał już przezroczystym płynem, a Derek nie dotknął go nawet na poważnie.  
Jego skóra płonęła żywym ogniem i teraz już tylko oddech wilkołaka, ciepły i ciężki, wprawiał go w drżenie.  
Derek pokręcił przecząco głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo, podnosząc się delikatnie na rękach. Jego tęczówki błysnęły na krótko czerwienią.  
\- Ja ci pokażę pełnię – wychrypiał mężczyzna i wrócił do maltretowania jego obojczyka.  
I Stiles był jak najbardziej na pokładzie tego statku, ale prawdę powiedziawszy stracił już cierpliwość. Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej byłby zadowolony z tego, że Derek nie oczekuje jego czynnego udziału w łóżkowych zmaganiach, ale to było zanim odkrył magiczne właściwości penisów wilkołaków. Teraz chciał go w sobie i to natychmiast, a podświadomie wiedział, że Derek nie będzie taki chętny do ofiarowania mu tego. A przynajmniej nie za szybko i nie bez podstępu. Wilkołak zamierzał dzisiaj wykorzystać swój czas, poznać jego ciało i pomaltretować je centymetr po centymetrze, może tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak długo Stiles wytrzyma tę słodką torturę. A może dlatego, że Stiles nie potrafił powstrzymać jęknięć i westchnień, które wcześniej Derek obiecał z niego wydobyć.  
Tak czy siak, Stiles chciał go już i teraz i natychmiast, więc pozwolił sobie na wykorzystanie nikłej wiedzy na temat walki, z trudem przerzucając większe ciało na bok. Przygniótł swojego męża do prześcieradła i z przyjemnością zauważył wyraz kompletnego zaskoczenia na twarzy Dereka.  
Pochylił się w dół, starając się, aby jego ruch był czytelny. Nie chciał stracić przewagi wynikającej z pozycji, a wilkołak zareagowałby natychmiast, gdyby sądził, że Stiles zbliża się do jego szyi. A on chciał tylko więcej pocałunków, może mniej wymagających, a bardziej czułych. Bo Derek nie smakował jak ludzie, słodyczą i czymś znanym, swojskim. Był bardziej jak dzikość, jeśli ona faktycznie miała jakiś smak. Jak pieprz, jak coś ostrego, co od początku Stiles zauważył w mężczyźnie i dni spędzone razem, pozwalały mu wyodrębnić specyficzny zapach wilkołaka spośród tych wszystkich wokół.  
Derek pachniał i smakował jak natura, jak zioła, które można było zerwać i zachować. Jak wiatr, którego jednak nie dało się okiełznać i tak też całował. Całym sobą, nie pozwalając się zdominować nawet przez pozycję. I Stiles nie miał złudzeń, że wilkołak mógłby z łatwością teraz odwrócić role. Znowu przeturlać ich tak, że Stiles znajdowałby się wciśnięty z wilgotne prześcieradło, uwięziony między łóżkiem i cholernie twardym ciałem męża.  
\- Derek – westchnął, gdy ich usta rozdzieliły się na moment.  
\- Stiles – odparł mężczyzna zduszonym głosem i chyba po raz pierwszy wypowiedział jego imię, co wydawało się dziwne, bo spędzili ze sobą naprawdę wiele czasu.  
A może ono po prostu smakowało teraz inaczej w jego ustach, więc Stiles scałował je z opuchniętych warg wilkołaka, nie przejmując się coraz bardziej wygłodniałym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Poruszył się niespokojnie wbijając swój penis w mięśnie brzucha alfy, starając się nie myśleć o ciemnym cienkim szlaku włosków, który prowadził od pępka Dereka po prostu niżej.  
Czuł zresztą członek Hale'a równie twardy i cieknący co jego własny, umiejscowiony był pod jego biodrem. Nie mógł powstrzymać tych niewielkich pchnięć, które nie mogły doprowadzić ich na szczyt, ale nie ułatwiały myślenia. Derek zresztą wydawał z siebie te cudowne pomruki, których Stiles wcześniej nie słyszał. I dlaczego Stiles nie słyszał ich wcześniej?! Nie było chyba większej muzyki dla jego uszu niż te westchnienia wyrywane z ust mężczyzny. Jęki, które wypływały stamtąd równie bezwolnie i cichy warkot, który przypominał Stilesowi tylko, że Derek być może wyglądał teraz jak człowiek, ale jednak miał o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną naturę.  
Mężczyzna przesunął rękę z jego talii na jego policzek, dotykając go z taką czułością, której Stiles się nie spodziewał. Nadchodzący pocałunek też był wyjątkowo słodki i raczej nic nie zapowiadało, że dłoń Dereka zakończy swoją wędrówkę na jego tyłku, a potem wsunie się pomiędzy jego pośladki i palce wilkołaka zaczną muskać tylko odrobinę jego wejście. I to była słodka tortura. Dotyk był zbyt delikatny by mięśnie poddały się, ale na tyle stanowczy, żeby palce stóp Stilesa podwijały się za każdym razem, gdy alfa naciskał mocniej. To wszystko zmierzało w złym kierunku, bo jeśli Derek kontynuowałby to wszystko, Stiles doszedłby o wiele za szybko niż miał w planach. A miał całkiem inny pomysł na ten wieczór, więc uniósł się na rękach, dociskając swoje biodra do bioder Dereka i oblizując usta spojrzał w dół na mężczyznę pod nim rozłożonego. Ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego pośladku, jakby była ostrzeżeniem.  
\- Chcę cię – powiedział całkiem szczerze, kompletnie zachrypnięty.  
\- Lubię cię właśnie takiego, pewnego siebie – odparł Derek nie spuszczając go z oka, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie i Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Lubisz kiedy mówię, lubisz słuchać mojego głosu. Podoba ci się, że jestem wyzwaniem dla innych. Pyskaty i nieosiągalny – zauważył, pozwalając sobie znowu na odrobinę głębszą analizę niż wilkołak pewnie się spodziewał.  
Tęczówki alfy ponownie pokryły się czerwoną barwą.  
\- Słowa mogą daleko cię zaprowadzić – przyznał mu Derek i tak, to kategorycznie było wyzwanie.  
\- Chcę cię w sobie jak kilka godzin temu – wychrypiał ignorując ciepło uderzające teraz w jego policzki. – Chcę, żeby cały pieprzony zamek to usłyszał, żeby wiedzieli, że jestem twój. Pokażesz im, że jesteś moim alfą? – spytał rejestrując, że źrenice Dereka są w tej chwili tak rozszerzone, że prawie umknęła mu utrzymująca się wokół czerwona obwódka. – Pokażesz mi jak to będzie w pełnię? Poznaczysz całą moją szyję? – pytał dalej i wydał z siebie bardzo niemęski głos, gdy nagle spotkał się twarzą z poduszką.  
Nie był pewien jak Derek to zrobił, ale teraz leżał na jego plecach, z penisem pomiędzy pośladkami Stilesa, gdzie było jego miejsce i trzymał w zębach kawałek jego skóry. Nie było to całkiem bolesne, ale dalekie też od przyjemności.  
\- Możesz też poprosić – wychrypiał wilkołak, ale nie wydawał się urażony tą manipulacją. – Gdyby ktokolwiek cię usłyszał takiego – sapnął nagle Derek i Stiles wiedział, że nigdy nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji.  
Najwyraźniej, kiedy Derek Hale mówił o zabijaniu w kontekście posiadania Stilesa, miał to właśnie na myśli.  
Wilgotna dłoń rozdzieliła jego pośladki i pojedynczy palec zanurzył się w jego tyłku. Wilkołak rozciągał go niespiesznie, nie pozwalając mu się podnieść. Unieruchamiając go tak sprytnie, że Stiles nie mógł też pocierać swoim penisem o prześcieradło. Nie wiedział kto prał ich pościel, ale szczerze współczuł tej osobie. Nie potrafił się jednak powstrzymać przed kolejnymi próbami pobrudzenia jej, więc Derek w końcu podniósł go zirytowany tak, że teraz jego tyłek wypięty był w górę.  
Do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi, a potem trzeci, zanim Stiles zdążył się zorientować i wilkołak pocałował go w kość ogonową, a potem ugryzł w pośladek, jakby za karę za to, że Stiles kręci się niecierpliwie zaśliniając poduszkę. Nie próbował nawet obciągnąć sobie, bo coś mówiło mu, że zostałby w połowie drogi powstrzymany.  
\- Chcesz na mnie usiąść? – spytał Derek.  
\- Urgh – jęknął, bo Hale trzymał palce tuż przy jego prostacie, pocierając ją niespiesznie. Nie był pewien czy wilkołak zrobił to specjalnie, ale jakoś nie potrafił się przejmować. Alfa tymczasem nie wydawał się zainteresowany zmianą kąta, więc Stiles poddał się w końcu i zaczął sam nacierać na te cudowne palce, dążąc do spełnienia dopóki nadzieja nie została mu odebrana.  
Dłoń zniknęła tak szybko jak przedtem pojawiła i Derek znowu ugryzł go w kark, doprowadzając do porządku.  
\- Myślałem, że chcesz mnie – szepnął mu do ucha mężczyzna i nakierował swój penis na jego wejście.  
Wilkołak wsunął się w niego ostrożnie, jak zawsze z uwagą badając wszystkiego jego reakcję, aż wepchnął się w niego po sam trzon i westchnął z dobrze słyszalną ulgą. Stiles czuł na karku ciężki oddech i prawie żałował, że nie są zwróceni do siebie twarzami, ale szybko myśl uleciała jak pozostałe, gdy Derek poruszył się w tył, a potem w przód, z siłą, której nie miało żadne z ich poprzednich zbliżeń. Alfa trzymał go w silnymi uścisku, wbijając się w niego raz po raz, w sobie tylko znanym rytmie, który też szybko stał się ulubionym tempem Stilesa. Tym bardziej, że penis Dereka ocierał się o jego prostatę za każdym razem i Stiles czuł się tak, jakby został naelektryzowany. Dreszcze przechodziły przez jego ciało, niekontrolowane przez nikogo. Wyrywane z niego. A Derek dziwnie stabilizował go swoją bliskością, jednocześnie będąc powodem tego stanu i to było za wiele, i jednocześnie zbyt mało.  
Jego penis zwisał porzucony pod jego brzuchem, sącząc się i klejąc, ale nie miał na tyle energii, żeby objąć się dłonią. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że wilgoć na jego policzkach to pot, a nie łzy, bo z jego ust wydostawała się dziwna mieszanka jęków i westchnień, których nie potrafił powstrzymać. I Derek musiał wiedzieć co z nim robi, bo serce biło mu tak mocno, że sam je doskonale słyszał. Zmieszane aromaty ich ciał uderzały w jego nozdrza, a zapach seksu dopełniał je idealnie. Tak pachnieć powinni zawsze.  
\- Blisko – sapnął w końcu, czując, że chyba nie może dłużej podpierać się na łokciach. Jego ręce przesunęły się do przodu, gdy tracił powoli oparcie i krzyknął krótko: - Derek! – gdy wilkołak ugryzł go w kark, posyłając wzdłuż kręgosłupa finalny dreszcz, który zerwał jego ostatki kontroli.  
Jego penis pulsował jak szalony, wypluwając z siebie spermę i Stiles opadł na mokrą plamę pod sobą, całkiem świadom tego, że Derek wciąż z nim nie skończył.  
Mężczyzna warknął co prawda wyczuwając jego orgazm, ale tylko przyspieszył pchnięcia, umiejscawiając się wygodniej między jego nogami, leżąc na nim, ale go nie przygniatając.  
\- Za dużo – westchnął Stiles, bo jego dziura nie powinna być maltretowana, gdy jego ciało wciąż drżało w poorgazmicznych spazmach.  
Derek jednak nie wydawał się skupiać teraz na słowach. Wilkołak zesztywniał nad nim i z jego ust wyrwał się niczym nie podobny do ludzkiego warkot. Twarda klatka piersiowa przylgnęła ciasno do pleców Stilesa, gdy alfa dochodził wewnątrz niego, znowu wiążąc ich na kilka długich minut jak poprzednio.  
\- Za dużo – jęknął Stiles i Derek parsknął do jego ucha, jakby mu nie wierzył. – Uhm – mruknął Stiles, gdy główka penisa wilkołaka otarła się o ten cholerny punkt wewnątrz niego. – Y-y – próbował zaprotestować, gdy Derek zaczął zataczać niewielkie kółka biodrami. – Nie wyjdziesz – udało mu się uformować jakieś słowa.  
\- Nie zamierzam – wychrypiał alfa, całując go za uchem. – Powiedz mi Stiles, jak bardzo magiczne i niezwykłe są Iskry – zapytał jego mąż i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Bardzo? – podpowiedział Derek i jego biodra znowu wykonały ten ruch, od którego penis Stilesa odżywał.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles obudził się wyczerpany, co było nowością, bo przeważnie sen jednak powinien odprężać. Bolało go naprawdę wszystko i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jakim błogosławieństwem faktycznie był dla niego eliksir.  
Derek leżał na brzuchu z ręką przerzuconą władczo przez jego talię. Jego twarz, skierowana w stronę okna nie była dla Stilesa widoczna, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że alfa ma zadowoloną z siebie minę. Całe jego ciało emanowało satysfakcją i Stilinski nawet nie był zaskoczony.  
Derek zmienił swój stosunek do niego. A może Stiles po prostu więcej rozumiał. Możliwe, że mniej komplikował, zgodnie z sugestią swojego męża.  
\- Mój mąż – wyszeptał zaskoczony, że ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle jako coś normalnego.  
To ostatniej nocy właśnie zaczął w głowie nazywać tak Dereka i sam nie był pewien czy jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Raczej tego nie zakładał, ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się wielu rzeczy. Począwszy od jego stosunków z Derekiem, które jeszcze w Beacon szacował na bardziej oziębłe, po Deucaliona, który okazał się nikim innym jak sprzymierzeńcem innego sortu. Kimś kto będzie chciał zasłużyć na odkupienie części win.  
\- Mój mąż – powtórzył, chcąc się bardziej rozsmakować w tym zwrocie.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie podczas snu i Stiles zamarł, bo ten jeden raz miał dobry widok na tatuaż mężczyzny. Ewidentnie triskelion, symbol watahy Hale. Watahy rządzącej, której sam był teraz członkiem. Zastanawiał się czy nie powinien też zrobić podobnego. Nie tak dużego, ale może bardziej subtelnego, co jednocześnie zasugerowałoby ich spójność. Sama jednak myśl, że tatuaż miałby polityczne podłoże nie była miła.  
Symbolizm dla wilkołaków był niezwykle ważny, ale naużywanie go, czy nieszczere intencje nie mogły prowadzić do niczego dobrego.  
Otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnych myśli i zerknął na mięśnie Dereka, napięte od nie całkiem wygodnej pozycji, wyeksponowane przez poranne światło. Musiało być dość wcześnie, bo zza okna nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Zamek zapewne był uśpiony i ta myśl nie była całkiem nieprzyjemna. Mógłby pozwiedzać, wkraść się do kuchni i nadrobić wczorajszą zapomnianą kolację. A może nawet i dzisiejsze śniadanie. Możliwe, że faktycznie nie wyjdą z łóżka przez cały dzień, odkąd jego szyja musiała wyglądać fatalnie. Czuł jak bardzo sucha jest jego skóra. Jak wrażliwa i nie bez drżenia przypomniał sobie poranek po nocy poślubnej, gdy zobaczył się w lustrze.  
Derek warknął coś pod nosem i ręka wilkołaka przyciągnęła go zaborczo, gdy ten odwracał się na bok. Stiles nie bardzo miał jak zaprotestować, ale nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek wciąż głęboko śpi. Próba wysunięcia spod przykryć spełzła na niczym. Wilkołak tylko poprawił uchwyt i niczym się nie przejmując wcisnął swój nos w kark Stilesa. I tylko jedna myśl chodziła mu po głowie, że muszą okropnie pachnieć. Potem i nasieniem, szczególnie on odkąd spędził sporo czasu przyczepiony do Dereka. Nie był nawet za bardzo pewien kiedy Hale w końcu się z niego wysunął. Zasnął dość szybko, gdy tylko przekonał Dereka, że będzie lepiej dla nich zostawić część pieszczot na następny dzień. Teraz był pewien, że to był błąd.  
Tyłek bolał go jak diabli. Nie sądził, żeby bez mikstury dał radę nawet siedzieć. O przemieszczaniu się nie mogło być mowy. Marzył jedynie o kolejnej ciepłej kąpieli i niewielkiej fiolce, która wyłączyłaby go z życia na parę następnych godzin. Nie był pewien co jeszcze powstrzymuje go przed snem, ale nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że coś było nie tak.  
Derek przyciągnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie, chociaż Stiles sądził, że to niemożliwe i penis mężczyzny wślizgnął się między jego pośladki, jakby tam przynależał.  
\- Nie ma mowy – warknął Stiles, usilnie walcząc, żeby członek Dereka nie naciskał główką na jego zmaltretowane w nocy wejście.  
Hale wymamrotał coś przez nos i na ramieniu, które przerzucił przez talię mężczyzna pojawiły się czarne grube pulsujące żyły. Stiles instynktownie spiął się, a potem z całej siły wyrwał, spadając z łóżka. Zawinął z sobą całą pościel, dzięki czemu upadek nie był jakoś wyjątkowo bolesny, ale nie to było najbardziej martwiące.  
Derek stanął obok niego, przyglądając mu się ostrożnie w jakiś ułamek sekundy później.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał mężczyzna, rozglądając się sztywno po pustym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Twoja ręka… - zaczął Stiles i zagryzł wargę nie wiedząc za bardzo jak wyjaśnić całe zdarzenie. – Pojawiły się na niej czarne nitki.  
Derek zamrugał, spoglądając na teraz już normalnego koloru ramię.  
\- To czasowe – wyjaśnił mężczyzna nie zaniepokojony. – Czasami masz koszmary. Musiałem przez sen zareagować – dodał i to wcale niczego nie rozjaśniło.  
\- To magia. Nie taka jak moja, ale… - zawahał się Stiles, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż siedzi ogłupiały na podłodze, a Derek przed nim stoi bardzo nagi.  
Wilkołak nie próbował się nawet zakryć, co było logiczne, odkąd widzieli się już bez ubrań. Co było jeszcze bardziej sensowne, gdy ciało Dereka było nienaturalną wręcz perfekcją. Gdyby Stiles miał takie mięśnie, zrezygnowałby z każdej warstwy materiału.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co cię zaalarmowało – zaczął Derek, pomagając mu się wyplątać z warstw pościeli.  
Podłoga ich komnat była nieprzyjemnie zimna. Podobnie jak łóżko, które opuścili. W siedzibie watahy przydałaby się jakaś forma centralnego ogrzewania, jeśli ludzi mieli tutaj kiedykolwiek zamieszkać na równi z wilkołakami. W tej chwili warunki na to nie pozwalały.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś… - podjął Stiles i zamilkł, bo nie mógł nazwać Dereka prawdziwie magicznym.  
Miał ochotę też uderzyć się w głowę za sam fakt, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Oczywiście wilkołaki musiały posiadać własną formę magii. Coś przecież uzdrawiało ich.  
\- Na ślubie nie wydawałeś się zaniepokojony – zaryzykował Derek.  
\- Nie zwróciłem uwagi – odparł Stiles słabo. – Czekaj. Na ślubie? Co zrobiłeś na ślubie? – spytał zdezorientowany.  
\- Twoje serce zaczęło bić z większym wysiłkiem. Żyła na twoim czole pulsowała wyjątkowo mocno. Chyba z przemęczenia… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Ból głowy – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, rozkładając się wygodniej na łóżku. – I wtedy też to zrobiłeś. To było ciepłe, przyjemne… Ale te ciemne żyły… One nie wyglądały dobrze – wyjaśnił, obserwując uważnie Dereka. – Często to robicie? Możesz leczyć innych? – zasypał wilkołaka pytaniami zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Derek jednak nie zwracał na niego tak bardzo uwagi jak na jego szyję. W pełnym świetle poranka musiała się prezentować fatalnie, ale Hale nie wyglądał na przerażonego jak kilka dni wcześniej. Tęczówki mężczyzny wciąż płynnie przechodziły z jednej barwy w drugą, jakby Derek nie potrafił opanować emocji.  
W końcu wilkołak odchrząknął, siłą chyba przenosząc swój wzrok na jego twarz.  
\- Nie możemy leczyć poważnych ran. Nie mogę cofnąć czegoś, co zostało dokonane. Zniszczeń, które poczyniono, ale mogę uśmierzyć czasowo ból – wyjaśnił Derek.  
\- To jest pozytywne, czerń nie kojarzy się dobrze. Magia ma pewne granice, magia oznacza się w odpowiedni sposób – wtrącił Stiles, nie bardzo rozumiejąc dlaczego sam akt wzbudził jego niepokój.  
Czuł instynktownie, że samo działanie nie było całkiem czyste i Derek potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.  
\- Odbieram ból, ale on nie znika. Przyciągam go do siebie, ale moje ciało jest bardziej zdolne do radzenia sobie z nim – wytłumaczył Hale.  
\- Nie rób tego – powiedział Stiles, kurcząc się na samą myśl o tym.  
\- To jest ułamek tego, co ty odczuwasz – poinformował Derek bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – stwierdził Stiles. – I nie rób tego. To się wydaje złe. Czy ty widziałeś te czarne żyły? Ta magia…  
\- Ta magia jest w nas od pokoleń i wiem, że to nic w porównaniu z ludzkim organizmem – podkreślił wilkołak, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
Stiles pewnie w innych okolicznościach, parsknąłby ze śmiechu na widok nagiego Dereka z upartą miną, ale tym razem nie dostrzegał komizmu sytuacji.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiesz lepiej. Przecież znasz tylu ludzi – zaczął nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Moje koszmary, mój dyskomfort, moje bóle głowy przejdą. Jestem człowiekiem, ale nie jestem słaby. Nie wiesz co to robi z twoim organizmem – dodał, podnosząc się na łóżku, aby podkreślić swoje zdanie, ale Derek wciąż nad nim górował, stojąc poza jego zasięgiem.  
Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
\- To moje ciało i chyba mam większe o tym pojęcie. Możesz studiować nas latami, ale wciąż nie będziesz wiedział wszystkiego. Nie próbuj udawać specjalisty w kwestiach, które cię nie dotyczą – odparł Hale.  
\- Nie dotyczą? Mnie nie dotyczą? – Stiles podniósł głos. – Ranisz się bez sensu. A jeśli ta magia jakoś wpłynie…  
\- Ta magia jest kompatybilna z moim organizmem, bo z niego pochodzi. Robię to od lat i nigdy…  
\- Od lat? Z tymi ludźmi, których trzymacie, żeby gryźć ich w karki? – spytał Stiles i poznał szybko, że popełnił błąd, gdy oczy Dereka przysnuła czerwona mgiełka.  
Wilkołak w ciągu ułamka sekundy znalazł się na centymetry od jego twarzy.  
\- Nigdy nie korzystałem z ich usług – powiedział bardzo powoli alfa, świdrując go wzrokiem.  
Stiles czuł, że serce niemal wyskakuje mu z piersi.  
\- W mojej rodzinie byli ludzie – dodał mężczyzna zaskakując go kompletnie.  
\- Niemożliwe. Jesteście wilkołakami… - zaczął Stiles, ale Derek nie wydawał się kłamać.  
\- W mojej rodzinie byli ludzie i ktoś spalił ich żywcem w letnim dworku – powtórzył wilkołak. – Wychowałem się wśród ludzi, ale nie mieszkaliśmy tutaj. Zamek jest przeznaczony dla rządzących, dla decydujących o terytorium. Zamek służy do celów militarnych – ciągnął dalej.  
\- Gdzie są inni ludzie? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek cofnął się o krok.  
\- Nie ma innych ludzi. Moja rodzina rządziła tym terytorium od pokoleń. Moja rodzina stworzyła to terytorium. Legenda głosiła, że protoplasta rodu był jednym ze zbuntowanych czarowników. Zakochał się podobno w wilczycy, która uratowała mu życie. Złamał zasady i podał jej swoją krew, aby podzielić się z nią magią. Nadał jej ludzki kształt, ale nie mógł stworzyć dla niej duszy, więc zabił wieśniaczkę i nadał wilczycy imię po zmarłej dziewczynie. Cech czarownika dowiedział się jednak o zbrodni przeciwko magii i przeciwko naturze, i przeklął zrodzonych z krwi, nadając im naturę ludzi i zwierząt, aby w każdej chwili swojego życia pamiętali o tym, że nie są, że nie jesteśmy – poprawił się Derek szybko. – Że nie jesteśmy pełnoprawnymi ludźmi. Mieszkańcy terytorium wierzą, że jesteśmy pniem naszego istnienia, bo tylko wśród Hale'ów rodzili się ludzie. Moja matka chciała wysłać nawet mojego starszego brata jako poselstwo do waszego Królestwa, ale to nigdy się nie powiodło.  
\- I niektórzy wierzą, że faktycznie jesteście przeklęci – dodał Stiles, przypomniawszy sobie jakie wrażenie na dworze zrobiło przybycie przedstawicieli watahy. – Dlaczego nie mówicie o tym głośno? – spytał.  
\- Ludzie są łamliwi. Łatwi do zabicia. Dlaczego mieliśmy ryzykować życie mojego rodzeństwa? – odpowiedział pytaniem Derek.  
\- A teraz nie żyją – dokończył za niego Stiles.  
\- To tylko stara legenda. Podobna do tej o Iskrach – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Wyjaśnienie czegoś skomplikowanego w zabobonny sposób, aby zmylić umysł maluczkich – dodał.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć każdą zasłyszaną historię na temat faktycznego pochodzenia Iskier.  
\- My jesteśmy błogosławieni, a wy przeklęci – zauważył zaskoczony. – Ale wyjaśnienie leży w magii. To bez sensu. Jesteśmy zbiegiem okoliczności, a nie wolą bogów – dodał i nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – I za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynałem rozmowę na temat twojej drugiej natury, myślałeś, że robię to, bo myślę, że jesteś przeklęty? Aktywnie uprawiam magię. Prawdziwą magię, w której mogę leczyć, zabijać i przenosić. Nie wierzę w bajki – zakończył urażony do żywego.  
\- A jednak każdej pełni zamieniam się w wilka i spędzam tak noc, oddając się pod władanie zmysłów – zauważył Derek z nieczytelną miną.  
\- Magia musi mieć swoje ujście – odparł Stiles. – Kiedy ja nie korzystam z mojej Iskry, ona kumuluje się i czasami wybucha. Jeszcze kilka lat temu podpalałem prześcieradła, gdy… - urwał, czując, że jego policzki robią się bardziej ciepłe. – Grunt, że to kwestia magii. Klątwy nie istnieją – ogłosił z pewnością siebie.  
Derek milczał przez chwilę, jakby nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć. Wilkołak wyglądał na spokojniejszego, chociaż wciąż nie całkiem ukontentowanego.  
\- Kiedy moje rodzeństwo przewracało się, czasami łamało kości. One zrastały się tak długo… - podjął Derek dziwnym tonem. – Dniami, całymi tygodniami. Moja matka zawsze pochłaniała część bólu. To nie jest przyjemne, ale jest niczym w porównaniu z uczuciem, które przychodzi później. Świadomością tego, że przyniosło się ukojenie – dodał mężczyzna, przełykając nadmiar śliny.  
Wilkołak na tę krótką chwilę spuścił z niego wzrok i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek zapewne bardzo długo nie rozmawiał o swojej rodzinie. Możliwe, że nigdy nie miał czasu na prawdziwą żałobę. Wszystko miało miejsce podczas wojny, a Hale bardzo szybko trafił na granicę, aby tam odpierać ataki wroga.  
\- To nie jest nieczysta magia – dodał Derek.  
\- Teraz to wiem – odparł Stiles, nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinien się teraz zachować.  
Dzielenie takiej intymności z kimkolwiek wydawała mu się dziwna. Derek ewidentnie zaczynał mu ufać.  
\- Wilkołak zabił moją matkę – wypalił bez przemyślenia.  
Derek spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem.  
\- Myśleliśmy, że to ktoś od Deucaliona, bo ewidentnie zależało mu na przedłużeniu konfliktu, ale teraz nie wiem. Byliśmy w ogrodach. Miałem czternaście lat i w jednej chwili ona stała tam i śmiała się z tego, że po raz kolejny się potykam o własne nogi, starając się utrzymać płomień na mojej dłoni… - zaczął, nerwowo drapiąc się po przedramieniu. – A w drugiej jakaś kobieta trzymała ją za gardło. Strużka krwi zaczynała spływać po szyi mojej matki, a ta kobieta pokazywała mi, że mam siedzieć cicho. Kilka kroków od nas przechodzili strażnicy – ciągnął dalej. – Moja matka była w ciąży. Nie nosiła broni. Nie nosiliśmy broni, bo zamek miał być bezpieczny. Płomień w mojej dłoni niemal parzył, powiększał się i kobieta musiała odgadnąć czym jestem, bo zobaczyłem zainteresowanie w jej oczach. Iskry w ciąży nie panują nad swoją magią. Moja matka była bezbronna i upadła w chwilę później z poharatanym gardłem. – Zrobił głębszy wdech. – Charlie mówił mi, że nigdy nie powinienem spuszczać z oka wilkołaka, ale byłem tak przerażony, że odwróciłem się i zacząłem biec do najbliższej lampy. Dopadła mnie zanim zdążyłem zrobić kilka kroków, ale przeliczyła się w jednym. Dziecko mojej matki musiało być Iskrą, a gdy umarło razem z nią, magia uwolniła się samoistnie. Przytrzymałem tę kobietę na tyle długo, żeby pochłonęły ją płomienie połączonej magii. Musiałem być w szoku, bo ogień strawił cały ogród zanim uspokoiłem się na tyle, żeby powstrzymać pożar. To jest ten koszmar, który budzi mnie co noc – dodał głucho.  
Derek poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem o wszystkim, ale… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Moja matka zginęła mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy ktoś podłożył ogień w waszym letnim dworku. Myślałem, że to próba przejęcia władzy przez Deucaliona, ale coś mi nie pasuje. Wciąż coś umyka – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Twoja matka była na dobrej drodze do zawarcia pokoju z moim ojcem – dodał.

Kiedy Stiles obudził się po raz drugi, Derek właśnie wchodził do ich komnaty. Mężczyzna miał na sobie niedopiętą koszulę i wyglądało na to, że nie jest zainteresowany pozostawaniem w ubraniu, bo gdy tylko odłożył tacę ze śniadaniem na niewielki stolik, zdjął buty. Spodnie podążyły w chwilę później ich śladem i łóżko ugięło się, gdy Derek wślizgiwał się nagi pod przykrycia.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się mężczyzna.  
\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Stiles, przecierając twarz wierzchem dłoni.  
Bardziej od śniadania chyba potrzebna była mu kąpiel.  
\- Lydia poszła doglądać ziół – oznajmił mu Derek i Stiles skinął głową.  
Cisza, która później zapadła, wcale nie była komfortowa. W odkrywaniu się zawsze było coś niebezpiecznego i gdyby ktokolwiek spytał, Stiles powiedziałby, że ten rodzaj intymnych zwierzeń równie łatwo buduje co niszczy. Derek nie czuł się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Widział to już teraz w każdym ruchu mężczyzny.  
\- Przyniosłem śniadanie – spróbował jeszcze raz wilkołak.  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – spytał Stiles całkiem szczerze.  
Derek zesztywniał.  
\- Bo mogę też o tym nie rozmawiać, ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli będziemy krążyć w ten sposób wokół siebie, to nie będzie dla nas dobre – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, zanim opuściła go odwaga. – Nigdy nie mówiłem nikomu o tej nocy w ogrodzie. Nawet Lydia nie wie wszystkiego – dodał.  
Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś? – spytał wilkołak.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że rozumiesz. Nasi bliscy są ofiarami wojny, która nigdy nie powinna była ich dotknąć. Moja matka na granicy zajmowała się leczeniem nie walką. Odwołano ją zresztą szybko, gdy zaszła w ciążę – wyjaśnił niepewnie.  
\- Zabijałem ludzi – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.  
Stiles zamrugał, bo raczej nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Wiem o tym – odparł spokojnie.  
\- Mówiono ci o tym – zdziwił się wilkołak i Stiles skinął głową. – I…  
\- Nie boję się ciebie – oznajmił mu. – Moja siostra była szpiegiem na tej wojnie – przypomniał mu sucho.  
\- Ale nie zabijała – odparł Derek.  
\- Czy ludzie, których zabiłeś, chcieli twojej śmierci? – spytał Stiles. I było to pytanie retoryczne. – Za część tej wojny są odpowiedzialni ci, którzy uniemożliwili wcześniejszy pokój. Oni są winni tych śmierci. Politycy mają na rękach więcej krwi niż szeregowi żołnierze, bo to ich decyzje doprowadzają do takiego obrotu sprawy, gdzie zabijanie staje się konieczne – wyjaśnił spoglądając ma Dereka.  
Alfa milczał, zastanawiając się nad czymś.  
\- Nie jestem szeregowym żołnierzem – powiedział w końcu Derek.  
\- A ja jestem urodzonym politykiem – odparł Stiles nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny ani na sekundę.

Stiles nie spodziewał się, że całe przedpołudnie spędzą z Derekiem na czytaniu. Wilkołak leżał obok niego nago z traktatem w dłoni i czasami nawet robił notatki. Sam pogrążony był w lekturze księgi, którą znalazł zaledwie dobę wcześniej. Wilkołacze terytorium być może pozbawione było dostępu do tojadu, ale wciąż rosło tutaj bardzo wiele ziół. Niektóre z nich miały zaskakujące właściwości, które należało bliżej zbadać.  
\- Isaac oraz Erica za kilka dni wybiorą się do swojego domu – powiedział nagle Derek, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Jeśli chciałbyś spędzić z nimi czas, powinieneś zaaranżować to w niedługim czasie. Wrócą za kilka miesięcy.  
\- Jakieś sprawy polityczne? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Nie. Urlop. Isaac wykonał swoją część – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie Derek.  
\- Swoją część? – dopytał Stiles.  
\- Zawarł z wami pakt. Przygotował go – przypomniał mu wilkołak.  
Stiles skinął głową.  
\- Wyzbywacie się dyplomaty oraz szefa wywiadu? – zdziwił się jednak.  
\- Mają rodzinę, która nie widziała ich od miesięcy – odparł Derek.  
Stiles zamarł zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że faktycznie nie widział w całym zamku ani jednego dziecka. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej, ale teraz wydawało się logicznym, że odesłano nieletnich poza militarną budowlę. Gdzieś głębiej w terytorium, gdzie przeżyliby pierwsze ataki.  
\- Kto będzie przewodniczył watasze jako twój potomek? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby doszukiwał się w pytaniu drugiego dna. Faktycznie takie istniało, ale Stiles nawet nie starał się go ukrywać. To było proste pytanie, które jeszcze nie spędzało mu snu z powiek, ale wydawało się logiczne. Może nie całkiem do zadawania, gdy znali się z Derekiem tak krótko, ale jednak usprawiedliwione przez sytuację. Przez pokój, który należało utrzymać za wszelką cenę nie tylko w tym pokoleniu.  
\- Wojna pozostawiła po sobie wiele sierot – powiedział ostrożnie Derek i to była jedna z tych rzeczy, których Stiles się nie spodziewał.  
\- Nie chcesz mieć swoich dzieci? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Intuicja podpowiada mi, że pomimo moich starań, raczej nie jesteś zdolny do urodzenia mi żadnych – odparł mężczyzna z czymś w tonie, co wskazywało na żartobliwość.  
Derek wydawał się z niego lekko kpić.  
\- Nie o tym mówiłem. Mógłbyś mieć dziecko z kobietą. Uznałbym je. To nie tak, że nie robiono tego wcześniej – wyjaśnił Stiles i te słowa smakowały czymś gorzkim.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chcesz mieć potomka ze swojej krwi? – spytał chłodno wilkołak.  
\- Nie, nie wiem. Niekoniecznie. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Założyłem, że ze względu na waszą rodzinę, terytorium powinno być rządzone przez kogoś z Hale'ów. Krew z krwi. Rodzinę – dodał pospiesznie.  
\- Rodziną, watahą jest się nie tylko poprzez krew. Szacunek jest tym, co pozwala alfom z mojego rodu stać na czele watahy – wyjaśnił Derek.  
\- Więc moglibyśmy przygarnąć jakieś wojenne sieroty? – spytał ostrożnie Stiles. – Wilkołaki? – upewnił się.  
\- Dzieci to dzieci – odparł Derek i zmarszczka, która przeważnie znajdowała się pomiędzy jego brwiami, zniknęła. – Wilkołaki i ludzie. Terytorium powinno otworzyć granice. Pewne kwestie powinni pozostać niezmienne, ale to my powinniśmy dać przykład. Więc wilkołaki i ludzie – stwierdził Derek z czymś miękkim w głosie.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, bo nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się wizja Dereka w otoczeniu czwórki dzieci. Ta liczba wydawała się idealna. Chłopcy i dziewczynki, bawiący się na podwórzu ze swoimi kuzynami. Dziećmi Lydii i tymi, które będzie miała Laura.  
Derek odebrał mu z rąk księgę i odłożył ją wraz ze swoim traktatem na półkę. Wilkołak przysunął się do niego bliżej, obserwując jego reakcję bardzo uważnie, jakby obawiał się, że źle czyta całą sytuację. Hale potarł kciukiem jedną z większych malinek na jego szyi i pochylił się, żeby ją polizać. Jego język był ciepły i mokry. Mężczyzna już po chwili wysysał kolejny znak na jego skórze, chociaż wrażliwe miejsce zaczynało już piec od nadmiaru stymulacji. Stiles wciąż nie mógł wypić swojego eliksiru, ale wkrótce przestało być to konieczne, gdy Derek wsunął go sobie na kolana i na jednej z jego rąk, obejmujących talię Stilesa pojawiły się czarne żyły.  
Ciepło, które rozniosło się po jego ciele było nie do opisania. Wsiąkł w ramiona mężczyzny, pozwalając operować sobą. Ułożyć się wygodniej na kolanach męża. Odgiął kark, żeby Derek miał lepszy dostęp do kolejnych pokładów skóry, ale wilkołak pocierał zarośniętym podbródkiem o wystające kręgi jego kręgosłupa i to chyba było jeszcze lepsze. Wbijające się igiełki sprawiały, że drżał za każdym razem, gdy Derek przenosił się w coraz to niższe rejony.  
Nagle alfa wyprostował, wracając do jego szyi.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał jego mąż zachrypniętym głosem.  
Stiles nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewien, że z oczami Dereka znowu dzieje się coś dziwnego. W zasadzie uwielbiał kiedy wilkołak był w tak dyskusyjnym stanie. Kiedy nie do końca kontrolował swoje pragnienia. Wcześniej nie podejrzewał nawet, że doprowadzanie wilkołaka do takiego stanu będzie go tak podniecać. Było w tym coś seksownie zakazanego. Słodko niebezpiecznego, chociaż cały czas gdzieś z tyłu kołatała mu się myśl, że Derek nigdy nie skrzywdziłby go.  
\- Dobrze – wyszeptał, kiedy dłoń mężczyzny wsunęła się między jego nogi.  
Suchy palec sięgnął daleko za jego jądra do miejsca, które jednak wciąż pozostawało zbyt wrażliwe, żeby ponownie je maltretować.  
Instynktownie zsunął nogi, ale Derek ugryzł go w ucho ostrzegawczo. Kolejna fala ciepła przepływająca przez całe jego ciało tym razem, wprawiła go w lekkie drżenie. Nie potrafił opisać tego uczucia dokładnie, ale teraz już nie wyobrażał sobie, że wilkołak może zabrać swój palec z jego tyłka.  
\- I jak? – spytał Derek tonem, który świadczył o tym, że mężczyzna ewidentnie się z nim drażni.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział i faktycznie to było chyba jedyne słowo, które potrafił teraz artykułować w miarę poprawie.  
Jego penis, wciąż pozostawiony samemu sobie, zwisał ciężko między jego nogami. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić z rękami, ale nie chciał sam się sobą zajmować. Nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj, gdy członek Dereka zostawiał mokre ślady na jego plecach.  
Wzięli razem kąpiel kilka godzin temu, ale wiedział, że jeszcze tego wieczoru położą się ponownie pozlepiani i odprężeni do łóżka.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles przeciągnął się, orientując, że po dobie spędzonej w sypialni czuje się tak, jakby przebiegło po nim stado koni. Najwyraźniej dłuższe interakcje z wilkołakami wywoływały takie mrowiące wrażenie na całym ciele, które bólem per se nie było, ale mieszało poważnie z magią.  
Derek siedział na fotelu, na który Stiles już nigdy nie spojrzy normalnie, czytając w najlepsze. Zadziwiająco swojski widok początkowo go zaskoczył i z trudem starał się przypomnieć sobie jak długo faktycznie z Derekiem się znają. Wszystko wydawało się jakoś dziwnie rozmazane, a dni zlepiały się w jedną masę. Poszczególne wypadki, które wyjątkowo podniosły mu ciśnienie odznaczały się mocniej na linii czasu, ale poza tym cała reszta stanowiła bezkształtne tło.  
Derek poruszył się i zdrętwiał, najwyraźniej orientując się, że nie jest już jedyną przytomną osobą w komnacie, ale nie wykonał prócz tego żadnego innego ruchu, jakby Stilesa nie uznawał za zagrożenie. Całkiem prawidłowo.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał wilkołak nie podnosząc wzroku znad księgi.  
\- Obolały – przyznał szczerze nie widząc powodu do kłamstwa.  
Derek zasypiając nabuzował go swoją magią, uśmierzając ból. Wilkołaki zapewne wyczuwały nawet tak małą zmianę w ludzkim organizmie co w zasadzie było logiczne, odkąd instynktownie wyszukiwały słabości. Przerażające, ale sensowne.  
Derek podniósł się z gracją z fotela i Stiles przełknął głośniej ślinę, bo mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie kłopotał się ubieraniem czegokolwiek. Penis wilkołaka zwisał ciężko między jego udami i cholera, ale nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Co gorsza Derek przystaną przy łóżku, a Stiles naprawdę nie miał już ani ochoty ani tym bardziej siły na jakąkolwiek aktywność.  
\- Odmawiam. Oficjalnie odmawiam spełniania moich małżeńskich obowiązków – powiedział pospiesznie rejestrując, że wilkołak patrzy na niego jak na idiotę. – Mogę ci to dać na piśmie, ale muszę się wyspać… I nie być dotykanym… Kąpiel byłaby w zasadzie świetna i kolacja, ale bez dotykania… - wybełkotał, czując, że rumieniec zawstydzenia zaczyna mu się zdradliwie pojawiać na policzkach.  
Derek odchylił głowę lekko w bok, patrząc na niego pod kątem z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.  
\- Chciałem ci podać eliksir – oznajmił mu wilkołak, wyciągając w jego stronę niewielką fiolkę.  
Stiles chwycił ją pospiesznie i wychylił całą zawartość jednym haustem.  
\- Dzięki bogom – szepnął, czując błogość, która zaczynała rozgrzewać go od środka.  
Znieczulanie w ten sposób nie wydawało się może bezpieczne, gdy patrzyło się na to z boku, ale to on przygotował tę miksturę, więc wiedział, że w środku nie ma niczego uzależniającego czy niebezpiecznego.  
Derek parsknął rozbawiony.  
\- Zabawnie pachniesz – oznajmił mu wilkołak, układając się na boku w łóżku.  
\- Zabawnie? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Znaczy jak?  
\- Jak zioła i ciepło… I dezorientacja – wyjaśnił Derek, wciskając mu nos w kark. – Jak coś.  
Stiles czuł, że uśmiecha się krzywo. Odpowiedź Dereka przyniosła oczywiście więcej pytań niż wyjaśnień. Oczywiście wilkołak miał pełne prawo wyczuwać dziwne rzeczy odkąd instynktownie musiał orientować się czy jego ofiary są wciąż niebezpieczne, czy nie żyją, czy oddychają i się zaczynają leczyć.  
\- Dezorientacja ma zapach? – zdziwił się jeszcze, starając się zapanować nad ziewaniem.  
\- Wszystko ma swój zapach – powiedział jeszcze Derek i Stiles poczuł, że jego powieki robią się naprawdę ciężkie.

Tym razem obudził się wciśnięty w ciepłe twarde ciało i nie zamierzał narzekać. Derek poruszył się, najwyraźniej budząc i mocniej objął go ramieniem. Mężczyzna nie mówił nic przez dłuższą chwilę i nie wyglądało na to, że zamierza w najbliższym czasie wstać z łóżka. A Stiles musiał w końcu coś zjeść.  
\- Kolacja? – spytał zatem z nadzieją.  
Odpowiedziało mu pełne rozbawienia prychnięcie. Derek zawsze wydawał ten dźwięk, by nie używać słów. Alfa zdawał się mieć całą paletę różnego rodzaju warknięć i spojrzeń, którymi komunikował się ze światem. Oczywiście wilkołakom łatwiej przychodziło zrozumienie tych niuansów, ale Stiles zaczynał już rozgryzać system i był z tego cholernie dumny.  
\- Zostawiłem Lydię na całą dobę samą – westchnął, orientując się w końcu, że nie wychodził tak długo z sypialni, że na pewno jego siostra coś o tym wspomni.  
\- Zostawiłem pozostałą część zamku na łasce Iskry – odpowiedział Derek i znowu prychnął.  
\- Bawi cię to? Myślałem, że mamy być tymi odpowiedzialnymi – odparł Stiles niemal od razu.  
Ton jego głosu nie był zbyt poważny, bo wiedział, że Lydia doskonale radziła sobie w każdej sytuacji, ale jednak mimo wszystko świadomość tego jak spędził ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny uderzyła w niego z pełną mocą.  
\- Każdy ma prawo do chwili wytchnienia – stwierdził krótko Derek.  
Stiles sądził, że mężczyzna na tym skończy, ale wilkołak położył się na boku, zmuszając go do stania się mniejszą łyżeczką. Usta mężczyzny niemal natychmiast znalazły się na jego karku, wprawiając go w lekkie drżenie.  
\- Tak wiele ostatnio przeszedłeś, że dzień spokoju nie jest niczym dziwnym – ciągnął dalej jego mąż, zahaczając ludzkimi zębami o wystający krąg.  
\- Derek… - zaczął Stiles ostrzegawczo. – Kolacja… - przypomniał mu bezlitośnie.  
\- Mogę zaaranżować, żeby przyniesiono nam posiłek tutaj – kusił mężczyzna.  
\- O bogowie – jęknął, starając się wyrwać z uścisku wilkołaka.  
Ten oczywiście z łatwością przyciągnął go bliżej i ugryzł w ucho. Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się czy kopnięcie mężczyzny w klejnoty rodowe było najbardziej dyplomatycznym wyjściem, ale w zasadzie jego nogi były splątane z nogami Dereka.  
\- Żartowałem – szepnął mu do ucha mąż. – Eliksir robi cię drażliwym.  
\- Albo nadmiar seksu – przyznał szczerze Stiles.  
Derek przyłożył swój nos do jego karku, wdychając ich zmieszane zapachy z wyraźną przyjemnością. To oczywiście przypomniało mu, że nie zdążyli się wykąpać. Ktoś przebrał wcześniej pościel, gdy jedli w niewielkim salonie przyłączonym do ich komnat. I zastanawiał się jak dobrze zorganizowana służba faktycznie była w zamku. Nigdy nie widział nikogo, kto mógłby pełnić taką rolę, ale na dobrą sprawę wilkołaki potrafiły się skradać i ukrywać z przerażającą łatwością.  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak nadmiar seksu – oznajmił mu Derek z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Poczekaj aż dostanę takie epitafium – odgryzł się Stiles. – Jestem odprężony i uleczony, ale…  
\- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził – poinformował go Derek, odsuwając się niemal natychmiast i Stiles pożałował, że w ogóle otworzył usta. Rozkoszne ciepło zostało zabrane, podobnie jak całkiem przyjemne choć szorstkie dłonie, które przestały zwiedzać jego ciało. Co dziwne dotyk nie był do końca o podłożu erotycznym, przywodził namyśl jednak pewną słodką intymność.  
Mógłby zasnąć jeszcze raz z łatwością, gdyby palce Dereka nie przestały gładzić jego wystających kości biodrowych.  
\- Wiem – odparł szybko. – Żartowałem – dodał, zdając sobie sprawę, że to już drugie ich nieporozumienie odkąd się obudził. – Dlaczego nie macie tutaj zegarów? – spytał próbując zmienić temat.  
Derek jednak zesztywniał za jego plecami i z łatwością obrócił go tak, aby teraz byli twarzą w twarz.  
\- Dlaczego to takie ważne? – spytał jego mąż, marszcząc brwi.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może nie chcę kierować się żołądkiem, gdy nadchodzi pora kolacji? – zaryzykował.  
Derek przygryzł wargę i jego wzrok powędrował za okno, gdzie na widnokręgu prawie nie było widać już słońca. Zapewne kolejne dni będą fatalne, gdy będą próbowali wrócić do normalnego trybu życia, a nie nocnego w jakim znajdowali się w tej chwili.  
\- Żyjecie według słońca, a my według księżyca – wyjaśnił mu Derek krótko. – Dwadzieścia osiem dni trwa nasz cykl… Wasz… - wilkołak zawahał się.  
\- W zależności od miesiąca to trzydzieści lub trzydzieści jeden dni, ale to bez sensu, bo nie zgadzałaby się wam ilość dni w roku – zauważył przytomnie Stiles.  
\- Nasz cykl trwa dwadzieścia osiem dni i ta sama magia, która stworzyła nas, zarządza czasem na naszym terytorium. Nie mówimy o tym, ponieważ to temat… Niezbyt łatwy, gdy ludzie uważają nas za przeklętych – wyjaśnił Derek i to w zasadzie zamykało kwestię dziwnego zachowania Petera podczas pierwszej kolacji w zamku.  
\- Ale… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Każde dwadzieścia osiem dni tutaj to ponad trzydzieści waszych. Nasz czas jest rozciągnięty, poczuliśmy to, gdy byliśmy w Beacon Hills i wracając tutaj. Nie zwalnialiśmy przez ciebie i Lydię, to konie dyktowały tempo, a jednak dojazd do was trwał ponad trzy dni, a wracaliśmy niecałe dwa – dodał Derek. – Sam nie wiem jak to działa. Nie mamy zegarów, bo nasza doba nie ma stałej długości. Ponowne nakręcanie trwałoby za długo za każdym razem, a instynktownie i tak wyczuwamy jaka pora nadchodzi…  
Stiles zamrugał, bo cholera, ale to było totalnie bez sensu. Czas nie mógł sobie od tak się rozciągać, i chociaż cholera trochę czuł się tak dziwnie w zamku, jednak jego umysł buntował się przeciwko tej teorii. Magia nie mogła robić co chciała. Były prawa według których musiała postępować i granice, których nie przekraczała.  
\- To bez sensu – powiedział w końcu.  
Derek jednak nie fundował żadnego innego wytłumaczenia.  
\- Przemyśl to – poprosił tylko mężczyzna. – Listy od nas zawsze szły dłużej. Poselstwa, kupcy, przemieszczające się armie – wymienił. – Isaac wspominał, że żyjecie szybciej niż my, ale zrozumieliśmy różnicę dopiero, gdy zawitaliśmy do waszego zamku.  
\- Dobrze się tam czułeś? Będziemy musieli tam mieszkać przez każde pół roku – zaczął szybko Stiles. – A jeśli nie będziesz mógł spędzić nawet tygodnia poza waszym terytorium? A jeśli to jakoś pomiesza z twoją magią? Czy ktokolwiek o tym pomyślał? – spytał. – A jeśli ja nie mogę tutaj mieszkać?  
Derek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Mamy słońce, a wy macie wschody i zachody księżyca – wyjaśnił wilkołak. – Charlie żył wśród was latami jak wspomniałeś. Ludzie żyli na naszym terytorium bez problemów. To jedynie chwilowe zabawne wrażenie, do którego przyzwyczaić się jest bardzo łatwo. Trudno będzie mi jedynie zachowywać moją ludzką prędkość, bo łatwiej się zapomnieć w Beacon Hills – dodał.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- I nikt mi o tym nie powiedział, bo? – spytał nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
\- Nie zauważacie tego, gdy nie macie w sobie magii. My nie mieszkaliśmy na waszym terytorium nigdy. Nigdy nie zdołaliśmy podesłać żadnego szpiega, ponieważ zadbaliście o szczelność granic, otaczając je polami tojadu i jemioły. Argentowie upewnili się, że żaden wilkołak nie przedostanie się przez ich tereny, więc nie wiedzieliśmy, że jest taka różnica w czasie… - wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie. – Nie chcieliśmy zaczynać tej rozmowy w Beacon Hills, bo ujawnianie, że jest jeszcze jedno stadium naszego przekleństwa, nie było naszym celem wtedy i nie jest naszym celem teraz – odparł całkiem szczerze.  
\- To nie przekleństwo – sarknął Stiles.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ta rozmowa odbywa się tylko dlatego, że zdajesz się to rozumieć – przyznał jego mąż z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
\- I w zasadzie nie ma dowodów na to czyj czas jest czasem rzeczywistym. Może to z naszym jest coś nie tak? – spytał pospiesznie. – A jeśli to Beacon Hills wkurzyło setki lat temu jakąś wiedźmę i teraz niektórzy z nas są w stanie zamienić się w ogień? Może pierwotnie mieliśmy płonąć, ale ktoś złamał część klątwy i dzięki temu zdobyliśmy nową moc? Z magią nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Derek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Najczęściej nie chodzi o magię – wtrącił jego mąż. – Wierzymy, że magia nie jest dobra ani zła. Nie ma dobrych ani złych wilkołaków, dobrych i złych ludzi. To my możemy skazić magię, gdy użyjemy jej w złej woli. Wierzymy jednak też w to, że słońce daje życie, a nie księżyc. To za dnia tętni ono naprawdę, a noc to chwila odpoczynku dla ziemi, dlatego każdy kto w tej chwili wie o różnicy w czasie, uważa, że to wasza doba jest tą rzeczywistą, a nasza wytworem magii, która chciała ułatwić nam istnienie – dodał Derek.  
Stiles chwilę milczał, rozważając jego słowa, bo faktyczna nauka mieszała się ze stereotypami, na które nigdy nie przystawał. Derek zaskoczył go tak głęboką analizą. Wilkołak raczej do tej pory nie dał mu do zrozumienia, że interesuje się nauką, ale wiedzy ewidentnie nie można było mu odmówić. Stiles uwielbiał szukać odpowiedzi. Uważał się za filozofa i bibliofila, ale coraz rzadziej miał czas na swoje zamiłowania. Najpierw podczas wojny miał go za wiele, bo jako młodego omijano go przy jakichkolwiek kwestiach organizacyjnych. A potem pokój negocjowano dzięki jego umiejętnościom, odcinając go od ukochanych książek.  
Na terytorium klanu zamierzał nadrobić zaległości, powoli starając się zawalczyć o zaufanie watahy, bo na faktycznej władzy zależało im z ojcem. Na scentralizowaniu głosu rozsądku dla obu królestw, który miałby w przyszłości powstrzymać kolejne konflikty. Teraz jednak coraz mniej to wszystko miało sens.  
\- Jeśli nasze granice były tak szczelne… - zaczął ostrożnie Stiles. – To jak wilkołak zdołał dotrzeć aż do ogrodów pałacowych w Beacon Hills? – spytał i Derek otworzył usta najwyraźniej równie zaskoczony.

Stiles nie spodziewał się, że kolacja minie tak szybko. Peter powitał ich krótkim skinieniem głowy, gdy Lydia stanęła za jego krzesłem jak zawsze. Jego siostra wyglądała na opaloną, więc faktycznie ze Scottem musieli się zająć roślinami. Prawie odczuł wyrzuty sumienia, ale w zasadzie nie potrafił zmusić się do żałowania ostatnich nie wiadomo ilu godzin. Musiał jeszcze tylko kwestię tej dziwnej dywergencji z Lydią, która przecież musiała to też odczuć.  
Zastanawiał się ile osób w królestwie wiedziało o tym wcześniej i dlaczego nie został poinformowany od razu. Gdzie przebiegała granica, w której czas ulegał przekształceniu. Możliwe, że w miejscu postoju, gdzie Derek został zaatakowany.  
Stiles mechanicznie zaczął pochłaniać kolejne porcje jedzenia nie bardzo nawet zaprzątając sobie uwagę tym co je, dopóki Lydia nie odchrząknęła znacząco przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz pogorszyć mojego samopoczucia, odłóż cebulę – powiedziała Martin i Stiles z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma jedną w dłoniach.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo znad swojego kieliszka.  
\- Rozumiem, że miło spędziłeś wczoraj czas… - zaczął alfa konwersacyjnym tonem.  
Rumieniec wślizgnął się na policzki Stilesa nim ten zdążył go opanować. I poznał szybko swój błąd, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hale zadał do pytanie ot tak, bo Derek wydawał się niezaniepokojony.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się wyłuskać więcej czasu na zwiedzanie waszych bibliotek – przyznał szczerze. – I zorganizowanie faktycznego ogrodu z ziołami, ale gdyby nie Lydia i Scott, większość roślin umarłaby do tego czasu – wyjaśnił, czując na ramieniu delikatny dotyk siostry.  
McCall na dźwięk swojego imienia przestał na chwilę jeść.  
\- To żaden problem – rzucił wilkołak uśmiechając się szerzej.  
\- Nie jestem typem ogrodnika – przypomniała mu Lydia bezlitośnie.  
\- Nigdy dotąd nie mieliśmy ogrodu z ziołami – poinformował go Peter. – Czy zioła będą potrzebne ci do przyrządzania mikstury, którą nas obdarowałeś? – spytał ciekawie.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się z ulgą, bo zeszli na najbezpieczniejszy z tematów. Pomimo tego co Derek mówił wcześniej, jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że nikt nie skomentuje ich nieobecności podczas posiłków. W Beacon Hills plotki rozmnożyłyby się tak szybko, że usłyszeliby pierwszą nim minęliby drzwi sypialni.  
Małżeństwa kojarzone były pod niebywale ścisłą obserwacją. Z Derekiem nie daliby powodów do mówienia o nich jak o nieszczęśliwej, kłótliwej parze, ale Stiles nie chciałby też usłyszeć o sobie, że sypia z kimś po kilku dniach znajomości. Ta hipokryzja wśród dworzan męczyła go, ale nie potrafił z tym walczyć.  
\- Między innymi. Miałem w planach niewielkie eksperymenty, żeby dostosować działanie eliksiru do waszych organizmów – wyjaśnił, orientując się, że nagle wszystkie oczy na sali zostały skierowane w jego stronę. – Czy to nie jest mile widziane? – zaryzykował ostrożne pytanie. – Wiem, że Derek nie czuł się ogłupiały, ale leczenie nastąpiło tak szybko, że mogło wywołać szok – dodał i miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język.  
Może nie powinien był o tym wspominać. Derek co prawda mówił, że odpieranie ataków nie stanowiło dla niego wyzwania, a teraz gdy wiadomo było, że poślubił Iskrę byli niemal nietykalnie, Stiles wciąż jednak nosił w sobie jakąś wątpliwość. Oni nie byli alfą całej watahy, a możliwe, że Petera dotyczyły całkiem inne zasady. Bez tego rodzaju dziedziczenia wzdłuż linii pozbawieni byliby możliwości sukcesji na którą liczyli zgodnie zresztą układem. W tej chwili obaj z Derekiem byli pionkami w politycznej grze, ale ojciec Stilesa miał ustąpić z tronu w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat, podobnie jak wuj Dereka.  
Ponowna wojna domowa na terytorium wilkołaków nie mogła oznaczać niczego dobrego.  
\- Jesteśmy rodziną, a o rodzinę się dba – dodał Stiles szybko. – Co oznacza, że spalę do żywej kości każdego, kto zbliży się do was – zakończył, mając nadzieję, że brzmi dostatecznie groźnie.  
Derek spojrzał na niego kompletnie zszokowany. Peter natomiast wydawał się święcie rozbawiony.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale nigdy nie mógłbym wymarzyć sobie lepszego męża dla mojego siostrzeńca. Jesteśmy watahą, rodziną, jak mówisz – podjął mężczyzna. – Nie oczekiwaliśmy jednak, że będziecie się dzielić z nami waszą wiedzą o ziołach. Przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego, że uzdrawiamy się szybciej od was. Nigdy nie potrzebowaliśmy skracać tego czasu, ale to jak rany moje siostrzeńca zniknęły w mgnieniu oka było imponujące – przyznał mężczyzna.  
\- Kompletnie niepotrzebne – warknął Derek, ale nie wydawał się zdenerwowany. – To były nic nie znaczące zadrapania.  
\- Wybacz. Dla ludzkiego oka wyglądało to całkiem groźnie – przyznał Stiles.  
\- Twoja ocena sytuacji bywa zatem mylna – odparł jego mąż z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
Stiles otworzył usta w lekkim szoku.  
\- Świetnie oceniłem sytuację, dla twojej informacji – odpowiedział szybko. – Miałem darmowego królika doświadczalnego. Myślisz, że tak łatwo znaleźć kogoś chętnego do wypicia eliksiru nieznanego pochodzenia? – spytał retorycznie.  
Derek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wiedziałem, że ty go zrobiłeś, więc znałem jego pochodzenie – zauważył Hale.  
Stiles zamrugał orientując się, że faktycznie pewnie wilkołak wyczuł to z łatwością. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Derek drażniąc się z nim, nieświadomie przekazał mu coś bardzo ważnego. Wilkołak ufał mu. Ufał mu zanim na dobrą sprawę zaczęli rozmawiać. Zaufał mu już po pierwszej nocy, którą razem spędzili, bo wtedy też zaczęli tak naprawdę rozmawiać o drażliwych tematach jakimi były karki i ludzie, którzy odchylali je dla wilkołaczej przyjemności.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, bo cholera, może uwielbiał wygrywać w potyczkach słownych. Bywały jednak rzeczy o wiele od tego ważniejsze.

Spacer wieczorową porą po ogrodzie był zaskakująco głupim pomysłem. Scott oczywiście zadbał o to, aby wszystkie zioła zostały prawidłowo posadzone, więc sadzonki nie wymieszały się między sobą. Jednak nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby zamontować gdziekolwiek latarnie. Nikłe światło księżyca nie rozpraszało mroku dostatecznie mocno i Stiles niemal przeklął to, że Hale'owie odwołali strażników, którzy na bieżąco mieli pilnować jego i Lydii. Jako Iskry byli bezpieczni, ale to też oznaczało, że zabłądził dwa razy, chcąc zejść na dół. A potem nie wiedział jak dostać się do ogrodu.  
Derek zniknął gdzieś po kolacji i nie było go w ich komnatach. Stiles zostawił krótką notatkę, zastanawiając się nad tym jak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło. Derek jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej wydawał się obcym, a teraz coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że uznawał mężczyznę jako swojego własnego zaufanego. Jego maż w zasadzie wiedział o nim w tej chwili więcej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej. Nawet Lydia. W odróżnieniu od niej zdawał się tez nie mieć przed nim tajemnic.  
Coś zaszeleściło z boku i Stiles mimowolnie dotknął dźwigni w rękawie. Stare przyzwyczajenie nakazywało mu wciąż nosić ze sobą broń. Iskry bywały nietykalne w wielu kulturach, ale zawsze znalazł się jakiś idiota, który chciał sprawdzić prawdziwość legend i wysadzał połowę zamku, gdy teoria się potwierdzała. Dla Iskier śmierć z rąk skrytobójcy różniła się od tej podczas działań wojennych. Bardzo często zaangażowani magicznie w potyczki nie zauważali, że życie wycieka z nich stając się jednością z naturą.  
Peter wysunął zza jednego z drzew, zaskakując go kompletnie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz przyspieszyć zmiany rządów – zażartował wilkołak, podnosząc obie ręce do góry.  
Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Zgubiłem się – przyznał się bez wstydu w głosie.  
Byli tu tak krótko, że miał wszelkie prawo.  
\- Chyba wszyscy w zamku zastanawiają się dlaczego chodzisz w kółko – odparł wilkołak.  
\- Wszyscy mnie słyszą? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, teraz czując zbliżające się zawstydzenie.  
\- Nie wszyscy zrozumieli, że w ciemności niczego nie widzisz, więc zabłądziłeś – pocieszył go alfa.  
\- Nie spotykaliście zbyt wielu ludzi na waszej drodze – rzucił Stiles, zastanawiając się dlaczego Peter zdecydował się po niego zejść do ogrodów.  
Alfa wskazał mu dłonią kierunek i ruszyli wzdłuż szpaleru drzew. Milczenie przedłużało się, wisząc między nimi ciężko.  
\- Jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego, że dogadujecie się z Derekiem – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Kiedy wystąpiłem z propozycją połączenia naszych królestw krwią, brałem pod uwagę głównie siebie. Laura i Derek przeszli tak wiele, że nie chciałem ingerować już bardziej w ich życie. Straciłem podczas tej wojny żonę i Derek uparł się, że zawiązanie pokoju na zasadzie małżeństwa twojego ojca ze mną, nie będzie dostateczne. Żyjecie krótko, a wasza pamięć jest ulotna. Nie chciałem dzieci. Nie wyobrażałem sobie u mojego boku nikogo i Derek musiał to zobaczyć. Przekonywał mnie tak długo, że uległem – wyznał wilkołak. – I miałem wątpliwości, gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, bo pachniałeś jak rozwydrzony dworzanin, ale potem każdy z nas obecny na tej sali usłyszał jak pytasz Dereka o nasze zwyczaje. O to jak masz się zachowywać i ubierać… - mężczyzna zawahał się. – I jestem zadowolony z tego, że dogadujecie się z Derekiem – powtórzył alfa Hale z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
Nim Stiles zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Peter znikł w ciemnościach tak nagle jak się pojawił.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott następnego ranka zaprowadził go do naprędce zorganizowanego ogrodu. W zasadzie Stiles zawsze wyobrażał sobie tę grządkę jako nieuporządkowany zbiór ziół, ale Lydia naprawdę przyłożyła się do pracy i jak zawsze stworzyła coś niebywałego.  
Równe rzędy sadzonek nawadniane były przez sprytnie umieszone niewielkie kanaliki z wodą. Stiles nie wątpił, że Scott i Isaac mieli sporo zabawy z planowaniem ziołowego ogrodu. Szczególnie ten ostatni wiedział jak pożyteczne potrafią być rośliny i jak spory udział mają w procesie leczenia. Lahey miał tendencje do upijania się i początkowo jego wilkołaczy organizm nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić z alkoholem, co zaowocowało długotrwałą przyjaźnią z toaletami w zamku.  
A negocjacji w ten sposób nie można było prowadzić.  
Teraz Stiles wpatrywał się w sporą ilość już przyjmujących się sadzonek i zaczynał powoli naprawdę żałować, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.  
\- Zamierzasz już wykorzystać część z nich? – spytał Derek, prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.  
Wilkołak musiał chyba usłyszeć przyspieszone bicie jego serca, bo wyglądał na zawstydzonego.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział od razu alfa.  
\- Gdybyś mógł kroczyć… - zaczął ostrożnie Stiles. – W naszych komnatach nie ma problemu. Przeważnie widzę cię zanim mnie zachodzisz od tyłu… - dodał i urwał czerwieniąc się, gdy tylko zorientował się jak to brzmi.  
Derek uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, wychwytując i to.  
\- Nie musisz być tak zawstydzonym – powiedział jego mąż tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować.  
\- Jak mam nie być zawstydzonym? – spytał retorycznie, sugestywnie zerkając na właśnie przechodzący obok patrol.  
Dwóch nieznanych mu mężczyzn nie poświęciło im nawet jednego spojrzenia, ale Stiles wiedział jak bardzo wyczulony słuch mają. Nie umknął im na pewno żaden szczegół z tej rozmowy. Dlatego Stiles preferował szczerość w komnatach, a zachowawczość poza.  
Lydia chyba było podobnego zdania, ale zniknęła z Laurą tuż po śniadaniu i obie najwyraźniej zajmowały się militarnymi aspektami zamku. Podczas ich krótkiej nieobecności zaczęto naprawiać mury i pogłębiono fosę. Stiles nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. W Beacon Hills te naprawy zajęłyby miesiące. Oczywiście wiedział, że wilkołaki posiadają o wiele większą wytrzymałość i siłę, ale to wciąż było naprawdę sporo pracy do zrobienia.  
\- Nigdy cię nie zrozumie – westchnął Derek, ale pomimo swoich słów wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego. – Wy ludzie jesteście tacy zabawni z tą swoją cnotliwością – prychnął i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się po jego twarzy.  
Sądząc po wzroku Dereka czerwienił się tak mocno, że wszystko przykrywał dopiero kołnierzyk koszuli. Wzrok alfy wcale zresztą nie pomagał.  
\- Nie jesteśmy cnotliwi – zaprotestował słabo, chociaż Hale miał trochę racji.  
Spraw tego typu nie omawiano głośno.  
\- A może powinienem wspomnieć jak bardzo wielbisz moją szyję? – syknął w akcie zemsty i Derek niemal od razu wpuścił wzrok. – Ej, przepraszam. To nie w ten sposób – powiedział od razu Stiles. – Nie przeszkadza mi to. Źle – poprawił się. – Uwielbiam to – powiedział z wyraźnym naciskiem i dostrzegł, że alfa zaczyna się rozluźniać. – Po prostu nie dyskutujmy o pewnych rzeczach publicznie – zaproponował.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca wydawał się przekonany.  
\- Zostawmy coś do prywatnych komnat – dodał Stiles unosząc jedną brew.  
Ton jego głosu był proszący i kącik ust Dereka drgnął ponownie, jakby akurat to najbardziej go przekonywało.  
\- Co myślisz o ogrodzie? – spytał Hale zmieniając temat.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się czując, że wygrał to starcie. Niemal natychmiast poczuł też ciepłą dłoń mężczyzny na plecach, gdy Derek popychał go między drzewa.  
\- Kiedy byłem tutaj ostatni raz, po prostu powkładaliśmy sadzonki do ziemi i podlaliśmy je byle jak wodą, żeby tylko nie zwiędły po podróży – przyznał trochę wstydząc się, że w zasadzie zostawił całą pracę innym, a teraz sam miał zbierać tego owoce.  
To jemu w największym stopniu miały służyć zioła. Szczególnie odkąd wiedział, że mikstura szybszego gojenia konieczna mu była po każdym stosunku z Derekiem.  
\- Lydia i Scott naprawdę spędzili tutaj sporo czasu – dodał jeszcze.  
\- A co to jest? – spytał Derek wskazując na odrobinę wyższy wiecheć.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Skrzyp polny. Nie wiem jakim cudem nie mieliście go na waszym terytorium – westchnął wzruszając ramionami. – Postaram się w ciągu tego tygodnia wysłać list do ojca z prośbą, aby służba przekopała ogródek mojej matki. Nie ma sensu, abyśmy płacili handlarzom za zioła i ich sadzonki, skoro niemal cały ogród zamkowy poświęcony był ziołolecznictwu.  
Derek przyciągnął go mocniej do boku, co wcale nie było nieprzyjemne.  
\- Jeśli oczywiście nie będzie wam to przeszkadzać – dodał ostrożnie Stiles. – Nie wiem czy powinienem porozmawiać z twoim wujem na temat terenów, które mógłbym przerobić pod ogród.  
\- Peter nie ma nic przeciwko. Jest w zasadzie zaskoczony tym, że podjąłeś tak silną inicjatywę – odparł Derek.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj – przyznał Stiles.  
Derek zesztywniał lekko, najwyraźniej zaskoczony.  
\- Odprowadził mnie do wejścia do zamku – wyjaśnił szybko. – Zgubiłem się. Nie macie wyraźnym punktów orientacyjnych, a chciałem wczoraj jeszcze odwiedzić rośliny. Nim dotarłem na miejsce, już zmierzchało.  
\- Powinieneś był poprosić mnie lub Scotta, a towarzyszylibyśmy ci – powiedział Derek.  
Wilkołak patrzył na niego teraz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Podobną rozmowę już przeszli kilka dni temu, ale realia podobno się zmieniły, więc Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Nie jestem więźniem – zaczął i Derek zmieszał się niemal od razu.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Jesteś… - zaczął wilkołak i westchnął. – Moją odpowiedzialnością – dokończył.  
\- Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko z Deucalionem – powiedział Stiles z naciskiem.  
\- Wilkołaki nie stanowią niebezpieczeństwa dla ciebie i Lydii. Przypominam ci jednak, że twoja siostra nie jest tutaj pierwszy raz. A lata temu jej misja nie została zakończona sukcesem – przypomniał mu Derek szeptem. – A to już stanowi niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Łatwiej poradzę sobie z takim niebezpieczeństwem niż ty – zauważył Stiles i oczy alfy znowu zabłyszczały czerwienią. – Nie wyskakuj mi tutaj z tym, że jesteś silniejszy. Nie o siłę tutaj chodzi i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nie próbuję podważyć twojego autorytetu, ale odnoszę się do racjonalnej części twojego umysłu – dodał.  
Derek uśmiechnął się znowu, ale tym razem bardziej drapieżnie. Coś niebezpiecznego błyszczało w jego oczach i Stiles nie potrafił tego nazwać.  
\- Uwielbiam, kiedy sugerujesz, że będziesz mnie bronił. To stanowi o twojej sile jako mojego partnera – powiedział całkiem szczerze alfa i dreszcz przebiegł Stilesowi po plecach na samo brzmienie głębokich tonów. – Jednak wciąż nic się nie zmieniło. Jeśli ktoś atakuje, stajesz za mną. Możesz być Iskrą, ale wciąż jesteś moim mężem.  
\- Jesteśmy sobie równi – przypomniał mu Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego nawet nie ukrywając irytacji.  
\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z równością – powiedział Hale z naciskiem i zagryzł wargę, patrząc w przestrzeń.  
Stiles czuł, że znowu mu coś umyka, ale nie zamierzał pytać wiedząc, że Derek nie cierpiał jego domorosłych analiz. W zasadzie nie dziwił się wilkołakowi. Hale posiadał zaskakująco duży zasób wiedzy dotyczący magii. Stiles raczej nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po wilkołakach, których Argentowie kreowali na bezmózgie potwory, które nakierowywały się wyłącznie na zabijanie. Może spowodowały to te same legendy, które mówiły o przekleństwie, a które opowiedział mu Derek.  
Stiles z przyjemnością spotkałby się z Christopherem, aby to omówić przy lampce wina czy dwóch.  
Derek przeniósł ciężar ciała z lewej strony na prawą i objął go mocniej, jakby chciał ich stopić w jedną osobę i Stiles przypomniał sobie jak wilkołak silnie ściskał ich podczas seksu. Jak bardzo kurczowo trzymał się jego, jakby bał się, że gdy go wypuści Stiles zniknie. Początkowo wydawało się to zabawne, a później niesamowicie seksowne.  
Stiles nie był ślepy. Nie posiadał wyostrzonych wilkołaczych zmysłów, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Derek jest bardzo przystojny. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę standardy na terytorium watahy. I niejedna kobieta przyglądała się młodemu Hale'owi dłużej, chociaż już był poza jej zasięgiem. Bo że Derek go nie zdradzi, Stiles był dziwnie pewien. I nie chodziło tylko o przysięgi czy więzi. Derek lojalnością odpłacał na lojalność. A Stiles też nie zamierzał zaprzepaszczać jego zaufania.  
Przez ostatnie dni zaczęli budować coś unikalnego. Nie potrafił jeszcze tego nazwać, ale poznali się bliżej. I skłamałby, jeśli twierdziłby, że seks w tym nie pomógł. Derek nasycony stawał się bardziej rozmowny. Bardziej skory do żartów i tej strony alfy nie można było poznać w świetle dnia, gdy Hale był po prostu wiecznie zamyślony i poważny.  
Stiles w zasadzie nie był pewien też, którego Dereka woli bardziej. Obaj byli na swój sposób pociągający czego nie krył. Pomijając, że ukryć swojego pociągu po prostu nie mógł.  
Nawet teraz alfa zerkał na niego kątem oka, a jego rozszerzone nozdrza zdradzały, że wciągał do płuc jego zapach. A może już ich zmieszane zapachy. Stali w końcu tak blisko.  
Derek wspominał jak ważny dla wilkołaka jest silny partner, który pilnuje jego tyłów. Który byłby podporą w razie ataków. Jednocześnie zapewniał go wtedy, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, ale teraz chodziło o coś innego.  
Derek wiedział, że Stiles potrafił wiele. Widział przecież Iskry w walce, ich moc czczono tutaj na terytorium i częściowo się ich obawiano. Takie spojrzenia Stiles też pochwycił, szczególnie gdy korytarzami przechodziła Lydia. Martin nawet nie kryła się teraz ze swoją mocą, najwyraźniej w pełni wykorzystując swoją pozycję.  
Inaczej sprawa się miała z nim. Nigdy nie czuł się dobrze z magią, która była w nim. Ten jeden raz, gdy mogła się na coś przydać, był zbyt młody, by wykorzystać moc. Jego matka zginęła i tylko przez to, że oboje byli Iskrami, odczuł to tak mocno. Magia czuje, gdy inna magia obraca się w nicość i to jest jedna z rzeczy nie do opisania.  
Lydia nawet oddalona o wiele kilometrów wiedziała, że zostali tylko we dwoje.  
Gdyby potrafił wtedy więcej, stanąłby przed matką i kazałby się jej schronić za jego plecami.  
I nagle uderzyło to w niego z całą siłą. Popatrzył na Dereka, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu i wilkołak poruszył się, ewidentnie zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą nastroju.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał alfa półgłosem.  
Stiles zamrugał, czując się jak idiota.  
Wiedział, że zaczęli coś budować. Czuł jak rośnie to w nim i jest ciepłym fundamentem pod most porozumienia. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewał się, że nazwie to uczuciami.  
\- To za wcześnie – wykrztusił zduszonym głosem i Derek wyglądał na naprawdę zaalarmowanego.  
\- Stiles? – spytał wilkołak. – Wszystko w porządku?  
Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Derek usłyszałby każde kłamstwo w jego głosie. Wyczułby, że jest coś nie tak. A Stiles nie mógł przyznać, że wszystko jest dobrze, ponieważ nie było.  
Derek nie chciał go z tyłu, odseparowanego od niebezpieczeństwa przez poczucie odpowiedzialności. Przez mylne przeświadczenie, że Stilesa trzeba chronić przed całym światem. Derek chciał go chronić z własnej woli, pomimo tego, że jako Iskra poradziłby sobie ze wszystkim może nawet lepiej niż wilkołak. Nie musiał w końcu dotykać wroga, aby go spopielić.  
Derek nie nazywał uczuć, ale je okazywał. I robił to każdego dnia, chociaż wydawał się zirytowany tym, że Stiles dalej nie rozumie, co tez takiego chce przekazać.  
\- Nie wiem czy wszystko w porządku – odparł szczerze patrząc prosto w oczy wilkołaka. – I nie chcę cię okłamywać, więc porozmawiamy, gdy będę pewien – powiedział Stiles i wiedział, że ta odpowiedź wcale nie uspokoiła Dereka.

Stiles wiedział, że zachowuje się jak idiota, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak ma na to wszystko zareagować. Schował się pomiędzy ziołami i udawał, że dogląda sadzonek. Lydia musiała wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak, bo widział jak przechodziła niedaleko udając, że dogląda napraw muru. Nie powiedziała jednak niczego i za to był jej wdzięczny.  
Nie bardzo potrafił nazwać uczucia w stosunku do Dereka. Szanował wilkołaka. Lubił go nawet bardzo. Czuł do niego pociąg seksualny, co było oczywiste w zasadzie po tym, co robili w sypialni, ale też Derek był jedyną osobą, z którą miał jakiekolwiek stosunki, więc toteż nie było żadnym wyznacznikiem. Hale podobał mu się. Był męski i potrafił być opiekuńczym w ten swój szorstki sposób.  
Nawet jego lakoniczność miała swój urok.  
I Stiles wiedział, że obaj sobie ufają. Wyzbyli się nawet pewnym tajemnic. Wszystkich tajemnic. Derek opowiedział mu o rodzinie, a on zrewanżował się tym samym. Wtedy wydawało się to logicznym zagraniem, ale teraz kiedy patrzył na cały przebieg tamtej rozmowy, raczej sam przed sobą próbował się usprawiedliwić. Syndrom wyparcia działał w pełni.  
Lubił Dereka. Ufał Derekowi.  
Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć czy go kocha.  
Prócz ojca, matki i Lydii nie kochał nigdy nikogo. W Beacon Hills nie było osób, które zainteresowałyby go fizycznie. Coś z tym wspólnego mogła mieć moda, która zapanowała w całym Królestwie. On zawsze bardziej lubił naturę, więc wydawało się oczywistym, że dobrze wpasuje się w środowisko watahy. I nie pomylił się.  
Czuł się dobrze z dala od balów, pośrodku niczego. Zamek watahy otaczały pola, a na horyzoncie wydać było niewielki las, który jako jedyny wyznaczał granicę pomiędzy terytorium wilkołaków, a ziemiami Argentów, którzy w dużej mierze strzegli części terenów.  
Słowa Petera z poprzedniego wieczora nagle nabrały o wiele głębszego znaczenia. Możliwe, że Hale wyczuł rozwijające się uczucia między nimi. Jeśli miały zapach. Może Derek też brał go za pewnik. Może tylko on był takim idiotą, że niczego nie zauważył.  
Zbyt wiele było niepewności w tym wszystkim, a on nie cierpiał pytań, które zadawane były jemu. Nawet, jeśli musiał sam je postawić.  
Uczono go, że małżeństwa tego typu, które zawierano dla utrzymania pokoju nie zawsze kończyły się dobrze. Sam analizował w bibliotekach Królestwa dziesiątki takich związków, gdy tylko dowiedział się o warunkach, które postawił Peter Hale. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że wszystkie pary były nieszczęśliwe, ale na pewno już wtedy wiedział, że wszystko musieli zaczyna od kompromisu.  
Byli dwojgiem obcych ludzi z całkiem obcych kultur, którzy zostali zmuszeni do dzielenia prywatnej przestrzeni.  
Derek nie wydawał się początkowo zachwycony tym, że będą razem. Wszystko jednak wydawało się zmienić już na balu, gdy zatańczyli razem i porozmawiali. Nie aż tak bardzo prywatnie jak Stiles by sobie tego życzył, skoro każdy wilkołak na sali słyszał jego słowa. Jednak przełamali pierwsze lody i pokazał Derekowi, że będzie się starał.  
Zastanawiało go teraz jak wyglądałaby ich pierwsza noc, gdyby nie zamienili między sobą tych paru słów. Czy Derek byłby mniej czuły, mniej delikatny. Czy interesowałby się tym czy było mu dobrze.  
W zasadzie nigdzie nie było mowy o seksie. Układ zakładał wymianę ugryzień. Mogli to zrobić w ten gorszy sposób bez rozpraszania. Nigdzie nie znalazł wzmianek o tym, że substancje uwalniające się podczas stosunku jakoś wpływają na magię, a jednak Derek najwyraźniej go chciał. Już wtedy.  
Jeszcze przed zawiązaniem układy w ten silny, prymitywny sposób.  
\- Cóż chodzi po twojej głowie? – spytał ktoś podchodząc bliżej i Stiles prawie krzyknął zaskoczony.  
Na jego dłoni pojawiła się płonąca kula, a Deucalion cofnął się wyraźnie niezadowolony.  
Strażnik na murach zerknął na nich niepewnie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – krzyknął Stiles, aby uspokoić każdego, kto słyszał go wcześniej.  
\- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – zaczął wilkołak.  
\- Słyszałem to już dzisiaj – przyznał Stiles siląc się na dowcip.  
Deucalion jednak nie uśmiechnął się.  
\- Pewnie ucieszy cię wiadomość, że Jackson Whittemore postanowił niezwłocznie udać się na terytorium swojej rodziny – zaczął wilkołak.  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – stwierdził Stiles niepewnie.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział się z Jacksonem, ale niemiłe wrażenie z nocy w Beacon Hills pozostało. Whittemore wydawał się tym typem mężczyzny, z którym nie chciało się utrzymywać bliższej znajomości. Jeśli jednak Derek mu ufał, jemu nie pozostawało nic innego jak uszanować decyzję alfy.  
\- Twój mąż zasugerował mu dłuższy urlop – powiedział Deucalion.  
\- Czy ta rozmowa ma jakiś cel? – spytał szczerze Stiles.  
Deucalion zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Naprawdę o niczym nie wiesz – westchnął wilkołak.  
Stiles zamrugał dopiero teraz faktycznie tracą cierpliwość. Znał to zagranie Deucaliona. Mężczyzna próbował udowodnić mu, że posiada informacje, do których on nigdy nie będzie miał dostępu. W ten sam sposób przekonywał ich o ich rzekomej słabości podczas negocjacji. Wtedy nie pozwolił się zwieść i teraz też nie zamierzał.  
\- Myślę, że porozmawiam z moim mężem – powiedział wyraźnie cedząc każde słowo. – Albo z moją siostrą, skoro ten temat jej dotyczy – dodał strzelając kompletnie w ciemno.  
Deucalion wyglądał na zaskoczonego, więc musiał trafić w dziesiątkę.  
Lydia nie skarżyła mu się na Jacksona, ale ona w zasadzie zawsze twierdziła, że daje sobie ze wszystkim radę. Whittemore najwyraźniej nie do końca zrozumiał przesłanie z Beacon Hills i należało mu przypomnieć gdzie jego miejsce. Lydia była jego siostrą i podopieczną, pomimo tego, że była od niego starsza. Jego odpowiedzialność oznaczała odpowiedzialność Dereka, a to naprawdę wiele znaczyło w zamku, co naprawdę go zaskoczyło.  
Na dworze w Beacon Hills zastępców tronu nie traktowano z taką samą czcią. Stiles wiedział, że nie stanowi przykładu przystojnego arystokraty. Potykał się, czasami za wiele mówił i kochał książki, a nie bale. Nie umawiał się i nie podrywał służek. Szeptano, że nigdy nie spłodzi potomka i w tym przypadku plotki miały rację. Nigdy nie był przekonany do kobiet. Gdyby przyszło mu jakąś poślubić, zrobiłby to. Nie z przyjemności, ale obowiązku.  
Prawdziwym szczęściem dla niego była oferta Petera. Nie odrzuciłby jej z naprawdę wielu powodów. I pokój naprawdę był tylko składową jego decyzji.  
\- Derek wydawał się do niego przywiązany – stwierdził Stiles, nie wdając się głębiej w temat.  
Jeśli teraz by się pomylił Deucalion wiedziałby, że jest naprawdę niezorientowany w sytuacji, a poważnie ciekawiło go dlaczego Jackson został odesłany. Coś takiego w Beacon Hills oznaczało banicję. Ci najbliżej tronu byli tymi, którzy mieli najwięcej łask. I chociaż jego ojciec starał się rządzić obiektywnie i uczciwie wciąż jednak musiał poddawać się co silniejszym naciskom. Stronnictwa w Beacon Hills też miały jakiś wpływ na jego decyzję.  
Nie wiedział jak to działa tutaj. Peter wydawał się mieć władzę niepodzielną, ale Laura i Derek stanowili coś w rodzaju jego najbliższych doradców. Potem byli kolejni członkowie ich watahy. Deucalion nie bywał na zebraniach, ale stanowił coś w rodzaju opozycji. Jeśli Hale podejmował złe decyzje to Deuc najwięcej zyskiwał.  
\- Nic dziwnego. Obaj stracili rodziny. Derek zajął się Jacksonem – wyjaśnił wilkołak, starając się z całych sił zabłysnąć na co właśnie Stiles liczył.  
Deucalion uwielbiał chwalić się informacjami.  
\- Derek przekuł ten młodociany gniew na nienawiść do ludzi – dodał wilkołak.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bo akurat tego się nie spodziewał. Deucalion raczej wolał testować niż otwarcie występować przeciwko. To zagranie z jego strony było mocno ryzykowne.  
Oczywiście wilkołak nie wiedział, że odbyli z Derekiem tę rozmowę. Nie wiedział też jak blisko są. I jakoś to sprawiło ulgę Stilesowi. Uczuć bowiem najwyraźniej nie można było wywęszyć. Może zatem Peter mówił o zachowaniu Dereka, w którym różnice dostrzegł. Albo docenił zaanagażowanie Stilesa w sprawy polityczne i wewnętrzne.  
Wciąż nie był pewien.  
\- Jackson zdaje się poszedł podobnym trybem – podjął Stiles starając się pociągnąć mężczyznę za język.  
Deucalion uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Alfa Whittemore jest zgorzkniały – przyznał wilkołak, co z kolei zabrzmiało dziwnie.  
Deucalion znowu wycofywał się, więc zboczyli z głównego tematu rozmowy. Wilkołak chciał z nim porozmawiać o czymś kompletnie innym. A może zaproponować mu coś bez mówienia tego wprost. Coś takiego nie byłoby niespotykane. Jako nowa osoba na dworze każdego innego państwa Stiles powinien wypracować sobie swoje własne stronnictwo, które popierałoby go i dbało o jego interesy. Powinien mieć ludzi, którzy za drobne przysługi czy ciche poparcie odwzajemnialiby się tym samym.  
Byłby zapewne zmuszony do podobnych gierek, jeśli nie byłby tak blisko z Derekiem. Alfa jednak otwarcie rozmawiał z nim o problemach swojego terytorium. Uczył go i nie ukrywał nawet tej brutalniejszej części historii.  
Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy gra na dwa fronty nie byłaby rozsądna. Jako polityk pewnie potrafiłby wyciągnąć z tego profity. Mógłby trzymać pieczę nad opozycją Petera i może starszy Hale nawet doceniłby to później. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, aby bunt miał wybucznąć. Aby cokolwiek takiego organizowano.  
Hale'owie byli tymi, którzy przynieśli pokój i dwie Iskry na terytorium. Ludzie widzieli zaangażowanie Lydii przy naprawie zamku. Derek został jego małżonkiem w świetle prawa Beacon Hills. A Stiles był jedynym kandydatem do tronu.  
Z Lydią jako teoretycznie wolną do wżenienia w jakiś inny silny ród.  
Pomoc Deucaliona nie wydawała mu się bardzo konieczna. Jako polityk powinien rozważyć propozycję. Może nawet zgodzić się, ale Stiles jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić wspólnych spotkań z Deucalionem. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o to, że nie lubił wilkołaka. Nie do wszystkich musiał w końcu pałać sympatią.  
Jednak Derek ufał mu, a Stiles czuł, że takie zagranie zniszczyłoby coś pomiędzy nimi. Spojrzał na Deucaliona biorąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Derek nie nienawidzi ludzi. Możliwe, że kiedyś, gdy był młody i obwiniał nas o pożar, faktycznie tak było – zaczął całkiem szczerze, a wilkołak spojrzał na niego w szoku. – Jest za inteligentny, aby wierzyć, że mój ojciec posiadając własną rodzinę, skazałby cywilów na taką śmierć. I zna teraz mnie. W ludziach nie ma do nienawidzenia więcej niż w wilkołakach – dodał, orientując się nagle, że nie tylko Deucalion go słucha.  
Zapewne jego słowa miały zostać powtórzone jeszcze wielokrotnie tego dnia.  
\- Nie wiem czy alfa Whittemore nienawidzi nas. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Jego zainteresowanie Lydią jednak było spore i jeśli zachował się nieodpowiednio w stosunku do mojej siostry, ufam ocenie mojego męża w kwestii kary jaka go spotkała – podjął jeszcze. – Nie przepadam za plotkami. Nie lubiłem ich w Beacon Hills i raczej nie docenię ich i tutaj. Nie mam tak dobrego słuchu jak wy, ale z moim rozumem wcale nie jest gorzej. Nie potrzebuję doradcy czy szpiega. Z moim alfą nie mamy między sobą tajemnic – dodał.  
Deucalion zamarł.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czy sprawiło to jego małe przemówienie czy słowa, których użył. Derekowi bardzo zależało na tym, by uznał go oficjalnie jako swojego alfę, więc równie dobrze mógł to zrobić teraz. Oświadczenia nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną. Jak na razie na tym terytorium dokonał ich kilku w krótkim czasie i każde rozniosło się echem.  
Nie wiedział dokładnie kim jest ich wróg. Kto faktycznie był odpowiedzialny za pożar na terytorium watahy i śmierć jego matki, ale miał nadzieję, że jego słowa dotrą do tej osoby. Oficjalnie popierał nie tyle Petera co Dereka.  
Erica jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej uważała go za słabego i otwarte zagrożenie dla Hale'ów. Możliwe, że Laura myślała o nich podobnie, ale udowodnili już raz swoją siłę. Nigdy nie przepadali za epatowaniem nią, ale Stiles nie zamierzał rezygnować z pokazania tego, że potrafi być silnym, gdy tego się od niego wymaga.  
Jego ojciec miał rację. Nie był wojownikiem, a mędrcem. Kochał biblioteki i książki. Wielbił kurz na starych tomach i eksperymenty w laboratoriach. Pozory jednak potrafiły mylić. Był równie niebezpieczny co Lydia, chociaż nie miał tego samego doświadczenia.  
Strażnik przeszedł koło nich tym razem skinąwszy Stilesowi głową. Deucalion wciąż wpatrywał się w niego w lekkim szoku, jakby nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.  
\- To szczęśliwe małżeństwo – powiedział Stiles i w jego ustach brzmiało to jak prawda.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ogromnie dziękuję za komentarz. To opowiadanie jest zakończone i ma 24 rozdziały, zatem jesteśmy poza połową :)**

* * *

Szeptano. Szepty rozpoczęły się zanim wrócił na teren zamku. Deucalion odszedł, gdy tylko nadażyła się taka okazja, udając, że czekają na niego obowiązki. Stiles zawrócił w stronę grządek, ignorując zupełnie niezbyt subtelne spojrzenia, które mu rzucano. W Beacon Hills wytrwał pomimo dość specyficznie zhierarchizowanego dworu i intryg, które knuto na bieżąco. Wataha z ich bezpośrednim podejściem nie stanowiła problemu.  
Lydia dołączyła do niego, trochę zaskakując go, ponieważ wciąż miała na sobie strój do jazdy.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał, notując w myślach całą listę ziół, o które powinien poprosić ojca.  
\- Zasugerowani mi, że powinnam ci potowarzyszyć – powiedziała kobieta pozornie spokojnie. – A coś się stało? – spytała obserwując go niczym sokół.  
Stiles nie potrafił ocenić jak wiele czasu minęło od chwili, gdy Deucalion odszedł w stronę zamku. Derek miał rację. Cokolwiek nie działo się z tutejszą magią, zaburzała poczucie czasu. Zegary nie przydałyby się na nic. Wataha nigdy nie była zainteresowana pogłębianiem swojej wiedzy w tę stronę, ponieważ instynktownie wyczuwali porę dnia. Zegarmistrze z Beacon Hills zapewne musieliby przebudowywać całe mechanizmy.  
Stiles czuł, że słońcu też nie można było ufać.  
Lydia wciąż przyglądała mu się badawczo.  
-Uciąłem sobie bardzo edukacyjną pogawędkę z Deucalionem – zaczął Stiles. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że masz problemy z Whittemorem? – spytał wprost. – Wiem, że ostatnio się nie widywaliśmy, ale…  
\- Nie nazwałabym tego problemami. Nieprzyjemności wynikające z różnic kulturowych – odparła spokojnie jego siostra. – Nic, z czym sama nie dałabym sobie rady.  
\- Narzucał ci się? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles. – Byłem pewien, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie w naszych ogrodach wszystko.  
\- Wyjaśniliśmy sobie dostatecznie wiele – stwierdziła Lydia. – Nie obraził mnie świadomie. Najwyraźniej przemykanie do cudzych sypialni jest tutaj nagminne nawet po porze odwiedzin. Gdybym poczuła się zagrożona, stanąłby w płomieniach nim zdążyłby się przedstawić – dodała, chociaż nie musiała.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że potrafiła się obronić, ale czasami chodziło o zasady.  
\- Twierdził, że powinniśmy się dostosować do warunków, które panują tutaj – ciągnęła dalej niewzruszenie. – Więc odparłam, że nie jestem częścią watahy, do której należy to terytorium. Jestem gościem i siostrą męża alfy Hale – oznajmiła mu.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie przyjął tego dobrze – stwierdził Stiles.  
Od czasu ogrodu w Beacon Hills nie spędził z Jacksonem wiele czasu, ale instynktownie wyczuwał dupka, gdy go widział.  
\- Nie przyjął tego dobrze – potwierdziła Lydia. – Odrzuciłam jego zaloty, bo chyba tym było włamanie do moich komnat – dodała.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Istnieje tutaj przekonanie, że jesteśmy członkami watahy – ciągnęła dalej Lydia. – Ty owszem, poprzez małżeństwo i swoją wolę, ale ja tutaj nie zostanę wiecznie. Mam obowiązki w Beacon Hills i wrócę tam, gdy król rozkaże – dodała. – Nie jestem twoją podwładną, ani twojego męża. Nie ukrywam, że twoje dobro jest bliskie mojemu sercu, ale nie zapominajmy o tym, że jeszcze nie jesteś koronowany – zakończyła.  
Stiles zapewne zdziwiłby się jej oficjalnemu tonowi, gdyby nie fakt, że w ciągu swojej małej przemowy przestała patrzeć na niego. Lydia uniosła odrobinę głowę i spoglądała na jedną z niewielkich wież, które naprawiano zgodnie z jej sugestiami.  
\- Rozkazywanie tobie nigdy nie wychodziło nikomu na dobre – westchnął Stiles.  
\- Alfa Whittemore pomylił mnie z jedną z tutejszych dziewek – dodała Lydia, krzywiąc się z pogardą.  
\- Wciąż uważam, że powinnaś była mi powiedzieć… - zaczął ponownie.  
Lydia zignorowała go jak przeważnie.

W zasadzie spodziewał się, że Derek odszuka go jeszcze przed kolacją, ale wilkołak nigdy nie pojawił się w ogrodach. Ani na posiłku. W zasadzie Laura wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, gdy siadali przy stole, chociaż starała się to dobrze ukrywać.  
Nagle przy ich stoliku zrobiło się naprawdę pusto i nie wiedział jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Nigdy nie zamienił z siostrą Dereka więcej niż trzech zdań. I przeważnie ktoś towarzyszył im przy tej konwersacji, co od razu zmieniało postać rzeczy.  
\- Kłopoty? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Laura zdrętwiała wyraźnie i odłożyła widelec  
\- Argentowie wdarli się głębiej w nasz terytorium niż powinni – przyznała kobieta.  
\- To bez sensu. Wojna… - zaczął Stiles.  
Ugryzł się w język, gdy oczy kobiety zabłysły czerwienią.  
\- Koniec wojny i układy pomiędzy nami a wami nie mają nic wspólnego z tym jak Argentowie traktują nasze wspólne granice – wyjaśniła mu sucho Laura.  
\- Są naszymi wasalami – poinformował ją nie odwracając wzroku. – Miałem napisać do mojego ojca w tym tygodniu, ale zrobię to niezwłocznie – dodał. – Czy stało się coś poważnego?  
\- Jeden z naszych ludzi został ranny. Zbierał zioła, o ile jestem dobrze poinformowana – odparła Laura.  
Stiles zerknął na miejsce, które powinien zajmować Scott, ale faktycznie było puste. Jego serce musiało przyspieszyć, bo Laura spojrzała na niego intensywnie.  
\- Nic mu nie jest. Strzała nie była zatruta – kobieta próbowała go uspokoić.  
\- Zatruta? – spytał Stiles spanikowany. – Gdzie jest Derek? – zainteresował się niemal od razu. – Co to była za trucizna? Nie jesteście na nią odporni? Nie wiem czy mój eliksir leczy też to. Musiałbym przetestować…  
\- Mój brat oraz wuj są bezpieczni. Wyszli porozmawiać ze Scottem. Chcą od niego pełnego raportu, a twój przyjaciel jest już zdrowy. To była tylko strzała, a bez obecności akonitu, rana wygoiła się w ciągu kilku minut – wyjaśniła mu Laura.  
\- Napiszę do mojego ojca. To śmieszne, aby pilnowano granic, gdy nie jest to konieczne. Rola Argentów skończyła się wraz z chwilą naszego małżeństwa – dodał Stiles.  
\- Żadne z nich nie zatwierdziło waszego ślubu – zauważyła chłodno Laura.  
\- To bez znaczenia – odparł. – Jeszcze dzisiaj napiszę list. Kto mógłby go dostarczyć? – spytał.

Derek wrócił wieczorem do ich komnat. Wilkołak zrzucił swoją koszulę rozpinając tylko kilka górnych guzików i zamarł, odwracając się do niego przodem.  
\- Myślałem, że śpisz – stwierdził alfa.  
\- Czy ze Scottem wszystko w porządku? – spytał Stiles.  
Zawsze lepiej było posiadać informacje z kilku źródeł.  
\- Bardzo szybko się leczymy – przypomniał mu Derek. – Został tylko zraniony – dodał pocieszająco.  
\- Nie powinienem go tam wysyłać – rzucił Stiles, bo tylko to wciąż chodziło mu po głowie.  
\- Technicznie to ja poprosiłem go, aby poszukał ziół na naszym terytorium. Tylko podałeś gatunki – zauważył Derek.  
I chyba miało to zabrzmieć pocieszająco, ale nie zabrzmiało.  
\- Scott raczej czuje się upokorzony. Z jego opowieści wynika, że został zaatakowany znienacka przez jedną osobę, a do tego kobietę – wyjaśnił Derek i wydawał się nawet rozbawiony.  
\- Nigdy nie mów w ten sposób o kobietach przy Lydii – rzucił Stiles. – Nie chciałbym zostać wdowcem, a obawiam się, że nie byłbym w stanie jej dla ciebie powstrzymać.  
Derek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie powiesz mi, że mam się trzymać w drugiej linii? – spytał Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Chyba nie w przypadku, gdy chodzi o twoją siostrę – rzucił Derek.  
Stiles stłumił uśmiech, który wkradał mu się na usta. Lydia potrafiła być przerażająca, ale wciąż przebywali tutaj za krótko, aby mieszkańcy zamku się o tym przekonali. Najbliżsi współpracownicy jego siostry powinni już orientować się kiedy należało chodzić przy niej na palcach, ale jej interakcje z Derekiem do tej pory były ograniczone.  
\- Jackson? – zaryzykował Stiles.  
Derek skinął tylko głową.  
\- Podobno wyrzuciła go z komnat – zaczął niepewnie, bo wciąż nie był w temacie.  
I nienawidził zbierać w ten sposób strzępków informacji.  
Derek sięgnął do paska spodni. Zsunął zbędny materiał i nie kwapiąc się nawet o składanie go, przerzucił go przez oparcie fotela.  
\- Przez okno na dziedziniec – odparł jego mąż. – Wyrzuciła go z komnat przez okno na dziedziniec.  
Stiles musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Jackson był od niej o wiele wyższy. I cięższy. Musiał ją jednak proporcjonalnie zdenerwować.  
\- Wyrzucisz mnie kiedykolwiek przez okno na dziedziniec? – zainteresował się Derek.  
W jego głosie było słychać nutki rozbawienia.  
\- Jesteśmy po ślubie – zauważył Stiles.  
\- Czyli mieć się na baczności powinni inni? – zaryzykował Hale wspinając się na łóżko.  
Stiles mógł wyczuć jak ciepłe jest ciało mężczyzny przez cienki koc, który miał na sobie. Zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć Derekowi, że nie mógł zasnąć z powodu zimna. Gdyby miał więcej okryć, może udałoby mu się zmrużyć oko nawet pomimo tego, że martwił się o Scotta.  
\- Inni zawsze powinni mieć się na baczności – wyszeptał Stiles, gdy nos Dereka odnalazł swoje ulubione miejsce w zgięciu jego szyi.  
Czuł jak ręce jego męża sunął po jego nogach w górę i nie mógł się ruszyć przygwożdżony do łóżka dziewięćdziesięciokilogramowym wilkołakiem. Część niego chciała się zbuntować i użyć magii, aby zdobyć chociaż niewielką przewagę fizyczną, ale Derek całował go już po obojczyku. Cienka nocna koszula została odgarnięta z jego ramienia przez zaopatrzony w pazur palec.  
\- Wiesz co będzie już niedługo? – wyszeptał Derek w jego ucho.  
Stiles nie mógł jednak się skupić. Wilkołak nigdy dotąd nie dotknął go w tej formie. Kiedy zresztą pierwszy raz Derek przemienił się przy nim, nie chciał, aby Stiles do niego podchodził. Jakby bał się, że Stiles go takim nie zaakceptuje, co było idiotyzmem, bo nie było chyba nic bardziej seksownego niż odrobinka niebezpieczeństwa, która wynikała z posiadania na swojej skórze tych pazurów. Wiedział, że zaczyna drżeć i nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie chciał się ruszyć, bo chociaż jego penis zaczynał wypełniać się krwią z zatrważającą prędkością, czuł, że jeśli drgnie ten czar pryśnie.  
Derek zachowywał się jak drapieżnik, który dostał w swoje dłonie łatwą ofiarę. Bawił się jego skórą, ale nigdy jej nie przerwał. W zasadzie Stiles wątpił nawet, by rano zostały nawet czerwone ślady. Dotyk był delikatny, ale jednocześnie wiadomość, którą niósł można było całkiem jednoznacznie odczytać. Stiles znajdował się w jego rękach, w jego sypialni, w jego komnatach i w głębi jego terytorium. I był zdany na jego łaskę, chociaż nagle nie brzmiało to tak butnie. Nie budziło w nim starego dobrego buntu, który pchał go do przodu.  
\- Pełnia – powiedział Derek.  
To najwyraźniej miało mu coś mówić.  
\- Niedługo będzie pełnia – poinformował go Derek i Stiles przełknął.  
\- I co zrobisz, alfo? – spytał, bo cholera, ale może i dziewięćdziesiąt kilogramów wilkołaka przygniatało go do pościeli, a ostre pazury wodziły po ścieżkach wyznaczonych przez jego żyły, ale wciąż pozostawał trochę zadziornym dupkiem.  
Palec Dereka zatrzymał się niemal od razu i wilkołak uśmiechnął się przy jego skórze.  
\- To co ostatnio – obiecał jego mąż.  
Derek musiał być w wyjątkowo uwodzicielskim nastroju, bo zamiast jak zawsze zmaltretować jego szyję, zaczął zostawiać na niej dziesiątki lekkich pocałunków.  
Stiles nie wiedział co takiego robili ostatnio. Robili wiele. Nie umiał wybrać. A jego mózg powoli zamieniał się w papkę. Derek wcześniej bywał delikatny, ale teraz nie potrafił nazwać tego co się działo. Oczywistym było, że jego mąż słyszał o rozmowie z Deucalionem czy słyszał samą rozmowę, w zależności od tego jak daleko się znajdował. Sądził, że porozmawiają o tym, chociaż Stiles wciąż miał mętlik w głowie.  
Nie powinien kochać. A przynajmniej nie tak silnie i nie tak wcześniej. Jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się tym szczerym oczom. I temu szorstkiemu charakterowi Dereka. I najwyraźniej problemy z komunikacją jego męża też stanowiły jakąś pociągającą cechę, bo alfę potrafił właśnie tak opisać. Jak dziwną mieszankę nieśmiałości, gdy mówił o uczuciach i prawdziwą pasję w sypialni. Ze Stilesem było odwrotnie. Potrafił gadać godzinami, ale jeśli dochodziło do ich zbliżeń, przeważnie był wycofany.  
Derekowi najwyraźniej jednak nie przeszkadzała jego uległość, więc odsłonił jeszcze bardziej swój kark dla alfy, wciskając się mocniej w miękkie poduszki. Ich komnaty wypełnił niski warkot, który wprawił jego ciało w jeszcze większe drżenie. Jego piżama musiała być zrujnowana. Jego penis pulsował niemal boleśnie między jego nogami pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek tarcia. Derek polizał jedną z żył, która ciągnęła się od obojczyka aż po szczękę Stilesa i przygryzł jego ucho.  
\- Które ostatnio? – spytał Stiles, bo czuł, że powinien jakoś partycypować w rozmowie.  
Derek prychnął w mokry ślad na jego szyi i jego palce u stóp podwinęły się.  
\- Naprawdę lubisz, gdy całuję cię po karku – zauważył jego mąż.  
Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach.  
\- Nie okłamałbym cię – odparł, bo to była cholerna prawda.  
Mógł cokolwiek zataić dla własnego lub Lydii bezpieczeństwa, ale kłamstwa to było za wiele. Kłamstwa niszczyły zaufanie, a właśnie zaufaniu zamierzał budować ten związek.  
Derek pochylił się i nareszcie pocałował go w usta, co wydawało się dziwne. Jego wargi zaczęły mrowić, gdy wilkołak zaczął się wycofywać, więc wyciągnął dłoń, aby go powstrzymać. Nie całowali się zbyt często, co nagle zaczęło go intrygować. Nie dostrzegał bowiem braku tego rodzaju kontaktu przy całej uwadze, którą Derek dawał innym rejonom jego ciała.  
Wilkołak westchnął w jego usta i sięgnął po koc, który do tej pory ich oddzielał. Stiles po chwili poczuł na sobie całe jego ciało i jego oczy zaczęły łzawić z ulgi, gdy jego biodra wygięły się na spotkanie bioder Dereka. Jego penis drgał i to wciąż nie było to. Powinni być skóra przy skórze, a cholerna koszula przeszkadzała mu.  
\- Poczekaj – westchnął, odrywając się od opuchniętych ust męża i zaczął szarpać się z guzikami.  
\- Po co ją zakładasz? – spytał Derek ciekawie.  
Faktycznie przeważnie do łóżka kładli się nago, gdy wracali razem po kolacji. Jednak leżenie w sypialni samotnie i bez ubranie wydawało mu się nie na miejscu. I nie chodziło o to, że krępowało go to. Wciąż znajdował się na obcym terytorium, którego praw do końca nie znał. Wiedział, że w Beacon Hills część rozmów odbywała się zakulisowo. Niekiedy w prywatnych komnatach. Nie był też tak naiwny, aby sądzić, że nikomu przez myśl nie przyszło wysłanie za nim jakiegoś zabójcy. Jego matka bowiem nie zginęła z powodu ogólnie panującego szacunku dla jej osoby.  
Obecność Dereka w ich sypialni dawała mu ten komfort, że zostawał nago. Bezbronny.  
\- Jesteś jedynym źródłem ciepła tutaj – stwierdził Stiles.  
I nie było to do końca kłamstwo. Derek wtulił się w niego mocniej, przykrywając ich szczelniej.  
\- Poproszę służbę o koce – rzucił jego mąż.  
\- Jeśli tutaj będziesz co noc, nie będą mi konieczne – odparł Stiles, nim zdążył do końca przemyśleć jak to faktycznie zabrzmi.  
Czuł jak w palców Dereka wyrastają pazury, twarde i ostre. I chociaż nie wbiły się w jego ciało, wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Wiedział już też dlaczego Derek poruszał się z taką ostrożnością. Nozdrza wilkołaka poruszyły się, gdy wdychał zapach bezpośrednio z jego skóry.  
\- Nie boję się ciebie – poinformował go Stiles, czując, że zaczynają go palić policzki, gdy ostatnie słowo zamieniło się w jęk. – Możesz być… - zaczął i przełknął, gdy w jego ustach zrobiło się nagle sucho. – Możesz być mniej ostrożny – dokończył.  
Tym razem to Derek jęknął, chociaż raczej nie określiłby tak dźwięku, który wydarł się z ust jego męża. Nie było to jednak też warkot.  
\- Zbliża się pełnia – powiedział tym razem Stiles. – Sprawdzasz na jak wiele możesz sobie pozwolić? – spytał całkiem wprost.  
\- Nie zraniłbym cię – odparł Derek, liżąc jego skórę.  
\- Wiem. Ufam ci – powiedział Stiles.  
Nie potrafił inaczej nazwać faktu, że wilkołak trzymał przy jego tętnicy piekielnie ostry pazur, a on nawet nie zadrżał ze strachu. Mógłby poczuć się zawstydzony tym, że go to podniecało, ale jakoś nie potrafił.  
\- Jak bardzo stracisz kontrolę? – zaciekawił się Stiles.  
\- Mogę jej nie stracić w ogóle – odparł Derek szybko i brzmiało to jak obietnica.  
A Stiles nie chciał takich obietnic. Dereka w postaci wilkołaka widział tylko raz i nie mógł wymazać sobie tego obrazu z pamięci. Nie był też wtedy przerażony. Możliwe, że komfort dawała mu świadomość, że był Iskrą. Dawało mu to pewną przewagę, bo nie był jak inni ludzie.  
\- Ale sprawdzasz jak zareaguje na twoją bardziej animalistyczną formę – zauważył Stiles i wygiął się w stronę męża tylko bardziej. – Powiedz, co chciałbyś – poprosił, zamykając oczy, gdy Derek skubnął jego ucho. – Pełnia nie jest tak ważnym dla nas czasem. Musisz mi wyjaśnić… - zaczął i połknął resztę zdania wraz z jękiem, gdy dłoń Dereka obwinęła się wokół jego członka.  
To kategorycznie było tarcie, którego potrzebował.  
\- Moglibyśmy tutaj zostać – wyszeptał Derek do jego ucha. – Jak ostatnio nie wychodzić z naszych komnat cały dzień. Kazałbym przygotować nam kąpiel, gdy byłbyś już tak zaspokojony, że zasypiałbyś w moich objęciach. Nakarmiłbym cię i pozwolił spać, abyś odzyskał siły – ciągnął jego mąż i poruszał ręką na jego penisie w tym skandalicznie wolnym tempie, które nigdy miało go nie usatysfakcjonować. – Robilibyśmy cokolwiek zechcesz – dodał Derek i tak, to znowu brzmiało jak obietnica.  
\- Potrzebny nam szerszy fotel, abym dał rady zmieścić nogi po obu stronach twoich bioder – stwierdził Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – I porcje eliksiru.  
\- Nie byłby ci potrzebny. Tylko ja widziałbym znaki na twoim ciele – powiedział szybko Derek, więc najwyraźniej to była jedna z tych rzeczy, które wilkołak chciał.  
I jego mąż zesztywniał, jakby dopiero doszło do niego co Stiles miał na myśli przez planowanie wstawienia większego fotela.  
\- Nie musielibyśmy… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że cokolwiek bym chciał – przypomniał mu Stiles i pewnie poczułby się źle, że wykorzystuje słowa własnego męża przeciwko niemu samemu, gdyby nie fakt, że Derek warknął w jego ucho, a ostre pazury wbiły się mocniej w jego udo, gdy wilkołak uginał jego nogę w kolanie, aby wygodniej się tam usadowić. – Lubię ciebie we mnie – westchnął, gdy jego mąż objął dłonią oba ich penisy i zaczął poruszać ręką. – I nie powiesz mi, że nie lubisz być we mnie – dodał Stiles.  
Uścisk Dereka zwiększył się, chociaż tempo wciąż nie pozostawało satysfakcjonujące. Wilkołak wydawał się tak planować swoje ruchy, aby bardziej drażnić ich niż doprowadzić ich na szczyt. I Stiles rozumiał, że sama droga jak do tego doszli była ważna, ale jego jądra zaczynały ciążyć mu niemiłosiernie.  
\- Mógłbyś… - zaczął z trudem. – Przyspieszyć – westchnął.  
Derek prychnął mu w ucho.  
\- Mów do mnie – poprosił wilkołak. – Co chciałbyś robić w czasie pełni? – spytał Derek i w ramach zachęty kolejne pociągnięcia były szybsze.  
Stiles nie bardzo potrafił się skupić. Pełnia dla niego stanowiła całkiem drugorzędną sprawę. Księżyc nie oddziaływał na Iskry i nie był do końca pewien jak to wyglądało dla wilkołaków. Charlie zawsze wymykał się do lasu i wracał rankiem.  
Nie wiedział jak bardzo wiele kontroli wymagała walka z księżycem, ale Derek zdawał się całą sprawę traktować poważnie. Bardziej seksualnie niż Stiles się spodziewał, chociaż to on pierwszy zaczął z sugestiami dotyczącymi pełni. Coś podpowiadało mu, że w tej chwili jego mąż raczej oczekiwał też teoretycznego scenariusza, a nie faktycznych planów. Działanie według punktów wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. Pełnia zdawała się być czasem spontaniczności i chyba większej otwartości, odkąd wilkołaki otwierali szerzej furtkę dla swojej drugiej natury.  
\- Nie musielibyśmy zostać w naszych komnatach – zaczął Stiles. – Nie jestem jak inni dworzanie. Nie miałbym ci za złe, gdybyśmy się pobrudzili – ciągnął dalej i przełknął, gdy Derek zaczął ponownie maltretować jego szyję.  
Skóra na jego karku była już tak wrażliwa, że każdy nawet najmniejszy dotyk czuł całym sobą.  
\- Moglibyśmy wyjść do lasu nieopodal – podjął Stiles. – Mógłbyś mnie gonić, a ja mógłbym udawać, że przed tobą uciekam. Nie wyglądam na zwinnego, ale na pewno nie złapałbyś mnie tak szybko jak ci się wydaje. Musiałbyś się postarać, aby dostać swoją nagrodę – ciągnął połykając łkania.  
Dłoń Dereka pompowała teraz ich obu bez litości i coraz bardziej wątpił, że uda mu się skończył mówić, zanim rozleje się pomiędzy nich. Desperacko pragnął tego orgazmu, który oczyściłby mu umysł z mgiełki zasnuwającej mu widok.  
\- Mógłbyś wyskoczyć na mnie w ciemności. Wiedziałbym, że to ty, bo rozpoznaje twoje oczy – wyjęczał Stiles, wyrywając swoje biodra do przodu. – Błyszczałyby czerwienią, bo jesteś alfą. Rozpoznałbym cię. I może pozwoliłbym ci się obezwładnić, i wbić w mokrą ściółkę. Byłby już ranek, jestem pewny – wysapał.  
\- Pozwoliłbyś – zakpił Derek i głos jego męża był tak niski, że z trudem go rozpoznawał. – Wytropiłbym cię i unieruchomił nim księżyc byłby w pełni – wyszeptał mu do ucha wilkołak. – Znam twój zapach. Wiem jak bije twoje serce. Nie zgubiłbym cię nawet na sekundę. Nie ważne jak wielką przewagę miałbyś. Wytropiłbym cię i nie zaatakowałbym cię z zaskoczenia.  
Stiles czuł, jakby z jego płuc wypompowano całe powietrze. Derek patrzył na niego oczami, w których źrenice były tak rozszerzone z podniecenia, że w tej wszech obezwładniającej czerni trudno było dostrzec czerwoną obwódkę.  
\- Nie musiałbym. Zwodziłbym cię na terenie, którego nie znasz. Spychałbym cię wprost do miejsca, skąd nie miałbyś ucieczki i jedynym twoim wyjściem byłoby poddać mi się. Oddać mi się – uściślij Derek i wgryzł się w mocniej w jego skórę, jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów.  
Stiles wiedział, że to była prawda. Jakoś nie sądził, że wybrałby inną drogę. Jednak wciąż tliła w nim się przekora, która niejednego doprowadziła już do szału.  
\- Pozwoliłbym – wydyszał, starając się zebrać myśli. – Nie walczyłbym z tobą, ale nie dlatego, że jestem słaby – powiedział, bo to musiało zostać ustalone.  
Derek wcisnął go mocniej w łóżko, a potem złączył ich czoła i przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z tak bliska. Usta jego męża były rozchylone, wciąż czerwone od pocałunków, a jego wzrok zamglony i nieskupiony. Obaj dyszeli i Stiles wiedział, że Derek musi widzieć jak bardzo załzawione oczy miał. Jak bardzo był spocony i zaczerwieniony.  
\- Nie mówię, że jesteś słaby – wyszeptał Derek i wydawało się, że każde słowo sprawiało mu ból.  
A może mężczyzna po prostu był tak bardzo na skraju, tuż nad przepaścią, w którą Stiles też chciał skoczyć. Najlepiej teraz i tu. Z Derekiem, który poruszał teraz dłonią w stałym tempie przynoszącym zapowiedź rychłej ulgi.  
Stiles czuł, że ten orgazm pozostawi go półprzytomny i wyczerpanym, że zostanie z niego wydarty niemalże siłą.  
\- Ale ja jestem alfą – powiedział Derek, przygryzając wargę, gdy te słowa opuściły jego usta.  
\- Moim alfą – odparł Stiles.  
Derek zesztywniał nad nim, a oczy jego męża rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Wilkołak rozlał się pomiędzy nich, ale nawet na chwilę nie zwolnił, a Stiles podążył, chociaż jego orgazm nie należał do najcichszych. Jęk, który wydał z siebie zabrał mu całe powietrze z płuc i Stiles opadł na poduszki oddychając spazmatycznie. Derek przykrył go sobą, ignorując to jak bardzo brudni byli i odgarnął mu z czoła grzywkę, która musiała się przykleić do jego skóry.  
Dłonie wilkołaka ponownie były gładkie i Stiles zaczyna tęsknić za pazurami.  
\- W pełnię mógłbyś… - zaczął i wziął głębszy wdech. – Lubię, gdy twoje dłonie nie są całkiem ludzkie – powiedział w końcu i Derek prychnął w jego szyję, co nie stanowiło żadnej odpowiedzi.  
A jednak było tą jedyną idealną.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles z ulgą przyjął informację, że Scott naprawdę dobrze się czuje. Strzała została usunięta niezwłocznie i patrole wokół zostały podwojone, szczególnie teraz w okresie przed pełniowym. Stilesa zapewne zastanowiłby ten zabieg, gdyby nie zdał sobie sprawy, że większość wilkołaków, która miała pary, stała się jakby bardziej… dotykalska.  
Laura nie odstępowała Boyda ani o krok, jakby ogromny alfa potrzebował jakiejkolwiek ochrony i wszystko wydawałoby się zabawne, gdyby Derek nie próbował nie wypuścić go z sypialni.  
\- Mamy obowiązki – powiedział mu już następnego dnia, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że jego mąż nie śpi.  
Wilkołak nawet nie drgnął. Jego oddech nie stał się głębszy i to najbardziej go zdradziło. Z tak wyostrzonymi zmysłami jego mąż już dawno powinien wyczuć, że Stiles nie śpi. Jednak nie ruszył dłoni nawet o centymetr, przytrzymując go w miejscu i uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.  
\- Przyniosę śniadanie – obiecał Derek. – Albo każę komuś to zrobić. To nie tak, że spodziewają się dzisiaj kogokolwiek.  
\- Peter… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Peter przełożył narady na kolejny tydzień. Rozmawiają ze Scottem na temat tego wczorajszego wypadku. Oni obaj nie odczują pełni tak bardzo jak inni – wyjaśnił mu Derek, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w jego kark.  
Nie powinno być tam żadnych siniaków, ale Stiles coraz mniej ufał eliksirowi i co ranek sprawdzał wszystko w lustrze. Derek za każdym razem wyglądał, jakby jego nienaruszona szyja osobiście go obrażała swoim stanem. A jednocześnie czasami zdawał się zawstydzony. Cała ta mieszanka była przyjemnie niebezpieczna.  
\- Lydia…  
\- Jest pod opieką Petera – odparł Derek, napierając na niego od tyłu.  
I cholera, ale naprawdę nie mogli tak spędzić życia.  
\- Powinniśmy jakoś partycypować w rządach – przypomniał mu Stiles, bo właśnie po to mieli krążyć przez kilka lat pomiędzy oboma królestwami.  
\- Peter czuje się wyśmienicie i życzę długiego życia twojemu ojcu – westchnął Derek i Stiles nie mógł parsknąć śmiechem, bo wilkołak brzmiał na kompletnie pijanego.  
Może sprawiały to feromony, które musiały wisieć w powietrzu. Sam czuł zapach ich ciał i wczorajszej nocy. Nie otwierali okien po zmroku, ponieważ zapewne zamarzłby nawet nie zauważywszy, więc co rano witały go wspomnienia wcześniejszych igraszek. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało i to nie był dzień, w którym miało się to zmienić.  
\- Muszę się wykąpać – jęknął Stiles, gdy Derek ugryzł go w ramię.  
Nie miał nic przeciwko kontynuowaniu tego później, ale naprawdę kleił się w miejscach, w których nie powinien. I jego mąż na pewno czuł wszystko ze zdwojoną siłą.  
\- Pachniesz… - zaczął Derek i wciągnął mocniej powietrze do płuc.  
\- Obrzydliwie – zakończył Stiles, chcąc brzmieć żartobliwie, ale cholera, jeśli nie zrobiło mu się od tego goręcej. – Kąpiel…. – podjął i pisnął, gdy jego mąż nagle wstał z łóżka, odrzucając całą pościel.  
Zimne powietrze było nieprzyjemne. Kategorycznie powinni ranek spędzić w łóżku.  
\- Przygotuję kąpiel i zaraz po ciebie wracam – powiedział Derek, błyskając lekko czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
Nie brzmiało to jak rozkaz, ale też nie całkiem prośba.  
Stiles czuł, że księżyc jeszcze tego samego wieczoru będzie z niego kpił.

To nie mogło być normalne. Derek zachowywał się przez cały dzień jak w gorączce. Jego oczy błyszczały jakoś dziwnie i Stiles nie komentował tego, że wilkołak własnoręcznie wykąpał go, a potem nie odstępował go ani na chwilę. Musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z cholernym księżycem i Stiles nie potrafił być na to zły.  
Siedzieli razem w salonie czytając, gdy Derek w końcu odprawił za drzwi jakąś przemiłą betę z kolacją. Posiłki zostały im dostarczone wprost do pokoju i Stiles nawet zastanawiał się czy jego mąż zamierza wyjść na całą noc z watahą, a teraz po prostu próbuje zrekompensować mu rychłe rozstanie. To nie tak, że nie mógł spać w ubraniu. Nie robił tego od pewnego czasu, ale nie było to niewykonalne.  
Derek odłożył swoją książkę, o czymkolwiek by nie była i spojrzał na niego, przygryzając wargi. Stiles zerknął ponad własnym czytanym tekstem i wziął głębszy wdech. Miał w zasadzie w planie podrażnić się z wilkołakiem, ale stracił Dereka z oczu przy pierwszym mrugnięciu. Przy drugim poczuł silne ramiona obwijające się wokół talii.  
Książka, którą miał w dłoniach, trafiła dywan. I nawet nie zerknął w dół, aby się upewnić czy niczego nie strącili. Wydawało mu się, że cały dzień chyba dążyli właśnie do tego, gdy dotykali się niby to przypadkowo podczas posiłków.  
Derek podniósł go z taką łatwością, jakby Stiles nie ważył prawie nic. I nie mógł nie westchnął w usta mężczyzny, gdy dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Było w tym coś pierwotnego. I może Derek miał rację poprzednim razem, gdy mówił, że jego ucieczka nie byłaby możliwa. Może cały dzisiejszy dzień był jedną wielką grą wstępną.  
\- Wychodzi dzisiaj? – spytał Stiles zastanawiając się ile mają czasu.  
Próbował obwinął nogi wokół bioder wilkołaka, ale nie miał dość sił, aby uchwycić się wygodnie. Wydał z siebie lekko zaskoczone sapnięcie, gdy Derek objął go za pośladki, podtrzymując go na odpowiedniej wysokości.  
\- Nie – wyszeptał alfa i Stiles był pewien, że gdyby powiedział to słowo głośniej, brzmiałoby jak pełnoprawne warknięcie.  
Na zewnątrz wciąż nie było do końca ciemno, ale można było dostrzec ukrytą za chmurami tarczę księżyca. Oczy Dereka błyszczały całkiem podobnym przytłumionym lekko poblaskiem.  
Ich łóżko było niepościelone i może to i lepiej, bo kiedy w końcu jego mąż położył go na zimnym prześcieradle nie musiał wszystkiego rozgrzebywać na nowo, aby wygodniej się ułożyć. Derek zresztą nie dałby mu nawet tyle czasu, bo wilkołak niemal od razu położył się na nim, jakby chciał się upewnić, że będzie jedyny przykryciem, którego potrzebuje Stiles.  
Pocałunki na ślepo miało w sobie coś specyficznego. Może chodziło o żar tak silny, ale nie chodziło nawet o to by celować ustami, ale żeby po prostu mieć coś w zasięgu. I pewnie Stilesowi nie powinna udzielać się tak pełniowa gorączka, ale nie mógł, nie wypychać bioder w kierunku Dereka, który wciąż ubraniu próbował go skutecznie wcisnąć w materac.  
\- Musisz… - zaczął Stiles i jęknął, bo cholera, ale jego mąż dostał się w końcu w okolice jego małżowiny usznej.  
Guziki koszuli strzeliły we wszystkie strony w chwilę potem i niech bogowie go opuszczą, jeśli to nie było seksowne. Może nie sam fakt, że jego ulubione ubranie zamieniało się w bezwładny kawałek materiału, ale ta chęć, to pragnienie, które popchnęło do Dereka do takiej niecierpliwości.  
Powietrze w komnacie nie było już tak chłodne. Wręcz przeciwnie prawie parzyło jego skórę, a może to język wilkołaka, który ten jeden raz po prostu podążał w dół korzystając z odsłoniętych rejonów. I Derek zostawiał na nim same mokre ślady, co pewnie powinno być obrzydliwe, ale sutki Stilesa twardniały od samego powietrza, które przez nos wypuszczał jego mąż oddychając.  
Alfa nie próbował go całować ani gryźć, ani szczypać. Po prostu naznaczał nowe terytoria, jakby był jakimś cholernym zdobywcą. A pasek od spodni stanowił jego największego wroga, więc Stiles nawet nie protestował, gdy wylądował nagle w powietrzu z gołymi pośladkami. Prawdopodobnie nie był nawet zdziwiony, gdy Derek ugryzł go delikatnie nie przerywając skóry, jakby chciał go ukarać za noszenie ubrania, gdy to naprawdę nie było konieczne.  
Ten sam mokry śliski język nie ostrzegł go, wślizgując się pomiędzy jego pośladki. I ktoś wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk przypominający zawodzenie, więc Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie on, bo jego mięśnie spięły się tak mocno, że nie potrafiłby oderwał dłoni od ramy łóżka.  
I od kiedy w ogóle ściskał tak mocno ramę łóżka?  
Nie wiedział czy raczej próbuje uciec czy się nadstawić, ale czuł, że wszystko w nim gotuje się, gdy Derek niewielkimi liźnięciami drażnił się z nim, jakby to było właśnie to, co chciał robić dzisiaj. Co dokładnie przeczyło wszystkim nagłym ruchom, które robił wcześniej. Jakby cholerna kontrola, którą stracił wcześniej, powróciła.  
I Stiles jęknął, bo jego penis pulsował tak ciężko i mokro, i to po prostu mogło trwać wieki i minuty. Czuł wilgoć na twarzy, ale na pewno nie płakał, a przynajmniej nie głośno, chociaż Derek szeptał coś niezrozumiałego, co musiało być obietnicą szybkiego pieprzenia, bo Stiles nie wierzył w nic innego.  
Dlatego jęknął z ulgą, gdy Derek ugryzł go w drugi pośladek bardziej dla zabawy, a może po to, aby przywrócić go do rzeczywistości. Chociaż delikatnie, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od zmaltretowanej dziury, która zaciskała się wokół niczego tak mokra.  
Wilkołak ułożył ich na boku i Stiles pchnął biodrami w tył szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia. Strużka śliny spływała mu po udzie było przyjemnie słodką torturą.  
\- Derek – szepnął w ciemność, ale alfa wtulił się w niego, drażniąc jego skórę ubraniem.  
Wilkołak polizał jego kark, jakby chciał przeprosić.  
\- Śpij – wyszeptał jego mąż.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – zajęczał Stiles, powoli planując już jak zorganizuje ucieczkę, gdy jego mąż zaśnie.  
Ręka Dereka jednak zsunęła się w dół, obejmując ciasno jego przyrodzenie, jakby wilkołak chciał się upewnić, że wszystko jasne. Że wszystko należy do niego.

Stiles nie wiedział nawet kiedy zasnął. Dokładnie jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy tylko się obudził, nie wiedział co do jasnej cholery się dzieje. Był pewien, że na pewno nie leży, ale w komnacie było tak ciemno, że przed sobą widział tylko dwie całkiem czerwone tęczówki mężczyzny, o którym był przekonany, że na pewno go kocha.  
I pewnie tylko dlatego nie spanikował, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek przyciska go do cholernej ściany i właśnie się w niego w najlepsze wsuwa, co oznacza, że przegapił dość sporo.  
\- Ciii – wyszeptał wilkołak tuż przy jego skórze, jakby się obawiał jakiegoś krzyku.  
Stiles jednak objął go ramionami za szyję zdumiony, że Derek wciąż jakimś cudem zdołał utrzymać wokół nich koc, który chronił go przed chłodem. Cholerne kamienie aż trąciły lodem, kiedy tylko zachodziło słońce.  
Ruch Dereka był boleśnie powolny, jakby wilkołak starał się mieć wszystko. Bezpieczne okrycie, tyłek Stilesa w drugiej dłoni i usta na tętnicy, która na pewno teraz wygrywała niesamowity rytm, gdy krew niemal wrzała w jego żyłach.  
\- Puść koc – szepnął Stiles.  
Jego członek leżał ciężko na jego udzie i chociaż nie był całkiem twardy, od tego dzieliły go tylko sekundy. Jego jądra już były jak dwa kamienie i zapewne mógłby nimi kogoś zabić. I w zasadzie miał bardzo wielką ochotę.  
\- Ściana – zaczął Derek.  
Stiles objął go mocniej za szyję i zamarł, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak nijak nie próbuje go zaatakować. W zasadzie jego mąż wyglądał na tak zdekoncentrowanego, że gryzienie go po karku też mogło ujść jego uwadze.  
\- Puść mnie – jęknął Stiles.  
To nie mogło się udać, jeśli Derek miałby zajęte ręce. Alfa w końcu chyba zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo pchnął go mocniej na ścianę, na ciepły koc i wsunął się w niego za jednym razem, a potem zamarł, jakby wystraszony tym, że mógł mu jakoś zrobić krzywdę, co wydawało się prześmieszne, bo jeśli coś już sprawiało Stilesowi ból to bezruch.  
\- Rusz się – jęknął, starając się samemu podnieść się i osunął w dół, ale twarde ciało Dereka skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiało.  
Odgiął szyję, bo jeśli cokolwiek prowokowało jego męża do czegokolwiek to tylko oznaki uległości i nie miał cholernie nic przeciwko, byleby członek alfy zaczął się w niego szybciej wbijać.  
I to było właśnie to.  
\- Mój alfo – wyszeptał, czując, że Derek porusza biodrami, robiąc niewielkie kółka, jakby chciał go tylko mocniej rozciągnąć.  
Jakby nie został wcześniej dobrze przygotowany, w co cholernie wątpił, co czuł, że nadmiar oleju jest rozsmarowywany po jego pośladkach przez niewielkie ruchy, które nigdy nie miały ich doprowadzić na szczyt.  
\- Derek – szeptał, czując, że rozpada się, chociaż wilkołak w zasadzie nic takiego nie robił.  
Po prostu ocierał się o niego z rękami ugiętymi w łokciach koło głowy Stilesa, trzymającymi koc, którym obwinięci byli obaj. I pewnie powinien docenić troskę, ale mięśnie nóg zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa i lada chwila mógł się zsunąć w dół.  
A Derek poruszał się delikatnie w nim, jakby wizja wyjścia – nawet po to, aby wrócić za sekundę później – wydawała się profanacją tej chwili. Może faktycznie krew w żyłach Stilesa płynęła tak szybko, ponieważ nigdy nie byli tak bardzo ze sobą złączeni. Nierozłącznie. Spojeni w jedność, gdy odchylał kark, a Derek po prostu patrzył mu w oczy, błyskając czerwienią, w której było tak wiele siły i pewności.  
I pragnienia, które prawie sprawiało ból Stilesowi. Był pewien, że alfa nie pozwoli mu zsunąć się w dół. I Derek faktycznie wtulił się w niego mocniej, jakby chciał wejść w niego głębiej, co kategorycznie było niemożliwe, bo Stiles czuł na pośladkach jego jądra, które lekko łaskotały go przy tych łagodnych okrężnych ruchach, które zostawiały go rozgrzanego, rozpalonego, ale nigdy nie zaspokojonego.  
Jeśli Derek chciał go dręczyć w ten sposób, Stiles mógłby zacząć płakać. Był gotów. I może nawet zacząłby błagać, bo potrzeba rosła w nim w sekundy na sekundę, a jego mąż nie spuszczał go z oka. Był tego pewien, bo chociaż było cholernie ciemno ta czerwień hipnotyzowała go. Wołała go do siebie i szeptała, że powinien się jej poddać, bo jest silniejsza.  
W to akurat nie wątpił.  
Dłoń Dereka zsunęła się pomiędzy nich, obejmując jego penis. Prawie westchnął z ulgi, ale niemal od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak nie zamierzał wykonywać żadnych satysfakcjonujących ruchów. Jeśli już to przedłużał chwilę, a Stiles naprawdę tego po wcześniejszym nie potrzebowało.  
Palce Derek obejmowały go ciasno, ale gładziły go bardziej niż obciągały. Powolny ruch w końcu stał się torturą i Stiles poczuł, że prawie dławi się własną śliną.  
\- Proszę – wyjęczał, prawie wstydząc się na jak bardzo pokonanego brzmi, gdy jego głos bardziej przypominał skrzek niż cokolwiek ludzkiego.  
Derek pocałował go lekko w szyję, przytulając zarośnięty, kłujący policzek do delikatnej skóry.  
\- Już – powiedział jego mąż, wciskając się w niego odrobinę mocniej, jakby to miało cokolwiek dać.  
I faktycznie Stiles poczuł jak jego ciałem wstrząsa spazm tak silny, że prawie się wygiął w tył, ale cholerna ściana uniemożliwiła mu jakikolwiek ruch. Derek trzymał go przez cały czas, gładząc delikatnie jego policzki i całując powieki.

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, byli już na łóżku. Derek wodził palcem po jego odsłonięty ramieniu, co zapewne powinno go łaskotać. Czuł, że są ze sobą złączeni, co wydawało mu się dziwne, bo gdy ostatni raz był przytomny, znajdowali się w zupełnie innej pozycji. Najwyraźniej Derek uznał, że wygodniej będzie im na boku i Stiles nie potrafił się sprzeczać, bo jego mięśnie wydawały się nadwerężone.  
\- Która jest godzina? – spytał, trochę zaskoczony, że jego głos wciąż brzmi tak ochryple.  
Nie przypominał sobie, aby krzyczał, ale w zasadzie nie były też wyjątkowo zdziwiony, gdyby tak się stało.  
Derek pocałował go ramię.  
\- Nieważne. Chyba coś przegapiłem – próbował zażartować i zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak wciąż jest twardy, więc sam nie mógł odlecieć na dłużej niż kilka minut.  
To wciąż nie dawało mu wskazówek jak późno jest, ale cholerny księżyc zaglądał wesoło przez ich okno, a Stiles nigdy nie sądził, aby był chociaż częściowo ekshibicjonistą.  
Derek wciąż całował go po ramionach tak powoli i delikatnie, jakby stanowił jakiś dar od losu. I może obaj dla siebie właśnie tym byli. Dziwnym prezentem splotu wydarzeń.  
\- Prześpij się – wyszeptał Derek wprost do jego ucha, gdy pocałunkami w końcu zrównał się w jego twarzą. – Obudzę cię rano – obiecał wilkołak.  
\- Nie jestem zmęczony – skłamał Stiles szybko.  
Derek prychnął w jego ucho i pchnął biodrami w przód, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę go wykończyło.  
\- Dobra, jestem zmęczony, ale… - zaczął Stiles i odchrząknął. – Prześpię prawie całą pełnię – powiedział, czując się trochę winnym.  
Może powinni byli wcześniej o tym pomyśleć.  
\- Nigdzie nie wychodzę – obiecał Derek.  
Stiles pchnął biodrami w tył.  
\- Tego jestem pewien – poinformował go i wilkołak oczywiście w lot pojął żart. – Jestem zmęczony, ale ty mógłbyś… - zaczął i nie zdążył nawet dokończyć.  
Derek przewrócił go na brzuch, może odrobinę za bardzo rozciągając jego wejście.  
\- … mnie ostrzec – dokończył Stiles, starając się brzmieć na urażonego, ale penis wilkołaka właśnie zaczął wyczyniać te cuda, które tak bardzo ubóstwiał.  
Cokolwiek nie maltretowało jego prostaty właśnie, mogło tam zostać na zawsze. I kilka dni dłużej.  
\- Nie wiem czy to rozsądne. Musimy czasem wychodzić z sypialni – wyszeptał Derek, napierając na niego od tyłu biodrami.  
I chyba Stiles powiedział to na głos.  
\- Definitywnie na głos – poinformował go Derek, wycofując się na tyle na ile mógł i uderzając znowu w to samo miejsce.  
O wiele odważniej. O wiele pewniej niż wcześniej.  
Włoski na jego podbrzuszu łaskotały Stilesa, ale wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej pozycji nie mógł dosięgnąć swojego penisa. A jego członek zostawiał już na prześcieradle nieprzyjemnie mokre ślady, klejąc się jednocześnie do jego brzucha.  
\- Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy – obiecał mu Derek, kładąc rękę z wystającymi pazurami na jego karku.

Nic go nie bolało kolejnego poranka i pewnie stwierdziłby, że zapewne nie żyje, ale pusta buteleczka po miksturze stała na szafce w zasięgu jego wzroku. Derek obejmował go ramieniem jak zawsze i nie obudził się nawet, gdy Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
Prawie nie miał możliwości oglądać wilkołaka w tym stanie. Śpiącego i spokojnego. Derek budził się jako pierwszy lub w sekundy po nim zapewne zwabiony jego przyspieszonym biciem serca.  
A jak Stiles miał reagować inaczej na ten nieład na głowie swojego męża? Tak rzadko Derek bywał poza kontrolą, którą sam na siebie narzucał. I należało każdy z tych momentów celebrować jak ogromny skarb.  
Derek również już niedługo powinien wybrać się do fryzjera, bo zapewne ściął włosy tuż przed ślubem, aby prezentować się jak najlepiej w Królestwie. Stiles postąpił podobnie i czuł już jak dłuższe kosmyki zaczynają go łaskotać w uczy. Upływ czasu zdawał się być jak najbardziej widoczny, a on wszystko odbierał niczym dziwny, ale przyjemny sen.  
Derek zmarszczył noc przez sen, co wydawało się jeszcze bardziej urocze, więc Stiles wyciągnął dłoń i palcem próbował zbadać niewielką przestrzeń pomiędzy brwiami mężczyzny, ale wilkołak złapał jego rękę w nadgarstku i figlarnie przygryzł jego wyciągnięty palec.  
\- Śpij – polecił mu mąż nawet nie otwierając oczu.  
Stiles prychnął, bo o ile jeszcze kilka godzin temu padał z nóg, eliksir działał cuda. Zmęczenie zniknęło z jego mięśni na dobre, podobnie jak wszystkie ślady ich wcześniejszej aktywności, co trochę mniej mu odpowiadało.  
\- Kiedy będziemy w Królestwie – zaczął ostrożnie. – Będziesz mógł mi zostawiać ślady na szyi. Nie musiałbym ich goić za każdym razem.  
Derek otworzył oczy tak szybko, że Stiles niemal spadł z łóżka. Alfa wpatrywał się w niego z czymś dziwnym we wzroku. I Stiles przez sekundę pomyślał, że posunął się za daleko.  
\- A dwór? – spytał Derek i nagle brzmiał na tak bardzo zmaltretowanego, że Stiles nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.  
\- Pieprzyć dwór – powiedział krótko.  
Derek prychnął.  
\- I to mówi przykładny następca tronu? – zakpił jego mąż.  
\- Jeśli dojdzie do normalnej ludzkiej migracji, dworzanie muszą przestać śmierdzieć tym wszystkim… wiesz… - zaczął niemrawo, nie wiedząc jak to do końca wyjaśnić.  
Derek zmarszczył nos.  
\- Wiem – odparł krótko alfa. – Żaden wilkołak nie wytrzymałby w ich towarzystwie zbyt długo.  
\- A będą chcieli nawiązać znajomości. Muszą się skończyć maniery i mody na ubrania, które straszą niezapoznanych z modą. Gdyby bogowie chcieli, abym wyglądał jak papuga, daliby mi pióra – sarknął Stiles, przypominając sobie o ostatnich tygodniach, które spędził z ojcem.  
Derek prychnął szczerze rozbawiony.  
\- Jestem następcą tronu, a ty moim mężem. Musimy dać przykład. Po to staram się uczyć waszych zwyczajów, aby przenieść część do Beacon Hills – powiedział całkiem szczerze Stiles.  
Oba królestwa powinno połączyć coś więcej niż osoby władców. I Peter Hale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę równie mocno.  
\- Opowiedz mi o Królestwie – poprosił nagle Derek, kładąc się z powrotem na poduszce.  
Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, ale nie wydawał się już śpiący.  
\- O dworze? O życiu na dworze? O moim ojcu? – spytał Stiles niepewny od czego powinien zacząć.  
\- Kiedy tam wyjedziemy, jak będzie wyglądać nasze życie? – zaciekawił się Derek.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę nie wiedząc czy powinien powiedzieć wszystko. Kluczenie jakoś nie wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem. Nie teraz. I nie nigdy.  
\- Mój ojciec będzie zaskoczony – zaczął ostrożnie i poczuł jak Derek sztywnieje.  
\- Czym? – spytał jego mąż tak cicho, że Stiles prawie nie dosłyszał.  
\- Będziemy spać w jednej komnacie. To nie jest normalne dla małżeństw, które zostały zawarte w ten sposób – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – Kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy, przygotowywano nowe komnaty, które tak jak te tutaj połączone byłyby salonem. Dwór wiedział o tym…  
\- Plotki – westchnął Derek, pojmując w lot.  
Stiles skinął głową, chociaż wilkołak nie mógł go zobaczyć.  
\- I będziemy spać w jednej komnacie – powtórzył Derek.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Stiles bez cienia wątpliwości i z przyjemnością obserwował delikatny uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach wilkołaka.  
\- Dobrze – odparł Derek, jakby to nie było oczywiste. – Co jeszcze? – spytał.  
Stiles westchnął. Było tysiące rzeczy, które ich czekały. W odróżnieniu od terytorium watahy, w Beacon Hills urządzano bale, a odkąd jego matka nie żyła, jego ojciec musiał sam brać w nich udział. Wciąż próbowano go wżenić w jedną z rodzin, ale jak do tej pory żadna z propozycji nie doczekała się radosnego finału.  
\- Beacon Hills jest o wiele lepsze od waszego zamku – westchnął Stiles nagle mimochodem i z rozbawieniem dostrzegł, że Derek otworzył jedno oko i obserwuje go uważnie.  
\- Taaaak? – spytał jego mąż z ociąganiem, wiąż lustrując go uważnie.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Stiles i wcale nie pisnął, gdy wilkołak z nadludzką szybkością przewrócił go na plecy nakrywając swoim ciałem.  
W zasadzie powinni byli ułożyć się w ten sposób wcześniej.  
\- Tak? – powtórzył Derek tuż przy jego szyi.  
\- Mamy szczelne mury i głęboką fosę – jęknął Stiles, gdy jego nadgarstki zostały przygwożdżone do pościeli tuż nad jego głową.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles przeciągnął się, a potem starał się osłonić dłonią oczy przed upierdliwym promieniem słońca, który wpadał przez okno. Derek tym razem siedział na fotelu prawie w pełni ubrany i wyglądał na pogrążonego w lekturze. Wilkołak wyglądał na przyjemnie zrelaksowanego i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta.  
Całe jego ciało wydawało się jak z gumy. Mikstura nie całkiem poradziła sobie z całonocną aktywnością lub po prostu dzikie harce, które nastąpiły po jej wypiciu, były naprawdę poronionym pomysłem. Tak czy siak nie mógł nie uśmiechać się na samą myśl, że Derek spędził zapewne cały ranek przyglądając się temu jak on śpi.  
Normalnie, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, pomyślałby, że to początki jakiejś psychozy, ale to po prostu było takie Derekowe.  
\- Śniadanie? – spytał Stiles, gdy cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużała się.  
\- Bardzo późne. Raczej obiad – stwierdził jego mąż.  
\- O cholera – wyrwało mu się, gdy podnosił się na łokciach.  
\- Zamek wciąż jest w zawieszeniu. Wszyscy potrzebują odpoczynku – poinformował go Derek, chyba chcąc uspokoić go chociaż trochę.  
Stiles nie przywykł do długiego wylegiwania się w łóżku. W Beacon Hill czekały na niego obowiązki już od wczesnych porannych godzin. Dopiero teraz zaczął łapać się na tym, że na terenie watahy faktycznie czas wydawał się dziwnie rozciągnięty. O którejkolwiek by nie wstał, nigdy nie był spóźniony. Zaczynało mu się to podobać, ponieważ mógł spędzać z Derekiem tak wiele czasu jak chciał, a do tego zajmować się ogrodem i spotykać z Lydią.  
\- Jadłeś już? – spytał Stiles.  
Derek pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Mogę zrobić śniadanie nam obu. Moja matka zawsze uważała, że powinniśmy umieć przygotowywać własne posiłki na wypadek… - urwał i zaczął drapać się za uchem.  
\- Gdyby chciano was otruć – dokończył za niego Derek spokojnie.  
Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko, ponieważ faktycznie to był powód.  
\- Nikt nie byłby tak szalony, żeby otruć Iskrę w zamku, ale mieliśmy wrogów – przypomniał wilkołakowi.  
Śmierć Iskry w jakimkolwiek budynku mogła skończyć się tragicznie dla wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Jednak ta wojna nauczyła ich, że ich przeciwnicy – kimkolwiek by naprawdę nie byli – nie przebierali w środkach. Śmierć jego matki w ogrodach zamkowych czy podpalenie rezydencji Hale'ów były sygnałami, że ci ludzie nie cofnął się przed niczym.  
\- Mogę zrobić śniadanie. To nie jest żaden problem – poinformował swojego męża.  
Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- W zamku, w kuchni pracują też ludzie – powiedział z ociąganiem wilkołak.  
Stiles był naprawdę mocno zdziwiony.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – zdziwił się. – Oni też… Znaczy z tymi karkami? – spytał, nie wiedząc właściwie czy chciał odpowiedzi.  
Ta cała sprawa z szyjami wydawała się naprawdę intymna. Derek i jego fiksacja stanowili ulubioną fantazję Stiles, ale jednak była czymś naprawdę prywatnym. Nie rozmawiał na ten temat z Lydią i nie zamierzał poruszać tego tematu z kimkolwiek. Nie tylko dlatego, że to stanowiłoby naruszenie zaufania Dereka. Po prostu czuł, że jest to coś, co należy tylko do nich i chciał czegoś prywatnego, czegoś swojego w związku, który z początku został zawarty dla profitu innych.  
\- Są brankami z wojny, ale jeszcze z czasów, gdy żyła moja matka. Nie wiem co robili, ale nie zamierzam ich pytać. Teraz pracują w kuchni – powiedział jego mąż. – Z własnej woli – dodał, jakby to było konieczne.  
\- Wiem, że nie trzymacie tutaj niewolników – obruszył się Stiles. – Fosy i mury byłyby w o wiele lepszym stanie – ciągnął dalej, a Derek przewrócił oczami, jakby miał już naprawdę dość tematu ich obwarowania.  
Wataha jednak miała ogromne szczęście, że wojna nigdy nie przeniosła się na ich terytorium, a rozgrywała się wyłącznie przy granicy. Nawet ich żołnierze bez supermocy daliby sobie rady z ich zamkiem. A przy wsparciu Iskier, mogli tę wojnę wygrać w ciągu pierwszych dwóch lat. Peter musiał zdawać sobie sprawę jak bardzo wyniszczony był ich kraj.  
Beacon Hills i jego mieszkańcy byli równie zmęczeni. Nie było rodziny, która nie straciłaby kogoś bliskiego i należało położyć temu kres.  
\- Późne śniadanie? – Stiles wrócił do tematu jedzenia.  
Jego kiszki zaczynały wygrywać marsza. I jeśli on to słyszał to Derek na pewno też. Wilkołak zresztą uśmiechnął się do niego potwierdzając tylko jego przypuszczenia.  
\- Zostań – powiedział Derek. – Powiem innym, aby dostarczyli nam jedzenie – dodał.

Najgorszym z pięknych przebudzeni jest koszmar codzienności. Stiles sądził, że równie błogo spędzą kolejne popołudnie, ale zamieszanie na głównym dziedzińcu niemal od razu zwróciło jego uwagę. Jackson powrócił, gdziekolwiek był i wyglądał na wyczerpanego.  
Stiles nawet zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego mężczyzna poruszał się konno, skoro był o wiele szybszy od tego dumnego zwierzęcia. Możliwe, że posiadanie koni mówiło wiele o statusie, ale nie miał nawet chwili, aby zapytać o to Dereka, ponieważ jego mąż bez uprzedzenia wypadł z ich komnat.  
Stiles nie namyślał się długo. Nie był pewien gdzie dokładnie znajdowała się Lydia, a opieka Petera mogła oznaczać równie dobrze, że jego siostra i alfa spacerowali po ogrodach. Byli zatem w zasięgu Whittemore'a, a temu natychmiast należało zapobiec. Jackson bywał idiota, tego Stiles zdążył się już nauczyć.  
Derek był piekielnie szybki. I nie chodziło tylko o sam fakt, że wilkołacze zdolności odznaczały się w jego przypadku naprawdę mocno. Mężczyzna wydawał się znikać mu z oczu, chociaż Stiles wykorzystywał wszystkie swoje moce, aby widzieć go jako coś więcej niż rozmazaną plamę na tle ścian. W ten sposób miał zresztą nic nie osiągnąć.  
Wychylił się przez okno i spojrzał w dół. Odległość do ziemi nie była aż tak duża. W końcu raz przebył ją już w odwrotną stronę, a to oznaczał, że była w granicach jego możliwości. Przełożył nogi, zastanawiając się czy na pewno wszyscy byli skupieni na popełniowym lenistwie. Nie chciał paniki.  
Ostatni raz, gdy skakał z jednego z okien w Beacon na wóz z sianem, jedna z dwórek zemdlała, a jej koleżanki obiecały nie plotkować o nim więcej, jeśli tylko zdecyduje się nie popełniać samobójstwa. A nawet nie wiedział, że go obgadywały. Od zawsze były koleżankami Lydii, więc zapewne powinien był to przewidzieć.  
Lądowanie nie należało do najbardziej udanych, ale już w chwili, gdy dotknął bruku, wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Derek dopiero wychodził na dziedziniec.  
\- Czekaj! – krzyknął do swojego męża.  
Jackson zsiadł co prawda z konia, ale obracał się dookoła, jakby nie wiedział, jaką drogę wybrać. Kolejne osoby zaczęły do nich dołączać włącznie z bliźniakami, którzy rzucili mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Słoma we włosach zapewne miała być tematem kolejnych żartów przez kilkanaście dni.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie i wtedy Jackson spojrzał w jego kierunku, a Stiles nie mógł nie skurczyć się w sobie.  
Opowiadano mu o równie pustym wzroku wilkołaków, które pochwycono podczas wojny.  
\- Nie podchodźcie do niego! – krzyknął nagle spanikowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że bliźniacy się przysuwają.  
\- Do stolicy miałeś wrócić dopiero za dwa miesiące – poinformował Jacksona Derek. – Stiles, wróć do naszych komnat – powiedział do niego.  
\- To nie Jackson! – zaprotestował Stiles, podchodząc ostrożnie bliżej. – On… - urwał.  
\- Wróć do naszych komnat – powtórzył Derek z naciskiem i to, że się obrócił do niego bokiem, było ogromnym błędem.  
Trzask rozrywanego materiału rozległ się echem. Jackson, a raczej jaszczur, który z niego został, ruszył do ataku, rzucając bliźniakami, jakby byli tylko marionetkami. Stiles stanął pewniej na nogach, czekając na atak i wtedy to poczuł. Ktoś przeszedł koło niego.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Derek, odskakując na bezpieczną odległość.  
\- Kanima – odparł Stiles, a potem odwrócił się, ponieważ wyraźnie czuł, że ktoś jeszcze jest z nimi.  
Cudem udało mu się uniknąć zderzenia z grubym ogonem i przeturlał się aż pod ścianę. Ethan albo Aiden – któryś z nich na pewno oddychał, ale był dość mocno ogłuszony. Derek starał się atakować. Nie był całkiem wilkiem, ale jego twarz nie wyglądała już na ludzką. Tymczasem z ogrodów wyszła Lydia i zamarła, jakby nie wiedziała na co patrzy.  
Peter stojący za nią musiał być głównym celem kanimy, bo Jakcson przestał się rzucać w stronę każdego ruchomego celu, lekceważąc nagle Dereka.  
\- Zajmij się Iskrą! – krzyknęła do niego Lydia.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – odwarknął, ponieważ nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co zamierzała zrobić.  
W jej dłoni pojawił się sztylet, więc nie była całkiem nieuzbrojona. Peter chyba próbował ją wepchnąć za siebie, gdy kanima ruszyła w ich kierunku, ale Lydia ominęło go tak zgrabnie, że Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że robiła to już wcześniej.  
\- Musisz zabić Iskrę! – krzyknęła, a potem odwróciła się i wypchnęła Petera gdzieś daleko za siebie.  
Alfa zniknął Stilesowi z oka, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Zbuntowana Iskra musiała znajdować się gdzieś niedaleko. Sterowała Jacksonem i pewnie tylko ułatwili jej zadanie odsyłając Whittemore'a poza bezpieczne mury. Derek stanął koło niego z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że zamierzał odesłać go na tyły. Zresztą na dziedzińcu zaczęło zbierać się coraz więcej osób.  
\- To nie twoja walka – powiedział wilkołakowi. – To magia – dodał, a potem zaczął rozglądać się wokół ufając, że Lydia odciągnie uwagę kanimy od Petera na tyle długo, by zabili jej pana.  
\- Stiles… - warknął Derek.  
\- Musimy znaleźć Iskrę, która steruje Jacksonem – poinformował go, a potem zesztywniał, gdy kątem oka zauważył ruch.  
Magia, która dysponowała Iskra była spora. Jednak moc nigdy nie ukryła się przed mocą.  
\- Wojna się skończyła – poinformował obcą Iskrę. – Mamy pokój – dodał, nie zdradzając, że zna położenie maga.  
Nie wiedział czy najpierw poczuł powiew wiatru czy ciepło, ale odbił dłonią coś nieprzyjemnie ognistego. Nie miał z sobą sztyletu i zaczynał przeklinać chwilę, gdy poczuł się bezpiecznie w swojej sypialni. Nie nosił broni przy Dereku, ale to powinno się zmienić na wypadek taki jak ten, gdy wybiegnie za swoim mężem jak ostatni idiota.  
Podbiegł bliżej do wciąż niewidocznego przeciwnika i próbował na oślep uderzyć w miejsce, gdzie wydawało mu się, że powinna stać osoba.  
\- Och, Iskra – westchnął ktoś.  
Słyszał jak w jego uszach szumiała krew, Lydię walczącą z kanimą, a także tych, którzy jak ostatni idioci postanowili stawić czoło potworowi, który wciąż był kontrolowany. Kanima i jej pan – historia stara jak ta o stworzeniu. Nigdy podczas wojny nie zdecydowali się posunąć do tego, aby opętywać wilkołaki. Stiles podejrzewał, że ta wiedza wciąż była ukryta w Beacon Hills, ale nikt nigdy nie zdecydował się pokazać mu tych ksiąg.  
Lydia jednak wyglądała na przerażająco zorientowaną w sytuacji.  
Nie wiedział, gdzie jest Derek, ale nie mógł skupić się na wszystkich, więc starał się jak mógł unikać ciosów, które zadawał obcy Iskra. Czuł, że to mężczyzna i zaczynał dostrzegać wyraźnie kształt jego sylwetki. Dla gapiów musiał wcześniej wyglądać jak wariat machający w powietrzu dłońmi. Zaczynał dziękować za to, że nie mogli aż tak silnie wpływać na żelazo. Może Iskra nie opanowala maskowania mieczy, dlatego przyszedł do zamku pełnego wilkołaków uzbrojony jedynie w kanimę.  
W zasadzie Jackson sam w sobie wystarczyłby. Wilkołaki nie miałyby pojęcia jak potraktować kanimy. Może byliby przerażeni tym, co stało się z Whittemore'em. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby dojść od siebie – kanima zacząłby mordować i truć.  
Lydia krzyknęła, a potem upadła u jego stóp. Jej suknia była porwana w kilku miejscach, a po policzku spływała krew.  
\- Matt, zabiję cię – obiecała Iskrze, którą było już całkiem dobrze widać.  
Ruszyła do przodu, zanim zdołał ją powstrzymać i wbiła swój sztylet aż po klingę, ignorując płomienie, które zaczęły obejmować jej ubranie, gdy Matt bronił się ostatkami sił. Stiles zamarł, bo po raz pierwszy widział jak Iskra zabiera tej drugiej całą moc, ratując okolicę. Lydia wyglądała naprawdę okropnie, jakby to sprawiało jej niewyobrażalny ból, ale nie upuściła ciała dopóki znajdowała się tam ostatnia nić mocy.  
Zwłoki głucho upadły na bruk, gdy dziewczyna wyprostowała się. Stiles nie mógł przestać patrzeć na jej rude włosy, które falowały niczym płomienie. Jej normalnie lekko zielone oczy były zamglone, a usta przygryzione prawie do krwi.  
\- Lyds – zaczął ostrożnie.  
Jego siostra odwróciła się jednak na pięcie w stronę kanimy, która chyba straciła cel ataku. Inny umysł nie do końca opanowywał Jacksona, ale jednocześnie zaklęcie, które związało go w tej formie, trwało. I nie miał pojęcia czego należało użyć, aby je przerwać. A to on był tym, który siedział po uszy zagrzebany w księgach.  
Lydia, kompletnie ignorując wilkołaki, które starały się jakoś stawić opór Jacksonowi, posłała w jego kierunku jedną z tych dużych kul ognia, widywanych przez Stilesa na rycinach. Nieprzyjemnie przypomniało mu to o ostatnim razie, gdzie widział matkę. Jednak szybko otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Jackson został skutecznie wypchnięty z zamku na most. Cokolwiek planowała Lydia, faktycznie było lepsze do przeprowadzenia poza dziedzińcem, gdzie łatwiej było o przypadkowe ofiary.  
Zresztą zaczynał dostrzegać, że członkowie watahy, którzy leżeli na bruku, nie byli nieprzytomni, ale sparaliżowani przez truciznę, którą musiała posługiwać się kanima. Zatem ich siły były na wyczerpaniu.  
Podążył za Lydia jak cień, podnosząc pod drodze zbyt ciężki miecz, w każdej chwili gotów, aby wspomóc ją choćby mocą. I wtedy dostrzegł, że Derek znajduje się na drugim końcu mostu, jakby już wcześniej próbował wywabić kanimę na zewnątrz, gdzie wilkołakom naturalniej było prowadzić walki.  
Stiles miał ochotę krzyknąć, ale to ostrzegłoby Jacksona, a nie wiedział jak bardzo świadom sytuacji jest Whittemore. Nozdrza kanimy zresztą rozszerzyły się charakterystycznie, gdy wciągał do płuc więcej powietrza. Stiles nie był nawet pewien jak to nazwać. Jackson na pewno był wilkołakiem, ale w tej chwili przypominał bardziej jaszczura.  
Derek zaatakował, nie dając im więcej czasu i kanima odbił go ogonem z tak łatwością, że Stiles poczuł mdłości. Hale wpadł do fosy z nieprzyjemnym pluskiem, co tylko oznaczało, że faktycznie zdążono je pogłębić. I nie wypływał.  
\- Cholera – warknął Stiles.  
\- Idź po niego i nie wychodźcie dopóki wam nie pozwolę – powiedziała Lydia.  
Spojrzał na nią niepewnie, ale w jej oczach nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości, więc rzucił miecz na drewniany most i po prostu skoczył w dół. Znalezienie Dereka wcale nie było takie trudne jak się początkowo wydawało. Woda była mętna i śmierdziała niemożebnie. Należała do tych oglonionych sztucznych zbiorników wodnych, których zawartości nie wymieniano. I Stiles już zaczynał żałować, że wskoczył tam w ubraniu.  
Nie widział nic przed sobą, ale ciepła dłoń Dereka była nie do pomylenia. Kiedy wreszcie się wynurzyli, Hale oddychał, ale wyglądał na mocno zdezorientowanego.  
\- Ty idioto – prychnął Stiles, wypluwając z ust coś, czego nigdy nie powinno tam być.  
\- Skoczyłeś po mnie – wyszeptał Derek i naprawdę wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to – podjął Stiles po chwili, bo trudno było mu utrzymać wilkołaka na powierzchni trzymając go za ramiona.  
Raz po raz zanurzali się, a naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Opłynął więc Dereka, a potem położył jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. Nawet sparaliżowany wilkołak wyglądał na spiętego.  
\- Stiles – warknął Hale.  
\- Derek nie utrzymam inaczej nas obu – powiedział, a potem zamarł, bo Lydia zaczęła zrzucać ubranie na cholernym drewnianym mostku.  
Jackson nie atakował jej, więc za cele musiał wcześniej obrać jego i Dereka, co wydawało się tym dziwniejsze. Whittemore wydawał się wcześniej mieć dziwne połączenie z Lydią, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego siostra w samej halce będzie starała się uspokoić Jacksona.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie – powiedziała Lydia. – Posłuchaj mnie – poprosiła.  
\- Co ona robi? – spytał Derek.  
\- Pojęcia nie mam. Kanima jest nie do zatrzymania. Nie wiem kanimę można odczarować – przyznał szczerze.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, Jackson. Wiem, że nie ma nikogo już z twojej rodziny – zaczęła Lydia. – Widziałam jak płonął. To tamta Iskra podłożyła ogień, a ja nie mogłam go powstrzymać bez ujawnienia się. Wiedziałam, że wróci po ciebie, bo przygotowywał cię jako swoje narzędzie – ciągnęła dalej i Stiles poczuł, że zaczyna mu się robić niedobrze. – Wiedziałam i poprosiłam króla o możliwość powrotu tutaj, aby dokończyć niezałatwioną sprawę – podjęła, a nawet zrobiła krok do przodu.  
Stiles nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Kanima nawet nie drgnął. A Lydia krok za krokiem z wyciągniętą ręką do przodu, kierowała się w stronę Jacksona, którego łuski nieprzyjemnie błyszczały w promieniach popołudniowego słońca.  
Miał nadzieję, że Lydia nie popełnia błędu. Chociaż nigdy nie widział jej mylącej się, więc to trochę go uspokajało. Najwyraźniej znała Whittemore'ów wcześniej i naprawdę nie chciał o tym dłużej myśleć.  
Jackson wydawał się kurczyć, jakby ta mała kobieta przerażała go do granic możliwości.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedziała w końcu Lydia. – Zakochałam się w chłopcu skrzywdzonym przez życie i wojnę, a nie w mścicielu, który przez lata szczycił się tym, że w hierarchii watahy stoi tak wysoko przez śmierć, którą sam przyniósł – dodała.  
Jackson zaczął się cofać. Jego twarz wyglądała na coraz bardziej ludzką, a Lydia po prostu zatrzymała się na kładce i czekała.  
\- Podejdź tutaj. Jesteś wolny – poinformowała go i Stiles czuł, że za jej słowami kryje się coś więcej.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał ponownie Derek, chyba rozumiejąc z tego wszystkiego tyle, co Stiles.  
Jednak cokolwiek by to nie było – działało. Jackson wyglądał przez chwilę na ogłuszonego, a potem przy pierwszym niepewnym kroku w stronę Lydii, upadł na drewnianą kładkę i w ciągu sekund stał się ponownie sobą.  
Stiles sądził, że Lydia podejdzie do wilkołaka, ale ona odwróciła się na pięcie i ze spuszczoną głową skierowała się w stronę zamku.

Stiles wyrzucił wszystkich z ich komnat. Cuchnęli tak okropnie, że Scott jako jedyny zaoferował się pomóc mu przenieść Dereka, gdy pozostali byli zajęci porządkowaniem dziedzińca. Stiles jednak miał ich wszystkich po dziurki w nosie, bo nawet Deucalion przyszedł sprawdzić czy następcy alfy Hale nic się nie stało.  
\- Poradzę sobie – warknął po prostu, bo w jego prywatnych pokojach było zbyt wiele osób i nie widział Lydii od dobrej godziny.  
Wiedział, że Derek nie chciał być widziany w tym stanie. Przez truciznę nie mógł się ruszyć ani bronić. Dotykano go przy przeniesieniu, a Stiles przez dłuższy czas znajdował się twarzą przy jego własnym karku, co zawsze stanowiło dla jego męża pewną granicę zaufania.  
Scott w końcu wyszedł, orientując się zapewne, że jego chęć pomocy naprawdę nie była odrzucona bezpodstawnie.  
Może morderczy wzrok Dereka tak na niego podziałał. W końcu jednak zostali sami i Stiles zaczął zrzucać z siebie przesiąknięte wodą z fosy ubrania.  
\- Musieliście poszerzyć ją akurat przed dzisiejszym dniem? – spytał, chcąc brzmieć dowcipnie, ale Derek wciąż spoglądał na niego z jakąś podejrzaną miną. – Zamierzam cię wykąpać. Trucizna powinna szybko wyjść z twojego ciała, ale jednak nie sądzę, żebyś chciał tak leżeć przez kilka godzin – dodał.  
Derek spoglądał na niego, więc Stiles zamarł.  
\- Wtedy w fosie wiesz, że nie miałem innego wyboru. Normalnie nie dotknąłbym twojej szyi. Wiem, że tego nie lubisz – ciągnął dalej, czując się trochę jak idiota.  
\- To… - urwał Derek. – To nie było tak straszne – dodał i Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że pod warstwą mułu dostrzegał rumieniec. – Dziękuję, że nie pozwoliłeś nikomu…  
\- Dotykać cię za bardzo – dokończył za niego Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jesteś moim mężem, co oznacza, że trochę należysz do mnie. A ja nie zawsze lubię, gdy ktoś dotyka to co moje – powiedział, starając się brzmieć żartobliwie.  
Oczy Dereka jednak błysnęły lekko czerwienią, jakby totalnie się zgadzał z jego zdaniem.  
\- Więc… Ściągnę z ciebie ubranie – powiedział, a potem zorientował się, że Dereka bez pomocy nie mógł po prostu unieść.  
\- Rozetniesz je – podpowiedział mu usłużnie mąż.  
Stiles odchrząknął i sięgnął po niewielki sztylet, który powinien był mieć dzisiaj przy sobie. Guziki koszuli Dereka poszły gładko, ale im wyżej się znajdował, tym bardziej zwalniał. Wilkołak zdawał się oddychać tak ciężko jak jeszcze nigdy. Jego oczy były niemal całkiem czarne, co nie było całkiem normalne, ale Stiles doskonale znał takie reakcje.  
Nagle odkryta nerwowość zmusiła go do przystanku przy klatce piersiowej Dereka. Zwykły sztylet nie mógł zabić wilkołaka, ale jednak znowu przekraczali jakąś dziwną granicę.  
\- Nie lubisz, gdy dotykam twojego karku – zaczął Stiles ostrożnie, nie wiedząc w zasadzie do czego zmierza.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że to nie było całkiem złe – odparł Derek, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Po prostu trucizna uniemożliwiła ci ruch i obronę. Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej…  
\- Przerażony – wtrącił Derek. – Najwyraźniej przy tobie nie muszę się niczego bać. Chociaż powinieneś był wrócić do naszych komnat.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami, bo niczego innego w zasadzie się nie spodziewał.  
\- To była magia, a magia to moja działka – przypomniał wilkołakowi. – Normalne zagrożenia kwalifikują się pod twoją jurysdykcję, więc czuj się w obowiązku nawet wybronienia mnie przed dworem, gdy będę chodził w zwykłych tunikach, pachnąc jak zioła i miejscowy wilkołak.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał zaprotestować.  
\- Nie, poważnie. Cały dwór dla ciebie. Totalnie się zgadzam. Oni nie są magiczni, więc są twoi – ciągnął dalej nie dopuszczając wilkołaka do głosu. – A muszę ci przyznać, że ten pokój trochę załatwił sprawę, bo dworzanom się nudzi i zaczynają wymyślać naprawdę niestworzone historie…  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek.  
\- Jak na przykład ta, że miałem romans z Isaakiem. Naprawdę? Nawet gdybym nie wiedział, że jest partnerem Reyes to nie byłoby innej opcji. Lahey jest jak mały szczeniak…  
\- Stiles – powiedział Derek tym razem tonem, który skutecznie przerwał jego wykład. – Naprawdę to jest okropny zapach – poinformował go wilkołak. – Pewnie sam go czujesz, ale dla mnie jest sto razy silniejszy – dodał.  
Stiles odchrząknął i wrócił do podcinania kolejnych guzików i nie zawahał się nawet przy ostatnim, który znajdował się najbliżej gardła Dereka. W zasadzie nawet zdjęcie koszuli nie było tak trudne, gdy przeciągnął przez rękawy dłonie męża. Spodnie jednak musiał przeciąć wzdłuż szwów i normalnie zapewne skorzystałby z tej możliwości, aby jakoś obrócić to w zabawę, ale naprawdę śmierdzieli i chociaż sam stał w ich komnatach w samej bieliźnie, jego skóra zaczynała nieprzyjemnie mrowić.  
\- Nie dam rady przenieść cię do wanny – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- To nic. Wystarczy mokra ścierka. Wykąpię się, gdy tylko moje ciało poradzi sobie z trucizną – powiedział Derek.  
Stiles skinął głowa i starał się nie spoglądać w dół na o wiele bardziej przyciągające jego uwagę rejony. Widział Dereka wielokrotnie nago. Wilkołak nie wydawał się jakoś zawstydzony czy nieśmiały, ale jednak nigdy nie miał tego dość. Derek po prostu był tak inny od tych wszystkich wypacykowanych dworzan. A jednocześnie nie stanowił jednego z nieogolonych i wiecznie klnących żołnierzy ojca.  
Miał w sobie coś szczególnego. Jakąś taką pierwotność i dzikość, którą zamykał w sobie spokojem i opanowaniem.  
\- Myślę, że ta część jest już czysta – powiedział Derek, wyrywając go kompletnie z rozmyślań.  
Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie może o wiele za długo mył tę rękę, ale jednak nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, aby ją puścić. Prześcieradła ich łóżka też nadawały się do zmiany, ale nie wiedział nawet gdzie jest zapasowy komplet, ani kogo o niego poprosić.  
Wypłukał ściereczkę w misce z wodą i uśmiechnął się do Dereka, starając się wyglądać na rozluźnionego i pewnego siebie.  
\- Zacznę od nóg – powiedział tylko.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles obserwował Dereka w ciszy, gdy wilkołak leżał na plecach i wgapiał się w sufit. Udało mu się odwalić kawał dobrej roboty, bo ten okropny cuchnący zapach nie unosił się już w ich komnacie. Mało tego, mógł się pochwalić nawet tym, że faktycznie dał sobie radę z przewracaniem o wiele przecież większego mężczyzny.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, chociaż Stiles wiedział, że Derek zapewne słyszał jak jego serce bije w króliczym tempie. Dotykanie w ten sposób wilkołaka wpłynęło na niego tak silnie, że potrzebował chwili, aby się uspokoić. Przeważnie, kiedy spali ze sobą w mniej lub bardziej energicznie nie miał okazji naprawdę skorzystać z sytuacji i poznać anatomię Dereka. Oczywiście widział już wszystko, co było do zobaczenia, ale przecież nigdy nie mógł tego studiować z taką dokładnością.  
Nogi Dereka na przykład pokryte były ciemnymi włoskami, ale nie jakimiś nieprzyjemnie gęstymi. Po prostu te nogi należały ewidentnie do mężczyzny i były umięśnione, co było widać chociaż wilkołak nie spinał się, gdy Stiles dotykał go ostrożnie. Trucizna, czymkolwiek by nie była, skutecznie uniemożliwiła Derekowi wszelki ruch.  
Jego ręce trochę drżały, gdy przecinał kolejne wartwy materiału i było w tym coś dziwnie intymnego. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że mógł dotknąć Dereka gdziekolwiek chciał, ale wilkołak po prostu był zdany na jego łaskę i nie wyglądał na spiętego z tego powodu. Jakby przekroczyli już dawno jakiś kolejny most i Stiles tego nawet nie zauważył.  
\- Siedzisz podejrzanie cicho – powiedział w końcu Derek.  
Stiles nie zamierzał nawet udawać, że czyta. Kiedy zniknął kilka minut później w łazience, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mógł się nawet dotknąć, bo Derek pomimo tego, że był sparaliżowany – nie stracił swoich wilkołaczych zdolności. Nawet jeśli nie słyszałby zatem jego tłumionych westchnień, wyczułby finał. Isaac niejednokrotnie z niego żartował, chociaż to naprawdę było nie na miejscu. Przynajmniej w ich kulturowo zakłamanym społeczeństwie.  
\- Nie mogę raz posiedzieć cicho? Może myślę nad czymś? – zaczął Stiles lekko urażonym tonem.  
Sporo mówił, ale potrafił zachować milczenie. Czasami w końcu jako dzieci bawili się z Charliem w chowanego, a umknąć słuchowi wilkołaka najłatwiej nie było.  
\- Kiedy śpisz gadasz. Mówisz nawet, gdy myślisz, ale wtedy to bardziej pomruki – poinformowała go bezlitośnie Derek.  
Może nie chciał wiedzieć tego na swój temat. W ustach wilkołaka jednak nie brzmiało to jak obelga.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co powinien myśleć o ostatniej godzinie czy dwóch. Był pewien, że minęło zaledwie pięć minut od wyjścia z komnaty do powrotu do niej, ale czas bywał relatywny, szczególnie tutaj.  
\- Zastanawiałem się czy mikstura przyspieszy regenerację twojego ciała – odparł po prostu, wpatrując się ponad głową Dereka.  
\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził krótko jego mąż.  
Stiles zawahał się.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał ciekawie.  
Nie był znany z dobrego ukrywania czegokolwiek, ale ton Dereka podsunął mu myśl, że to nie tylko zwykła ludzka pewność, czy intuicja, którą posługiwał się i jego ojciec.  
\- Znam cię na tyle długo, że wiem jak bije twoje serce – oznajmił mu mąż. – Bije inaczej, gdy kłamiesz.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Nigdy jakoś nie pomyślao tym w ten sposób. A jednak to miało swój sens. Derek już wcześniej wspominał, że potrafił wyczuć kłamstwo, ale pierwszy raz przyznał, ze faktycznie zna go już tak dobrze. I ta myśl była dziwnie przyjemna.  
\- Wiesz jak to brzmi? – spytał Stiles, odkładając książkę na blat stołu.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, pochylając lekko głowę w bok. Stiles nie czekał na odpowiedź, ale przysunął swój fotel bliżej. Wciąż się nie dotykali, ale jednak mógł poczuć ciepło ciała wilkołaka.  
Derek poruszył lekko palcami, ostrożnie z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Paraliż musiał naprawdę wolno puszczać.  
\- Chcesz mnie dotknąć? – spytał jego mąż.  
\- Dotykałem cię – odparł Stiles nabierając więcej powietrza w płuca.  
Derek wbił w niego wzrok, jakby nie zamierzał powiedzieć ani słowa więcej i czekał aż Stiles w końcu sam odgadnie o co mu chodzi. Wilkołak miewał tendencje do postępowania podobnie w przeszłośći. Stiles jednak liczył, że ten etap mieli za sobą. Mimo to nie czuł, że cofają się, że robią jakiś krok do tyłu.  
\- Ja… - zaczął i urwał.  
Odchrząknął, bo coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego gardle. Nie chciało jednak zniknąć.  
\- Myślałem, że ci się nie podobało… - podjął po chwili niepewnie.  
Derek przecież już raz zachował się nerwowo, gdy twarz Stiles powędrowała półświadomie w stronę jego karku. Nie chciał tego nazywać atakiem, ale jednak trochę się wystraszył i postanowił trzymać na baczności. Poznanie tego z czym Derek czuł się komfortowo i granic poza które nie należało się przedzierać, było dla niego bardzo ważne.  
Naruszanie ich teraz, wydawało się nadużyciem. I to w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Derek był wystawiony na świat, nieruchomy i bezbronny. Nie mógłby nawet go powstrzymać, gdyby coś mu się nie spodobało. Nie był w końcu zbyt skory do rozmów. A Stiles w zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby ktoś obracał go, a potem wciskał w materac.  
Derek nie spuścił z niego oka. Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach.  
\- Zrobimy to inaczej – powiedział w końcu.  
Nie przyznał się do kapitulacji, ale fakty były takie, że Derek czekał. A znał alfę na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jeśli nie chciałby – nie proponowałby niczego takiego.  
\- Poczekamy aż minie trochę paraliż. Kiedy będziesz się ruszał, ale wolniej, żebym… - urwał Stiles.  
\- Nie skrzywdzisz mnie – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie jego mąż.  
Stiles podziwiał go za nią. Sam jej nie miał. Nie wiedział też skąd ta jedgo nagła fiksacja na punkcie karków, ale zawsze intrygowała go przestrzeń poza kołnierzykiem Dereka. Zapewne przez to, że była zabroniona. A jego zawsze ciągnęło w kierunku zakazanych terenów.  
\- Dlaczego teraz? – spytał Stiles, ale wyszło to bardziej jak westchnienie.  
Derek zdawał się czerwinić, chociaż nie miał pewności, bo ciemny zarost na twarzy mężczyzny naprawdę wiele krył. Broda jego męża była naprawdę dzika w porównaniu do mody w Beacon i zapewne dworzanie mieli komentować jej stan przez wiele miesięcy. Stiles jednak nie chciał jej pociętej w te podejrzane wzory.  
\- Nie wiedziałem… - zaczął Derek i urwał. – Chęć odgryzienia twojej ręki była spora – przyznał i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć jak to będzie. Jak to jest – odparł jego mąż i to Stiles w pełni mógł zrozumieć.  
Kolejna granica, która pozostała im do przekroczenia.  
\- Nie odbiorę ci przez przypadek twojego alfaizmu? – spytał ostrożnie. – Mówiłeś, że uchylanie karku…  
\- Jesteś mi podległy, ale jesteś człowiekiem. Wilkołak mógłby zabrać mi życie i tym samym pozycję. Tobie to nie jest potrzebne… - stwierdził Derek.  
\- I ty znowu to samo… - westchnął Stiles.  
Derek zawahał się.  
\- Żartowałem – powiedział pospiesznie, orientując się, że najwyraźniej wilkołak nie wyłapał tego, iż to tylko próba przekomarzania się. – Zrozumiałem w pełni. Stiles to brak zagrożenia. Jestem tak niegroźny, że Deucalion trzyma się na baczności. Totalnie niegroźny, poważnie – zaczął, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Jesteś niegroźny dla mnie – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Tak jak ja jestem niegroźny dla ciebie – dodał szybko.  
Stiles wiedział, że jego usta muszą robić coś dziwnego, bo zaczęły boleć go policzki. Może uśmiechał się jak idiota. Nie był pewien, ale Derek znowy wyglądał na odprężonego na tyle, na ile mógł się rozluźnić w tej sytuacji.  
Czytanie między wierszami przychodziło mu coraz łatwiej. Wilkołaki wbrew pozorom naprawdę prosto pojmowali świat. Jeśli dzielili go na zagrożenia i jego brak – Stiles totalnie stawał po stronie dobra, bronienia co swoje. Nie wiedział tylko czy jego ojcu spodoba się przewartościowanie świata jego syna.  
\- W Beacon… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o polityce – powiedział Derek, unosząc rękę i kładąc ją z wyraźnym trudem na jego kolanie.  
Sygnał był aż nazbyt jasny. Jego mąż odzyskiwał siły.  
\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.  
\- Poczuję twoje dłonie. Czułem je cały czas. Nie mogłem się tylko ruszyć – odparł wilkołak. – Zobaczyłbyś tego dowody, gdybyś nie uciekł do łazienki, żeby siedzieć w wannie…  
\- Okej, zrozumiałem – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Jesteś trochę dupkiem – zauważył bez jadu w głosie.  
Wstał ze swojego fotela, odkładając dłoń wilkołaka na jego pierś. Nie chciał, aby zwisała z łóżka. Odcięty dopływ krwi zawsze oznaczał późniejsze mrowienia, a i Derek mógł dłużej się goić. Wiedział, że czerwieni się, ale nie potrafił tego powstrzymać podobnie jak drżenia rąk i przyspieszonego oddechu. Spodnie, które założył, dawały mu na tyle dużo przestrzeni, że nie musiał się martwić, że Derek zauważy jego wciąż widoczną nawet po wyjściu z łazienki erekcję. Wilkołakowi jednak najwyraźniej nic nie umykało.  
I kiedy spojrzał w dół na koc, którym przykrył swojego męża, widział, że on też jest podniecony.  
Nie wiedział gdzie powinien zacząć. Derek był nagi pod cienką tkaniną, więc teoretycznie powinien czuś się niepewnie, ale wilkołak oczywiście nie był skrępowany ani trochę. Może widział w swoim życiu tak wiele osób bez ubrania, że kolejna nie stanowiła dla niego problemu. Może sam był widziany przez takie tłumy nago, że Stiles był tylko następnym.  
\- Cokolwiek to jest, przestań o tym myśleć. Nie podoba mi się twój zapach – powiedział nagle Derek. – Jeśli… jeśli nie chcesz… Sądziłem, że chcesz, ale nie mówiłeś… - zająknął się jego mąż nagle spuszczając wzrok na łóżko.  
\- Nie, jasne, że chcę – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Tylko – zawahał się.  
Nie wiedział czy chce zadać to pytanie i nie był pewien czy chce znać odpowiedź. Nie sądził, aby pachniał jak zazdrość, ale Derek ewidentnie wychwycił zmianę w jego zachowaniu.  
\- Tylko? – podchwycił jego mąż, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Stiles widział, że stara się unieść rękę, więc zaplótł ich palce razem, uśmiechając się krzywo. Dłoń Dereka podciągnęła jego własną w kierunku karku, jakby chciał go poprowadzić przynajmniej tutaj. Zresztą szybko opadła na sam skraj koca, nie chcąz zapewne towarzyszyć mu dalej. Stiles nie wahał się tym razem, ale samymi opuszkami palców zaczął gładzić zaskakująco delikatną skórę szyi Dereka. Kolejne centymetry pokrywał lekko szorstki zarost wilkołaka, który ciągnął się przez całe gardło.  
Jabłko Adama mężczyzny poruszyło się lekko, gdy Derek przełykał ślinę i Stiles spanikowany cofnął rękę. Pochylał się jednak nadal nad swoim mężem obserwując jego twarz z wahaniem. Oczy Dereka wlepione były w niego i bardziej zielone niż czerwone. Zatem wilk w jego mężu nie buntował się. Może faktycznie nie uważał go za zagrożenie, co Stiles powinien potraktować zapewne jako obelgę, gdyby nie fakt, że Derek widział w nim jednak kogoś silnego. Stawili czoła Deucalionowi, kanimie i podróży tutaj.  
Jego mąż oddychał równo, spokojnie, że coś mówiło Stilesowi, że to tylko pozory. Sam czuł się nie tle przy władzy co jakby powierzono mu naprawdę wielkiej wagi skarb. Nie miał pojęcia co z nim zrobić.  
\- Pocałuj mnie – poprosił Derek dziwnie stłumionym głosem.  
Jego mąż musiał próbować podciągnąć się na ręce, ale to wciąż było za szybko, by ruszył całym ciałem. Stiles pochylił się jeszcze niżej prawie łącząc ich usta i położył dłoń na jego policzku, palcami oplatając jego głowę. Przez chwilę po prostu bawił się miękkimi włosami mężczyzny, a potem pocałował go, nie próbując już nawet udawać, że ma jakieś resztki samokontroli.  
Derek westchnął w jego usta, chociaż to bardziej brzmiało jak jęk, który stłumił jego język. Nie chciał na nim siadać, żeby ciężarem ciała nie wcisnąć go w łóżko, ale ta pozycja naprawdę była niewygodna. Derek jednak dyszał w jego usta, starając się uchwycić jego wargi między swoje, przygryźć je, zrobić cokolwiek, żeby przytrzymać go bliżej.  
\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział wilkołak zdyszanym głosem i tyle wystarczyło, żeby Stiles wspiął się na łóżko, ustawiając się nad nim okrakiem.  
Gdzie podczas ich pocałunków koc musiał się zsunąć, bo Derek leżał pod nim tak nagi, jakim go Matka Natura stworzyła. Zamierzał podziękować kobiecie, składając jej dary przy następnej uroczystości, ale teraz i tak za bardzo skupiony był na skubaniu skóry na szyi Dereka. Jego mąż wydawał z siebie naprawdę przyjemne odgłosy, które znał z autopsji. Podobnie agonalne dźwięki wydostawały się i z jego ust, gdy Derek pieścił niego. I zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego wilkołak zdawał się uzależniony od tego.  
\- Stiles – wychrypiał jego mąż. – Jeśli chcesz… - westchnął i urwał, gdy Stiles ugryzł go lekko w złączenie szyi i barku.  
\- Chcę – powiedział szybko, bo cokolwiek to było, na pewno stanowiło doskonały pomysł.  
\- Będziesz musiał zrobić to sam – poinformował go Derek, przełykając ślinę.  
Stiles zamarł i spojrzał na niego. Jego mąż natomiast wparywał się w swojego nabiegłego krwią penisa. W słonecznym świetle, pod tym kątem i z tej odległości wyglądał na o wiele zbyt wielkiego. Stiles jednak z doświadczenia wiedział, że to nie był problem. To tak bardzo nie był problem.  
Spojrzał ponownie na Dereka, który odchylał swój kark, jakby żądał niemo kolejnych pieszczot. Może nauczył się tak od niego, bo Stiles doskonale pamiętał, że zasypiał z takimi bólami w kręgosłupie, że na pewno były powodem zbyt wielkiego wygięcia pleców. Jeśli kooperacja dwrosko-wilkołacza miał wyglądać tak, ich dworzanie na pewno przystwoją wiele tutajszych zwyczajów, dzieląc się własnym doświadczeniem.  
\- Stiles – westchnął Derek, ale tym razem nie zdawał się przywoływać go.  
Stiles jednak zamarł z ustami tuż przy jego uchu.  
\- Co muszę zrobić sam? – spytał cicho.  
Nie miał zamiaru brzmieć kusząco czy nawet zadziornie, ale nawet w jego uszach wydawało się to odważne. Zbyt otwarte jak na niego.  
Derek wbił w niego wzrok, nagle o wiele mniej zamglony, bardziej skupiony. Wydął usta, jakby informował go, że przyjmuje wyzwanie.  
\- Pamiętasz fotel? – spytał wilkołak tak cicho, że niemal sądził, że się przesłyszał.  
Jak Stiles mógłby zapomnieć. Fotel stanowił jego ulubiony mebel już wcześniej. Zanim Derek wykorzystał go w niecnych czynach. Teraz, kiedy na nim siadywał do czytania, nie potrafił się na niczym skupić.  
\- Jeśli mnie chcesz – zaczął Derek. – Tym razem nie pomogę ci się ruszać – poinformował go mąż.  
Stiles czuł, że jego usta uchylają się mimo woli. O tym nie pomyślał, a sam wbijał się w swoją erekcją w bok Dereka. Teraz nawet nie siedział na nim okrakiem, ale leżał z nogą przerzuconą przez ciało wilkołaka. Nie zawahał się jednak ani przez moment. Ściągnął przez głowę koszulę i rzucił ją na podłogę, a potem zabrał się za własne spodnie. Nie zakładał nawet wcześniej bielizny, sądząc, że cały dzień spędzą w komnatach i zaczynał sobie tego teraz gratulować w myślach.  
Derek nie spuszczał go z oka ani na chwilę, nawet wtedy, gdy Stiles sięgnął do szufladki i wyjął dwie fiolki. Zapas eliksiru zaczynał się kończyć, ale może nie był mu konieczny dzisiejszego dnia, skoro jego mąż nie był w stanie posiniaczyć jego szyi jak to czynił niemal każdej nocy. Oliwa jednak była niezbędna.  
Nabrał odrobinę na palce i sięgnął za siebie, starając się ostrożnie rozprowadzić substancję rozluźniając mięśnie. Kiedy robił to Derek, zawsze wydawało się to przyjemniejsze.  
\- Czuję stąd jak podniecony jesteś – poinformował go mąż.  
Stiles mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak wygląda klęcząc nad Derekiem z nogami tak szeroko rozsuniętymi. Wygięty w kierunku mężczyzny, który wciąż nie był w stanie go dotknąć. Może nawet rumieniec, który ogrzewał jego policzki, sięgał jego klatki piersiowej. Czuł jak ciężkie są jego jądra i penis, zwisające swobodnie.  
Czuł, że to naprawdę będzie dobre.  
\- Już – powiedział Derek.  
Stiles zawahał się. Jego palce były długie, ale szczupłe. Dłonie Dereka natomiast wyglądały solidnie. Może to właśnie była tajemna proporcjonalność, do której należało odnosić swoje podejrzenia w stosunku do cudzego penisa. Wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek udało mu się to zbadać, ale chciał zobaczyć minę Dereka, gdy wspomniałby o podobnym pomyśle.  
Penis Dereka był ciepły, nie do końca twardy chociaż już nabiegły krwią, więc poruszył dłonią w górę i w dół, skupiając się o wiele dłużej na główce, dokładnie tak jak sam lubił. Członek błyszczał od oliwki, którą szczodrze rozprowadził po nim i Stiles w końcu ustawił się tuż nad nim, spoglądając na Dereka.  
Wilkołak nie potrafił się ewidentnie skupić. Jego wzrok wędrował to od Stilesa to do jego własnego penisa, jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować na co chce patrzeć. Stiles nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu decyzji. Opuścił się po prostu w dół przyjmując w siebie ciepły członek, który rozpychał go tak mocno i tak bardzo.  
Jego palce – jak podejrzewał – nie rozciągnęły go zbyt dobrze, ale dostatecznie, by nie czuł bólu. Derek otworzyl usta, ale nic się nich nie wydostało. Wydawał się nie oddychać, co zapewne powinno mu pochlebić, gdyby nie fakt, że sam nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Kąt był inny niż wtedy na fotelu. Mógł go co prawda kontrolować, ale już teraz czuł, że przy każdym ruchu będzie nie tylko nabijał się na członek Dereka, ale również stymulował swoją prostatę. Uniósł się wyżej, powoli i ostrzożnie, przyzwyczajając się do wypełnienia i kąta, a potem opadł pozwalając działać grawitacji.  
Kolejne razy były jeszcze łatwiejsze i siadał na Dereku raz po raz, uderzając jądrami w podbrzusze mężczyzny. Miał ochotę robić to szybciej i szybciej, ale jego mięśnie nie były przyzwyczajone do pracy pod tym kątem. Odchylił się zatem i podparł rękami o uda mężczyzny, rozszerzając jeszcze bardziej nogi.  
Sądząc po minie Dereka, jego mąż musiał mieć wgląd w miejsce, gdzie łączyli się w jedno i zapewne poczułby się zawstydzony, gdyby nie głód w oczach mężczyzny. Czerwone tęczówki dodawały mu odwagi, więc poruszał na twardym penisie, pieprząc się bez wahania. Masywny członek predzierał się przez jego ścianki torując sobie drogę, a potem Stiles przytrzymywał go tam dłużej, gdy uderzał wprost w prostatę. Czuł łzy, które zaczęły mu się formować, więc zacisnął powieki, ale to nie pomogło.  
Wszystko powtarzało się raz za razem, a cykl trwał. Derek był w nim, jego penis wypełniał go, a potem robiło się tylko lepiej. Tak dobrze, że Stiles zaciskał nogi, a potem rozszerzał je, aby łatwiej unieść się nad mężczyznę. Jego własny penis przy silniejszych zejściach, uderzał o jego własny brzuch, zostawiając mokre ślady na skórze – zdawał się mrowić – Stiles tak bardzo chciał, aby ktoś go w końcu dotknął.  
Derek ni to dyszał, ni jęczał, wpatrując się w ten spektakl przed sobą – nad sobą. Stiles czuł jak jego ręce zaczynają drżeć i wiedział, że nie uda mu się doprowadzić ich obu do końca. Może desperacja widoczna była na jego twarzy albo podzielił się z Derekiem swoją cholerną magią, ale nagle poczuł na sobie dwie ciepłe dłonie. Jego mąż wsunął swoje ręce pod jego pośladki i zaczął nabijać go na siebie w tempie, które sprawiło, że Stiles prawie przygryzł sobie wargę.  
Nie potrwało długo zanim pociemniało mu przed oczami i dochodził ignorując zupełnie fakt, że Derek dopiero zaczynał faktycznie angażować się w ich poczynania. Wilkołak wyszedł z niego i wyplątał ich z kończyn. Stiles poczuł pod sobą łóżko i nawet nie zdążył otworzyć oczu, gdy jego mąż znowu był w nim, tym razem z całą siłą i pasją na jaką było go stać. Zobaczył jedynie jak tęczówki Dereka rozbłyskują naprawdę mocno, nim wilkołak doszedł w nim i upadł wciskając nos w jego szyję, jakby dokładnie tam przynależał.  
Stiles nawet nie starał się poruszyć. Prychnął jedynie, pragnąc zaznaczyć, że właśnie czegoś tak samczego się spodziewał.

Tym razem nie musiał pić swojego eliksiru, co było przyjemną odmianą. Derek leżał na boku obserwując go, a jeden z jego palców po prostu wodził po jego ramieniu łaskocząc go lekko.  
\- Kiedy w ogóle odzyskałeś siły? - spytał Stiles ciekawie.  
Sądził, że godziny zajmie Derekowi zwalczenie trucizny.  
\- W trakcie – przyznał jego mąż. – To musi mieć coś wspólnego z krążeniem krwi – stwierdził wilkołak.  
Stiles otworzył usta, ale pospiesznie je zamknął. To brzmiało sensownie. Nie mógł się jednak wyzbyć wrażenia, że wypieprzyli z Derekiem truciznę z jego organizmu, a to z kolei naprawdę było zabawne. Jego mąż tylko przewrócił oczami, gdy zobaczył jego szeroki głupowaty uśmiech i Stiles nie musiał nawet mówić tego na głos.  
\- Ani słowa – ostrzegł do Derek, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.  
\- Myślałem, że lubisz, gdy mówię – zaczął Stiles i wilkołak, ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w szyję. – Wiesz, że jeśli nie zmaltretujesz mojej skóry, może dzisiaj nie będę musiał pić eliksiru…  
\- Ma jakieś skutki uboczne? – spytał Derek, powróciwszy niemal od razu do przerwanego zajęcia.  
\- Przesypiam kilka godzin – powiedział Stiles, ale wypadło to jak westchnienie.  
\- To dobrze. Chcę cię wypoczętego – poinformował go Derek.  
Stiles zaczynał myśleć nad jakąś naprawdę sprytną ripostą, gdy poczuł jak ktoś narusza jeden z jego czarów. Komnata miała pozostać zamknięta przez tak długi czas jak żądał. Derek musiał wyczuć intruza, bo zeskoczył z łóżka tak szybko, że Stiles zobaczył tylko rozmazany obraz jego ciała.  
\- Czekaj! – krzyknął za mężem. – Magiczne znaczy moje! – przypomniał mu prawie potykając się, gdy próbował okryć się prześcieradłem.  
Podziękował za to szybko, bo stanął twarzą w twarz z naprawdę przejętą Lydią. Nie wyglądała na ranną, ale nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że obaj są w całkowitym stopniu rozebrania. Zresztą powinna była wywnioskować to z zaklęć, które nałożył na komnaty.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał spodziewając się najgorszego.  
\- Mają Allison – odparła krótko.  
\- Co? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteśmy dobre dwa dni drogi od ich terytorium – dodał, a potem zdał sobie spawę, że brzmi jak Derek i Peter.  
Lydia zaczęła masować swoje czoło, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając odpowiadać na jego głupie pytanie. Nie liczyła się przestrzeń, którą przebyła Allison, ale fakt, że została pochwycona. Argentowie i wataha nie słynęli z dobrych kontaktów nawet sprzed wojny.  
\- Kim jest Allison? – spytał rzeczowo Derek.  
Stiles zerknął w dół i podziękował wilkołaczej szybkości. Jego mąż zdążył przynajmniej naciągnąć na siebie bieliznę. Wziął głębszy wdech, nie wiedząc jak powinien ująć sprawę. Dyplomacja była jego rzeczą, jego dziedziną, ale zabawy w mowy i kompromisy z Derekiem nie wchodziła w grę.  
\- Allison… - zaczął Stiles. – Wychowaliśmy się z Allison podczas wojny. Jest w moim wieku – wyjaśnił i wziął kolejny głębszy wdech. – Allison jest Argent – dodał, nie chcąc ukrywać tego przed mężem. – Ale jestem pewien, że to nieporozumienie. Zgodnie z traktatami są naszymi wasalami, a wataha zobowiązała się do utrzymania naszych umów, więc…  
\- Allison miała ze sobą tojad – poinformowała go głucho Lydia.  
Stiles zamrugał lekko zaskoczony. To zmieniało postać rzeczy. Derek wciąż milczał, wpatrując się w niego ponuro.


	17. Chapter 17

Allison została zamknięta w tej części zamku, do której z Lydią nie mieli dostępu, ale Derek upewnił się, że ich przyjaciółka jest w jednym kawałku. Jego mąż ewidentnie nie był zadowolony z jego prośby czy powiązań z Argentami.  
Lydia wyglądała na poważnie zdenerwowaną i Stiles zaczynał się powoli zastanawiać jakie mają opcje. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak dokładnie ich traktaty traktowały prawa na danej ziemi. Tutaj posiadanie tojadu było karane śmiercią i gdyby nie fakt, że byli Iskrami i akonit nie istniał dla nich materialnie – pewnie Deucalion zażądałby ich głów.  
Nawet pomimo jego powiązań z Derekiem i samym alfą terytorium.  
Allison miała jedynie ich wsparcie.  
Scott włóczył się lekko pobladły po korytarzach i Stiles nie do końca wiedział dlaczego McCall tak bardzo przejmował się bezimienną łowczynią. Zaczynał mieć jednak pewne podejrzenia, że mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z tym dlaczego Allison zapuściła się tak bardzo w głąb ich terytorium, uzbrojona.  
\- Musimy pogadać ze Scottem – stwierdził, zaciskając wargi.  
\- Dziewczyna jest stracona - odparł Derek. – Jest Argent i wie jak stanowi nasze prawo. Poza tym jak sądzisz, że pojawiła się tutaj bez powodu? Że to przypadek? – spytał Derek wpatrując się w niego tak intensywnie, że Stiles uwierzyłby mu w zagrożenie, gdyby nie fakt, że znał Allison całe życie.  
\- Na pewno nie pojawiła się tutaj, żeby zabić kogokolwiek – zaprzeczył z mocą.  
\- Allison czekała na koniec wojny równie mocno jak my wszyscy – dodała Lydia.  
Derek nie wydawał się przekonany.  
\- Mam uwierzyć, że Argent pojawiła się tak głęboko na naszym terytorium, gdy dopiero co cię poślubiłem? – spytał jego mąż retorycznie. – Tojad jest nas w stanie zabić, ale jednak wciąż mamy szansę. Ostrze jest w stanie pokonać ciebie z łatwością, chociaż tak bardzo temu zaprzeczasz – poinformował go.  
\- Allison nie skrzywdziłaby… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć! – warknął Derek. – Równie dobrze mogli wysłać ją do waszego królestwa, żeby zwiodła młodego księcia, żeby mogła mieć łatwiejszy dostęp…  
\- Czy ty się słyszysz?! – spytał Stiles z niedowierzaniem. – Znam Allison całe życie! Każdego dnia, gdy siedzieliśmy w zamku zastanawiając się czy nasi rodzice wrócą do domów, marzyliśmy, że ta przeklęta wojna znajdzie swój kres! Dla nas nie było ważne kto wygra, bo i tak wszyscy wokół przegrywali! – wrzasnął.  
Był pewien, że słyszano go na korytarzu, bo zamek nagle jakby wycichł.  
\- Ona nie pojawiłaby się tutaj, żeby zabić kogokolwiek! Nienawidzi zabijania jak ja i Lydia! – warknął Stiles.  
Tęczówki Dereka błysnęły niebezpiecznie.  
\- Widziałem na własne oczy jak twoja siostra zabiła inną Iskrę i nie wahała się ani przez sekundę. To nie jest raczej najlepszy argument – odparł jego mąż.  
\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną wilku – warknęła Lydia.  
Derek wyprostował się niemal natychmiast, stając pewniej na nogach, jakby spodziewał się ataku w każdej kolejnej sekundzie. Lydia jednak spoglądała na jego męża ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Nie jestem już twoim problemem – powiedziała spokojnie jego siostra. – Byłabym w drodze do Królestwa, gdybym nie zobaczyła, że przywieziono Allison. Moja misja jest tutaj skończona i wyzbyłam się problemu, z którym walczylibyście może nawet przez kolejne lata…  
\- Zlikwidowalibyśmy Jacksona, gdyby to było konieczne – odparł Derek.  
Lydia zaśmiała się gorzko.  
\- Wiesz ilu spośród was straciło bliskich? – spytała retorycznie. – Matt przygotował sobie kolejne cele. Każdy z was mógł być kolejnym, a tak odzyskaliście waszego wilka, a problem z Iskrą został rozwiązany z minimalną stratą – odparła.  
Derek skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział przez chwilę.  
\- Argentom nie należy ufać. Może wam się wydawać, że ją znacie, ale jest taka jak wszyscy – odparł jego mąż.  
\- Znaczy jaka? Z całego zamku zapewne tylko ja i ona nigdy nie braliśmy udziału w walkach. Wiem o tym, bo spędziła ze mną każdy dzień mojego dzieciństwa – odparł Stiles. – Nie możesz oceniać kogoś tylko dlatego, że ci się wydaje…  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. Ja ich znam. Powiedz mi, Stiles… Allison jest siostrą Chrisa? A może jego córką? – spytał Derek podchodząc bliżej. – Lata temu Kate Argent przybyła tutaj, aby mediować pokój między naszymi terytoriami, a w miesiąc później moja rodzina płonęła w domu odciętym przez akonit i srebro – poinformował go zimno.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że miała coś z tym wspólnego – odparł Stiles zszokowany.  
\- Wyczułem ją wokół. Zapach tojadu nie był w stanie zatrzeć śladów – poinformował go Derek. – Argent oznacza śmierć, bo tylko to z sobą przynoszą…  
Stiles poczuł, że w jego gardle rośnie gula.  
\- Nie możecie zabić Allison – powiedział.  
\- Żaden alfa się za nią nie wstawi… - odparł Derek. – Peter nie pozwoli…  
\- Chcecie zemsty, ale chcecie zemsty na nieodpowiedniej osobie! – krzyknął Stiles i spojrzał z nadzieją na Lydię, która wyglądała na ogłuszoną. – Powiedz coś – poprosił, ale jego siostra wpatrywała się w przestrzeń.  
Derek spoglądał na niego wciąż wściekły, jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego Stiles w ogóle się z nim sprzecza. Zdawał się zapomnieć, że chociaż należeli do jego watahy, wciąż jednak byli ludźmi, więc nie mógł ich przemocą skłonić do zmiany zdania.  
\- Czy przesłuchujecie podejrzanych? – spytała Lydia spokojnie.  
Derek zmarszczył się i skinął głową.  
\- Chcemy być przy przesłuchaniu – odparła Lydia.  
\- Nie mogę wam tego zabronić, ale uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział Derek.  
\- Nie chcę być jej adwokatem. Nie mamy prawa wpływać na wasze reguły, ale jeśli stracicie córkę Chrisa Argenta wojna może wybuchnąć na nowo – odparła i nagle wyglądała na naprawdę zmęczoną.  
Stiles nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego była tak spokojna. Mówili o egzekucji Allison, którą znali od lat.  
\- Chyba nie mówisz… - zaczął, ale Lydia go uciszyła.  
\- Pomyśl o wyższym dobru – odparła gorzko jego siostra. – Od lat nie miałam możliwości podążania za ideałami. Na twoich barkach spoczywa tak wiele, że nie możesz pozwalać sobie na własne osądy. Jesteś świadkiem, którego Chris i król będą musieli uszanować – poinformowała go i poczuł jak w jego ustach pojawia się żółć. – Kiedy zostanie przesłuchana? – spytała rzeczowo Lydia.  
Derek obserwował ich spokojnie.  
\- Dzisiaj wieczorem, w głównej sali – poinformował ich obojętnym tonem. – Te rozprawy nie zajmują wiele czasu – odparł.  
\- Jak się odbywają? – spytała Lydia.  
\- Co znaczy jak?  
\- Kto jest obecny? Kto podejmuje decyzje? Kto może zadawać pytania? – Lydia zasypała go pytaniami.  
Derek spoglądał na nią przez chwilę, jakby wyczuwał podstęp i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą stracili część jego zaufania. Ta myśl uderzyła go mocniej niż sama świadomość na jakie niebezpieczeństwo nastawiona jest Allison.  
\- Wszyscy członkowie watahy mogą pytać, ale Peter jest stroną decydującą – odparł jego mąż nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.  
\- Dobrze. Zatem jestem członkiem watahy? – spytała go wprost Lydia.  
\- Jesteś pod moją opieką – odparł Derek. – Czyni cię to częścią mojej watahy, zatem jesteś podległą Peterowi – dodał.  
Lydia skinęła głową.  
\- Będę w bibliotece. Jeśli nastąpią jakiekolwiek zmiany, chcę być o tym powiadomiona – powiedziała jego siostra i wyszła z ich komnat powiewając swoją suknią.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w Dereka nie wiedząc nawet co miałby powiedzieć. Czuł napięcie między nimi i słyszał, że jego serce tym razem zdradza wszystko. Nie potrafił powstrzymać emocji, więc zagryzł żeby, widząc, że Derek wciąga przez nos coraz więcej powietrza, jakby chciał sprawdzić co się dzieje.  
\- Wychodzę – odparł krótko.

Dziedziniec był prawie pusty. Bałagan po spotkaniu z kanimą usunięto i nawet kamień ścian wyglądał na uzupełniony, jakby w pośpiechu naniesiono poprawki, aby prezentowały się dobrze. Może spodziewano się ataku w każdej chwili. Jeśli zamek był zresztą pełen paranoików takich jak Derek, szanse Allison malały z sekundy na sekundę.  
Oskarżenia jego męża były śmieszne. Allison nie skrzywdziłaby nawet muchy. Nie nadawała się do walki, dlatego została ukryta wraz z nim w Beacon Hills.  
Zresztą po opowieści Dereka zaczął sądzić, że ta sama osoba, która zorganizowała podpalenie domu Hale'ów zabiła jego matkę. Zamierzał dowiedzieć się kto tak bardzo chciał przedłużenia wojny, że zaatakował punkty tak odległe, ale Argentowie nie pasowali nijak do tej układanki. Chris sam naradzał się z jego ojcem w celu wspólnego pokoju. Traktat, który Stiles negocjował był tworzony przez nich trzech, o czym Hale'owie mogli nie wiedzieć. Ukryli ten fakt, aby łatwiej było przeforsować punkty z otwarciem granic.  
Chris miał tak samo dość tej wojny jak oni. Chciał zobaczyć córkę i żonę. Zawsze twierdził, że dzieci nigdy nie powinny wychowywać się bez rodziców.  
Jeśli jednak Derek był pewien, że napastnikiem była w ich przypadku Kate, Stiles nie wiedział co myśleć. Oznaczałoby to, że mieli do czynienia z przypadkowymi aktami agresji, a myśl o tym, że jego matkę zabito z powodu jakiegoś ogromnego spisku, trzymała go do tej pory przy życiu.  
\- Jesteś mi potrzebny – powiedziała Lydia, podchodząc do niego bliżej, gdy jakimś cudem utknął w ogrodzie.  
Nie wiedział nawet, że jego stopy doprowadziły go tutaj.  
\- Też cię potrzebuję – odparł. – Ale wyjeżdżasz.  
Uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
\- Nie mam wyboru – stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. – Nigdy nie mieliśmy wyboru. Jeśli staniemy przed wyborem Allison a kolejna wojna… Wiesz, co ona wybrałaby – odparła przełykając tak głośno, że nie potrzebował nawet wilkołaczego słuchu, aby to wychwycić.  
Nie mogła powiedzieć niczego gorszego.  
\- Nie myśl jednak o tym – odparła Lydia. – Zaczyna się przesłuchanie – dodała.

Allison nie była skrępowana, ale pozbawiono ją broni. Nie wydawała się również ranna, co zaskoczyło Stilesa. Argent spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Miała na sobie strój do jazdy, co wcale nie przemawiało na jej korzyść. Stiles wiedział, że nosiła go tylko, gdy wybierała się na dłuższe podróże.  
Peter siedział na dość sporym fotelu i spoglądał na swojego więźnia bez żadnej emocji w oczach. Derek stał zaraz obok niego – po jego prawej jako pełnoprawny zastępca. Laura po lewej z Boydem.  
Stiles czuł, że powinien stać wraz z Derekiem, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić.  
\- Jak nazywa się oskarżona? – spytał Peter, najwyraźniej rozpoczynając.  
\- Allison Argent – odparła dziewczyna wcale niezrażona.  
\- Wiesz o co jesteś oskarżona i jakie są konsekwencje? – pytał dalej Peter.  
\- Tak – odparła Allison.  
\- Wiesz, że wychwycimy każde kłamstwo? – upewnił się Peter.  
\- Tak – odparła krótko Allison.  
Rozległy się szepty, ale Stiles nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Lydia zacisnęła dłoń na jego nadgarstku tak boleśnie, że zapewne miały zostać ślady.  
\- Co robiłaś na naszym terytorium? – spytał Peter.  
Allison poruszyła się niespokojnie.  
\- Nie byłam na waszym terytorium – odparła dziewczyna. – Ten pas jest przygraniczem. Nie należy do nikogo – stwierdziła.  
Traktat mówił o tym jasno. Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Z tego, co powiedzieli moi podwładni zboczyłaś ze zwykłej ścieżki – stwierdził Peter.  
\- Nie mam tak dobrej orientacji w terenie. Mogło się tak stać – odparła Allison. – Nie miałam jednak takiej świadomości – przyznała.  
\- Czy miałaś ze sobą tojad? – spytał Peter.  
Allison zawahała się.  
\- Czy mogę zadać pytanie? – wtrąciła się szybko Lydia.  
Peter skinął w jej stronę głową, udzielając głosu.  
\- Czy używacie bezwonnego wywaru do strzał? – spytała Lydia.  
Allison ponownie się zawahała.  
\- Zgodnie z traktatem te informacje zostały przekazane – przypomniała jej jego siostra. – Chcę tylko uściślić – obiecała.  
\- Tak. Wywar jest bezwonny – odparła Allison.  
\- Mogłaś zatem nie wiedzieć, że strzały, które masz w kołczanie są zatrute – stwierdziła bardziej niż spytała Lydia.  
Stiles poczuł niechęć bijąca od wilkołaków ich otaczających.  
Allison jednak pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Nie. Wiedziałam, że są pokryte tojadem – odparła Allison.  
\- Czy nienawidzisz wilkołaków? – spytał Derek, nie prosząc nawet o głos.  
Allison spojrzała na niego całkiem zaskoczona. Chwilę milczała, jakby nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, a potem odchrząknęła.  
\- Wychowano mnie, aby wam nie ufać, ale to były czasy wojny. Nie nienawidzę was, ponieważ was nie znam – odparła spokojnie Allison i Derek przez krótką chwilę był zaskoczony.  
\- To niczego nie zmienia. Złamała prawo! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu i Stiles nie mógł dostrzec śmiałka.  
\- To wszystko zmienia! – warknął Scott nagle. – Ona zeszła z pasa przygranicznego, bo wystraszyłem jej konia – przyznał wilkołak.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku. Allison nie wyglądała na ani trochę zaskoczoną.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio zostałem ranny, zaskoczyła mnie na polowaniu, a może to ja ją zaskoczyłem. Postrzeliła mnie pewnie przez to, że się przestraszyła… - tłumaczył dalej McCall.  
\- A potem pojawiłeś się tam ponownie… - stwierdził Peter z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć co McCallowi siedzi w głosie.  
Scott zresztą też wyglądał na zawstydzonego.  
\- I tym razem miała strzały z tojadem – przypomniał Derek. – Chciałaś zabić wilkołaka, którego spotkałaś poprzednio – stwierdził.  
\- Nie, ale nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi – przyznała Allison. – Jestem Argent, wiem, że to wy nienawidzicie nas – odparła wpatrując się w jego męża.  
Stiles miał ochotę uściskać, bo idealnie wyłuskała sprawę. Może i nienawiść istniała, ale nie po stronie Allison i Peter zaczynał to dostrzegać.  
\- Nie wiedziałam czy to nie zasadzka. W końcu to nie jest normalne, żeby ktoś mnie straszył, gdy patroluję granicę – odparła i wydawała się mocno urażona.  
Peter na pewno nie wyczuł w jej głosie kłamstwa i oboje z Lydią czekali tylko na jego słowa. Już nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego siostra odcina mu krążenie w dłoni.  
\- Po zaznajomieniu się z wytłumaczeniem oskarżonej oraz biorąc pod uwagę zeznaniem alfy McCall uznaję Allison Argent za niewinną, ponieważ faktycznie nie ma takiej orientacji w terenie jak my i ewidentnie została zwabiona na nasze terytorium – odparł Peter. – Jednakże ostrzegamy przed kolejnymi wizytami na naszym terytorium, ponieważ wybaczamy raz. Udzielamy też nagany alfie McCall – zakończył Peter, podnosząc się.  
Lydia rzuciła mu się na szyję, ściskając go tak mocno, że prawie stracił dech. Stiles zdążył dostrzec tylko jak wściekły jest Derek, zanim Allison nie dołączyła do nich. Scott obserwował ją tylko z daleka, jakby był mocno zawstydzony.  
Allison uściskała Lydię mocno, gdy już przedarła się w ich stronę i właśnie otwierała ramiona, by przywitać się z i nim, gdy Derek stanął między nimi, warcząc ostrzegawczo.  
\- Chyba zwariowałeś – odparł Stiles.  
Jego poprzednia irytacja wzrosła. Do tego miał dowody, że się nie mylił.  
\- To moja przyjaciółka – poinformował męża.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jest. Nie ufam jej i nie przestanę dopóki nie opuści naszego terytorium – oznajmił mu Derek.  
Allison odsunęła się od niego na odległość bezpieczną.  
\- Mój ojciec pewnie się martwi, więc jeszcze dzisiaj wyruszę w drogę powrotną, gdy tylko odzyskam konia – odparła szybko, zmieszana. – Mam nadzieję na listy od ciebie – dodała.  
\- Odprowadzę cię kawałek. Również dzisiaj wyjeżdżam – powiedziała Lydia, zerkając na Derek z ukosa.  
Stiles nie mógł nie zaciskać pięści, gdy spoglądał za nimi dwiema, odchodzącymi. Wiedział, że obie musiały jechać, ale czuł jakoś, że to częściowo wina Dereka.  
Nie widział się z Allison przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy i nic nie wskazywało na to, że to miało się zmienić w najbliższym czasie.  
\- Wyjeżdżają – poinformował alfę oskarżycielskim tonem.  
\- Może to i lepiej – odparł Derek, wpatrując się w niego.  
Stiles otworzył usta, ale nie potrafił nawet wyartykułować jak bardzo zirytowany jest. Otaczali ich zresztą członkowie watahy, a obiecał Derekowi nie kłócić się z nim publicznie. Nie wspominał jednak o zaciszu ich własnych komnat.  
\- Wracam do pokoju – poinformował męża.

Wilkołak pojawił się w ich sypialni w kilka godzin później, co jeszcze bardziej go rozsierdziło. Z okna obserwował jak Allison i Lydia wyjeżdżają przez główną bramę. Derek obserwował ich na dziedzińcu, jakby chciał się upewnić czy na pewno opuszczą zamek. Co jeszcze bardziej go rozsierdziło.  
\- Jesteś zadowolony? – spytał Stiles, gdy drzwi sypialni zamknęły się za Derekiem.  
Wilkołak wydawał się zszokowany jego atakiem.  
\- Może ja też powinienem wyjechać, żeby nie spalić twojego domu? – syknął, a Derek cofnął się.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz – warknął alfa.  
\- Nie mam? Moja matka też zginęła! – krzyknął. – I oboje rodziców Lydii. Wychowuje ją mężczyzna, o którym przez całe życie mówiła 'królu' – poinformował Dereka. – Nie tylko ty straciłeś rodzinę! Jesteś paranoikiem!  
\- Co trzyma cię przy życiu – oznajmił mu Derek, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
\- Co trzyma mnie przy życiu? – powtórzył Stiles. – Byłem równie bezpieczny z Lydią u boku! – poinformował go. – Nie jesteś aż tak silny, nie jesteś mi aż tak potrzebny! – warknął. – Dawałem sobie doskonale radę przed twoim pojawieniem się i Allison ani razu nie próbowała mnie zabić, chociaż ciebie nie było w pobliżu!  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego wściekle.  
\- Poza tym miałem rację! Allison nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby nawet muchy – warknął.  
\- Wpakowała w Scotta pięć strzał – poinformował go Derek.  
\- Może Scott nie powinien był się za nią włóczyć? Lubicie wyskakiwać na ludzi? Pamiętam doskonale podobną sytuację, gdy jechaliśmy tutaj. Jakoś nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek chciał mnie aresztować czy zabić – warknął.  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z emocjami, których Stiles nie rozszyfrowywał.  
\- A teraz zostałem sam – dodał, czując się pokonanym.  
Nie wiedział jak długo Lydia miała towarzyszyć mu na terytorium watahy, ale sądził, że wrócą razem do Beacon i kolejną podróż odbędą już z Derekiem sami. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz kolejnych dni. Przeważnie wspólnie doglądali ogrodu, a Lydii mógł ufać, gdy rozmawiała z Peterem czy Scottem na temat nowych sadzonek. Ona jedna znała go na tyle, żeby mu doradzać i wiedziała kiedy należało go ignorować.  
\- Nie zostałeś sam – poinformował go Derek.  
\- Masz na myśli siebie? – spytał Stiles, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Zamierzasz się upewnić, że każdy na kim mi zależy, odjedzie? Że zostanę tutaj sam? Może to też jakiś spisek, który miałby na celu zabicie mnie? – pytał, chociaż nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo.  
Derek jednak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Przechodzili już przez ten etap, podobnie jak ten ze wzajemnym zaufaniem.  
Jego mąż zbił usta w wąską kreskę i Stiles sądził, że zaraz zostanie uderzony, ale Derek odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z ich sypialni bez słowa.  
Został sam w ich komnatach i zauważył, że zaczął zapadać zmrok. Nie potrafił się zmusić do zapalenia świec, więc jedynym źródłem światła był płomień na jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Nie praktykował zbyt często magii, oszczędzając moc, ale był tak wściekły, że bał się, że podpali prześcieradła. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak bardzo poza kontrolą. Ten stan byłby normalny dla nastolatka we wczesnej fazie dorastania, ale magia powinna dawno się uspokoić. Nie czuł się jednak do końca stabilnie, więc uznał, że najlepiej będzie osłabić się na tyle, aby mógł bezpiecznie położyć się do łóżka.  
Wiedział, że niektórzy członkowie watahy nie byli do końca zadowoleni z decyzji Petera. Może nawet alfa Hale sam nie był ukontentowany, ale Lydia miała rację – wszyscy robili to co do nich należało. Dlatego Allison nie skłamała, że nie wiedziała, iż jej kołczan pełen jest zatrutych strzał. Chociaż Lydia naprawdę dała jej wybór – to należało przyznać jego siostrze.  
Peter wybrał mniejsze zło. Wypuszczenie Argent nie było łatwe, ale konieczne i może nawet alfa dążył do tego od samego początku, a Scott dał mu tylko pretekst.  
Nie wiedział gdzie poszedł Derek, ani kiedy wróci. Pokłócili się tak poważnie po raz pierwszy, ale jego mąż nie mógł traktować jego przyjaciół jako wrogów. On zaakceptował wszystko łącznie z maltretowaniem szyi, więc coś należało mu się zwrotnie.  
Ciszę nocy przerwał tętent kopyt. Zerknął przez okno i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę Dereka. Wilkołak w pośpiechu opuścił dziedziniec i nawet nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, że jest obserwowany. Stiles doskonale wiedział jak bardzo wyostrzone są ich zmysły.  
Uderzył dłonią o blat stołu i zmełł przekleństwo w ustach. Noc zapowiadała się na zimną i samotną. Zaczął zbierać koce do głównej sypialni i zamarł, gdy w swoim dawnym pokoju, w którym nie przespał nawet całej jednej nocy, znalazł kilka szpargałów, które Lydia musiała zostawić po sobie.  
Podszedł do drzwi i po raz pierwszy od dawna zabezpieczył je naprawdę złośliwą mieszanką zaklęć. Jeśli Derekowi wydawało się, że po nocnej przejażdżce bez słowa wróci do niego bez wyjaśnień, to grubo się mylił.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles nie mógł zasnąć. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że w komnatach panował nieprzyjemny chłód. Zamek wydawał się podejrzanie cichy i co rusz łapał się na tym, że nasłuchuje kroków. Był pewien, że nawet jeśli Derek nie wróci konno, wilkołak znajdzie sposób, by przemknąć do zamku niezauważonym przez straże. Nasłuchiwał zatem, czekając aż alfa zmierzy się również z blokadą, która została nałożona na drzwi.  
Nikt jednak nie zapukał. Nikt też nie odbił się od klamki.  
Lydia nie wzięła zbyt wielu swoich rzeczy. Obiecała posłać po nie, kiedy dojedzie do Beacon Hills. Rozumiał, że jego siostra chciała uniknąć spotkania z Jacksonem, który jak każda ofiara magii tak silnej, zapewne był nieprzytomny. Może nawet pozostała część społeczności chciała wilkołaka nawet potrzymać w odosobnieniu, aby upewnić się, że Whittemore faktycznie nie stanowił już zagrożenia.  
Stiles nie był jego największym fanem od chwili, gdy alfa sprowokował Lydię w zamkowych ogrodach jeszcze na samym początku ich znajomości. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, co byłoby, gdyby zareagował wtedy inaczej. Co jeśli Lydia powiedziałaby mu prawdę i już wtedy zaczęliby się oboje przygotowywać do odparcia buntownika w swoich własnych szeregach.  
Nigdy nie było nikogo bardziej niebezpiecznego niż zbuntowana Iskra.  
Stilesa nigdy mniej nie obchodziła ta sprawa.  
Derek wciąż nie wracał.  
Ich komnaty wydawały się jakieś nienaturalnie ogromne i puste. Prawie czuł wiatr szalejący pomiędzy ścianami, więc naciągnął na siebie koce, dziwne czując się po raz pierwszy od tak wielu dni nosząc koszulę nocną. Materiał chociaż luźny zdawał się krępować jego ruchy, dusić go.  
Nie wiedział jak długo leżał z otwartymi oczami, ale za oknem zaczęło się robić coraz jaśniej. Nakrył głowę kołdrą, chcąc wrzeszczeć na cały głos. Tak naprawdę nawet nie przeprowadzili normalnej kłótni. Derek po prostu zamknął się w sobie i uciekł przed problemem, jakby to było najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji.

Gdyby był w Beacon Hills spytałby Lydii jak głośnie plotki wybuchną, jeśli nie zejdzie na śniadanie. Jego mąż był nieobecny i ponieważ było to terytorium watahy, zapewne wszyscy znali powód dlaczego Derek nie uczestniczył w posiłku. Jeśli ktokolwiek plotkował, Stiles nie mógł ich zatrzymać. Wilkołaki nie interesowały się tytułami, a przynajmniej nie tymi ludzkimi. Większą wartość stanowił dla nich jako Iskra niż mąż Dereka.  
To pocieszało go tylko częściowo, ale mimo wszystko wziął głębsze wdech i zerknął w lustro, zastanawiając się czy Lydia pokryłaby jakoś jego sińce pod oczami. Na pewno były już połowie drogi do domu i pocieszało go tylko to, że Allison była w końcu bezpieczna.  
Sam musiał przekonać zamek pełen wilkołaków, że z siostra u boku czy bez – potrafił stawić im czoło.

Peter przyglądał mu się ostrożnie, więc Stiles wbił wzrok w talerz. Czuł dziwną pustkę na myśl, że Lydia jednak nie ochrania jego pleców. Dosłownie. Czuł na sobie wzrok pozostałych spożywających posiłek. Jego siostra jednak swoją niewielką sylwetką odcinała im część pola widzenia, a teraz czuł się goły pod ich spojrzeniami.  
Scott siedział zresztą wciśnięty w jeden z kątów, a on jako jedyny kiedykolwiek zamienił z nim więcej niż trzy zdania, które nie miały żadnych politycznych powiązań. Stiles nie chciał zawierać przyjaźni z Deucalionem, który otwarcie starał się zwrócić jego uwagę.  
Laura Hale i Peter, wuj Dereka jednak byli nieprzyjemnie milczący, jakby wczorajsza ucieczka jego męża była jego winą. Jakby miał wpływ na to czy Derek rozmawia z ludźmi czy po prostu rzuca bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami, próbując uśmiercić niewinnych, a potem ucieka obrażony, gdy to się nie udaje.  
Nie widział niczego bardziej dziecinnego.  
\- Jak zioła? – spytał w końcu Peter.  
Możliwe, że wilkołak miał dość tej nienaturalnej ciszy.  
\- Jeśli nie zacznie padać w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni, będziemy ze Scottem potrzebowali pomocy – stwierdził.  
Ogród przedstawiał się nie nagorzej, ale jednak rośliny potrzebowały wody.  
Peter pokiwał głową, a potem spojrzał na niego, jakby oczekiwał, że to teraz Stiles jakoś podtrzyma rozmowę.  
\- Chciałbym dzisiaj napisać list do ojca – powiedział, ponieważ jedynie to przyszło mu na myśl. – Byłby szczęśliwy słysząc kilka słów od ciebie – dodał.  
Peter skinął i znowu zapadła ta niezręczna cisza.  
\- Zastanawialiśmy się czy masz więcej informacji o tym co spotkało alfę Whittemore – zaczęła Laura, zaskakując go.  
Nie przypominał sobie, aby kobieta kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiała. Spędzała czas raczej z Lydią i dopiero teraz dostrzegał jak niewiele wie o rodzinie swojego męża. Był przyzwyczajony do myśli, że Derek jest sierotą. Sam nigdy nie posiadał siostry, o której mógł mówić głośno. Ukrywali swoje powiązania z Lydią przez całe dzieciństwo, przestrzegani przez rodziców, że czasy wojny wymagały i od nich pewnego wysiłku.  
Lydia zresztą częściej niż jego siostrą, bywała przyjaciółką i powiernicą. Wiedzieli, że mają całkiem różne obowiązki i przyszłość.  
\- Poszukam, ale nigdy nie słyszałem o tym, aby uratowano wilkołaka, który raz miał pana – odparła całkiem szczerze. – Nie wiem jak Lydia uzyskała taką wiedzę, ale jest ona na tyle niebezpieczna, że zapewne zostanie pogrzebana razem z nią.  
Nie miewali tajemnic, ale jeśli już takie się pokazywały, nie starali się drążyć tematu. Lydia miała powodu, dla których nie rozmawiała z nim o kanimach.  
\- Więc nie wiesz jak zostać panem wilkołaka? – spytał Deucalion, podchodząc bliżej.  
Stiles nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Sądził raczej, że pozostali będą zirytowani tym, że wypuszczono Allison. Zaciekawieni zniknięciem Lydii lub Dereka, ale Deucalion upewniał się, że Iskra na ich terytorium nie stanowi zagrożenia. Bezpieczeństwo watahy na pierwszym planie, nawet jeśli byli w trakcie cichej wojny o władzę.  
\- Nie wiem jak tworzy się kanimy. To musi być magia tak czarna, że musiałbym zacząć od zabijania. Poczułbyś, gdybym miał to w sobie, tak jak wczoraj czuliście Iskrę, gdy uaktywnił się w pełni panując nad Jacksonem – odparł, nie drgnąwszy nawet.  
Wbrew pozorom dwór w Beacon Hills nauczył go kilku ważnych rzeczy.  
\- Jackson wciąż jest nieprzytomny. Jak mamy… - zaczęła Laura.  
\- Wiedzieć czy to on? – dokończył za nią. – Lydia nie wyjechałaby, zostawiwszy mnie z czymś, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić – odparł z pewnością w głosie.  
Jego siostra w końcu została tak długo aż rozwiązała wszystkie sprawy, po które przyjechała. Zbuntowana Iskra została usunięta. Niebezpieczeństwo zlikwidowane.  
Laura przyglądała mu się długo i uważnie, jakby próbowała upewnić się czy może ufać jego słowom. Zapewne zatem to był skutek ich wczorajszego poparcia i otwartej walki o uwolnienie Allison. Spojrzał zatem w oczy kobiety nie odwracając wzroku i czekał na jakąkolwiek jej reakcję. Laura skinęła tylko nieznacznie głową, jakby rozumiała nagle przesłanie.  
\- Twoja siostra wyjechała – stwierdziła wilkołaczyca.  
Stiles przypomniał sobie jak Lydia mówiła do Jacksona na moście. Może nie tylko on słyszał wyznanie miłości i interpretował je błędnie. Laura zapewne usłyszała prawdę w jej słowach i jeśli tak było – to tylko komplikowało sytuację.  
\- Kobieta mówiąca tak do mężczyzny w Beacon Hills – zaczął i urwał, kiwając na boki głową.  
\- Wasze zwyczaje nas nie dotyczą – przypomniał mu Peter.  
\- Ale dotyczą niej samej i podjęła decyzję, na którą nie zamierzam wpłynąć – odparł spokojnie.  
Już wcześniej Jackson nie zachowywał się właściwie. Lydia jednak wbrew pozorom nie była kwiatem, który wiądł pod naciskiem. Raczej raniła kolcami, gdy mogła, ale wciąż nie mogła pozwolić na naruszenie pewnych zasad. Gdyby rozniosło się, że postanowiła związać się z kimś, kogo wcześniej wyrzuciła ze swych komnat w środku nocy, nie zapomnianoby jej tego przez resztę jej życia.  
W tej chwili ich królestwa nie były tak blisko, ale zamierzali naciskać, aby szybko się to zmieniło. Dwór potrafił mieć okropny wpływ nawet na tych najbardziej opornych. Lydia nie mogła ryzykować i on też nie miał takiego zamiaru. Dostatecznie często podważano jego autorytet we wcześniejszych latach. Nie chciał się stać pierwszym z władców Beacon Hills, który sukcesję po ojcu obejmie zasłaniając się mocą Iskry. Jego intelekt i oddanie powinno wystarczyć, ponieważ pomimo ksiąg faktycznie był człowiekiem czynu.  
Z siostrą poślubioną niepewnemu moralnie wilkołakowi, sprawa stałaby się jeszcze trudniejsza. Nie było zbyt wielu, którzy wiedzieli, że Lydia stanowi część jego rodziny. Wojna zatarła pamięć ludzi skutecznie, a wiele ksiąg po prostu zniszczono, aby chronić te nieliczne Iskry, które zostały przy życiu.  
Z ust do ust powtarzano zatem prawdę, aby i ona przetrwała. Jednak kłamstwa osadzały się w pamięci ludzkiej równie łatwo.  
\- Zamierzaliście wyswatać twoją siostrę z kimś, kto gwarantowałby pokój – stwierdził Peter, dogadując część zamysłów jego ojca.  
\- Jeśli życzyłaby sobie tego – odparł i nie kłamał.  
Wiedział jednak, że Lydia podobnie jak on wybrałaby większe dobro. Jackson nigdy nie był dla niej przeznaczony.  
\- Pójdę napisać do ojca. Nie miałem od niego wiadomości od bardzo dawna – dodał, wstając.  
Deucalion odprowadził go wzrokiem, co wcale mu się nie podobało.

W zasadzie nie miał pojęcia co napisać ojcu. Działo się tak wiele i był pewien, że Lydia na pewno streści mu wszystko co się stało od chwili, gdy opuścili królestwo. Może nawet więcej, bo z ich dwójki to ona była tą bardziej spostrzegawczą.  
Jej wiedza na temat terytorium wilkołaków zapewne była rozległa. Sam widział tylko kilka map i wiedział, że Derek nie mógł być daleko. Ich królestwa nie były zbyt duże, a stolice umieszczone dokładnie pośrodku umożliwiały szybkie dowodzenie wojskami, co głównie przydało się podczas wojny i dlatego też miasta tak szybko rozrosły się właśnie na miejscu dawnych obozów wojennych.  
Derek musiał być blisko, ale Stiles nie wiedział nawet czy wokół znajdują się jakiekolwiek większe miejscowości. Jego mąż mógł być wszędzie i nigdzie. Jako wilkołak równie dobrze Derek mógł przemienić się w swoją zwierzęcą postać i po prostu plątać się tygodniami. Bez celu i bez sensu.  
Stiles nienawidził upartych ludzi.  
Zawsze stanowili dla niego zagadkę – jakim cudem ten gatunek jeszcze przetrwał. Sam potrafił zmieniać przekonania, gdy napotkał odpowiednie argumenty. Tak postępowali ludzie inteligentni. Inaczej nigdy nie wypracowaliby z Isaakiem jakiegokolwiek porozumienia. Tymczasem Dereka nie interesowała rozmowa. Udowodnił to krzykiem i uprzedzeniami, które nie znajdowały żadnego poparcia.  
A naprawdę nie był w pozycji do podobnych fanaberii.  
Jeszcze w zamku ostrzegano go, że młody alfa Hale jest niczym więcej jak niekontrolującym się zwierzęciem, który podążał jedynie za żądzą krwi. Stiles nie wierzył w żadne z tych słów, bo zapewne podobne opowieści krążyły o jego własnej matce i ojcu. Wojna wszystko wypoczwarzała.  
Derek jednak bywał gwałtowny i trudny w kontaktach. Małomówny, gdy faktycznie słowa powinny płynąć strumieniami i Stiles wątpił, aby miało się to zmienić. Nie miał mu nawet tego za złe. W pełni wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby mąż po prostu go wysłuchał bez popadania w skrajną złość.  
Tymczasem nie mogli nawet porozmawiać, bo Derek oddalił się bez podawania mu nawet celu podróży i nie wiedział nawet, co boli go bardziej. Fakt, że się pokłócili, czy to, że po raz pierwszy od tak wielu dni nie widział męża.  
Nie chciał tego przyznawać przed samym sobą, ale zdążył się przyzwyczaić do wilkołaka. Nie było to takie znowuż trudne, gdy tak naprawdę prawie nie odstępowali się na krok i dostrzegał to dopiero teraz. Nawet gdy wychodził do ogrodu, Derek zawsze znajdował się chociaż na murach, jakby chciał go mieć na oku i strzec.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę z uczuć, które zaczynały się w nim budzić, ale nie odczuwał ich z aż taką mocą. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się też, co byłoby gdyby to małżeństwo zostało anulowane. Nie byłaby to pierwsza taka sytuacja. Sojusze nie zawsze były trwałe. Czasami wystarczało podejrzenie o nielojalności w kwestii traktatu. Może do takich wniosków doszedł Peter, a cała sytuacja z Allison była tylko pretekstem, który miał pokazać po której stronie tak naprawdę się opowiedzą.  
Wiedział, że oblał ten test. Nie potrafił jednak inaczej postąpić. Nawet jeśli Allison nie byłaby ich przyjaciółką, nie pozwoliłby na zamordowanie nikogo niewinnego.  
Zresztą sądził, że Derek też zaczyna coś do niego czuć. Wilkołak bywał namiętny, ale Stiles wiedział, że to typowo męska cecha. Jeszcze przed tym jak zaczął myśleć o Dereku w tak szerokich kategoriach lubił seks. Jednak coraz częściej w to wszystko wciskały się uczucia, tym bardziej, że zauważał, iż jego mąż potrafi być tak opiekuńczy.  
Derek początkowo traktował go wręcz jak coś drogocennego i łamliwego. Nawet gdy dowiedział się, że jako Iskra Stiles potrafi o siebie doskonale zadbać. Wciąż był dla męża czymś wyjątkowym, a przynajmniej tak się czuł.  
Może to było złudne i stanowiło element jakiejś chorej gry. Był w końcu młodszy od Dereka i nie miał doświadczenia, o czym wilkołak dowiedział się bardzo szybko. Miłość można było bardzo łatwo udać, a Hale w końcu nigdy niczego mu nie obiecał. Pilnował jedynie, aby obaj nie sypiali z nikim innym. Aby Stiles zawsze był zaspokojony, co teraz wydawało się mocno podejrzane. Nie podobały mu się te myśli, ale im głębiej tę sytuację analizował tym bardziej wydawało mu się, że zbyt wiele odczytywał w czymś, co mogło być jedynie obustronnym pożądaniem. Derek nie mówił o emocjach – nie sugerował niczego takiego. Może bał się, że tak ewidentne kłamstwo zostałoby przez niego szybko odkryte.  
Zapewne sam fakt, że był Iskrą, komplikował sprawę. Nie można było ich łatwo rozwieść. Jako aktywny seksualnie osobnik, musiałby szybko znaleźć nowego męża lub żonę. A był pewien, że jego ojciec miał w zanadrzu podobnego kandydata w razie, gdyby to małżeństwo nie wypaliło. Koneksji nigdy dość.  
Teraz jednak nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Dereka i czuł coś gorzkiego w ustach. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zasmakował zdrady i zapewne powinien winić Lydię, która skutecznie uniemożliwiała ludziom na dworze wykorzystywania jego naiwności. Sądził, że wyrósł z czasów, gdy ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę, a on radośnie pozwalał czerpać ze swojego stanowiska. Jednak jedno skinienie kolejnej pięknej twarzy wystarczyło, aby pozwolił zawinąć się wokół palca i to coraz mocniej bolało.  
\- Mój siostrzeniec powinien wrócić w ciągu kilku dni – powiedział Peter, podchodząc do niego.  
Pergamin na stole leżał nietknięty i Stiles miał ochotę zmiąć go w dłoniach.  
\- Nie wątpię – odparł Stiles, siląc się na uśmiech.  
Kolejna nieprzyjemna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie i nie chciał nawet pytać Petera, gdzie podziewał się Derek. Wiedział, że jego mąż nie miał kochanki w zamku, ale musiałby być ślepym, aby nie dostrzec, że Hale miał spore doświadczenie w kwestiach łóżkowych. I to nie było coś, co mógł przeczytać. Stiles miał za sobą wiele ksiąg o różnej tematyce, ale jego dłonie wciąż drżały, ponieważ brakowało mu wprawy.  
Nie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie nabrał jej Derek, bo wilkołak uświadomił mu, że więź nie powstrzyma go przed zdradą. I te słowa wracały tak bardzo nie chciane i chociaż Stiles nie chciał łączyć tego z niespodziewanym wyjazdem – tym się właśnie zajmował. Łączył fakty i budował z nich szerszy obraz.  
Peter przyglądał mu się otwarcie z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Wydajesz się zdenerwowany – stwierdził alfa. – Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na zabicie kogoś, kto na to nie zasłużył. Czas zabijania już minął. Mam nadzieję, że bezpowrotnie – dodał mężczyzna.  
Stiles nie potrafił mu nie wierzyć. W tonie Petera było coś boleśnie szczerego i jednocześnie zmęczonego. Już wcześniej dostrzegał, że chociaż mężczyzna mógł mieć nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat, miał podkrążone oczy, zmarszczki i oczy starca, który oglądał zbyt wiele. Obaj z jego ojcem wyglądali podobnie, ponieważ pomimo tego, że inni rozpoczęli tę wojnę – oni je przeżyli i prowadzili. A nawet zakończyli.  
\- Nie wątpię – odparł, ale całkiem innym tonem, przypominając sobie kiedy ostatni raz widział swoją matkę.  
Peter skinął głową, ale nie odchodził. Nie usiadł również, jakby czekał na jakąś jego reakcję. Biblioteka wydawała się dziwne opustoszała jak na tę porę dnia. Przeważnie ktoś kręcił się pomiędzy półkami, ale tym razem wydawało się, że byli tutaj sami.  
Stiles czekał spokojnie na słowa, które miały nadejść, ale Peter skinął tylko ponownie głową i odszedł tak nagle jak się pojawił.

Nie mógł spać. Dereka nie było od trzech dni w zamku i wszystko zlewało się w nieprzyjemną całość. Poranki z Laurą, która obserwowała go, udając, że je. Peter przechodzący koło niego, gdy Stiles w końcu zdecydował się poświęcić kilka godzin swojego czasu bibliotece. Dziwnie milczący Scott, który wpatrywał się w niego, jakby chciał go przeprosić za grzechy, których nie popełnił.  
Stiles czuł się tak źle, że prawie zaczął się zastanawiać czy Derek w ogóle wróci. Nigdzie w traktacie nie napisano, że muszą mieszkać razem. Jedynie, że powinni przebywać w tych samych królestwach o wyznaczonym czasie. Miało to służyć wspólnym rządom, ale nie gwarantowało niczego. I jego ojciec tworzył te zapisy z myślą o jego bezpieczeństwie.  
Stiles czuł się tak źle, że przez myśl przemknęło mu, iż więź między nim i Derekiem, wpłynęła tak na jego magię, iż umierał. Wilkołak jako silniejszy i nie tak związany z mocami pierwotnymi zapewne nawet tego nie wyczuwał, ale Stiles nie mógł zmrużyć oka. W komnatach było za chłodno, zamek był za cichy, a jego magia zdawała się pulsować pod tak cienką powłoką jak jego skóra.  
Derek nie wracał. I chociaż Peter mówił, że Hale miał pozostać poza zamkiem tylko przez kilka dni, każda kolejna minuta wydawała się gorsza od poprzedniej. List do ojca leżał nienapisany, a zioła umierały na słońcu. Nie miał sił na rozgryzanie dlaczego Scott wygląda tak fatalnie. Sam nie czuł się lepiej.

Kolejny poranek nie przyniósł zmian. Stiles dostrzegł tylko w lustrze, że jego oczy błyszczą gorączką. Zimno musiało w końcu wpędzić go w chorobę. Albo po prostu zaczynał tracić zmysły. Lydia zapewne wyśmiałaby go za każdą z tych myśli. Wiedział, że jego ciało jest zdrowe. Iskra dałaby mu znać, gdyby było inaczej, a magia wydawała się całkiem spokojna. Bardziej martwił się umysłem, który podsuwał mu coraz częściej wizje tego, co będzie, gdy Derek wróci.  
Nie wyczekiwał już tego tak mocno. Rozstali się pokłóceni i jego mąż nie zamierzał zmienić stanowiska. Derek co prawda mógł nie chcieć oddzielnych komnat, ale przecież jego pokój wciąż stał gotowy do użycia. I Stiles z lekką niepewnością zaczął przenosić tam swoje rzeczy. Ostatnim czego chciał to, aby mąż pokazał mu drzwi. Nikt nigdy go nie wyrzucił i nie wiedział jakie to uczucie, ale zaczynał podejrzewać.  
Peter spoglądał na niego otwarcie zmartwiony i nawet Laura uniosła głowę, gdy usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. Czuł stróżki potu na plecach i zastanawiał się czy podobnie wyglądali skazańcy idący na szafot. Albo młodzi książęta świadomi tego, że są zbędą częścią traktatu, który zawarto dla dobra ludu. Nikt nie odważyłby się go otruć, ale jednak istniała szansa, że wielu mogło unieprzyjemnić mu pobyt na terytorium watahy. Nie potrzebowali do tego nawet wiele. Bez Lydii był samotny.  
\- Czy czujesz się dobrze? – spytał Peter wprost.  
Stiles zerknął na niego niepewnie.  
Wilkołak jednak obserwował uważnie nie jego twarz, ale rękaw. Tlący się materiał nie oznaczał niczego dobrego i Stiles poderwał się na równe nogi. Próbował dłońmi przygasić coś, co zamieniało się w niewielki pożar, ale to był płomień jego własnej magii, która odmawiała poddania się jego woli.  
Płonął. Czuł to gorąco, ale jednocześnie jego ciało się nie paliło. Nie potrafił zrozumieć co się dzieje, a wilkołaki obserwowały go ze skrajnym przerażeniem. Historie o eksplodujących Iskrach musiały dotrzeć nawet tutaj.  
Jednak to było bez sensu. Był zdrowy. Czuł to. Czuł swoją magię. Czuł jej moc. Czuł płomień. Czuł drugi płomień, który zaczynał płonąć równie mocno.  
\- O bogowie – krzyknął, gdy zrozumiał, co się dzieje.  
Przykucnął na podłodze i zwinął się w kłębek, starając się wsłuchać w bicie drugiego serca, którego nie powinno tam być. Nie powinno w nim bić. To ono zdawało się przerażone i zagrożone. Jakby walczyło z niewidzialnym wrogiem i informowało go, że powinien je wesprzeć. Namacał fiolkę, którą zawsze nosił w kieszeni i wychylił całą porcję eliksiru jednym haustem.  
Mikstura się rozlała po jego ciele nieprzyjemnym chłodem. Jednak zadziałała, więc po chwili wyprostowywał się z trudem podnosząc z podłogi. Peter wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę mu pomóc, ale nie dziwiło go, że wilkołak bał się go dotknąć. Ogień Iskier był niepowstrzymywalny dlatego byli tak skuteczni w walce. Prędzej płomień chłonął drugie ciało niż zagasał.  
Mikstura działała, wprawiając jego ciało w lekkie odrętwienie. Jego ubranie nie płonęło i wiedział, że było nietknięte. Lata temu matka nauczyła go jak korzystać z magii i nie zostać nagim. Ostatnie dni bez snu jednak zaczęły go coraz bardziej przytłaczać. Oparł się dłońmi o blat i spojrzał na Petera, starając się skupić wzrok.  
\- Nic mi nie jest. Poślij po Lydię – powiedział bardzo powoli.  
Z wyraźnym też trudem też osunął się na krzesło, nie chcąc wzbudzać kolejnych sensacji, upadając na środku głównej sali zamku.  
\- Nie jestem chory i to niedługo przejdzie – dodał i widział jak Peter rozluźnia się słysząc prawdę w jego głosie.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz? – spytał alfa Hale.  
Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, czując, że jego powieki same opadają.  
\- Niech ktoś zaniesie mnie do komnat. Mikstura działa na mnie o wiele silniej niż na was – powiedział i niemal od razu poczuł na sobie cudze ciepłe dłonie.

Kiedy obudził się było już ciemno. Albo ktoś przysłonił okno jego komnat. Łóżko było pełne koców, które skopał, gdy jego temperatura zaczęła się podnosić. Nie wyczuwał nikogo w komnatach, więc musiał być sam. Nie rozebrano go za co był wdzięczny Peterowi.  
Uniósł się na łokciach, starając się przypomnieć sobie na jak wiele fiolek wystarczy mu ziół. Oczywiście mógł posłać po zapasy do Beacon Hills, ale trzymanie niezbędnego minimum w komnatach kusiło bardziej niż zazwyczaj.  
Drzwi jego pokoju otwarły się tak niespodziewanie, że prawie spadł z łóżka. Derek stanął w nich wciąż w stroju do jazdy i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym napięcia.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał wilkołak wprost.  
Stiles miał ochotę zażartować, że po tak długim czasie spodziewał się wyjaśnień albo chociaż powitania. Odrobina kultury jeszcze nikomu w życiu nie zaszkodziła. I ponieważ znajdował się w swoim pokoju i w swoim łóżku, pukanie byłoby miłe.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powiedział spokojnie, samemu oswajając się z tą myślą.  
Odczuł tylko nikłą satysfakcję na widok zszokowanej miny wilkołaka. Najwyraźniej obaj przestali bawić się w konwenanse dotyczące powitań.  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego, jakby kompletnie nie wierzył jego słowom i Stiles poczuł znajomą gorycz na języku.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – powtórzył bardzo powoli, dając wilkołakowi czas na wybadanie czy to nie kłamstwo. – I ponieważ jestem w ciąży, czuję się zmęczony. Chciałbym odpocząć – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na drzwi.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy Stiles obudził się, usłyszał niemal od razu pukanie do drzwi. Komnata była skąpana w promieniach słonecznych, więc zapewne odpłynął na więcej godzin niż zamierzał. Zmęczenie jednak dawało o sobie znać, a jeśli dobrze przypuszczał – będzie jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Proszę – powiedział, starając się jakoś okryć.  
Ubranie na pewno było przepocone i brudne. Spędził w końcu ponad dobę w łóżku.  
Derek wsunął się do środka z niepewnością, której Stiles się nie spodziewał. Przypominał sobie mgliście, że rozmawiali poprzedniego wieczoru. I jego mąż zdawał się wciąż mieć na sobie ten sam strój do jazdy konnej.  
Stiles milczał przyglądając mu się i nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Przez kilka ostatnich dni był po prostu wściekły, ale teraz wszystko uległo zmianie. Był w ciąży. Pamiętał jak matka opowiadała mu jakie to uczucie posiadać kogoś pod sercem. Zdradziła mu skąd wiedziała, że każde z jej dzieci miało być Iskrą i te słowa wróciły do niego jak żywe, gdy poczuł drugi płomień życia i magii, który płonął w nim równie mocno co jego własny.  
A jednak wciąż wydawało mu się to niemożliwe.  
Jego żołądek zaburczał tak głośno, że nawet z ludzkim słuchem Derek wychwyciłby to na pewno. Wilkołak drgnął, spoglądając na niego w napięciu.  
\- Powiem służbie, aby dostarczyła śniadanie dla ciebie – powiedział jego mąż i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.  
Stiles nie był specjalistą od interakcji ludzkich czy tych wilkołaczo-ludzkich, ale zawsze sądził, że wchodzenie do cudzej sypialni, aby w niej postać i po chwili wyjść było bezsensowne.

Stiles nie znał kobiety, która dostarczyła mu jedzenie. Podejrzewał, że musiała pracować w kuchni, ale nie przedstawiła mu się, więc nie nalegał. Taca została zresztą bardzo szybko postawiona na stoliku i nieznajoma znikła równie cicho co się pojawiła.  
Derek nadal stał w drzwiach, jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Jego rozbiegany wzrok nie był też czymś, czego Stiles się spodziewał po wilkołaku. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, sądziłby, że alfa nie ma pojęcia co z sobą począć. I atmosfera w komnacie stawała się coraz bardziej gęsta przypominając mu, że ostatnim razem wrzeszczeli na siebie, gdy przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu.  
Miał ochotę zabrać się za jedzenie, ale z Derekiem stojącym w progu, wydawało się to nie odpowiednie. Dawno nie czuł się też równie niezręcznie.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, nie wiedząc nawet czy chce pytać Dereka, gdzie przebywał przez kilka ostatnich dni. W zasadzie nie miał prawa do takiej wiedzy. Nie mógł mu zrobić sceny zazdrości, gdy obaj tak naprawdę stali się małżeństwem na mocy traktatu. Zresztą podobne zachowania były poniżej jego godności.  
\- Możesz przekazać Peterowi, że sytuacja jest opanowana – powiedział spokojnie.  
Alfa Hale zapewne martwił się o mury zamku. Niestabilna Iskra niosła z sobą niebezpieczeństwo nie do przewidzenia. Miał swoją miksturę i Peter widział, że działała ona wyśmienicie, ale dodatkowe zapewnienie nie mogło zawadzić. Derek zresztą musiał słyszeć prawdę w jego słowach, ale nie wydawał się przekonany.  
\- Sytuacja – powtórzył jego mąż głosem wypranym z emocji.  
Stiles przygryzł niespokojnie wargę. Nie potrafił inaczej o tym myśleć. Słowo ciąża wciąż przewijało się w jego głowie, ale jakby nie chciało pozostać tam na dłużej. Oczywiście wiedział, że seks prowadzi do posiadania dzieci, ale nie umknęło mu, że obaj byli samcami. Może nawet lekko różniącymi się. Taka rzecz nie powinna mieć miejsca i dopóki sam nie zrozumie jak do tego w ogóle doszło na pierwszym miejscu, jego mózg zapewne zamknie się na taką możliwość aż do rozgryzienia problemu.  
Liczył, że Lydia mu w tym pomoże i prawie czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że przywoływał siostrę z powrotem do krainy, w której nie czekało jej nic dobrego.  
\- Nie spalę zamku do fundamentów – odparł Stiles. – Wczoraj Iskra wymknęła się spod kontroli – przyznał. – Ale to była sytuacja jednorazowa. Wypadek. Więcej się już nie zdarzy – zapewnił go.  
Derek przełknął jednak ślinę i podszedł bliżej z oczami tak szeroko otwartymi, że Stilesowi wydawało się, że zaraz wypadną. Dłonie mężczyzny zwinięte były w pięści i chociaż jeszcze nie było widać pazurów, wilkołak wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.  
\- Wypadek? – spytał Derek. – Skąd wiesz, że to się nie powtórzy?  
\- Po prostu wiem – odparł, podnosząc się lekko. – A skąd wiesz, że nie rozerwiesz mnie na strzępy w przypływie szału? – odbił piłeczkę.  
Derek cofnął się momentalnie i przez krótką chwilę wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz.  
\- Nie mógłbym – zaczął jego mąż.  
\- Dokładnie! – warknął Stiles. – Wiesz takie rzeczy, a ja wiem inne. To leży w naszej naturze, żeby wiedzieć o sobie takie rzeczy… - ciągnął, czując się nagle cholernie zmęczonym. – Derek, po prostu wyjdź – poprosił, odwracając twarz.  
Czuł, że jego policzki płoną niezdrowym rumieńcem. Nie dziwił się Derekowi, że wilkołak obawiał się jego stanu, ale to wciąż bolało. Sądził, że są poza etapem, gdzie muszą sobie wzajemnie udowadniać, że się nie pozabijają. Od kilku dni nie czuł się dobrze. Początkowo był wściekły, że Derek chciał śmierci Allison, bo co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Potem był zirytowany, że jego mąż wyjechał bóg wie gdzie. I chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać – trochę bał się, że to oznacza koniec czegoś. Może nie miłości, ale pewnego etapu, na który udało im się jakimś cudem dostać.  
I miał rację.  
Barki Dereka były spięte, a jego twarz nieprzenikniona. Nie miał pojęcia o czym myśli jego mąż i co chodzi mu po głowie. Znikł ten lekki flirt i żart, który przeważnie wprowadzali do swoich rozmów i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę stoi przed nim całkiem obca osoba, z którą całkiem przyjemnie spędził czas przez ostatnie dni. Poza Derekiem, gdy Lydia wyjechała nie miał w zamku nikogo. Jego mąż skutecznie zajmował mu do tej pory czas i Stiles nie zdążył zamienić nawet kilku zdań z innym wilkołakiem, który nie chciałby jego politycznego poparcia w jakiejś abstrakcyjnej kwestii.  
Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć, więc zacisnął je, starając się zapanować nad sobą. Wcale nie poczuł ulgi, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi zamykają się cicho za jego mężem.

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, Derek siedział na fotelu i wpatrywał się w niego dziwnie błyszczącymi oczami. Pełnia była za nimi, więc to nie mógł być jej wpływ. Stiles zresztą doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że chociaż nie było słońca na niebie, nie była to także aż tak późna noc.  
Niewielka świeca rzucała mało światła, ale Derek najwyraźniej nie chciał go budzić. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Stiles nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że ktokolwiek obserwował go we śnie.  
Derek odchrząknął zaplatając dłonie przed sobą i przykładając je do ust. Mężczyzna pochylił się w jego stronę, nie za blisko, na tyle, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
\- Musimy je zabić – powiedział Derek, kompletnie go szokując.  
\- Co? – spytał Stiles, mając nadzieję, że nie zrozumiał.  
\- Musimy je zabić – powtórzył jego mąż cicho.  
\- Nie zburzę waszego cholernego… - zaczął Stiles, podnosząc się na łokciach.  
\- Nie, wiem, że nigdy być tego nie zrobił – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Ale ono zabije ciebie – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, która nie spodobała się Stilesowi. – Sądziłem, że skoro obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami – zaczął Derek i urwał, oddychając ciężko. – Iskry, Iskry, które tutaj mieszkały nie mogły mieć dzieci. Powiedziałem ci to, ale to nie była do końca prawda. Umierały, rozumiesz? Umierały w trakcie ciąży albo w połogu, albo… - urwał i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odrzucić tę myśl. – Musimy je zabić – powtórzył uparcie.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci zabić mojego dziecka – warknął Stiles.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz – upierał się Derek. – Ono cię zabije. Nie wiem jak, ale na pewno to zrobi…  
\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak to możliwe, że jestem przy nadziei – odparł Stiles, wpatrując się w niego. – To może być cud…  
\- To może być koniec. Ja tego nie zaryzykuję… - powiedział Derek.  
\- Ojciec nie zerwie z wami traktatu, jeśli umrę z naturalnych powodów – uspokoił go Stiles, czując znajomą gorycz.  
Derek przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Chrzanię traktat – powiedział w końcu wilkołak. – Myślisz, że chodzi o traktat? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Gdyby nie chodziło o traktat, nie zostawiłbyś mnie tutaj na cztery dni. Gdybyś mnie traktował jak swojego męża, powiedziałbyś mi gdzie się do cholery wybierasz, więc nie musiałbym… - urwał Stiles, biorąc głębsze wdechy.  
Derek spoglądał na niego błyskając czerwono tęczówkami.  
\- Jesteś… - zaczął wilkołak i urwał. – Nie chodzi o traktat – powtórzył uparcie. – Nie możesz umrzeć. Nie pozwolę na to – poinformował go. – Nie możesz, po prostu nie możesz. Gdybym wiedział, nie pozwoliłbym nigdy…  
\- Nie zabijesz… - zaczął Stiles i Derek spojrzał na niego, i tym razem wyglądał nie na wściekłego, ale czysto przerażonego.  
\- I mam patrzeć jak umierasz? – spytał retorycznie wilkołak głosem tak stłumionym, że Stiles nie wiedział co powinien z tym zrobić. – Wiesz, gdzie byłem? – spytał, przysuwając się do niego. – Pojechałem w ruiny mojego domu, żeby upewnić się, że zapach śmierci i perfum Kate Argent wciąż unosi się w powietrzu. Żeby przypomnieć sobie, że jeden błąd może doprowadzić do śmierci wszystkich, na których mi zależy… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Nie popełnię drugiego błędu. Po prostu nie… Proszę cię, po prostu pozwól mi porozmawiać z kobietami z wioski. Na pewno mają zioła, które umożliwią…  
Stiles nie słyszał reszty. Wpatrywał się w Dereka w czystym szoku.  
\- Nie umrę – powiedział tylko, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie umrę – dodał.  
Derek potrząsnął głową zirytowany, że wciąż do tego wracają.  
\- Nie możesz… - zaczął jego mąż, ale Stiles złapał go za nadgarstek.  
\- Czuję się dobrze – zapewnił go, nie mogąc przełknąć guli, który urosła w jego gardle.  
\- Spałeś przez prawie półtorej dnia – powiedział Derek. – Słabniesz…  
Stiles prychnął cicho.  
\- Mikstura, którą wypiłem, podziałała na nas dwoje. Dziecko jest słabsze, więc zasnęło na dłużej i wpłynęło na mnie – wytłumaczył, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – Moja matka zachowywała się podobnie po eliksirze. To całkiem naturalne.  
Derek nie wyglądał na przekonanego i Stiles nie dziwił mu się.  
\- Mówiłeś, że sądziłeś, że gdy Iskra jest mężczyzną, nie może zajść w ciąże – kontynuował, przyciągając Dereka na łóżko.  
Wilkołak w końcu z pewnym ociąganiem usiadł obok niego.  
\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak sądziłeś? Wcześniej inny wilkołak związał się z taką Iskrą? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Mam teorię – przyznał. – Nasze magie są kompatybilne, ale męskie ciało nie jest stworzone do porodu ani donoszenia, więc może dotąd zawsze wcześniej następowało do naturalnych poronień. Zacząłem mieć problemy, gdy przestałem pic miksturę – powiedział.  
Derek słuchał go uważnie.  
\- Przestałem pić systematycznie miksturę, bo wyjechałeś i nie musiałem leczyć śladów na mojej szyi – poinformował wilkołaka. – Ale problemy wystąpiły po czterech dniach. Dziecko do tej pory się rozwijało normalnie. Dopiero po czterech dniach poczuło się zagrożone. Może moja magia uznała je za intruza – dodał.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek.  
\- Nie próbuję cię uspokoić czy okłamać – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Ja też nie chcę umierać. Lydia mogłaby spalić was jednego po drugim, gdyby włos spadł mi z głowy. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co zrobiłaby, gdybym znalazł się w prawdziwym zagrożeniu – odparł, starając się zażartować, ale prawda była taka, że Martin stanowiła jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych stworzeń jakie znał.  
Czy to chodziło o politykę dworu, w której się genialnie odnajdywała. Czy walkę, co widział na własne oczy przed kilkoma dniami.  
Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- To moja wina – powiedział wilkołak i Stiles nie mógł się nie roześmiać.  
\- O ile sobie przypominam, całkiem wyraźnie partycypowałem w tych działaniach – przypomniał mu, czując, że znajome ciepło uderza w jego policzki.  
Hormony jeszcze nie zaczęły buzować w jego ciele, ale w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni miało być naprawdę źle. Pamiętał narzekania matki i tłumaczenie zaufanej służby, że Iskry zawsze źle znosiły ciążę.  
\- Nie możesz… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Nie pocieszam cię. Normalnie wykrzyczałbym ci w twarz, że jesteś dupkiem, ale rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach…  
\- O adopcji – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.  
\- Ale możemy mieć swoje. Jedno, a jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze… - zaczął Stiles.  
Derek jednak zdrętwiał niemal od razu.  
\- Nie chcesz tego dziecka – stwierdził Stiles ostrożnie, nie chcąc, żeby głos go zdradził.  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić – warknął Derek. – Nie chodzi o dziecko, nie chodzi o traktat…  
\- Wszystko jest tak naprawdę proste. Czy chcesz to dziecko? – spytał Stiles. – Wiem, że nie planowaliśmy dzieci szybko, ale to nie tak, że sam miałem wpływ na to wszystko. Możesz je mieć, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie za cenę twojego życia – powiedział w końcu Derek.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Kiedy Lydia przyjedzie, dowiem się jak długo je noszę – poinformował męża.  
\- Do tego czasu…  
\- Do tego czasu – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Do tego czasu poczekamy. Chcę wiedzieć czy jest zdrowe, ale nie mogę tego sprawdzić. Moja matka nie uczyła mnie czegoś takiego. Lydia powinna wiedzieć jak sprawdzić płeć i jak długo…  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek.  
\- Nie zabiję kogoś, kto jest we mnie. Nie czujesz go. Nie wiesz jakie jest. Nie wiesz jak mocno płonie ta Iskra, nie masz pojęcia jak to jest czuć drugie bijące serce… - zaczął, słysząc, że jego głos się łamie. – Pomyślałem, że jeśli nie wyjechałeś do jakiejś kochanki, że jeśli nie chodzi o to, że przez przypadek spalę wasz zamek, to mógłbyś – urwał, nie wiedząc jak odczytać milczenie Dereka. – To mógłbyś chcieć mieć je ze mną – zakończył i od razu poczuł, że to nie jest wystarczające. – Mogę podróżować. Mógłbym wrócić z Lydią do Beacon…  
\- Nie – warknął Derek, błyskając w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami i zapewne chcąc w ten sposób wymusić na nim uległość.  
Jego mąż jednak szybko zmitygował się, przysuwając się do niego tak blisko, że Stiles mógł poczuć ciepło jego ciała.  
\- Dzieci są cudowne – powiedział Derek w końcu. – Ale i one umierały, Stiles – poinformował go.  
\- Wiem – odparł, przypominając sobie jakie to było uczucie, gdy dziecko zaczęło panikować. – Ja też się boję – dodał, czując, że Derek obejmuje go ostrożnie ramieniem.

Jego żołądek dał o sobie znać bardzo szybko. Ocknął się splątany z Derekiem tak bardzo, że był pewien, że trudno będzie im wstać bezpiecznie z łóżka. Koce leżały na podłodze dawno zapomniane, a dłoń wilkołaka obejmowała jego brzuch, jakby Derek pomimo całego swojego strachu nie potrafił się opanować.  
\- Powiem służbie… - zaczął Stiles, gdy jego mąż otworzył jedno oko.  
\- Przyniosę dla ciebie śniadanie – odparł Derek pospiesznie. – Nie powinieneś wstawać – dodał, samemu podnosząc się.  
\- Nie mogę spędzić dziewięciu miesięcy z łóżku – sarknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Derek spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który oznaczał koniec dyskusji, która się nawet nie zaczęła.  
\- Chciałbym się wykąpać – rzucił jeszcze Stiles, zanim jego mąż wyszedł z komnat.  
Zamek nie wydawał się już tak cichy i był pewien, że słyszał poruszenie na dziedzińcu. Lydia miała przybyć za dwa dni, więc kimkolwiek był jeździec, sprawa musiała dotyczyć czego innego. Stiles zapewne zacząłby podejrzewać, że wzorem Beacon Hills, Peter zaczął rozsyłać informacje o tym, że Derek ma następcę, ale jego mąż zapewne nie wyjawił nikomu ani słowa o jego stanie. Może nawet Peter nie był pewien co do zajścia z ostatniego wspólnego śniadania.  
Drzwi jego komnat uchyliły się lekko, gdy Derek wszedł, niosąc tacę. Stiles nie wiedział, że jest aż tak głodny dopóki nie poczuł zapachu zapachu potraw. A wraz z nimi naszły go mdłości, których się nie spodziewał.  
\- Moment! – krzyknął, wymijając Dereka w progu.  
Nie pchnął wilkołaka tylko dlatego, że jego mąż miał świetny refleks. Już po chwili zwisał nad toaletą, modląc się, aby Lydia miała i na to jakieś rozwiązanie.  
Zerknął w górę, gdy poczuł na swoim karku ciepłą dłoń.  
\- To jest całkiem normalne – powiadomił swojego męża, nie chcąc, aby mężczyzna martwił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Wiem – odparł Derek.  
Stiles poczuł jak jego żołądek się kurczy.  
\- Dwa może trzy tygodnie – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciąża to jednak sprawa uniwersalna.  
Próbował policzyć mniej więcej kiedy to mogło być. Normalnie stawiałby bowiem na pełnię. Magia miała swoje prawa, ale jednak coś podszeptywało mu, że w grę znowu wchodziło przeznaczenie.  
\- Nasza noc poślubna – dodał, czując się jak idiota.  
Wtedy pierwszy raz zażył eliksir i reakcja musiała być natychmiastowa. Mikstura zaczęła chronić wszelkie życie. Nigdy potem nie miał przerw dłuższych niż dobę przez ich zaskakująco dość systematyczne życie seksualne. Jeśli dziecko miało trzy tygodnie, było już w pełni magicznie wykształcone i usunięcie płodu nie wchodziło w grę.  
Z dwojga złego wolałby raczej jednak, żeby Derek naprawdę zapragnął takiego całkiem zewnętrznego połączenia między nimi.  
\- Nie mów, męczysz się – poinformował go mąż, masując jego ramiona.  
Stiles czuł się jak idiota klęcząc na kamiennej posadzce. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak pachnie po kilku dniach bez kąpieli. Nos Dereka zapewne wyłapywał o wiele za dużo nieprzyjemnych zapachów.  
\- Mówienie pomaga – stwierdził krótko.  
Cisza irytowała go odkąd był dzieckiem. Nikt nie chciał się bawić z potomkiem króla, więc albo wytykano go palcami, albo podsuwało mu dzieci, które w przyszłości miały się stać jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i czerpać z tego zyski. Dlatego z Lydią trzymali się tak blisko. Ona nie mogła zostać jego żoną i już miała wszystko czego potrzebowała.  
\- Spokojnie – zaczął Derek, wsuwając palce w jego włosy.  
Musiały odrosnąć, bo mógł przysiąc, że jego mąż nawinął kilka dłuższych pasem na swoje palce.  
\- Radzisz sobie świetnie – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Rozmawiałem z Peterem. Powiedziałem mu o ciąży… - poinformował go i Stiles niemal natychmiast zdrętwiał. – Uważa, że należy poczekać aż przyjedzie Lydia. Posłał po nią, gdy tylko poprosiłeś. Powinna być jutro… - dodał i zamilkł zapewne nie wiedząc co ma jeszcze powiedzieć. – Przepraszam cię za Ar… Allison – poprawił się w ostatniej chwili. – Zawsze kiedy ktoś z ich terytorium zostawał pojmany, wrzeszczeli, że jesteśmy zwierzętami, które nie zasługują na życie – poinformowało go i Stiles poczuł, że coś przewraca się w jego żołądku. – Ale może ona nie została wysłana, żeby… - urwał.  
Stiles starał się przypomnieć sobie ich ostatnią kłótnie. Derek wspomniał coś o podstępie i uwiedzeniu, ale to oczywiście nie mogło się tyczyć spraw Beacon Hills. Zresztą ten scenariusz był tak rozbudowany, że wątpił, aby jego mąż wymyślił go pod wpływem chwili. Derek nie był głupi, ale był prostolinijny. Lubił nieskomplikowane rozwiązania, co Stiles całkowicie cenił, bo to oznaczało praktyczne podejście do życia.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł zatem. – Wierzę, że skoro mówisz, że Kate spaliła wasz dom, musiało tak być. Ale Allison…  
\- Byliście młodzi. W tym masz rację – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, masując jego czaszkę.  
Te palce powinny stać się skarbem narodowym terytorium watahy. Chociaż z drugiej strony wtedy każdy mógłby mieć do nich dostęp, a Stiles tego nie chciał. Mdłości zresztą zaczęły już przechodzić.  
\- Kąpiel, a potem porozmawiamy – obiecał jego mąż.

Stiles nie był obłożnie chory i mógłby normalnie chodzić, ale Derek nie odstępował go o krok, a to oznaczało, że ściągał z siebie dwa dni noszone ubranie przy swoim mężu. Nie był nic bardziej krępującego niż samotne zanurzanie się w wannie, gdy dwie pary czerwonych tęczówek obserwowały jego ruch.  
\- Mógłbyś – zaczął Stiles, machając w stronę drzwi.  
\- Jest przeciąg? – spytał Derek.  
\- Mógłbyś wyjść? – spytał wprost.  
Derek zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Wyrzucasz mnie? – zszokował się jego mąż, a potem lekka niepewność wróciła na jego twarz.  
\- Nie – odparł pospiesznie Stiles. – Jak możesz tak myśleć? – spytał, czując się urażonym.  
Derek polizał swoją wargę, a potem spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Wróciłeś do swoich pokoi – powiedział w końcu tonem tak ostatecznym, jakby Stiles jednak zdecydował się obrócić ich jednak w perzynę.  
Żadna Iskra w pojedynkę nie była tak silna, ale gdy ich podejrzewano o taką moc, nie zaprzeczali.  
\- Położono mnie tam, gdy zasnąłem w jadalni po zażyciu eliksiru – poinformował swojego męża.  
Derek nie wyglądał na ani trochę uspokojonego.  
\- Nie ma nikogo innego – powiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Co? – spytał Stiles, nie rozumiejąc nagłej zmiany tematu.  
\- Powiedziałe, że myślałeś, że jestem… - urwał Derek. – Nie ma nikogo innego. Jesteś tylko ty – poinformował go, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.  
Stiles zamrugał. Czuł, że Derek chce aby i on coś powiedział, ale Stiles miał w głowie pustkę. Wilkołak musiał wiedzieć, że był jego jedynym. Noc poślubna na pewno utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu. A potem kolejne szarady, rumieńce i niepewność.  
\- Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, gdzie wyjechałeś. W Beacon Hills, gdy jesteś w takim związku… My nie pytamy – poinformował męża z goryczą w głosie. – Ja nie potrafiłbym sypiać z kimś innym – dodał całkiem szczerze, ale Derek nie wyglądał na uspokojonego.  
\- Czy wrócisz? – spytał jego mąż niepewnie. – Do komnat. Naszych? – wydukał, nie spuszczając go z oka. – Mógłbym pilnować w nocy…  
Stiles prychnął, przypominając sobie, że jednej z pierwszych nocy tutaj, Derek zwabił go do swojego łóżka, obiecując mu ciepło. Teraz próbował najwyraźniej przekonać go, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.  
\- Noszę twoje dziecko – poinformował go Stiles z satysfakcją obserwując jak oczy wilkołaka przez krótką chwilę błyszczały czerwienią. – Wiem, że chcesz mnie uchronić przed zagrożeniem, które myślisz, że istnieje – dodał i podniósł rękę do góry, gdy Derek chciał wejść mu w słowo. – Nie wiem jak ci to wytłumaczyć. Po prostu wiem, że je urodzę. Tak jak chociaż to niemożliwe, wiedziałem, że jestem w ciąży. To nie jest łatwe do wyjaśnienia i sam tego nie rozumiem, ale może to jakaś część instynktu, instynktu magicznego, bo tak nazywała to moja matka. Zawsze mówiła, że będę wiedział jak używać Iskry, gdy przyjdzie na to czas. Opanowywaliśmy tylko podstawy, gdzie starałem się nie spalić połowy ogrodu. Ten ogień jest mną, więc jest dla mnie bezpieczny – wyjaśnił Derekowi. – I wiem, że jesteś przestraszony, że mógłbym odejść, więc moglibyśmy nie udawać… - zrobił na chwilę dłuższą przerwę. – Moglibyśmy nie udawać, że sypiam z tobą, bo jesteś ciepły. I że pozwalasz mi zostawać w swoim łóżku, bo moje bijące serce budzi cię w nocy.  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić i Stiles westchnął, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że może cholerne różnice kulturowe znowu dają o sobie znać.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział, przygryzając wargę. – U nas oznacza to, że chcę o ciebie dbać i sprawiać, że będziesz szczęśliwy. Że jesteś moim alfą nie dlatego, że jesteś silniejszy, ale dlatego, że chociaż jesteśmy równi, uznaję twoje przywództwo. Nie muszę, bo jestem człowiekiem, ale nazywam cię alfą. I nawet gdybym był twoją betą, gdy myliłbyś się, na pewno znalazłbym jakiś sposób, żeby ci się przeciwstawić – dodał, mając nadzieję, że Derek rozumie o co chodzi.  
\- Jesteśmy watahą – odparł jego mąż. – Jesteśmy rodziną – dodał.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles czuł się dziwnie pod czujnym okiem Dereka. Wilkołak mimo zapewnień nie spuszczał go z zasięgu wzroku, jakby bał się, że Stiles zniknie, gdy tylko mrugnie. Przenieśli się z powrotem do wspólnych komnat, tych w których nie spał od kilkunastu godzin i wydawało mu się, że wszystko w pomieszczeniu uległo zmianie. Już nie było takie zimne i chłodne albo to była po prostu Dereka, które wypełniał je swoją obecnością.  
List niedokończony leżał wciąż na stoliku, przypominając mu, że nie powiadomił ojca i nie pisał do niego od tak wielu dni. Nie potrafił policzyć jak czas płynął w Beacon Hills. Jeśli tutaj dni mijały szybciej oznaczałoby to, że w królestwie może nawet nie odczuto jeszcze ich braku, chociaż powrót Lydii na pewno zaniepokoił najbliższe otoczenie.  
\- Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć – westchnął Stiles, biorąc do ręki pióro.  
Derek obserwował go wciąż w milczeniu, co wcale mu nie pomagało. Teraz gdy rozumiał, że mąż się o niego martwił, nie było mu łatwiej. Te wszystkie dziwne zachowania znalazły wyjaśnienie i w zasadzie może powinien wpaść na to szybciej, ale nigdy nie był dobre w tych kwestiach związanych z uczuciami.  
\- Wspomnisz mu o ciąży? – spytał ostrożnie Derek.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Nad tym się właśnie zastanawiał. Jego ojciec byłby ostatnią zaskoczoną osobą, ale jednak istniały rzeczy, o których chciał porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Wzywanie Lydii w panice teraz wydawało mu się naprawdę mocno nieodpowiedzialne. Jednak tak przeważnie reagował, gdy się czegoś wystraszył. Od dziecka Lydia była tą, która odpędzała wszystkie złe duchy i czuwała przy jego łóżku. Znała się też o wiele lepiej na ciążach Iskier, więc i tak była mu konieczna przy boku.  
\- Mógłbyś odesłać Jacksona? – poprosił cicho, nie chcąc nawet patrzyć Derekowi w oczy.  
Lydia mogła być w zamku lada chwila, a chociaż nie widział Whittemore'a był pewien, ze wilkołak musiał być gdzieś blisko. Siedziba watahy zdawała się głównym miejscem zbiorczym wszystkich. Beacon Hills jako największe miasto też miało podobne znaczenie dla całej ich kultury. Każdy członek dworu, który chciał się liczyć, musiał posiadać dom w stolicy. Komnaty kolejnych alf w zamku wydawały się odpowiednikiem ich kamienic i zdobnych pałaców. Wilkołaki nie potrzebowały tak wielu świecidełek, ale miały za to całkiem jasną, opartą na wpływach hierarchię, którą Stiles zaczynał doceniać.  
Derek był alfą tych wszystkich alf i jego mężem. Podporządkowywał się tylko Peterowi.  
Jego mąż spojrzał na niego z wyraźną dezaprobatą.  
\- Ona nie pozwoli mu się do siebie zbliżyć. To oszczędzi wiele kłopotów – odparł Stiles, robiąc głębszy wdech.  
Derek pokręcił głową, jakby totalnie nie zgadzał się z tą decyzją. Mięśnie szczęki wilkołaka napięły się pod całkiem już sporym zarostem, gdy jego mąż w końcu przytaknął głową, godząc się na jego sposób rozwiązania sprawy.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Derek.  
To pytanie zadawał raz na kilka minut i Stiles zaczynał się irytować. Wyjmowanie z wanny i wycieranie było nawet przyjemne, chociaż bez seksualnego podtekstu. Jednak Derek po prostu przekraczał tę cienką granicę pomiędzy dbaniem i wariowaniem.  
\- Nie możesz tego wyczuć? Mam eliksir w razie czego – poinformował wilkołaka.  
\- Który uśpi cię na kilkanaście godzin – stwierdził Derek.  
\- Nie miałem kiedy nad nim poeksperymentować – odparł Stiles. – Obiecuje, że przy kolejnym dziecku mikstura będzie gotowa – dodał.  
Derek wybałuszył oczy, jakby nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i Stiles miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się krzywo.  
\- Nie wysadzę zamku. Iskry rodzą. To jest normalny cykl. Inaczej nie przetrwalibyśmy – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Nie słyszałem o takim przypadku jak mój, ale myślałem nad składnikami w miksturze. Używamy jej przy zagrożonych ciążach w królestwie. To nie tak, że to odstępstwo od normy. Dziecko jest zdrowe i całe. Może trzeba będzie je ze mnie wyciąć… - urwał, widząc, że oczy Dereka robią się tylko większe. – Jeśli nie amputowałeś podczas wojny żadnej ręki to nie wiesz ile to jest dużo krwi. Mikstura i moja magia dadzą sobie radę. Słyszałem raz jak akuszerki wspominały dzień, gdy się urodziłem. Wiedziały od razu, że moja matka to Iskra, bo krwawienie ustało niemal natychmiast. Pomyśl o tym – poprosił cicho. – Magia i mikstura. Dziecko na pewno jest Iskrą, więc też jest wyposażone w moc. A magia nie ma natury w zwalczaniu się – wyjaśnił.  
\- Wyciąć – wyszeptał Derek.  
\- Tylko to zapamiętałeś? – prychnął Stiles.  
\- To chcesz napisać ojcu? – spytał zszokowany Derek.  
Stiles zorientował się, że wciąż trzymał w dłoniach pióro. Pergamin pozostawał nietknięty. Przewrócił oczami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Peter był pierwszym, który go odwiedził. Stiles zdecydował się nie wychodzić z komnat, gdy Derek usilnie starał się go trzymać w łóżku w pozycji leżącej. Kiedy sięgał głębiej w siebie, mógł wyczuć, że dziecko uspokoiło się, jakby przestało się bać niewidzialnego zagrożenia. Musiało się to też objawiać jakoś w zmianie jego zapachu, bo Derek po kilku niezbyt delikatnych próbach powąchania go, po prostu wcisnął nos w jego kark, wyglądając mocno przepraszająco.  
Peter zresztą zrobił dla głębsze wdechy, gdy wszedł do ich niewielkiego salonu, zastając go w fotelu.  
\- Nie wierzyłem – przyznał alfa Hale, siadając po drugiej stronie niewielkiego stolika.  
Derek nerwowo przemierzał niewielką przestrzeń, nie mogąc sobie najwyraźniej znaleźć miejsca.  
-To moja wina – odparł jego mąż i najwyraźniej wracali do punktu wyjścia.  
\- Możesz przestać chodzić w kółko? Denerwujesz mnie – westchnął Stiles.  
Mdłości czasowo ustąpiły, ale Derek z tym swoim ciągłym ruchem nie pomagał. Zdawał się tylko uspokajać, gdy Stiles leżał w łóżku. A tak nie zamierzał przyjmować gościa. Nawet jeśli teoretycznie byli spokrewnieni i Peter wiedział o jego stanie. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że pomimo tylu dni nieobecności Dereka, ich komnaty cuchną seksem.  
Oczywiście musieli to robić, skoro teraz nosił ich dziecko, ale nie znaczyło to, że Peter miał to czuć tym swoim wilkołaczym nosem.  
\- Czy Derek wyjaśnił ci co działo się z pozostałymi Iskrami? – spytał alfa Hale całkiem poważnym tonem.  
Czuł, że nie była to tylko towarzyska wizyta i nie potrafił się nie spiąć mimowolnie, gdy wzrok Petera przesunął się w kierunku jego brzucha, jakby wilkołak starał się wychwycić bicie serca. Derek twierdził, że niczego nie słyszy, więc ten jeden raz to jego moc była górą. Peter był jednak starszy, bardziej doświadczony.  
\- Tak. Rozmawialiśmy o tym już wcześniej zanim… - urwał, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Mikstura, którą zażywałem mogła podtrzymać ciążę. W zasadzie jestem pewien, że to ona umożliwiła rozwinięcie się dziecka.  
Peter wydawał się dość zaskoczony.  
\- Mikstura? Ta na rany? – spytał alfa. – Jak często ją piłeś?  
Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zażywał eliksir tylko po to, aby ukryć tajemnicę Dereka. Jego mąż zresztą zesztywniał niemal od razu i w końcu przestał chodzić w kółko, co było błogosławieństwem, bo Stiles nie potrafił się skupić.  
\- Dość często, ale nie z powodów, które powinny cię interesować. Nie jestem chory. Nie ukrylibyśmy czegoś podobnego w czasie podpisywania traktatu – powiedział cierpko. – Ten eliksir pomaga w spoczynku i uspokojeniu równie dobrze jak w gojeniu ran – dodał i nie było to do końca kłamstwo.  
Gdyby wypić to w formie rozcieńczonej, mogłoby nie zwalić go z nóg, a jedynie pogrążyć w przyjemnym śnie.  
\- Mikstura zapewnia mi bezpieczeństwo. Będę pił ją w mniejszych dawkach, ale magia już się rozpoznała. Wie, że ta druga jest częścią mnie. Eliksir mógł ją maskować, a potem gdy nie piłem go przez kilka dni, zadziałał jakiś mechanizm obronny – wyjaśnił. – Mam nadzieję, że po zamku nie krążą plotki, że was wszystkich wyzabijam – dodał sucho.  
Peter przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
\- Scott robi ci marną reklamę nazywając cię chudym człowieczkiem, który nie potrafi podnieść konewki z wodą – odparł alfa.  
\- Wasze stągwie mają po pięćdziesiąt litrów. Mógłbym ją unieść, ale po co? – odgryzł się niemal natychmiast, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Scott przedstawiał go jako słabego nie bez powodu. – A jednak się boją – odgadł.  
\- Prawie podpaliłeś się na ich oczach. Nie wiemy co zrobić z Iskrą poza kontrolą – odparł Peter szczerze. – Najpierw widmo okazuje się twoją siostrą i zabija pana kanimy, a potem płoniesz przy śniadaniu. Ludzie mają pewne wątpliwości – dodał. – Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś jutro pojawił się podczas posiłku…  
Stiles skinął głową.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko Derek. – Jest…  
\- Jestem zdrowy – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Poza oni zauważą zmianę w moim zapachu albo nie wiem… Przytyję? – bardziej spytał niż stwierdził.  
Nie wiedział nic o ciążach. Był mężczyzną. Sądził, że ten etap ich ominie. Może gdyby Derek chciał własnych dzieci i musieliby zatrudnić surogatkę za parę lat zacząłby czytać, ale w obecnej chwili wiedział jedynie, że nie posiadał narządów koniecznych do porodu. I to zaprzątało jego myśli. Powiedział Derekowi, że wycięcie dziecka zdaje się dobrym pomysłem. Mogło być jednak jedynym wyjściem i dlatego nie tylko mikstura na rany była mu konieczna. Potrzebowałby czegoś co zmniejszyłoby ból. Mógł udawać nieprzejętego, ale głównie nie chciał sobie wyobrażać co będzie za kilka miesięcy. Powinni się skupić na tym, co działo się teraz.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek i dziwnie brzmiało to jak warknięcie.  
\- Jedno śniadanie i spacer po ogrodach – odparł spokojnie. – Będziesz mi towarzyszył cały czas. Poza tym w końcu zacznie ich interesować dlaczego zniknąłem. Czy ogłosimy, że spodziewamy się następcy? – spytał spoglądając to na Dereka to na Petera.  
Nigdy nie mówili o dziecku. Traktat nie zakładał pojawienia się takiego. Ten problem miał się rozwiązać z czasem. W Beacon jego dziecko miałoby tytuł królewski. Tutaj mogło to zależeć od tego czy urodzi się wilkołakiem. Czy w ogóle będzie alfą.  
\- Jest Iskrą – powiedział Stiles jeszcze, gdy milczenie się przedłużało.  
Peter w końcu spojrzał na niego i jego oczy nie były czerwone, ale gdzieś tam w tle błąkał się ten szczególny kolor.  
\- Czy jesteś pewien, że to radosna nowina? – spytał alfa powoli.  
Stiles nie wahał się, gdy skinął głową twierdząco.  
\- Lydia potwierdzi wszystko – dodał jeszcze.

Derek przyniósł mu herbatę, ponieważ był cudownym mężem i nie chciał go dalej wypuścić z komnat, ponieważ jego druga natura paranoika wzięła górę. Stiles nawet nie znał tej jego strony. I trochę z zaskoczeniem obserwował jak jego mąż sprawdza wszystkie wejścia do ich komnat, włącznie z oknem. Za wysoko było chyba nawet dla gołębi, bo Stiles nie widział żadnych przez cały pobyt w zamku, ale nie przeszkodziło to Derekowi w sprawdzeniu parapetów.  
Cierpliwie znosił to przez kilkanaście minut, czytając, ponieważ obserwowanie jak wilkołak poruszał się z zawrotną prędkością tam i z powrotem, sprawiało, że znowu chciało mu się wymiotować, a bardzo był przywiązany do swojej kolacji.  
Pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy przybyli do zamku nie wiedział w co się ubrać. Początkowo nosił koszule, ale one stały się zbędne, gdy Derek każdej nocy zdzierał je z niego. Potem jednak jego mąż wyjechał i świat stanął na głowie, pozostawiając go niepewnego. Wiedział, że Derekowi na nim zależało. Faktycznie czuł do swojego męża coś tak mocnego, że potrafił to nazwać tylko miłością, ale jednak wilkołak poza sporadycznymi pocałunkami nie zrobił nic w kierunku bardziej zaawansowanym.  
Nie wiedział jak to rozumieć, bo do tej pory, gdy tylko wchodzili do swoich komnat w przeciągu minut stawał się nagi tak jak go bogowie stworzyli. Tymczasem Derek wciąż wgapiał się w okno, jakby go osobiście obrażało, a Stiles leżał bez ubrania pod kołdrą, udając, że naprawdę rozumie, co też znajduje się w tym cholernym traktacie o ziołach. To była jedna z tych pozycji, których rozważanie nie miało sensu. Należało po prostu poddać jakiś obiekt badaniom, a do tego potrzebował Scotta.  
Derek w końcu warknął i w końcu wsunął się pod kołdrę, a potem zamarł, gdy poczuł pod dłonią jego nagą skórę. Palce mężczyzny pogładziły jego klatkę piersiową, zsuwając się na sutek, który został delikatnie uszczypnięty. Stiles starał się nie lgnąć do tego dotyku, ale ten traktat i tak był bez sensu, więc pozwolił kartom opaść na podłogę.  
\- Powinieneś spać w koszuli – powiedział Derek, obracając go tak, że przyciskał się plecami do klatki piersiowej męża.  
Stiles zamarł, bo to była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał.  
\- Czasem w nocy odsuwasz się ode mnie. Możesz zmarznąć – ciągnął dalej Derek, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista z rzeczy.  
\- Twierdziłeś, że ubranie mnie nie ogrzeje – mruknął Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed komentarzem i Derek mocniej przyciągnął go do siebie.  
\- Mógłbyś się nie odsuwać – wyszeptał wilkołak w jego kark.  
I Stiles zamarł, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak to odczytać.  
\- Nie odsuwam się – odparł z pewnością w głosie, wpychając się tylko mocniej w wilkołaka.  
Włoski na podbrzuszu mężczyzny łaskotały go w tyłek, co wcale nie było tak bardzo pożądaną sensacją.  
\- Mówisz dosłownie czy metaforycznie? – spytał w końcu.  
\- Nie śpisz spokojnie. Zawsze w końcu znajduje cię nieprzykrytego – mruknął Derek.  
Stiles miał ochotę parsknął.  
\- Ale budzę się…  
\- Bo cię zawsze nakrywam – szepnął wilkołak w jego kark i brzmiał na zirytowanego. – Jaka to niby miałaby bić metafora? – zainteresował się po chwili.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Stiles. – Nie zajmuje się ezoteryką na stałe.  
Derek przez chwilę milczał, jakby nie wiedział jak ma to skomentować. Stiles czuł jednak wyraźnie, że jego mąż nie śpi. Ciepłe dłonie wilkołaka wciąż wydawały się nie móc znaleźć sobie miejsca na jego ciele.  
\- Nie zaśniesz, prawda? – spytał w końcu Derek przerywając ciszę.  
\- Leżałem cały dzień. Jeśli nic nie robię, nie męczę się – poinformował go Stiles.  
Nie chciał się skarżyć, ale jeżeli w ten sposób miało wyglądać osiem kolejnych miesięcy, nie wydawało mu się to rozsądne. Zamek mógł nie przetrwać jego napadu złości. A hormony dopiero miały dojść do głosu. Na razie czuł się całkiem spokojny. Początkowy strach wyprowadził go z równowagi, ale to z Derekiem odespali. A dodatkowo mikstura wcześniej zregenerowała jego siły i po prostu czuł się pełen energii.  
Jego matka w ciąży niemal błyszczała i wiedział teraz, że była to zaleta dodatkowej magii, która powoli kumulowała się teraz i w nim. Druga Iskra żyła i miała się dobrze.  
\- Nie zostaniemy tutaj cały czas – zaczął po chwili Stiles, gdy Derek milczał. – Zgodnie z umową musimy spędzić kolejne pół roku w królestwie – dodał, czując się nagle mniej pewnie.  
W Beacon na pewno czekały ich plotki. O męskiej ciąży po prostu nie słyszano i Stiles był pewien, że ten temat długo nie zejdzie z ust wszystkich. Nigdy nie był postrzegany jako wojownik. W zasadzie wsławił się tym, że został oddany w zamian za pokój między dwoma narodami. Stał się czymś w rodzaju branki, żony, a jego obecny stan tylko potwierdzał przypuszczenia dworzan. Mimowolnie zesztywniał i Derek wtulił się w jego kark, wdychając jego zapach.  
\- Denerwujesz się powrotem – odgadł wilkołak.  
\- Co jutro będą myśleć o tym, że zostaniesz ojcem? – spytał, łapiąc się na tym, że sam zaczyna szeptać.  
Derek milczał.  
\- Laura nazwie mnie idiotą. Wiedziałem jakie jest ryzyko. To dla ciebie zagrożenie, a jednak… - urwał wilkołak.  
Stiles nie mógł nie prychnąć.  
\- Nikt cię nie będzie winił, a na pewno nie ja. Nie czujesz go jeszcze, ale kiedy tylko będzie większe… - Nie wiedział jak to wyjaśnić, ale dziecko było niesamowite.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł niczego podobnego. Więź z Lydią była niezwykła, ale to przekraczało wszelkie poznane mu granice. Nigdy nie czuł się tak kochany, nawet przez matkę, która zawsze otaczała go tym dziwnym ciepłem. Magia była nośnikiem wszelkich emocji.  
\- Czy będą uważali mnie za dziwaka? – spytał wprost.  
\- Jesteś Iskrą – odparł Derek. – To nie tak, że nie bali się ciebie odrobinę wcześniej – stwierdził tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować.  
\- Więc będą się bać – zastanawiał się na głos.  
Lubił być przygotowany do spotkań, ale wciąż za mało wiedział na temat watahy. W Beacon zagrożenia chowano dwa metry pod ziemią. Tutaj najwyraźniej czczono siłę. Peter nie wydawał mu się nigdy zbyt niebezpieczny, ale z drugiej strony w mężczyźnie zawsze było coś takiego, czego nie potrafił wychwycić. Derek potrafił być groźnym. Walczył w czasie wojny i nawet w Beacon jego imię wymawiano z emocjami.  
Stiles przez lata zastanawiał się czy chce brać czynny udział w tej wojnie. Uczył się walki, ale nigdy nie miał okazji wykorzystać tego wszystkiego w boju. Na tych, którzy pozostali w zamku zawsze patrzono z nutką powątpiewania, jakby to, że nie sprawdzili się na polu bitewnym wiele o nich świadczyło.  
\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – spytał Derek.  
\- W królestwie to będzie szok. Temat numer jeden. Największa plotka, w którą początkowo nie uwierzą, ale kiedy przyjedziemy, to będzie dość widoczne. Wątpię, żebym mógł utrzymać się na koniu, więc wrócę jak wyjechałem, w karocy – odparł, starając się trzeźwo przeanalizować ich sytuację.  
\- To źle? – spytał Derek.  
\- Mamy dość wyraźny podział na role kobiece i męskie. Nasze kobiety nigdy nie były wysyłane na pole bitwy, chyba że posiadały magię albo leczyły – przyznał Stiles. – Nigdy nie walczyłem… - urwał, nie wiedząc co jeszcze miałby dodać.  
\- Sądzisz, że przypiszą ci kobiecą rolę z tego powodu? – spytał Derek i najwyraźniej było to retoryczne, bo w chwilę później ciągnął dalej. – Jesteś Iskrą. Mogę się z tobą nie zgadzać, ale jednak jesteś niebezpieczny, gdy tego chcesz. Pokonałeś podwładnych Deucaliona…  
\- Przemową. Dość kwiecistą, przyznaje – wtrącił Stiles z westchnieniem.  
\- I kanimę… - ciągnął daje Derek.  
\- To była robota Lydii – przypomniał mu sucho.  
\- Ale nigdy się nie wycofałeś – odparł Derek i tym razem jego głos brzmiał dziwnie twardo, nieustępliwie. – I teraz leżysz tutaj spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało i zastanawiasz się nad tym jak oni wszyscy przyjmą wiadomość o tym, że zdarzył się cud. A ja nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że możesz umrzeć. Wiem – powiedział Derek szybko zanim zdążył coś wtrącić. – Wiem co mówiłeś i ufam ci, ale jednocześnie… Ale jednocześnie nie mogę wyzbyć się wrażenia, że to za wiele…  
\- Mam plan. A kiedy mam plan to już połowa sukcesu – odparł z naturalną dla siebie upartością, a potem nie mógł nie zacząć się śmiać.  
Derek przewrócił go na plecy i spojrzał na niego z naprawdę bardzo bliska.  
\- Co cię tak rozbawiło? – spytał wilkołak, ewidentnie zdezorientowany.  
\- Te same słowa skierowałem do mojego ojca, gdy zaplanowałem nasze przymierze – poinformował Dereka.

Kiedy obudził się rano, jego mąż obejmował go ramieniem. Coś przewróciło się niebezpiecznie w jego żołądku, więc próbował wysunąć się z przykryć, ale ręka wilkołaka zaborczo owinęła się wokół niego. Derek przyciągnął go do wyjątkowo słodkiego pocałunku, który doceniłby bardziej, gdyby w chwilę później nago nie biegł w kierunku toalety.  
Jego mąż stanął w drzwiach, spoglądając na niego niepewnie, a potem przyniósł mu koc i nakrył go chroniąc przed zimnem.  
\- Jak bardzo zły to zapach? – spytał Stiles ciekawie.  
Derek przez sekundę mierzył go wzrokiem, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Wolałbym dostać strzałą z tojadem – odparł wilkołak z czymś, co wyglądało jak satysfakcja.  
Najwyraźniej zaczynał mu wracać dobry humor, za co Stiles dziękował bogom.  
\- Lydia przyjechała tuż nad ranem – poinformował go mąż.  
Głowa Stilesa niemal natychmiast podskoczyła.  
\- Nie wpuściłem jej. Doszedłem do wniosku, że poinformuję ją sam w razie, gdyby zamierzała krzyczeć albo…. – urwał jego mąż.  
Lydia nie miała zwyczaju panikować.  
\- Czy teraz odpoczywa? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Poszła do naszej biblioteki. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby stamtąd wyszła. Obiecałem po nią posłać, gdy tylko się obudzisz – oznajmił mu Derek. – Jakcsona nie ma w zamku – dodał jego mąż.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie mógł doczekać się na powtórne spotkanie z nią.


	21. Chapter 21

Trudno było mu wyczytać w twarzy Lydii co naprawdę myśli o jego sytuacji. Jego siostra po prostu wpatrywała się w niego przez kilka dłuższych minut sprawiając tylko, że napięcie rosło.  
\- I? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Derek tylko cudem nie zaczął chodzić po ścianach. Zamiast tego jego mąż ściskał tak mocno oparcie fotela, że słyszał jak drewno zaczynało skrzypieć. Jeszcze nie pokazały się pierwsze drzazgi, ale należało się ich spodziewać już niebawem.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – zainteresowała się Lydia, podnosząc głos.  
Nie była bliska histerii, ale to nie był też jej normalny ton. A Lydia nigdy nie traciła panowania nad sobą. Derek nie znał jej długo, ale najwyraźniej miał podobną o niej opinię, bo wyglądał teraz na przerażonego. Jakby wszystkie jego najgorsze przypuszczenia się właśnie sprawdziły.  
\- Czy jest zdrowe? – spytał Stiles szczerze.  
Lydia spojrzała na jego brzuch jeszcze raz, jakby do niej nie docierało o ją pytał.  
\- Tak – odparła w końcu.  
\- Czy ja jestem zdrowy? – ciągnął dalej.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała bez wahania.  
Czuł, że Derek odprężył się wyraźnie.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży. Myślałam, że umierasz i próbują mnie wytrącić z równowagi. Oskarżyłam Petera… - urwała Lydia, a potem potrząsnęła głową, jakby dalej nie potrafiła się pogodzić z tą myślą. – Jesteś w ciąży.  
\- Bogowie, nawet ty przyjąłeś to lepiej – jęknął Stiles, wpatrując się w swojego bezużytecznego męża.  
Derek w ciągu kilkunastu godzin przestawił się na tryb instynktowny. Zapewniał mu bezpieczeństwo, ciepło oraz żywność i wodę. Najwyraźniej uważał, że to jest wszystko czego potrzebowali w tej chwili. Stiles powoli zaczynał wariować od tego, że był cały czas obserwowany przez tęczówki, które błyskały czerwienią ilekroć ktoś przechodził koło drzwi do ich komnat.  
\- Czekaj – powiedziała Lydia, marszcząc brwi.  
Ten wyraz jej twarzy znał o wiele lepiej. Przeważnie oznaczało to, że niedługo wpadnie na jakąś genialną myśl, która odmieni całkowicie ich zapatrywania na jakąś dziedzinę życia. Tak jak wtedy, gdy zdecydowała, że wyrośli z piaskownicy i przenieśli się do bibliotek udając dorosłych. Stiles miał trzy lata i nie potrafił czytać, ale to nie przeszkadzało im w oglądaniu obrazków.  
\- Słyszałam o czymś podobnym, ale sądziłam, że to plotka – podjęła Lydia. – To nie powinno się zdarzyć, ponieważ nie jesteś stworzony do noszenia… - urwała i westchnęła. – Mikstura. Dodatkowa porcja magii. Nadużywałeś eliksiru – odgadła i kiedy nagle wszystko zaczęło jej pasować, ujawnił się jakiś logiczny scenariusz, zdawała się czuć trochę lepiej.  
Stiles doszedł do tego o wiele szybciej.  
\- Mogę spytać jak… - zaczęła i spojrzała pomiędzy nich.  
Poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają płonąć. Kiedy zerknął na Dereka, alfa siedział w fotelu z opuszczoną głową. I znał doskonale ten widok.  
\- Nie zaczynaj – warknął, czując starą dobrą złość. – Nie zrobiłeś tego sam. O ile dobrze sobie przypominam, to była udana współpraca i naprawdę nie chcę rozmawiać na ten temat przy mojej siostrze – dodał.  
Derek spojrzał na niego odrobinę zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się, że zostanie tak stanowczo wzięty w obronę. Ilość winy, którą w sobie nosił od czasu zatrzymania Allison i ich pierwszej poważniejszej kłótni, była zaskakująca. Nigdy nie brał Dereka za kogoś tak mocno obraczającego się wszystkimi kłopotami. Ustalili wręcz, że problemy będą rozwiązywali wspólnie, ale najwyraźniej jego mąż wciąż utrzymywał, że on jest jego odpowiedzialnością. A to była głupota. Stiles w pełni odpowiadał za siebie sam od chwili, gdy jego rodzice wylądowali na froncie. Zamek nie był miłą przystanią dla dzieci. Owszem chronił, ale nie przed ich rodakami i rówieśnikami, którzy wcale nie uznawali za czarujące jego gadulstwa. Ani faktu, że służba nie pozwalała tknąć dziecka króla.  
Był specjalnie traktowany prze opiekunów i specjalnie nawidzony przez całą resztę.  
Ciąży, jakkolwiek zaskakującej, nie traktował jak traumatycznego przeżycia.  
\- Jesteśmy stabilni – powiedział Stiles, ponieważ należało to podkreślić. – Jesteś w stanie sprawdzić jakiej płci jest dziecko? – spytał rzeczowo.  
Lydia skrzywiła się nieznacznie.  
\- Jak długo jesteś w tym stanie? I przede wszystkim dlaczego wilkołak, który na złamanie karku przybył do Beacon Hills, twierdził, że zemdlałeś podczas śniadania w zamku? – spytała. – Musisz napisać do ojca. Ta wiadomość go nie ucieszyła. Brak wiadomości od ciebie go nie ucieszył. Uspokoiłam go, ale to za mało – poinformowała go.  
Stiles zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Listy powinny były być wysłane całe dni temu. Informacje o Allison i o tym, co dowiedział się od Dereka na temat śmierci jego rodziny. To wszystko wciąż było ważne. Może nie stanowiło pierwszoplanowych problemów, ale nadal pozostawały kwestiami do wyjaśnienia.  
\- Iskra dziecka jest już utworzona. Kiedy przestałem pić eliksir, poczuła się zagrożona – wyjaśnił Lydii. – To trzeci tydzień.  
Jego siostra szybko dodała dwa do dwóch. Widział w jej oczach, że miała ochotę rzucić komentarzem, ale powstrzymywała się z całych sił.  
\- No powiedz to – westchnął, wiedząc, że lepiej było przebrnąć przez to już teraz.  
Dworzanie w Beacon Hills potrafili liczyć równie sprawnie co każdy.  
\- Nie jedno aranżowane małżeństwo chciałoby mieć taką skuteczność – odparła z charakterystycznym dla siebie sarkazmem.  
Derek wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że to dopiero początek. W zamku może i będą uważać to za cud, ale byli na terytorium wilkołaków. Ostatni trymestr ciąży miał przejść w Beacon Hills, gdzie komentowano nawet jakie sznurówki do butów nosił. Kilka kilogramów, które miał przybrać, na pewno nie umknął wprawnemu oku. Pokojówki również nie należały do najbardziej dyskretnych pomimo jego serdecznych starań.  
Plotki dopiero miały się rozpocząć. Dowcipy o nich miały krążyć po zamku i chociaż jego zapewne ominie połowa. Derek przez swój super czuły słuch, miał poznać każdy jeden.  
\- Czyli jesteś uzależniony od eliksiru? – upewniła się Lydia.  
\- Muszę go zażywać raz na trzy dni – odparł.  
Skinęła głową, przyswajając dane.  
\- Sprawdzę w zapiskach co mówią na ten temat i spróbuje się dowiedzieć cokolwiek więcej na temat tamtej poprzedniej ciąży – odparła Lydia.  
Derek przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na nich, starając się najwyraźniej zebrać w sobie.  
\- My mamy podobną legendę – przyznał Hale. – Tamta Iskra umarła. Czy Stiles… - nie dokończył.  
\- Czy wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto pozwoliłby własnemu bratu umrzeć? – spytała Lydia wprost i brzmiała na naprawdę zirytowaną. – Według naszych podań, potomkowie naszej Iskry żyją do dzisiaj – odparła.  
\- Znasz ich? – spytał Derek.  
Lydia zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Tak. To my. Z linii naszej matki. Mówili, że tak dobrze rozumiała się z Charliem, ponieważ nosiła w sobie wilczą krew. Oczywiście to bajki. Nawet jeśli faktycznie mamy wilkołaczych protoplastów, krew została tak rozwodniona, że nie ma w niej pozostałości waszych zdolności – wyjaśniła Lydia. – Jednak chcę, żeby jedno było jasne. Kiedy on będzie urodzić, będziesz siedział przy nim i odbierał jego ból. Z takim zapasem eliksiru, który powali go na tygodnie. A ja będę czuwać z moją magią. I nie umrze na mojej warcie, tego możesz być pewien – dodała.  
Derek wyglądał na odrobinę bardziej odprężonego.

Stiles czuł się dziwnie, ponieważ kiedy tylko wychynął na korytarz, kilkanaście par tęczówek zwróciło się w jego stronę. Nigdy nie widział, aby to piętro zamku było tak zatłoczone i wiedział, że nie byli tutaj przypadkiem. Derek ścisnął jego rękę, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy, więc wziął głębszy wdech i uśmiechnął się tak jak uczyła go matka, a potem pomachał wilkołakom, które udawały, że są mocno zajęte nie gapieniem się na niego.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Derek mocno zaskoczony.  
\- Pozdrawiam poddanych – odparł Stiles. – Nie robicie tego tutaj? – zdziwił się.  
\- Nie – poinformował go mąż.  
\- Więc lepiej się tego naucz, ponieważ to jest w Beacon Hills wymagane. Wyciągasz dłoń do góry i lekko uginasz w nadgarstku. Trzymaj ją sztywno – pouczył go i zaprezentował mu dokładnie tak jak to powinno wyglądać.  
Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Stiles wiedział, że zaczyna mu odbijać, ale z dwojga złego po raz pierwszy tutaj zaczął się trzymać protokołu. Nie sądził jednak, że to bardziej wyprowadzi z równowagi tę społeczności niż informacje o jego ciąży.  
\- Jesteś taki dziwny – stwierdził Derek, ale nie brzmiał na rozczarowanego.  
\- Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś? – spytał Stiles, starając się uśmiechać jeszcze szerzej.

Przeżył śniadanie, a nawet spacer po ogrodach. Postanowił za wszelką cenę udawać, że nic się nie stało. Ta metoda skutkowała w Beacon Hills, gdzie zadawanie bezpośrednich pytań było widziane jako bezczelność, ale najwyraźniej wilkołacy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że gdzieś tam niedaleko ich granic konwenanse były ważne.  
Peter dołączył do nich zaledwie kilka minut po tym jak wyszli z zamku i Derek ponownie zdawał się spięty. Jego mąż reagował w ten sposób teraz na każdego, kto zbliżał się w jego stronę i nawet Lydia stojąca ponownie za jego krzesłem, wzbudzała w Hale'u niepokój. Stiles nie chciał nawet zastanawiać się jak to się rozwinie z biegiem czasu.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Peter ciekawie.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się sztucznie.  
\- Dziękuję za troskę. Znakomicie – odparł, ponieważ właśnie to powinien powiedzieć.  
Wciąż mdliło go po śniadaniu, ale zaczynał się do tego powoli przyzwyczajać. Alfa Hale jednak najwyraźniej zamierzał im towarzyszyć, więc Stiles nie protestował. Derek rozglądał się wokół, jakby szukał niebezpieczeństwa, które miało nadciągnąć. Poranek był jednak tak spokojny jak tylko Stiles mógł sobie tego zażyczyć.  
\- Lydia zajęła bibliotekę – zauważył Peter.  
\- Szuka informacji – odparł Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. – Wątpię, aby znalazła czas w najbliższej przyszłości na cokolwiek innego. Ojciec również przesyła pozdrowienia – dodał.  
Peter skinął głową.  
\- Przekaż mu i moje – odparł alfa. – Chciałbym być również informowany na bieżąco – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na jego brzuch.  
Stiles widział wcześniej jak zerkano na niego w ten sposób. Nie wiedział jak informacja o jego stanie przedostała się dalej, ale szeptano na korytarzach. Oczywiście wszystko było trudniej zachować w tajemnicy, gdy wokół poruszały się osoby z tak wyostrzonym słuchem. Sądził jednak, że będą mieli trochę czasu, aby oficjalnie ogłosić, że zostaną rodzicami. To też stanowiło pewien rytuał, gdy ogłaszano poczęcie następcy lub następczyni. Syn byłby bezproblemowym dziedzicem, który objąłby rządy nad ich oboma królestwami. Dziewczyna mogłaby zostać nowym alfą Hale, ale w Beacon byłoby jej trudniej utrzymać władzę. Zmiana ustawodastwa najpewniej byłaby konieczna.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Derek, obejmując go ramieniem. – Nie powinniśmy już wracać? – dodał jego mąż i w jego tonie było coś naglącego.  
Stiles pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Najwyraźniej jego czas na zewnątrz właśnie dobiegł końca.  
\- Dołączę do Lydii – poinformował obu Hale'ów.  
Nie musiał nawet się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Derek podąża za nim niczym cień. Przypominało to dziwnie ich pierwszy dzień pobytu tutaj, gdy ludzie Petera pilnowali ich bezpieczeństwa. Wtedy nie było to konieczne i nadal nic nie uległo zmianie.

Może zaczynał zachowywać się irracjonalnie albo hormony zaczynały faktycznie mieszać mu w głowie, ale Lydia przegoniła go z biblioteki. Zajęła to miejsce, aby mieć spokój, a on nie potrafił ani na chwilę przestać gadać. Derek siedział w rogu pomieszczenia nad jakimś starym traktatem, starając się również pracować, ale Stiles skutecznie rozpraszał ich wszystkich.  
Denerwowała go cisza, która panowała wokół. Zamek w Beacon Hills zawsze był pełen różnych dźwięków, ale wilkołaki potrafiły się bezgłośnie poruszać, skutkiem czego nie słyszał nawet kroków nadchodzący osób.  
Derek natomiast patrzył na niego za głośno. Stiles niemal słyszał jego myśli.  
\- Wróć do komnat i połóż się – poleciła mu Lydia tonem, który nijak nie był otwarty na dyskusje.  
Stiles zagryzł wargi, wiedząc po wzroku siostry, że kłótnia nie miała sensu. Wziął kilka ksiąg, ale Derek odebrał mu je z rąk, a potem poprowadził go do ich pokoi. Wilkołak odprężył się dopiero, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.  
\- Naprawdę się denerwujesz – stwierdził Stiles, nie potrafiąc wybrać sobie jakiegoś wygodnego miejsca.  
Derek jednak przysunął się do niego bliżej, a potem zaczął pocierać jego szyję swoim szorstkim policzkiem. Stiles odchylił kark instynktownie, a wilkołak ułożył się tam wygodniej, przysując się jeszcze bardziej, jakby chciał ich spoić w jedno.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.  
Derek bywał czuwał, ale wokół panowało napięcie, którego nie rozumiał.  
\- Nosisz na sobie zapach wielu – wyszeptał jego mąż. – Lydii, Petera, ogrodu, kurzu… - zaczął wyliczać. – Nie pachniesz jak ja, czy my.  
\- Naprawiasz to – odgadł Stiles, czując, że po jego ciele rozchodzi się to przyjemne ciepło.  
Dzisiaj miał wypić eliksir i spodziewał się, że nie podniesie się aż do południa kolejnego dnia. Zażywanie mikstury stało się teraz kłopotliwe i musiał ją ograniczać tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie mogli łączyć pożytecznego z przyjemnym. Derek nie dotykał go za długo. Ich kłótnie powinny kończyć się w o wiele bardziej przyjemny sposób. Nie miał nawet nic przeciwko. Kto jak kto, ale on na pewno nie.  
Zarzucił ręce na Dereka, dając mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi, ale wilkołak zamarł, a potem zaczął się od niego odsuwać.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek, robiąc kolejny krok w tył.  
Przygryzł wargę, czując jak zaczyna go ogarniać frustracja.  
\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić – powiedział z całym przekonaniem na jakie było go stać.  
\- To nie jest bezpieczne – odparł Derek. – A jeśli…  
\- Co jeśli? – spytał Stiles. – Mamy się niedotykać przez kolejne osiem miesięcy? Gdyby coś miało się stać, już by się stało. Byłem w ciąży cały czas i gdy o tym nie wiedzieliśmy, wszystko wydawało się w porządku – ciągnął dalej. – To o to chodzi? Powiedziałeś dzisiaj, że jestem dziwny. Mówiłeś, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie chcesz mnie dotknąć. Uważasz mnie za wybryk natury? – pytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Podejrzewał, że w Beacon napotkają pewne kłopoty, ale nigdy nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że Derek…  
\- Nie mów tak – warknął jego mąż.  
\- A co mam myśleć? – spytał Stiles, podniesionym tonem. – Nie chcesz mnie dotknąć, więc musisz się mną brzydzić, co powiem ci jest pełne hipokryzji, skoro jeszcze tak niedawno sądziłeś, że traktuję cię jak zwierze. Teraz, gdy… - nie dokończył.  
Derek zasłonił mu usta dłonią, co wcale nie było takie miłe.  
\- Zamknij się na chwilę – warknął jego mąż, a zaraz potem zaczął wyglądać na zawstydzonego.  
Dłoń zniknęła niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nie chodziło mi o to – zaczął Derek ponownie. – Po prostu daj mi się skupić chociaż na chwilę i powiedzieć, że… - Mężczyzna wziął głębszy oddech. – Nic nie wiemy. Nie wiemy czy ci nie zaszkodzi… - urwał i machnął dłonią między nich. – Mógłby… zrobić coś innego – wyjaśnił jego mąż. – Ale chcę, żebyśmy uważali…  
Stiles starał się to złożyć w jakąś sensowną całość, odkąd mówienie sprawiało najwyraźniej Derekowi ból.  
\- Coś innego? – spytał, nie rozumiejąc.  
Derek podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na policzku, a potem pocałował go lekko w czoło, w nos i w końcu w usta, przerywając tylko na chwilę ich kontakt wzrokowy. Stiles nie spodziewał się, że pocałunek skończy się tak szybko, ale jego już po chwili osuwał się na kolana, a potem sprawnie rozpiął jego spodnie, podwijając wyżej tunikę. Stiles obserwował go szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc nawet na co patrzy.  
Wiedział, że to jest pewne łamanie kolejnego tabu. Wilkołak klęczący przed kimkolwiek. Alfa w takiej pozycji. Derek wyjaśnił im to prawie miesiąc wcześniej. Czuł jak jego penis zaczyna napełniać się krwią może przez to, że wilkołak całował jego odsłonięty brzuch, a potem przeszedł na uda, pocierając tylko jego członek policzkiem. A może przez sam fakt, że stali na środku ich cholernego salonu, gdzie wejść mógł każdy. I Derek zdawał się tym kompletnie nie przejmować.  
Usta jego męża były ciepłe, niemal nienaturalnie gorące. Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że jego skóra jest chłodna, ale teraz mógłby przysiąc, że zrobiony był z lodu, który Derek roztapiał swoimi pocałunkami. Mężczyzna nie spoglądał w górę, zajęty bardziej tym, żeby doprowadzać go do szaleństwa. Kiedy w końcu wziął do ust jego penis, Stiles czuł, że nogi zaczynają się pod nim załamywać.

Derek przykrył go szczelniej kołdrą, jakby bał się, że Stiles zmarznie. Najwyraźniej lądowanie w łóżku jeszcze przed obiadem miało stać się ich małą tradycją. Nie zamierzał protestować, bo Derek leżał koło niego nagi i to było tak prawidłowe. Czuł się tak jak na samym początku jeszcze przed kłótniami i nieporozumieniami, gdy po prostu cieszyli się chwilami spędzonymi w samotności i nie mieli świadomiści, że ktoś rozwija się w jego wnętrzu.  
\- Coś innego – powtórzył Stiles, rozbawiony.  
\- Seks to nie tylko… - zaczął Derek i urwał.  
Czuł, że wilkołak jest nadal podniecony co było logiczne, skoro mężczyzna nie doszedł, skupiając się głównie na Stilesie. Przeważnie fellatio stanowiło dla nich wstęp do dalszych działań, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że ustanowili z tego punkt główny nocnego programu. Nie musiał nawet mówić Derekowi, że jeszcze nikt przed nim nie doprowadził go ustami do orgazmu.  
Obrócił się w objęciach wilkołaka i znaleźli się dokładnie nos w nos.  
\- Twoje tęczówki są teraz cały czas czerwone – poinformował męża.  
\- To ostrzeżenie dla innych – odparł Derek. – Będę ojcem – dodał, tonem, który Stiles usłyszał po raz pierwszy.  
Była tam jakaś nutka dumy, ale też coś o wiele więcej.  
Podobało mu się to co słyszał.  
\- Teraz będzie tak cały czas? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Tak – odparł Derek. – Aż się urodzi – odparł jego mąż. – Może kilka miesięcy dłużej. Nie podoba ci się to? – spytał wilkołak od razu.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie, dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Lubię twoje zielone oczy, ale… - urwał.  
Nie bardzo wiedział o co chodziło z Derekiem, który tak bardzo wchodził w tryb alfy, ale to też było dobre. Po prostu prawidłowe.  
\- Ale jesteś alfą – dodał Stiles, czując, że sen zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę.

Kiedy ocknął się kilka godzin później, zaczynało burczeć mu w brzuchu. Musiała minąć pora obiadu. Podniesione głosy w salonie, nie świadczyły o niczym dobrym. Dereka nie było w łóżku, ale to nie było zaskakujące, skoro ktoś wszedł do ich komnat.  
Podszedł do drzwi i przyłożył ucho. Lydia była w połowie zdania.  
\- …od kilku dni – powiedziała jego siostra.  
\- Zdarzało mu się wcześniej – odparł Derek. – Alfy, które nie są w czynnej służbie niekiedy oddalają się od zamku.  
\- Zioła w ogrodzie nie są doglądane. Scott nie zostawiłby ich w ten sposób bez powiadomienia kogokolwiek. Powiedziałby Stilesowi… - zaczęła Lydia.  
\- Stiles był w swoich komnatach pod ochroną mojego wuja. Scott mógł się do niego nie dostać – poinformował ją Derek.  
\- Zostawiłby wiadomość – upierała się Lydia.  
Odszedł od drzwi i siegnął po zawieszone na fotelu spodnie. Wciągnął na siebie tunikę, nie kłopocząc się rozsznurowywaniem wszystkiego. Kiedy wchodził do salonu, jego mąż nawet nie mrugnął okiem.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Scott zniknął – odparła spokojnie. – Chciałam sprawdzić co z ogrodem i McCalla nie było nigdzie. Zrobiłam spis tego co mi potrzebne, aby zrobić wywar, który da nam pewność, że będziecie bezpieczni – dodała, spoglądając wymownie na jego brzuch.  
\- Co podejrzewasz? – spytał rzeczowo Stiles, wiedząc tak naprawdę co usłyszy.  
Od czasu procesu Allison zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę przydarzyło się przy granicy. Znał Agent na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nie zlekceważyłaby traktatu Królestwa bez powodu. Jednak nie wierzył, że polowała świadomie na Scotta. To byłoby pogwałceniem wszelkich zasad.  
\- Myślę – zaczęła Lydia. – Że należałoby wysłać zapytanie do Christophera czy nie ma naszej zguby.  
Stiles westchnął. To była jedna z tych spraw, których Peter nie mógł załatwić sam, ponieważ chociaż rozejm trwał, doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę ze wzajemnych animozji, które dzieliły Argentów i wilkołaki. Jedno pokolenie wolne od wojny to było za mało, aby wyzbyć się uprzedzeń. Jeśli Scott przekroczył granicę, na pewno go pochwycono.  
\- Wyślemy listy na wszelki wypadek – odparł Stiles, spoglądając na Dereka. – Przecież to nie zaszkodzi – dodał.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles ściągnął sygnet z dłoni i odbił pieczęć rodziny w ciepłym wosku. Jego podpis – tak charakterystyczny – powinien wystarczyć, ale mimo wszystko chciał się upewnić, że formalności stało się zadość. Lydia obserwowała go niczym jastrząb ze swojego krzesła, jakby upewniała się, że wszystko co chciała, znalazło się w liście.  
\- Kto go dostarczy? – spytał Stiles, zerkając niepewnie na Petera.  
Alfa Hale zbił usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Jackson – odparł krótko Peter. – Zabierze list i odda go pierwszemu napotkanemu patrolowi. Nie wejdzie jednak na teren Argentów.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – stwierdził Stiles.  
Lydia nie wydawała się poruszona wspomnieniem o Whittemorze, ale po niej trudno było poznać cokolwiek. Nie wiedział jak sam czułby się w tej sytuacji, ale rozumiał jej wybór. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że go popiera. Nie znał Jacksona, chociaż alfa wyglądał mu na dupka. Nie zamienili z sobą ani jednego zdania od czasu opuszczenia Beacon Hills. Możliwe, że Derek o to dbał, świadom wzajemnej antypatii, ale jeśli tak było. Nie zamierzał dziękować swojemu mężowi. Nie uciekał przed konfrontacjami wcześniej i teraz też nie zamierzał. Derek nie mógł go chować, zamykać w złotej klatce. Stiles był w pełni gotowy na stawienie czoła każdemu, kto im zagrozi. Niezależnie od tego czy był człowiekiem, wilkołakiem czy cholerną wróżką.  
\- Byłoby mile widzianym, abyś pokazywał się na wspólnych posiłkach – dodał Peter, przekazując jego list w ręce Boyda.  
Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Zauważył, że zainteresowanie jego stanem było ogromne. Przestawało mu to nawet przeszkadzać, odkąd wiedział, że między nim i Derekiem naprawdę jest wszystko w porządku. Byłby w stanie urodzić i wychować to dziecko sam, ale nie oznaczało to, że chciał dla nich takiej przyszłości. Widział jak trudno było Lydii, która nigdy nie poznała swojego ojca. Jak wiele z jej życia stało się walką. I nieważne było pole bitwy. Łąki i lasy nie różniły się wcale wiele od dworskich korytarzy.  
Niebezpieczeństwa czyhały na nich wszędzie. Niezależnie od tego czy stanowiły efekt plotek czy miecza.  
Stiles zaczął uderzać palcami o blat stołu, czując się nagle dziwnie otoczony tak wieloma osobami. Od wielu dni nie spędził czasu sam w bibliotece. To było do niego niepodobne i może powinien był się domyśleć wcześniej, że zmiana zachowań może mieć coś wspólnego nie tylko z tym, że przebywał w innym środowisku. Jednak w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się ciąży, więc pewnie nigdy by tego nie rozgryzł, gdyby nie wypadek przy śniadaniu.  
A teraz Peter prosił go o częstsze pokazywanie publicznie. Może w świecie wilkołaków faktycznie stanowił jakiś cud. Może to dziecko było darem od losu. Miało związać ich rodziny, stając się najbardziej wpływowym jeszcze nienarodzonym berbeciem.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć jadać wspólne obiady. Niewielka uczta któregoś wieczora też byłaby dobrym pomysłem. Nie miałem okazji poznać wszystkich najważniejszych – stwierdził Stiles.  
\- Nie ma nas tak wielu. Większość to otoczenie moje i Dereka. Poparcie Deucaliona maleje z każdą chwilą i każdą plotką na temat twojej ciąży – wyjaśnił mu Peter.  
Stiles nie potrafił odgadnąć czy mężczyzna jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Co do własnego męża nie miał wątpliwości. Derek siedział spięty z dłonią obwiniętą wokół jego pasa, jakby bał się, że Stiles gdziekolwiek się bez niego oddali. A on nigdy nie opanował tej zabawy z niewidzialnością. Wymagało to za wiele skupienia i nie przynosiło efektów.  
\- Jeśli jednak wybuchnie wojna z Argentami… - podjął Peter.  
\- Mamy pokój – przypomniał mu Stiles, spinając się.  
Peter spojrzał na niego, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc na jednym wydechu, jakby starał się dać sobie czas, zanim padną kolejne słowa.  
\- Jesteś przekonany, że teren, który oddaliście łowcom nadal należy do was? Że macie wpływ na ich politykę? – spytał Peter, odnawiając wątpliwości, które nosił przez kilka lat dopóki nie poznał Christophera na jednej z kolacji w zamku.  
Mężczyzna był honorowy. Nie złamałby danego słowa, a ono oraz liczne traktaty wiązały rodzinę Argent z królestwem. Dostali ziemię, na której mogli się osiedlić, aby walczyć z wilkołactwem, które szerzyło się na granicach. Podlegali jego ojcu, więc i pośrednio jemu samemu. Chris traktował go przyjaźnie i z szacunkiem, chociaż Stiles był dzieckiem, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Odwiedzał Allison, która została oddana pod opiekę służby zamkowej.  
Za nią Stiles też mógł ręczyć własnym życiem.  
\- Chris… - zaczął, ale Peter pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie tylko Christopher jest Argent. Nie tylko on powinien trzymać się układów, które zostały zawarte – poinformował go alfa Hale. – Czy masz pewność, że faktycznie panujecie nad ziemiami, które oddaliście w opiekę tym ludziom?  
Stiles przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na Lydię, która siedziała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wiedział, że jego siostra nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie, podobnie jak on. Ręczył za pojedyncze osoby, ale na terenie Argentów powstało więcej niż jedna wieś. Rodzina stanowiła namiastkę lordów na tamtym terytorium, chociaż nigdy oficjalnie nie otrzymali tytułów. Posiadali włości i nawet coś w rodzaju zamku rodowego, chociaż oczywiście nie tak okazałego jak Beacon Hill czy siedziba watahy Hale.  
Stanowili trzecią siłę. Od dawna podejrzewali z ojcem, że niedługo ktoś upomni się o tron królestwa, które nie istnieje. Jednak nie sądzili, aby coś podobnego stało się za ich życia. Chris był racjonalistą, wyczerpanym wojną podobnie jak oni. Jego żona nie żyła, a Allison mogła zajść wyżej dzięki dobremu małżeństwu niż kolejnej walce.  
Nie był idiotą. Rozważał wiele możliwości i wątpliwości z nim rosły tylko, gdy rozmawiali z Derekiem o udziale Argentów w spaleniu jego rodziny podczas wojny. Chociaż bardzo nie chciał, starał się to jakoś sobie wyjaśnić. Podczas walk zdarzały się różne rzeczy, aczkolwiek do tego dojść nigdy nie powinno. Szczególnie, że Chris był całkiem świadom rozmów, które podjęto. Doradzał podczas tych dni, gdy jego matka korespondowała z Talią.  
Peter najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi i jego pytania miały być czysto retoryczne, ponieważ skinął im głową na pożegnanie i opuścił ich komnaty.

Stiles starał się nie zasnąć, ale traktat, który czytał sprawił, że chciało mu się coraz bardziej ziewać. Derek zajmował fotel naprzeciwko niego, zerkając na niego co kilka minut. Wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, a to na pewno nie było normalne.  
\- Dobra. O co chodzi? – spytał Stiles w końcu.  
Nie był pewien czy drażniło go to jak szybko się ostatnimi dniami męczył, czy dziwne zachowanie męża. Nie potrafił się skupić, gdy ktoś na niego patrzył z tą intensywnością. Normalnie potraktowałby to jako zaproszenie do zabawy, ale musiał przyznać, że zgadzał się z argumentami Dereka. Nie był pewien dokładnie jak przebiega podobna ciąża, więc musieli być ostrożni. A jeśli to oznaczało nie penetracyjny seks, to mogli sobie jakoś z tym dać radę.  
\- Nie chcesz się położyć? – spytał Derek, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Za godzinę schodzimy na kolację, więc jeśli spędzisz kilka dłuższych minut w łóżku, później będziesz się czuł lepiej.  
\- Nie uznaję krótkich drzemek – przyznał Stiles. – Nie jestem dzieckiem – rzucił, lekko urażony.  
Nie wiedział w zasadzie dlaczego stał się nagle taki drażliwy. Derekowi nie przeszkadzała do tej pory różnica ich wieku. I jeśli – to jego początkowy brak doświadczenia zdawał się wilkołaka podniecać.  
\- Ale nosisz w sobie jedno – przypomniał mu Derek spokojnie i Stiles niemal natychmiast poczuł się zawstydzony.  
Skrzywił się lekko, odkładając księgę na stolik i wyprostował zdrętwiałe nogi. Derek jednak był już przy nim.  
\- Mogę wstać sam – zaczął Stiles, ale jego mąż pochylił się, aby go pocałować.  
Nie było to zbyt wygodne w tej pozycji, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Derek zresztą przyciągnął go do siebie, stawiając na równe nogi. Dłonie wilkołaka szybko odnalazły jego pośladki, jakby mężczyzna nie potrafił się powstrzymać i Derek ścisnął obie półkule mocno, sprawiając, że Stiles westchnął wprost w jego usta.  
Cofali się w stronę sypialni i nie był pewien kto do końca prowadzi, ale to nie było ważne. Derek całował ostrożnie jego kark, ale Stiles i tak czuł dreszcze wędrujące wzdłuż swojego kręgosłupa, ponieważ broda wilkołaka wciąż była przyjemnie szorstka.  
\- To miałeś na myśli, gdy wspominałeś o położeniu się? – spytał, korzystając z tego, że ma wolne usta.  
Derek prychnął w jego skórę, a potem polizał jego szyję wzdłuż napiętych mięśni, wyrywając z jego ust kolejny jęk. To nie powinno być tak dobre, ani tak podniecające, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.  
\- Nie, miałem na myśli, że powinieneś odpocząć – wyszeptał Derek do jego ucha. – Ale to jak pachniesz…  
\- Pachnę? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
Kąpał się rano i był pewien, że zmył z siebie wszystkie podejrzane wonie. Nie lepił się na pewno, ponieważ Derek ostatnim razem połknął jego nasienie, sprzątać wszystkie dowody ich aktywności.  
\- Nami – odparł jego mąż, brzmiąc nie całkiem przytomnie. – Wcześniej pachniałeś jak mój partner, a teraz… Teraz pachniesz jak [i]moje[/i]. I kiedy się ruszasz, ten zapach wypełnia powietrze – wyjaśnił mu.  
Kiedy spotkali się pierwszy raz jeszcze w Beacon Hill wiedział, że jego przyszły mąż nie był człowiekiem wielu słów i nie pomylił się. Derek nie należał też do tego grona, które mówiło sprośne rzeczy w łóżku. Spodziewał się nawet, że gdyby zaproponował coś takiego, jego mąż uniósłby pytająco brew nie do końca wiedząc o co mu chodzi.  
Derek jednak mówił. Te proste prawdy docierały do niego i uderzały w niego silniej niż nie jedno zaklęcie pożądania. A wywary przygotowywane przez wioskowe mądre kobiety były podobno naprawdę silne.  
Wypchnął biodra do przodu, czując jednocześnie jak bardzo twardy jest Derek. Linia penisa jego męża odznaczała się wyraźnie na spodniach, które nagle było o wiele za wąskie. I Stiles chciał, aby całe to ubranie zniknęło.  
\- Jestem twój – wychrypiał, ponieważ to była cholerna prawda.  
A Derek był jego. Był jego do dotykania i całowania. Jego do przynoszenia mu herbaty rano i przykrywania go w nocy kocami. Po prostu jego.  
Wilkołak wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny, stłumiony dźwięk.  
\- Czy ty zawarczałeś? – spytał Stiles, chociaż nagle wydało mu się to całkiem oczywiste.  
Tego dźwięku nie sposób było pomylić z niczym innym. Derek wtulił się w niego tylko mocniej, zasłaniając swoją twarz, ale i tak czuł, że od policzków jego męża bije o wiele większe ciepło niż zazwyczaj.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – zaczął, starając się jakoś załagodzić sytuację. – Możesz na mnie warczeć i wiesz, popchnąć mnie na łóżko. To było naprawdę mile widziane. Odrobinę siły jak wtedy w noc pełni… - Słowa uwięzły mu w ustach, gdy nagle poczuł pod swoimi plecami materac łóżka.  
Nie zauważył nawet kiedy jego stopy przestały stykać się z podłogą. Derek podniósł go, jakby nie ważył więcej od poduszek pod jego głową. Zamrugał, kiedy jego mąż zajął się wyplątywaniem go z ubrań, co wcale nie było takie proste, gdy Derek siedział na jego biodrach. Stilesowi chciało się śmiać, gdy usłyszał sfrustrowane warknięcie nad sobą. Objął dłońmi ręce swojego męża, odciągając je od pomiętej już dobrze koszuli.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział, starając się złapać oddech.  
Derek spoglądał na niego kompletnie czerwonymi tęczówkami. Ubranie wilkołaka było w nieładzie i Stiles był pewien, że brał udział w rozpinaniu niektórych guzików. Włosy alfy nie sterczały na wszystkie strony, ale wiele im do tego nie brakowało. Ważniejsze było jednak to jak Derek na niego patrzył.  
Nienaturalne, czerwone tęczówki nie budziły w nim lęku, a jednocześnie sprawiały, że jego mąż wyglądał dziko, jak opętany przez żądze, których nie potrafił już pohamować.  
Stiles zaczął odpinać guziki własnej koszuli, przygryzając wargę, gdy Derek w milczeniu przyglądał się każdemu jego ruchowi.  
\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał cicho.  
Nie był do końca pewien do czego to wszystko zmierza. Derek jeszcze niedawno traktował go jak figurę ze szkła.  
\- Całować cię – odparł wilkołak ochrypłym głosem. – Całego, żebyś pachniał jak [i]moje[/i] i [i]ja[/i].  
Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, a jego dłonie zadrżały.  
\- Jak bardzo? – starał się spytać, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
Derek pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go zaskakująco spokojnie, głęboko, jakby składał oświadczenie, a może obietnicę, której zamierzał dotrzymać. Koszula Stilesa znalazła się poza łóżkiem i poczuł usta swojego męża na odsłoniętym obojczyku. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, więc leżał płasko na plecach, pozwalając Derekowi zwiedzać każdy rejon, który sobie wybierze, chociaż nie było łatwo, gdy alfa lizał zagłębienia jego łokci, składając tam drażniące pocałunki.  
Jeśli było w wilkołakach coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego to ich znajomość ludzkiego ciała. Stiles nie sądził, że jego pępek jest tak wrażliwy, czy palce, gdy Derek je całował i lekko gryzł same opuszki wysyłając wzdłuż jego ciała sensacje, których nie potrafił do końca zakwalifikować. Mózg podpowiadał mu, że powinien odczuwać ból, ale tymczasem rozchodziła się po jego ciele wyłącznie prawdziwa przyjemność, nawet gdy jego palce już tylko mrowiły, pozostawione w końcu w spokoju.  
\- Derek – wyjęczał, kiedy jego mąż przeniósł się na żebra, pocierając je kłującą brodą.  
Wilkołak zapewne przypadkowo zahaczył o jego sutek, sprawiając, że Stiles wygiął się na łóżku, doprowadzając ich obu do jęku przyjemności, gdy ich penisy otarły się o siebie. To było to. Jeszcze nie pozbył się spodni, a w jego oczach już zaczynały pojawiać się łzy od nadmiaru bodźców. Usta Dereka nie ruszały się kompatybilnie z rękami. Nie był nigdy pewien co będzie następne.  
Czy jego mąż w ogóle zwróci uwagę na jego nadwrażliwe teraz sutki, czy zostawi je sobie na koniec, gdy przestanie bawić się jego pępkiem.  
Jego spodnie zostały zsunięte do kolan, ale nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować. Jego członek prężył się w końcu uwolniony z oków materiału, a Derek wdychał jego zapach, starając się wcisnąć nos jak najbardziej w zagłębienie jego biodra, nie przejmując się tym, że igiełki jego brody wbijają się delikatną skórę Stilesa.  
Rozsunął nogi i poczuł, że Derek dłonią obejmuje jego jądra, jakby sprawdzał ich ciężar. To było niekonieczne. Stiles mógł mu powiedzieć, że są pełne i twarde, w oczekiwaniu na jakieś zdecydowany działania z ich strony.  
Derek jednak nie zdawał się wcale zmierza w jakimś oczywistym kierunku. Wyswobodził go ze spodni i ugiął jego nogę w kolanie, decydując się na wsunięcie tam języka. Stiles nie sądził, że istniały na jego ciele miejsca, w których miał łaskotki, ale Derek udowodnił mu, że jest inaczej. Wierzgnąłby zapewne, gdyby jego mąż nie trzymał go pewnie za nogę. Czuł przy skórze uśmiech wilkołaka i miał ochotę skomentować podobne praktyki, ale Derek już kreślił językiem jakieś tylko sobie znane wzory, gdy posuwał się coraz wyżej.  
Stiles wypchnął biodra do przodu, prawie jęcząc z zawodu, gdy Derek zatrzymał się na centymetry od jego jąder. Nie wyrywał się nawet, gdy jego druga noga została potraktowana dokładnie w ten sam sposób.  
\- [i]Moje[/i] – wychrypiał jego mąż, spoglądając na niego z czymś nie do końca ludzkim w oczach.  
\- Twój – przyznał Stiles, starając się nie wiercić za bardzo, ale to intensywne spojrzenie wcale mu w tym nie pomagało.  
Przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął dłoń do góry łapiąc za kołnierzyk koszuli Dereka, Ściągnął wilkołaka z powrotem na siebie, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że gdyby jego mąż nie chciał, nie pozwoliłby mu na ten pocałunek.  
\- Chodź tutaj – wyszeptał, czując się nagle mniej pewnie, gdy Derek nadal pozostawał ubrany.  
To nie było naturalne i nie powinno pozostać ich nawykiem.  
Jego mąż uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i Stiles nagle poczuł chłodny powiew powietrza na sobie. Nie wiedział ile razy zdążył mrugnąć, ale Derek był już na nim kompletnie nagi i rozpalony. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak z nim pogrywa, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Wariat – powiedział tylko, odchylając swój kark i przygryzając wargi.  
\- Kolacja. Później – wychrypiał jego mąż, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi.  
Tym razem pocałunek był mniej słodki. Stiles czuł się raczej konsumowany. Nie do końca przez Dereka, którego język wślizgiwał się do jego ust, igrając z nim, ale przez ogień, który zaczynał palić go od środka, kiedy czuł na sobie gorące ciało alfy. Był świadom każdego ruchu mięśni Dereka, delikatnych pchnięć, tego jak obaj byli twardzi i zaczynali kleić się do siebie, chociaż to wciąż nie było to. Nie mogli od tego dojść i Stiles czuł dobrze mu znaną frustrację.  
\- Derek – wychrypiał ponownie, zastanawiając się czy jego oczy też błyszczą gorączką, ponieważ wzrok jego męża był kompletnie szklisty.  
Wilkołak tym razem nie kazał na siebie długo czekać. Sięgnął między nich, obejmując oba ich penisy swoją sporą dłonią i zaczął poruszać nią w górę i w dół, nadając im wspólny rytm. Jego usta szybko odnalazły wargi Stilesa, ale teraz bardziej współdzielili powietrze niż całowali się. Wydech Dereka był jego oddechem.  
Jego biodra starały się jakoś przyspieszyć ten monotonny ruch ręki jego męża, ale uda wilkołaka trzymały go mocno na miejscu. Niemal czuł orgazm, który błądził tuż przy granicy, ale nie potrafił go dosięgnąć. Wiedział, że ta słodka nagroda jest poza jego zasięgiem i miał ochotę krzyczeć.  
Derek przyglądał mu się, błyszcząc czerwienią, która powoli stawała się coraz bardziej intensywna. I Stiles nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy nie robili tego w ten sposób, nie spuszczając z siebie oka. Widział jak wszystko w Dereku wre, jak i on sięga powoli do tego punktu, w którym znajdował się Stiles.  
\- Już – wychrypiał jego mąż i Stiles poczuł, że jego świat się rozpada na kawałki i jedyny stałym punktem wyłaniającym się z ciemnością są dwie czerwone tęczówki.

Obudziły go delikatne pocałunki, które Derek składał na jego ramieniu. Miał ochotę odgonić wilkołaka i powiedzieć mu, że śpi, ale czuł, że nie są w komnatach sami. Lydia kręciła się po salonie.  
\- Nie śpię – poinformował męża, chociaż to było wierutne kłamstwo.  
Wiele brakowało mu do pełnej świadomości.  
\- Widzę – odparł Derek, wracając do przerwanej czułości.  
\- Przegapiliśmy kolację – odgadł.  
Za oknem było całkiem ciemno, a w ich sypialni paliła się samotna świeca.  
Derek nie odpowiedział.  
\- Dlaczego Lydia jest w salonie? – spytał, starając się nie wyjęczeć tego.  
\- Skup się na mnie – poprosił Derek i zajął się jego sutkami.  
Stiles poczuł, że jego penis zaczyna odzyskiwać zainteresowanie sytuacją, pomimo obecności jego własnej siostry tuż za ścianą. Wiedział, że Derek sprowadzi go na złą drogę, ale nigdy nie sądził, że sięgnie tego poziomu perwersji.  
\- Bogowie – jęknął, chwytając głowę swojego męża w obie dłonie i odpychając ją od swojej klatki piersiowej.  
Był kompletnie nagi pod cienkim kocem i mocno świadom tego, że Derek musiał czuć jego erekcję aktualnie wbijającą się w jego brzuch. Dłoń jego męża wsunęła się zresztą pod przykrycia, obejmując jego członek.  
Stiles zadrżał.  
\- Skup się – wychrypiał.  
\- Jestem skupiony – odparł Derek.  
Stiles przełknął, gdy napotkał te cudowne oczy. Naprawdę zaczynał się uzależniać od ich koloru.  
\- Derek. Daj mi chwilę – powiedział, starając się odturlać od swojego męża jak najdalej, ale wylądował tylko gołym tyłkiem do góry i poczuł jak wilkołak gryzie go w pośladek. – Naprawdę dowcipne – mruknął, przykrywając się kocem. – Jest jakiś powód dlaczego trzymasz mnie w łóżku?  
Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę, wyglądając nagle bardzo poważnie.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży i nie powinieneś podróżować – poinformował go mąż. – I jestem przeciwnym podróżom, gdy jesteś w ciąży – dodał Derek, spoglądając na niego spokojnie.  
Stiles potrząsnął głową, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się stało. I nagła myśl uderzyła go z prędkością kamienia rzuconego z katapulty.  
\- Argentowie mają Scotta – odgadł bez problemu.  
\- Stiles – westchnął Derek.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles ubierał się tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy i Derek spoglądał na niego ponuro z łóżka. Zapewne rozbawiłaby g ta sytuacja, gdyby nie świadomość jak bardzo Argentowie nie przepadali za wilkołakami. Scott znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie i jego mąż musiał sobie w pełni z tego zdawać sprawę, ale najwyraźniej chęć chronienia jego przewyższa wszelkie inne obowiązki Dereka jako alfy. A może właśnie jego mąż podjął niełatwą decyzję, że należało dla niego poświęcić Scotta z czym Stiles nie potrafił sobie poradzić.  
\- Mamy pokój – przypomniał mu Derek.  
\- Teraz wspominasz o traktacie? Ostatnim razem twierdziłeś, że Argentowie to zło wcielone – przypomniał mu Stiles, zapinając ostatnie guziki.  
Lydia wciąż czekała na niego w salonie i słyszał jak nerwowo przechadzała się zapewne od okna aż po same drzwi.  
\- A ty twierdziłeś, że Allison taka nie jest – odbił piłeczkę Derek, ale najwyraźniej nie sądził, że wskóra cokolwiek, bo podniósł się z ociąganiem. – Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał z zamku.  
Stiles zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na niego, a potem wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. We wzroku Dereka było coś niepokojącego. Nie wiedział jakim cudem nie dostrzegł jak wiele emocji kryje się w oczach jego męża. Może po prostu Derek wcześniej się lepiej krył. Tęczówki czerwone niczym krew, którą alfa przelał podczas wojny, błyszczały w nikłym świetle świecy.  
\- Nawet nie widać, że jestem w ciąży. Czuję się wyśmienicie – zaczął.  
\- Jeśli się dowiedzą, że będę miał dziecko, jeśli ona się dowie… - wtrącił Derek i urwał w połowie zdania.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ona? – spytał wprost, przełykając nadmiar śliny. – Nie chcesz, żebym pojechał pertraktować z Chrisem, bo boisz się, że spotkam jakąś twoją byłą kochankę? – spytał retorycznie. – Derek, całkiem oczywiste dla mnie było, że doskonale wiesz jak się zachować, gdy my… Znaczy podejrzewałem, że noc poślubna nie była twoją pierwszą… I nie przeszkadza mi to – zakończył niemrawo swoje jąkanie.  
\- Kłamiesz – mruknął Derek. – I nie o to chodzi – warknął odrobinę głośniej.  
Stiles usłyszał jak Lydia przystanęła, zapewne zaskoczona tym odgłosem.  
\- Ona po prostu… Ona jest niebezpieczna. Podpaliła nasz dom, zabiła moją rodzinę – powiedział jego mąż, zakrywając nagle twarz dłońmi. – Jeśli się dowie, że mamy szansę na kontynuacje rodu… - urwał i Stiles nie potrzebował ani jednego słowa więcej.  
Już wcześniej miał swoje podejrzenia dotyczące podpalenia posiadłości Hale'ów. Potrafił czytać między wierszami, a tam gdzie nie miał się o co oprzeć, korzystał z intuicji. Ostrożność Dereka w kontaktach z nim nabierała nagle sensu, podobnie to jak próbował wybadać czy Stiles się nim brzydzi. Czy uważa go za zwierzę. To były całkiem popularne stwierdzenia na ziemiach Argentów.  
Jednak te tereny należy do Królestwa i podlegały jemu.  
\- Allison będzie pierwszą, która wzniesie swój łuk, jeśli ktokolwiek mi zagrozi. Lydia spali ich do fundamentów. Nie wspomnę nawet o tym, że zaatakowanie Iskry jest szaleństwem – powiedział Stiles spokojnie. – Będziecie czekać przy granicach. Nie chcemy kolejnego incydentu. Nie wiem dlaczego zatrzymano Scotta.  
Derek zbił wargę w wąską kreskę jak zawsze, gdy zamierzał się przy czymś uprzeć, chociaż wiedział, że sprawa była z góry przegrana.  
Stiles podszedł do niego i złączył ich czoła, spoglądając swojemu mężowi prosto w oczy z tak bliska. Miały naprawdę nienaturalny kolor, a jednak tak dziwnie odpowiedni.  
\- Będę królem tamtych ziem i one też będą należały do ciebie. Jeśli przyszłość naszych wzajemnych kontaktów ma zależeć od tego spotkania, pojadę. Nasze społeczeństwa miały się łączyć. Jeśli chcą podziałów, będą musieli odejść – poinformował go Stiles. – Chris wie, że jestem Iskrą. Nie ukrywałem tego przed Allison. Jeśli moja pozycja nie wystarczy – strach przed tym, że zniszczymy ich wszystkich na pewno pomoże. Nie mogą nas uwięzić. Mój ojciec i twój alfa nie pozwolą na to. Argentów jest garstka. Ludność wciąż pamięta panowanie pierwszych królów Beacon Hills i nie przyłączy się do buntu przeciwko prawu swoich faktycznych panów.  
\- Wiem – westchnął Derek.  
\- Więc wiesz, że twoje obawy są całkiem irracjonalne. Co mogą zrobić? Pogrozić mi palcem? – prychnął Stiles.  
\- Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny. Mogą wysłać za tobą zabójców – odparł Derek, ale wyglądało na to, że bardziej wymyśla wymówki niż faktycznie w nie wierzy.  
\- Czy Lydia nie jest najlepszym z nich? – spytał retorycznie.  
Derek potrząsnął głową, jakby się chciał uwolnić od nieprzyjemnej myśli.  
\- Nie możesz pojechać sam – upierał się jego mąż.  
\- Zanim dotrze oddział od mojego ojca, miną dni. Nie mamy tyle czasu. Sądy Argentów działają równie sprawnie co wasze – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Nie znam sytuacji, więc trudno mi sądzić na odległość o co został oskarżony Scott, ale sam fakt, że go zatrzymano jest nie do pomyślenia. Może być to akcja odwetowa za uwięzienie Allison, ale mocno w to wątpię.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
\- Weźmiecie z sobą Melissę McCall, matkę Scotta – zawyrokował w końcu jego mąż.  
\- Żadnych wilkołaków – przypomniał mu Stiles lekko.  
\- Melissa jest człowiekiem. Scott też nim kiedyś był, ale został ugryziony, gdy był dzieckiem i prawie zginął. Ona o tym zaświadczy w razie, gdyby nie uwierzono słowu Scotta. Pochodzi z Beacon Hills, ale prawie nie pamięta tamtego okresu. Melissa kiedyś była znachorką, ale ta profesja nie jest zbyt popularna na naszym terenie – przyznał Derek. – Nieliczni ludzie, którzy się pojawili jako jeńcy jednak byli odsyłani do niej. Pomoże ci również przy ciąży, gdybyś nie czuł się zbyt dobrze – dorzucił niby mimochodem, ale Stiles podejrzewał, że to główny powód, dla którego kobieta uda się w tą podróż.  
Niby dlaczego zaświadczanie o człowieczeństwie Scotta miało pomóc? Argentów obchodził fakt, że McCall przemieniał się w wilka i miał nadludzką siłę.  
\- Podoba mi się ten kompromis – przyznał Stiles.  
Kąciki ust Dereka nie drgnęły.  
\- Nie jedziesz konno – dodał jego mąż i nie wydawało się, aby to można było poddać dyskusji.

Melissa okazała się uroczą nie najmłodszą już kobietą. Biło od niej jakieś dziwne ciepło, które sprawiło, że Stiles miał ochotę dowiedzieć się dokładnie, gdzie Melissa mieszkała w zamku. Nigdy się nie spotkali, nawet na siebie nie wpadli. Nie jadała również z synem w głównej części zamku.  
Lydia i Laura, obie konno towarzyszyły im bo oku bokach karety. Nie słyszał o czym rozmawiały, ale siostra Dereka wydawała się cieszyć, że podjęli zdecydowane działania. Boyd wraz z Peterem zostali w zamku, ponieważ nadal panowała zasada, że wataha Hale nie mogła w całości opuszczać terytorium. Na straży zawsze pozostał ktoś decyzyjny, chociaż Stiles osobiście wątpił, aby Deucalion czy ktokolwiek podjął jakiekolwiek próby przejęcia władzy. Nawet, jeśli coś podobnego udałoby się – Peter żartował, że ich rodzina została namaszczona przez bogów ciężarną Iskrą. Politycy mogli to wykpiwać, ale pozostała część watahy wierzyła w to i dawało to Hale'om ogromną przewagę.  
Stiles wątpił również, aby ktokolwiek chciał stawać w szarnki z ciężarną i zirytowaną Iskrą oraz jego mężem, gdy wróciliby do zamku i zastali nowe porządki. Derek wyglądał już w tej chwili na takiego, który byłby w stanie przenieść górę, gdyby ta przeszkadzała Stilesowi.  
Obaj zresztą jechali zamknięci w karecie wraz z Melissą, która rozbawiona przyglądała się ich dwójce. Zastanawiał się jaką parę tworzyli w jej oczach. Byli małżeństwem zaledwie kilka tygodni, a już wypracowali własne schematy zachowań względem siebie. Derek wiedział, że nie należało go irytować, gdy zaplatał dłonie na piersi. A on był świadom, że każdy ruch brwi jego męża coś znaczył.  
Zawsze szczycił się tym, że dobrze rozgryzał ludzi, ale Derek przez długi czas stanowił dla niego zagadkę. Trudność stanowiły różnice kulturowe. Z tymi musiał sobie poradzić najpierw. A potem z małomównością Dereka i tym, że nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele. Jego mąż miał przewagę – dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom potrafił przynajmniej określić jego emocje w danej chwili. Stiles nie miał tak łatwo. Nie ukrywał się też tak dobrze ze swoimi uczuciami jak sądził. Minęły lata od chwili, gdy Charlie umarł. Nie miał z kim ćwiczyć panowania nad swoim tętnem i zapachem. Jego magia zrobiła się leniwa, gnuśna.  
Derek miał rację. Możliwe, że był trochę zazdrosny o kobietę, z którą jego mąż sypiał wcześniej. Jednak nie liczyła się. I wierzył w każde słowo, które alfa powiedział mu kilka godzin wcześniej w zaciszu ich sypialni. Może i była niebezpieczna, ale jeśli posunęłaby się o krok za daleko - nie miałby skrupułów. Po tylu latach odnalezienie dowodów winy przeciwko wilkołaczycy, która zabiła jego matkę czy Argentom, którzy podpalili posiadłość Hale'ów było niemożliwe, ale to nie znaczyło, że winnych ominie kara.  
\- Powinieneś się położyć. Na miejscu będziemy dopiero rankiem – poinformowała go Melissa.  
Derek objął go ciaśniej ramieniem, jakby chciał w ten sposób dać znać, że w pełni popiera jej zdanie.  
\- Ostatnio głównie śpię – przyznał Stiles.  
\- Zmiany w twoim ciele są męczące – odparła Melissa. – Pamiętam, gdy nosiłam Scotta… - zaczęła i urwała.  
Pochylił się do przodu i uścisnął jej rękę.  
\- Scottowi nic nie będzie. Uwięzienie nie bywa przyjemne, ale i temu zaradzimy – powiedział, starając się brzmieć rezolutnie.  
Wątpił, aby ludzie ucho wychwyciło wątpliwość, którą miał, ale Derek zesztywniał na swoim miejscu.  
\- Jestem przekonana, że Scott nie zrobił niczego złego. To dobry chłopak. Trochę gapowaty, ale o czystym sercu – powiedziała Melissa i brzmiała na naprawdę zmęczoną. – Umarłby, gdyby nie przemiana. Chorował jako dziecko i chociaż znam się na ziołach, wiedziałam, że nie przeżyje długo. Wojna trwała w najlepsze, ale udało mi się przekraść na granicę i tam trafiłam na oddział wilkołaków. Wiele złego opowiadano o watasze, ale wiedziałam lepiej. Jestem znachorką w rodzinie, gdzie od wielu pokoleń to powołanie przechodziło z córki na córkę – wyjaśniła mu. – Może bogowie mnie każą… - Głos się jej załamał i Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, a potem tchnął w swoją dłoń więcej magii, aby uspokoić kobietę.  
\- Mieszkaliście w Beacon Hills? – spytał ciekawie, chcąc, aby mówiła dalej.  
Melissa skinęła głową.  
\- W samym zamku – dodała kobieta, zaskakując go.  
Kojarzył skąd nazwisko Scotta, ale przeważnie używano go wraz z przydomkiem alfa. Cały zwrot brzmiał bardzo obco i może zwiódł go całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
\- Kapitan McCall to ktoś z wami spokrewniony? – spytał ciekawie, marszcząc brwi.  
Melissa westchnęła.  
\- Mój mąż – odparła krótko.  
\- Nie chcieliście wrócić…  
\- Nie chciał znać Scotta, gdy dowiedział się, że jego syn jest wilkołakiem. Dokładnie tym, co zwalczał podczas wojny. Dla niego liczyło się jedynie to, że Scott nie jest człowiekiem, a nie fakt, że ugryzienie uratowało mu życie – wyjaśniła sucho i Stiles pożałował, że spytał. – Rafael nie był dobrym mężem – dodała już odrobinę spokojniej.  
W to potrafił uwierzyć. Kapitan znany był z cholerycznego usposobienia. Karczmy i tawerny niejednokrotnie zamykały przed nim swoje drzwi, a straż zamkowa nie rzadko interweniowała w jego sprawie. Stiles wysłuchiwał licznych żali i wiedział, że ojciec zamierzał ukrócić podobne występki własnych żołnierzy. Sam był jednym z nich i nie mógł pozwolić, aby oddziały gnuśniały podczas okresu pokoju. Gdy Stiles ostatnio rozmawiał z nim na ten temat, jego ojciec planował wysłać najbardziej problematycznych żołnierzy do ochrony portowych miast.  
Zapach ryb był dostatecznie odrażający dla mieszkających w głębi lądu. Oddalenie od stolicy było tylko dodatkową karą.  
\- Kapitan McCall dowodzi na wybrzeżu – poinformował ją. – Kiedy będziemy przenosić się do Beacon Hills, chciałem zabrać kilku dworzan ze sobą, aby poznali stolicę królestwa i nasze zwyczaje. Miałem nadzieję, że Scott będzie jednym z nich – dodał i spojrzał niepewnie na Dereka.  
Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale to wydawało się jedynym logicznym posunięciem. Wiedział, że jego mąż nie będzie czuł się dobrze na obcym terytorium. W krainie, gdzie nie rozumiano, że miał bardzo dobry słuch, a uwielbiano plotkować. Dostosowanie miało mu zabrać dłużej niż Stilesowi. Poza tym naprawdę potrzebowali zacząć asymilować społeczeństwa.  
Chciał udowodnić dworzanom z Beacon Hills, że wilkołaki nie były zwierzętami. Scott byłby idealnym dowodem tego. Był uroczy i słodki. Jego uśmiech rozpromieniał dzień każdego i pewnie skradł nie jedno serce. Derek na dobrą sprawę cieszył się zbyt złą sławą, aby nie patrzono na niego jak na gotowego do działania mordercę.  
\- Alfa Whittemore nie sprawdził się w tej roli zbyt dobrze – przyznał jego mąż.  
\- Scott na pewno byłby zachwycony. Wiele opowiadał o waszych zwyczajach i o tobie, panie – powiedziała Melissa. – Nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z ludzkimi rówieśnikami, ale jest zafascynowany kulturą. Miał nadzieję, że zamienią z tamtą dziewczyną kilka zdań i był w szoku, gdy ją pojmano. Raczej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, które niosły te kontakty – dodała ostrożnie kobieta, ale Stiles potrafił doskonale czytać między wierszami.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie – obiecał, chociaż nie miał takiej pewności.

Derek wyglądał tak, jakby po raz kolejny miał protestować, ale Stiles po prostu wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy. Miał nadzieję, że wyglądał dostatecznie groźnie, chociaż nie miał pewności. Patrol Argentów zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich, zapewne chcąc ich przesłuchać. Stiles zamierzał uczynić z nich swoich posłańców.  
\- Lejce – powiedział ze zdecydowaniem w głosie.  
Może rozkazywanie alfie przy świadkach nie było najrozsądniejsze, ale Derek wydawał się to ignorować. Podał mu rzemień, a potem bez słowa ostrzeżenia prawie ściągnął go z konia, całując tak głęboko, że Stiles nagle bardzo żałował, że są w szczerym polu, a nie we własnej sypialni. Możliwe, że pachniał podnieceniem, bo ktoś odchrząknął zakłopotany, a Derek wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.  
Musieli porozmawiać na temat podobnych zachowań. Może były akceptowany w tym jakże otwartym środowisku, ale naprawdę nie potrzebował więcej plotek na dworze w Beacon.  
Lydia musiała myśleć dokładnie to samo, bo spojrzała na niego wymownie.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim – dodała jego siostra, gdy odjechali na tyle daleko, aby nie byli słyszalni.  
\- Alfa Hale nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w okazywaniu uczuć, jeśli mogę wtrącić. Wiem, że wataha jest równie zaskoczona – poinformowała ich Melissa.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak to skomentować, ale na szczęście konny patrol zbliżył się do nich.  
\- Kim jesteście i po co przybywacie? – spytał najwyraźniej ten starszy stopniem.  
Stiles podobnie jak wszyscy ludzie nie potrafił wyczuć tojadu, ale wątpił jakoś, aby na plecach taszczyli niezatrute strzały. Szczególnie, gdy ten mały oddział wpatrywał się tak niepewnie w eskortę złożoną z członków watahy.  
\- Książę Stiles z Beacon Hills wraz z lady Lydią Martin oraz Melissą McCall, żoną jednego z kapitanów gwardii – poinformował mężczyznę wyuczonym przez lata tonem.  
Żołnierz malał w oczach. Dłonie zostały natychmiast zdjęte z rękojeści mieczy i Stiles czekał na to, aż mu zasalutują, co też uczynili zgodnie ze zwyczajem. Nie był ich zwierzchnikiem, ale kiedy jego ojciec ustąpi, stanie się nim na pewno. Byli tego w pełni świadomi.  
\- Nie będę się wam tłumaczył, co robię na własnych ziemiach – dodał. – Powiadomcie Christophera, żeby przygotował niewielki posiłek. Jechaliśmy całą noc – poinformował ich.  
\- Oczywiście jak sobie Książęca Mość życzy – rzucił mężczyzna, a potem krzyknął coś do swoich ludzi z tyłu. – Co z… - urwał, spoglądając wymownie na wilkołaków.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego obojętnie.  
\- Moja eskorta zostaje tam gdzie jest – poinformował krótko mężczyznę.  
\- Tak, oczywiście – dodał pospiesznie tamten i zawrócił swojego konia. – Wysłałem ludzi, aby poinformowali lorda Argent… Proszę jechać za nami. Okolice granicy nie bywają bezpieczne… - urwał, spoglądając na wilkołaków.  
Stiles powstrzymał się ostatkiem sił, aby nie odmachać Derekowi. Widział jednak jak jego mąż patrzy w ślad za nim.

Posiadłość rodziny nie była zamkiem. Budowla była jednak wzniesiona jako obronna i chociaż fundusze rodziny łowców nie były największe, naprawdę wykonano świetną robotę. Nie posiadali pięknego ogrodu, który zapraszałby swoimi barwami i zapachem, a domy kolejnych mieszkańców stały o wiele za blisko, tworząc zbitą masę bez ładu i składu, ale jednak wszystko miało swój urok.  
Gwar na ulicach cichł i ludzie w milczeniu obserwowali ich pochód. Lydia nie rozglądała się wokół, skupiona bardziej na eskortujących ich mężczyznach. Melissa jednak co rusz wskazywała na coś palcem, jakby nie wierzyła, że wciąż suszono zioła na fasadach budynków czy targowano wprost na ulicy.  
W zamku Hale'ów wszystko miało swoje miejsce. Nawet targ, który odbywał się w zasadzie poza murami. Wilkołaki prowadziły handel zagraniczny, ale Peter w czasie wojny zarządził zakaz wpuszczania obcych do środka, co miało zapobiec szpiegostwu i kolaboracji. Stiles potrafił to zrozumieć.  
Czuł się nie najgorzej, ale dostrzegł naprawdę ogromne zalety karety. Nie siedział w siodle kilkanaście dni i jego mięśnie odzwyczaiły się od wysiłku. Nie był wytrawnym jeźdźcem, ale potrafił odnaleźć przyjemność w niewielkich wyprawach poza zamek. Wątpił jednak, aby miał w najbliższym czasie zdecydować się na coś podobnego.  
Jego środek ciężkości przesunął się samoistnie, odkąd cały czas myślał o życiu ukrytym głęboko w nim. Wiedział, że nie może czuć wagi dziecka, ale jednak sama świadomość już na niego w ten sposób działała.  
Może coś zdradzał tym jak chodził, bo służba spojrzała na niego dziwnie, gdy mijał ich na dziedzińców.  
Christopher czekał wraz z Allison przed wejściem i Stiles już z daleka dostrzegał jak spięci byli oboje. Zsiadł z konia, dziękując cicho za pomoc, gdy odprowadzano zwierzę do stajni i dołączył do wszystkich akurat wtedy, gdy Lydia przestała witać się już z Allison.  
\- Cieszymy się z odwiedzin – zaczął Chris i Stiles miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy – powiedział od razu. – Jakie macie oskarżenia względem alfy McCall? – spytał szczerze, używając tytułu Scotta, aby Argentowie zdali sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.  
Wzięcie do niewoli alfy w czasie wojny było nagradzane, ale po podpisaniu traktatu stanowiło prawie zdradę stanu.  
\- Śledził Allison – powiedział Chris krótko.  
\- Tato – zaprotestowała dziewczyna.  
\- Zapewniam, że mój syn nie miał wrogich zamiarów – wtrąciła pospiesznie Melissa, wyglądając na zaalarmowaną.  
\- Przywiozłeś tutaj wilkołaka?! – spytał Chris z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Traktat zapewnia im dowolną drogę podróżowania. Jesteście częścią królestwa – przypomniał mu Stiles. – I Melissa nie jest wilkołakiem. Scott został przemieniony po narodzinach. To uratowało mu życie – poinformował oboje. – Czy jeśli alfa McCall zapewni, że nie będzie śledził twojej córki, zostanie wypuszczony? – spytał ciekawie Stiles.  
Allison otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś dodać, ale spojrzała na ojca i natychmiast umilkła.  
Chris nie zastanawiał się długo.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Argent.  
\- Rozumiem, że mamy zatem umowę – dodał Stiles.  
Chris skinął głową.  
\- Prowadź zatem. Przed nami długa droga powrotna – rzucił Stiles. – Słyszałem, że wnętrze jest piękne. Allison wielokrotnie opowiadała o wąskich korytarzach, po których mogliśmy ganiać jako dzieci – dodał, aby rozładować atmosferę.  
Chris nawet podjął próbę uśmiechu, ale nigdy nie był dobry w tych politycznych zagrywkach, dlatego Stiles zawsze rozmawiał z nim szczerze, bez gierek.  
\- To budowla obronna. Korytarze są wąskie, ponieważ trudno w nich walczyć – poinformował ich mężczyzna, wpuszczając do środka.  
Wnętrze było zalane o wiele większą ilością światła niż się spodziewał po prawie całkowitym braku okien. Sprytnie ukryto świetliki, aby nie dostała się przez nie żadna strzała, a jednak promienie słoneczne przedzierały się do środka bez problemów. Melissa wydawała się równie oczarowana co on i tylko Lydia nieporuszona nie rozglądała się wokół.  
Podczas wojny jego siostra bywała na froncie, zniknęła na rok i nigdy nie mówiła o tym gdzie była ani co robiła. Gdyby chciał zapewne wyśledziłby jej kroki po strzępkach informacji, które nieopatrznie ujrzały światło dzienne, ale pewne rzeczy powinny pozostać tajemnicą co w zupełności rozumiał.  
Chris skręcił i przytrzymał całkiem spore drzwi, spuszczając ich do czegoś, co zapewne było salą obrad. Ogromny, drewniany stół zajmował prawie całą powierzchnię, ale nie on przyciągnął jego uwagę.  
\- Kto to jest? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć na spanikowanego.  
Sporej wielkości portret wiszący nad kominkiem przedstawiał dwójkę ludzi. Kobieta z jasnobrązowymi włosami musiała być córką mężczyzny siedzącego na kanapie tuż obok. Zdradzały ich ryzy twarzy i całkiem podobne brązowe oczy.  
\- Mój ojciec Gerard oraz moja siostra Kate – odparł Chris. – Zaginęła podczas wojny. Sądzimy, że dostała się w ręce wroga…  
\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Moja matka ją zabiła – dodał, czując, że jego gardło zaciska się boleśnie. – Ona zabiła moją matkę w naszych ogrodach…  
\- To niemożliwe – wtrącił Chris i wyglądał na zaszokowanego.  
\- Nazywasz mnie kłamcą?! – warknął Stiles, czując, że nagła fala magii wprawia powietrze wokół niego w ruch.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaczął Chris. – Twierdziłeś, że sprawcą był wilkołak. Pamięć szczególnie tak małego dziecka…  
Stiles zrobił gwałtowny krok w jego stronę i powstrzymał się od tego, aby złapać za przód jego tuniki.  
\- Ona zabiła moją matkę – powiedział bardzo powoli i z całą pewnością siebie. – Była wilkołakiem. Nie wiem jak. Nie wiem czy to był jakiś wasz podstęp – urwał, a potem potrząsnął głową. – Przedarła się na tyły, ponieważ była Argent. Dostała się do zamku, ponieważ wam ufaliśmy. Od początku powinienem odgadnąć, że tylko ktoś blisko sztabu miałby taki dostęp do ciężarnej królowej…  
\- Stiles – wtrącił Chris.  
\- Jego Książęca Mość – poprawił go przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Twoja siostra zabiła moją matkę i jej nienarodzone dziecko – poinformował mężczyznę, nie wiedząc nawet co z tym faktem zrobić.  
Lata poszukiwań dobiegły końca, a jednak nie poczuł najmniejszej satysfakcji. Wilkołaczyca, którą widział nie była wrogiem, ale przybyła jako przyjaciel. W jego głowie się nie mieścił rozmiar tej zdrady.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała cicho Lydia, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Obrócił się w jej stronę, czując, że powietrze wokół niego się niebezpiecznie nagrzewa. Chris cofnął się o krok, zapewne instynktownie.  
\- Jej twarz śni mi się do dzisiaj. Jak skradała się w moją stronę, gdy stałem sam już w ogrodach, a matka umierała na jednej ze ścieżek – powiedział głosem wypranym z emocji. – Nigdy nie zapomniałem jej twarzy, ani zapachu spalenizny, gdy jej ciało pochłonął ogień.  
Chris zdawał się ogłuszony i jasnym stało się dla niego, że mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia o działaniach swojej siostry. Niewielka pociecha, bo oznaczało to również, że Allison nie była zamieszana. Słowa, przyrzeczenia i zapewnienia, które kierował w stronę Dereka zachowywały swoją moc. Zło jednak zostało poczynione.  
\- Gdzie jest twój ojciec? – spytał wprost.  
Chris zmieszał się wyraźnie.  
\- Dowodzi przygranicznymi patrolami – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Nie będzie od tej pory patroli. Mój ojciec zdecyduje co z wami zrobić – poinformował go Stiles sucho. – Nie dochowujecie traktatu, który jako naszych poddanych obowiązuje i wasze ziemie. Stanowię, że od tej pory handel i wszelkie drogi do waszego terytorium zostają otwarte. Wilkołaki nie mogą zostać aresztowane czy zatrzymane, jeśli nie złamią żadnego z praw królestwa. Wasze prawa jako rodziny pozostają w zawieszeniu aż do decyzji Króla.  
Chris wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale głos zamarł mu w ustach.  
\- Jako rekompensatę, zabieramy ze sobą Allison Argent. Jest naszą branką i my zdecydujemy co z nią zrobimy – dodał, gryząc wnętrze policzka, gdy oczy Chrisa zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze.  
\- Stiles – zaczął mężczyzna. – Jego Książęca Mość – poprawił się szybko. – Tylko nie…  
\- Jeśli spróbujecie nas zatrzymać, spalę to miejsce do fundamentów – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne. – Wyjeżdżamy. Nie pakuj swoich rzeczy. Mogą zostać dosłane później – rzucił i obrócił się na pięcie, nie chcąc dalej patrzeć na portret Kate Argent.


	24. Chapter 24

Jechali w ciszy. Stiles obracał się raz po raz, aby sprawdzić czy Allison wciąż z nimi jest. Nie mieli straży, a Scott zdawał się wycieńczony. Gdziekolwiek go nie trzymano, nie dbano o niego odpowiednio. Nie był ranny, ale wilkołaki dochodziły do siebie tak szybko, że wszystko mogło się do tej pory wygoić.  
Lydia towarzyszyła mu z przodu, a jej zmarszczone czoło świadczyło tylko o tym, że podobnie jak on martwiła ją ta sytuacja. Opowiadano im o Gerardzie, ale były to głównie legendy, w które nie wierzyli. Najstarszy z Argentów był bohaterem wojennym spod tak wielu miast, że Stiles nie pamiętał nawet ich nazw. Mówiono, że w pojedynkę wysiekł nie jeden oddział wilkołaków.  
Stiles nigdy nie rozumiał tego podziału. O Dereku mówiono, iż był szalonym zabójcą. Gerard w ich oczach stawał się bohaterem. Stiles wiedział, że historię pisali zwycięzcy, ale tym razem wygrały obie strony na traktacie, który pozwolił zaoszczędzić tak wiele żyć.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedziała w końcu Lydia.  
Stiles miał ochotę się z nią zgodzić, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy Allison zrównała się z nimi. Ufali sobie tak długo, że teraz trudno było mu ją karać za czyny, których nie popełniła. Byli dziećmi w czasie, gdy wojna trwała i niewiele odrośli od ziemi, gdy się kończyła. Miał jednak obowiązki względem swojego kraju i terytorium męża. Allison miała zapewnić im tymczasowy spokój. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaatakowałby przygranicznych wsi czy planował otwarty bunt, gdy członek jego rodziny został uwięziony. Na to w obecnej chwili liczył.  
Sprawa się jednak komplikowała. Nie chciał wysyłać Allison do Beacon Hills. To watasze musieli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Traktat i małżeństwo, które zawarli z Derekiem wiązało nie tylko ich rodziny, ale również dwie całkiem różne społeczności. To miał być początek przemian, który przypieczętowano krwią. Z dzieckiem w drodze Stiles był pewien, że sojusz przetrwa. Mieli potomka.  
Inaczej sprawa miała się z Argentami. Żadne nie pojawiło się na ślubie. Tłumaczono to brakiem czasu. Gerard nie był typem mężczyzny, który stroił się i wychodził na przyjęcia. Chris nie tak dawno pochował żonę, a Allison matkę. Nie uderzył ich zatem brak posłańców z życzeniami, a powinien.  
\- Ufam ci – powiedziała Allison, zaskakując go kompletnie.  
Sam jeszcze nie miał planu co z nią zrobić. Na terytorium wilkołaków mogła nie być do końca bezpieczna. Nie przepadano za Argentami i teraz posiadał dowody, że Derek jednak miał rację. Czuł mimo wszystko, że sam również nie żył w błędzie.  
\- Nie mam personalnie ci nic do zarzucenia – odparł i spojrzał na nią spokojnie.  
Skinęła głową, całkiem świadoma, że tak po prostu musiało być.

Już z daleka dostrzegł, że Derek spięty czekał tuż przy granicy. Jego mąż wydawał się spięty jak nigdy, a towarzysząca mu Laura wcale nie prezentowała się lepiej. Może niecałe sto metrów od nich zastacjonował nie najmniejszy oddział przygranicznego patrolu, zapewne wezwany przez swoich towarzyszy.  
Stiles instynktownie przyspieszył swojego konia, a Lydia podążyła za nim w ciszy. Allison wjechała pomiędzy nich a McCallów, zapewne nie wiedząc, gdzie powinna się ulokować. Stiles sam nie był do końca pewien. Derek wyszedł mu naprzeciw i złapał lejce jego konia, pomagając mu zejść. Mężczyzna wtulił się w niego tak mocno, jakby nie widzieli się tygodniami, a nie zaledwie kilka godzin.  
\- Co ona tu robi? – wyszeptał Derek w jego ucho.  
Stiles spiął się niemal od razu i uwolnił z jego objęć, wiedząc, że prawdziwa przeprawa czekała go dopiero teraz. Allison znajdowała się dokładnie na granicy, jakby bała się przekroczyć umowną linię ich państw.  
\- Scott – zaczął Stiles odrobinę głośniej. – Zabierzesz Allison nad rzekę i obszukasz ją. Na twojej głowie jest, aby nie wwiozła tojadu na teren watahy. Pozostaje pod twoją opieką aż do odwołania – poinformował wilkołaka, który niemal od razu podszedł do dziewczyny.  
Allison nie wydawała się zaskoczona czy przerażona. Stiles wręcz uznał, że odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Co się stało? – spytała Laura, patrząc za oddalającymi się.  
Zmarszczka między brwiami Lydii pogłębiła się tylko.  
\- Zdrada – powiedziała krótko jego siostra. – Mam też dziwne wrażenie, że zdrada sięga dalej niż nam się wydaje.  
Krótkie warknięcie Dereka sprawiło, że Stiles podskoczył przestraszony. Nie sądził, że jego mąż zareaguje aż tak gwałtownie.  
\- Podczas wojny Argentowie podzielili się. Gerard wraz z córką oraz żoną Chrisa trafili na front. Allison mieszkała wraz ze mną w Beacon Hills, a Christopher został w punkcie dowodzenia, gdzie współdziałał z moim ojcem oraz matką – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Nie wiem na ile możemy mu ufać, ale zapewniłem nam jego lojalność – dodał cierpko.  
\- Branka – odgadł Derek i skrzywił się lekko. – Na naszym terenie. Argent – wywarczał.  
\- Argent, ale wiesz, że nie niechętna wam. Zbyt niewiele więzów powstało, abyśmy mieli ten przywilej kręcenia nosem – odparł Stiles zirytowany.  
Laura spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Chcesz wżenić Argent w którąś z naszych rodzin? – spytała podniesionym tonem.  
Pozostali obozujący zamilkli na krótką chwilę. Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że są podsłuchiwani od samego początku.  
\- Jeśli nadarzy się taka okazja to i owszem. Chris nie zagrozi terytorium, jeśli Allison będzie członkiem watahy, ale nie zmuszę jej do ślubu. Musi tego chcieć – poinformował ich. – Do tego czasu staje się moim zakładnikiem na waszym terytorium – dodał.  
Derek przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy Stiles nie ma ukrytych intencji, ale to była jedna z tych nielicznych sytuacji, gdy wszystko było jasne i klarowne.  
Laura wydawała się nieprzekonana i nie dziwił się jej. Jego plan powstał, gdy jechał konno. W domu Argentów działał instynktownie. Wiedział, że muszą zabrać ze sobą zabezpieczenie. Chris natomiast nie zaryzykowałby śmierci swojego jedynego dziecka. Wraz z Allison Argentowie tracili ostatniego potomka, a znając uczucie Chrisa do Victorii, Stiles wątpił, aby mężczyzna kiedykolwiek ożenił się ponownie.  
\- Jeśli Argentowie planowali bunt, nie lepiej byłoby ich usunąć? – spytała Laura, ale Stiles potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie bunt. Zło już się stało. Podejrzewam, że chcieli przedłużenia wojny, więc podpalenie waszego domu oraz śmierć mojej matki zbiegające się w czasie to nie przypadek – poinformował ją sztywno Stiles.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, gdy uścisk ręki Dereka na jego nadgarstku wzmógł się. Wilkołak spojrzał na niego z dziwną emocją wypisaną na twarzy.  
\- Czy ugryzłeś Kate Argent? – spytał Stiles, wiedząc, że musi uzyskać odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Kobieta w Beacon Hills była wilkołakiem i musiała się nim jakoś stać.  
Derek puścił go niemal natychmiast i na jego twarzy pojawiła się furia, której Stiles do tej pory nie widział.  
\- Nie – warknął jego mąż tak głośno, że gdyby nie spętano koniom kopyt zapewne zerwałyby się do ucieczki.  
\- Ktoś to zrobił – odparł Stiles powoli. – Lydia ma rację – dodał, ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie, które go ogarnęło, gdy Derek się od niego odsunął. – Ktoś ugryzł Kate Argent, aby jej atak w Beacon wyglądał na waszą robotę.  
\- Zbuntowana Iskra miała za zadanie zabić Dereka – dodała Lydia. – To nie był stary rozkaz.  
Stiles przygryzł wargi, widząc, że Allison wraca wraz ze Scottem znad rzeki. Jej włosy były mokre, więc McCall zapewne wyczuł tojad na niej całej tak jak podejrzewał wcześniej. Jej skóra musiała przesiąknąć tym zapachem, a nie chciał, aby Peter sprowokowany przez Deucaliona albo jemu podobnych zmuszony był do egzekucji na jego własnej brance. Tym razem mogli jej nie wybronić.  
\- Deucalion – powiedział Stiles, rozsmakowując to słowo na języku.  
\- Sądziłam, że alfa zaczął zabiegać o twoje względy – rzuciła Laura.  
\- Zrobi wszystko, aby wypłynąć – odparł Stiles. – Widzi, że pierwotny plan nie wypalił, więc stara się w ten sposób zachować swoje wpływy.  
\- Nadal jednak nie masz dowodów – zauważyła sucho Lydia.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo w stronę swojej siostry.  
\- Zapominasz, że tutaj nie obowiązuje prawo Beacon Hills. Nie muszę mieć dowodów. Spytam go, a on będzie musiał odpowiedzieć. Jeśli w jego słowach będzie kłamstwo, rzucę mu wyzwanie – poinformował ją, gdy w jego głowie zaczął formować się plan.  
Prawie potknął się, gdy Derek gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie zrobisz niczego takiego – poinformował go wilkołak tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji. – Nosisz nasze dziecko – dodał z naciskiem.  
Stiles zamrugał, powstrzymując się przed cofnięciem się do tyłu o krok. Twarz wilkołaka znajdowała się na milimetry od jego własnej i jego mąż patrzył na niego z wściekłością.  
\- Urodzę – poinformował go Stiles. – A potem zabiję Deucaliona – dodał spokojnie, nie chcąc podnosić głosu.  
\- Myślisz, że zabijanie jest takie łatwe? – warknął Derek. – Twoja matka zabiła Kate Argent. Deucalion i zemsta na nim należy do mnie – dodał jego mąż i Stilesowi zabrakło argumentów.

Wiedział, że coś pomiędzy nimi pękło. Derek konno wrócił do zamku i ani razu nie podjechał do karety, aby sprawdzić co z nim. Chciał sobie tłumaczyć, że zapewne jego mąż nie chciał być blisko Allison, ale wiedział doskonale, że to kłamstwo. Nawet Melissa wydawała się zaniepokojona i Stiles żałował, że nie wypił ani jednej buteleczki swojej mikstury. Sen na pewno przydałby mu się.  
Był wyczerpany. Jednak podróż bez chwili odpoczynku zabrała mu wszystkie siły i wątpił, aby był w stanie rozmawiać jeszcze tego samego dnia z Peterem. Zresztą zapadał zmrok, a pozostali wydawali się równie zmęczeni co on.  
Scott odzyskiwał kolory. Szary kolor jego skóry szybo zmienił się w jasnoróżowy. Może brak słońca sprawił, że wilkołak stracił siły, ale Stiles podejrzewał, że specjalnie osłabiano McCalla roztworem tojadu rozpylanym w powietrzu. Plotka głosiła, że wilkołaki były niezwyciężone i potrafiły wyłamywać kraty ze swoich więzień. Każdy jednak miał swoje ograniczenia.  
Allison milczała uparcie przez cała drogę i nie dziwił się jej. Oboje musieli odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji i jeszcze kilka lat temu, gdy oboje biegali po ogrodach w Beacon Hills bawiąc się w wilkołaka i łowcę, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek znajdą się w tej sytuacji. Posłańcy od Chrisa dostarczyli im jeszcze w drodze informację, iż Gerard zbiegł. Tak jak Stiles przypuszczał, Argentowie mieli lojalnych sobie. Ostrzeżono najstarszego z rodu.  
Jego własne listy były w drodze do Beacon Hills i wątpił, aby ojciec ucieszył się z wieści od niego.  
Zamek przywitał ich ciszą, której Stiles się nie spodziewał.  
\- Argent zostaje zakwaterowana na parterze – oznajmiła im Laura, oddając swojego konia pod opiekę służącego.  
Stiles nie zamierzał się z nią sprzeczać.  
\- Ze strażami pod drzwiami – dodał tylko.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.  
\- Nie śniłabym o niczym innym – odparła kobieta.  
Lydia powłóczyła nogami w stronę wejścia do zamku, zostawiając go samego z Derekiem. Spojrzał niepewnie na swojego milczącego męża, ale nie dostał żadnej reakcji. Derek jak nikt inny potrafił się zamykać w sobie i nie okazywać uczuć. Stiles nie potrafił nic wyczytać z jego neutralnej twarzy.  
\- Jestem zmęczony. Wracam do naszych komnat – powiedział Stiles.  
\- Będę dzisiaj rozmawiał z Peterem – odparł Derek i to chyba było wszystko, co miał mu do powiedzenia, bo odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Stiles już dawno nie czuł się tak wściekły. Miał ochotę rzucić w niego niewielką kulką ognia, ale się powstrzymał. Przypadkowe podpalenie zamku, którego mógł się dopuścić przez głupią kłótnię z mężem na pewno nie dowiodłoby jego odpowiedzialności. Nie potrafił jednak przestać wyobrażać sobie głupiej miny Dereka, gdy musiałby gasić swoją własną koszulę.  
Biorąc pod uwagę jak przez ostatnie dni nie odstępował go o krok, obecne zachowanie było dla Stilesa kompletnie nie zrozumiałe. Przez głowę prześlizgiwały mu się różne warianty. Mógł zamknąć drzwi ich sypialni zaklęciem i Derek musiałby spać na podłodze. Albo przeniósłby się jak podczas ostatniej kłótni do swojego własnego pokoju.  
Nie wiedział jednak do czego to wszystko prowadziłoby później. Nie miał tego przywileju bycia upartym. Nie stać go było na tracenie czasu na kłótnie z mężem czy wręcz tracenie sojusznika. Nadciągało coś sporego i nie chciał, cholernie nie chciał, zostać sam.

Derek wrócił do ich komnat tak późno, że Stiles tylko cudem jeszcze nie spał. Mikstura stała na stoliku przygotowana do użycia. Dłuższy sen był mu konieczny, ale zmuszał się, aby wytrwać i jego mąż raczej nie spodziewał się widzieć go przytomnego.  
Derek zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na niego ewidentnie zaskoczony.  
\- Zamierzasz tutaj spać? – spytał Stiles, czując starą dobrą złość.  
Derek wzdrygnął się. I pewnie bawiłoby go, że potrafił wywołać taką reakcję u postrachu granic, ale jednak wciąż czuł się cholernie zraniony. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie się przed nim zamykali. Potrafił rozmawiać i znajdować kompromisy, ale do tego potrzebował słów, a Derek mu ich odmawiał.  
\- Zostawiłeś mnie – poinformował wilkołaka, unosząc się na łokciach.  
W komnacie było o wiele za chłodno jak na jego mniemanie.  
\- Zamierzasz za każdym razem, gdy coś ci nie pasuje, odchodzić? Może i tym razem zamierzałeś wyjechać – prychnął, chociaż wiedział, że jest cholernie niesprawiedliwy.  
Czerwone tęczówki błysnęły ostrzegawczo tylko raz zanim Derek znalazł się na nim. Stiles spojrzał lekko zszokowany na swoje przyszpilone do materaca nadgarstki. Jego stopy zaplątane w koce nie miały były kompletnie bezużyteczne. Derek leżał na nim częściowo, jednak nie przygniatając jego brzucha, co było odrobinę pocieszające.  
\- Nie ugryzłbym jej – warknął Derek. – Była błędem – dodał.  
Stiles zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc nawet do czego to odnieść.  
\- Wy ludzie jesteście tacy śmieszni – wypluł jego mąż. – Mówicie, że kochacie i oczekujecie podobnie pustych słów od nas. Myślisz pewnie, że nie rozumiem czym jest miłość. Wiem. Miłość to puste słowa, za którymi nie idzie nic. Jesteś o nią zazdrosny? – prychnął jego mąż. – Nie była moim partnerem i nigdy by kimś takim nie została. Spróbuj mieć w głowie cichy głosik, który podszeptuje ci, że powinieneś dbać, że powinieneś sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze z twoim partnerem. Który nakazuje ci sprawdzać gdzie jest, abyś wiedział kiedy należy go bronić. Miłość? – prychnął Derek. – Chcesz tak bardzo usłyszeć, że cię kocham? – spytał szorstko.  
\- Nie – odparł Stiles tak spokojnie, że zaskoczył nawet siebie. – Musiałem o nią spytać, skoro była tak ważna, że wspomniałeś o niej zanim wyjechałem.  
\- Była ważna, bo mogła cię skrzywdzić, nie licząc się z kosztami. A skoro nie żyje. Nie jest ważna. Nie jest ważna jak cała reszta, chyba, że…  
\- Chcą mnie skrzywdzić – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, czując się nagle lepiej. – Nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, bo spytałem czy ją ugryzłeś? – Musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony. – Musiałem o to spytać, ponieważ wypadki się zdarzają, a wiem, że lubisz gryźć z własnego doświadczenia – przypomniał mu.  
Derek nawet nie mrugnął.  
\- Nie gryzłem jej. To coś intymnego – poinformował go mąż. –I nie chcę o niej rozmawiać – dodał.  
Stiles skinął głową, nie wiedząc w zasadzie czy doszli do porozumienia.  
\- Możemy się umówić, że nie rozmawiamy o niej – zaproponował.  
Temat dla niego nie należał do najbardziej przyjemnych, ale kto chciałby rozmawiać o byłej kochance swojego męża?  
\- I nie jestem zazdrosny – dodał, ponieważ nadal nie o to tutaj chodziło.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Kłamiesz – odparł jego mąż i pochylił się w dół zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem, zanim Stiles zdążył zaprotestować.  
Jedna z rąk Dereka zsunęła się niżej, szarpiąc za jego koszulę, które musiała jego mężowi osobiście uwłaczać. Stiles też nie był do niej przyzwyczajony. Po tygodniach spania nago za każdym razem, gdy ją wkładał, gryzła go po prostu. Zresztą nie kojarzyła mu się zbyt dobrze – miał ją w końcu na sobie tylko, gdy pokłócili się z Derekiem i naprawdę nie chciał jej zakładać już nigdy więcej.  
Wilkołak warknął, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony i Stiles usłyszał trzask rozrywanego materiału. Ostry pazur przejechał po jego skórze nie zadrapując jej jednak. Mimowolnie wypchnął biodra do przodu, czując jak zaczyna się w nich kumulować podniecenie. Derek twardy i gorący nadal jednak przyszpilał go do łóżka.  
Wilgotne usta przywarły do jego sutka bez ostrzeżenia i Stiles wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach, kiedy jego mąż ssał lekko nadwrażliwy już guzek i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał przestać. Stiles sądził, że stanie się to w końcu bolesne, ale jego penis najwyraźniej był magicznie połączony z tym rejonem jego ciała, bo chociaż czuł lekkie ukłucia, jego członek starał się stanąć na baczność pomimo leżącego na nim wilkołaka.  
Derek oderwał się w końcu od jego klatki piersiowej dysząc tak bardzo jakby przebiegł całą tą drogę z Beacon Hills aż tutaj i potarł swoim zarośniętym policzkiem stwardniały guzek.  
\- O bogowie – jęknął Stiles, starając się znaleźć jakieś tarcie, ale mąż złapał go za biodra, skutecznie unieruchamiając.  
\- Dojdziesz, gdy ci powiem – poinformował go Derek. – Najpierw chcę wziąć to co moje, a potem możesz się o mnie ocierać jak kot w rui – dodał jego mąż i Stiles zaczął podejrzewać, że ma poważne kłopoty.

Stiles obudził się koło południa i przeciągnął. Nie czuł bólu w mięśniach, ale była to bardziej zaleta eliksiru niż przywracającego energię snu. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, że jego mąż nadal znajduje się w łóżku. Sądził, że Derek zostawi go, zmuszony do wykonywania swoich obowiązków, ale najwyraźniej się poważnie pomylił.  
Wilkołak zdawał się spać. Jego twarz wydawała się młodsza albo raczej łagodniejsza. Chociaż zapewne przez zarost wyglądał na starszego. Ostatnim razem, gdy to Stiles obudził się jako pierwszy, popełnił błąd chcąc pocałować Dereka w szyję i nie zamierzał go powtarzać.  
Przysunął się bliżej, ostrożnie i bardzo powoli, a potem wsunął dłoń pod kołdrę. Zanim jednak dotarł do swojego celu, ręka Dereka chwyciła go za nadgarstek, chociaż żaden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy alfy.  
\- Nigdy nie skradaj się w stronę śpiącego wilkołaka – poinformował go Derek, nie otwierając nawet oczu.  
\- Nie możesz mnie winić za próby – odparł Stiles.  
Nawet pod kocem widział, że jego mąż jest twardy. Jego własny penis znajdował się w stanie erekcji jak przeważnie o tej porze. Pozostawanie w łóżku o tej porze było jawnym zaproszeniem. Albo kuszeniem losu. A Stiles uwielbiał wyzwania.  
\- Zamierzasz próbować aż ci się uda, prawda? – westchnął Derek, przewracając się na bok.  
\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – zażartował.  
Usta jego męża wygięty się lekko w półuśmiechu.  
\- Nie udadzą ci się długo te sztuczki – poinformował go mąż. – Chciałbym, żeby dziecko spało z nami w pokoju przez pierwsze tygodnie – dodał. – Wiem, że macie zwyczaj, iż niańki zajmują się potomkami, ale będę spokojniejszy. W innym wypadku nie zmrużę oka – oznajmił mu Derek.  
Stiles nie spodziewał się podobnej zmiany tematu i zamrugał, nie wiedząc nawet co powinien odpowiedzieć. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobią, gdy dziecko się urodzi albo gdy będą już w Beacon Hills.  
\- I… - zaczął Derek niepewnie. – Nie chcę… nie chciałbym cię narażać, więc… To byłoby jedyne – dodał nieskładnie.  
Dla Stilesa już pierwsza ciąża była szokiem. Na myśl o drugiej sam dostawał palpitacji.  
\- Mówiłeś, że to przez eliksir, że gdyby on nie utrzymał ciąży… - urwał sugestywnie Derek.  
\- Tak. To mikstura zapoczątkowała to wszystko – przyznał Stiles i nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak intensywnie jego mąż wpatruje się w jego szyję.  
Oczywiście zaczął zażywać eliksir, ponieważ inaczej nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyjście z sypialni.  
\- Nic to między nami nie zmieni – poinformował swojego męża. – Dalej będziesz mógł maltretować moją szyję. W zasadzie sobie nie wyobrażam, żebyś tego nie robił. W Beacon Hills i tak jest moda na takie wysokie kołnierze – dodał i miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy zobaczył jak przerażony jest jego mąż.  
\- Ale nie będę musiał chyba tego nosić – zaczął wilkołak.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie spodziewając się niczego innego.


End file.
